Une Question de Fraternité
by Julie Winchester
Summary: La Fraternité de la Table Ronde a commencé, menant la lutte contre les ténèbres. Les fils tissés par la destinée se resserrent de plus en plus, et la seule question est de savoir si leur confiance suffira. Spoilers saison 4, sequel pour Une Question de Motifs, Une Question de Destinée, Une Question de Résolution, Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera. A lire avant celle-ci de préférence.
1. 1) Alliance - Partie 1

**Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps (quelqu'un en particulier... * regarde titesouris * )... Voici la saison 4, version Alaia Skyhawk ! Si vous nous suivez depuis le début, bonne continuation. Si vous venez d'arriver et que vous n'avez pas lu les autres fics, je recommande vivement d'aller au moins lire Une Question de Motifs (par laquelle tout a commencé) et Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera (spin-off centré sur un OC), sans quoi vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose à ce qui se passera ici...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 1: Alliance ~Partie 1~

La cité était recouverte de blanc, des traînées de fumées montant des cheminées tout autour dans l'air froid. L'hiver était probablement l'époque la plus pacifique, ici à Camelot. Un moment où les fermiers restaient dans leurs maisons sauf pour aller au marché, les forgerons travaillaient sur leurs stocks qui seraient utiles lorsque le printemps reviendrait, et les serviteurs faisaient leurs chemins à travers les rues enneigées pour aller au travail comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Les bras appuyés sur son appui de fenêtre, Merlin regardait la cité avec un petit sourire. Les chevaliers faisaient seulement un entraînement minimal durant l'hiver, et seulement lorsque la neige n'était pas trop profonde sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il y avait eu un véritable blizzard il y avait quelques jours, un de ceux qui laissait près de 18 pouces de neige sur cet emplacement. Si la neige était suffisamment profonde, cela aurait signifié se mettre en retraite durant une campagne militaire, ou se tenir en retrait durant un siège, ce qui faisait qu'Arthur gardait ses hommes à l'intérieur. SI la neige était trop profonde pour que quiconque attaque, alors ce n'était pas des conditions dans lesquels les chevaliers auraient à se battre. Il préférait les laisser se reposer que risquer qu'ils ne se blessent eux-même.

Et l'occasion qui se présentait à lui n'était pas une de celles qu'il allait laisser passer.

Le sorcier soupira pour lui-même, descendant de la table qu'il avait utilisé comme tabouret pour regarder par la fenêtre. Sur son lit, il avait déposé une partie de ses vêtements les plus chauds, incluant un épais manteau à capuchon. Son matériel avait aussi été déposé, déguisé avec une illusion pour lui donner l'apparence d'une branche d'arbre, typique que les roturiers utilisaient comme un moyen peu onéreux pour être capable de vérifier où mettre le pied sous l'épaisse neige. Il n'avait rien d'autre, ni sac, ni affaires. Là où il avait planifié d'aller, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Merlin enfila le manteau, mais laissa la capuche baissée, attrapant son 'bâton' et descendit les escaliers vers la pièce principale. À la vue de celui-ci clairement habillé pour sortir, Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

Son protégé attrapa un morceau de pain sur la table en prenant une bouchée avant de répondre.

"C'est une course, une course importante. Cette abondance de neige veut dire qu'Arthur sera coincé à faire des rapports à l'intérieur du château pour les prochains jours, de sorte que je vais la faire pendant que j'en ai l'opportunité."

Le médecin lui lança un long regard.

"Et-puis-je demander ce qu'est cette course ?"

"Je préférerais vraiment voir ce que cela va donner en premier avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas me porter la guigne."

Notant la grimace de son pupille lorsqu'il le dit, Gaius laissa un soupir résigné. Merlin semblait encore garder des secrets jusqu'à la dernière limite, mais il savait que le jeune sorcier lui en parlerait lorsqu'il sentirait que le moment était venu.

Merlin répondit avec un sourire.

"Vous me connaissez, Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds."

Il commença à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

"Je serai de retour aujourd'hui ou demain, le lendemain au plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûr exactement du temps que cela va me prendre, aussi je préfère prendre mon temps."

Gaius l'interpella.

"Arthur le sait ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai demandé à Gwen de m'assurer qu'il ait ses repas et que son lit soit fait. Il est capable de trouver ses vêtements et de s'habiller lui-même. Je m'occuperais de son linge sale quand je reviendrais."

"Sois juste prudent."

Merlin lui donna un dernier sourire de réconfort, avant d'aller vers la porte, ce sourire s'effaçant en un regard solennel une fois qu'il fut hors de vue.

Il descendit jusqu'à la ville basse comme s'il se dirigeait vers le marché, changeant seulement alors de direction et se glissant tranquillement hors de la ville. Assez de monde sortait dans la forêt, pour collecter du bois de cheminée, qu'un de plus à apparemment le faire n'attirerait pas l'attention. La différence pour lui était qu'il s'assure de s'éloigner des aires où les arbres avaient été taillés pour fournir un approvisionnement régulier aux foyers de la ville, se dirigeant à la place vers une clairière qu'il avait utilisé à cette fin à plusieurs reprises.

Son appel fit écho dans le ciel comme toujours, avant qu'il ne se blottisse dans son manteau pour attendre. Fidèle à son habitude, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine quinze minutes avant que Kilgharrah n'apparaisse dans le ciel pour atterrir parmi les congères.

Il regarda le jeune chevalier-dragon avec résignation.

"Tu commences à prendre l'habitude de ces 'courses' jeune sorcier. Où souhaites-tu aller cette fois ?"

Merlin s'avança à travers l'épaisse neige jusque lui, acceptant une griffe du dragon pour l'aider à l'en sortir et rejoindre les épaules de la créature.

"J'aimerais mentionner que celle-ci est pour gagner un peu de protection pour Arthur. Je ne vous aurais pas appelé si ce n'était pas important."

Kilgharrah prit son envol, virant et tournant la tête au nord-est, la direction vers laquelle il sentait que Merlin souhaitait aller.

"Et pour quelle raison, souhaites-tu aller en cet endroit ?"

Merlin soupira, se pressant plus près de la nuque qu'il avait escaladé du dragon pour éviter les vents les plus glacials qui soufflaient.

"J'ai peut-être dit à Liam que je ne voulais pas qu'il 'leur' dise que je savais pour eux, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'irais pas leur dire moi-même. 'À mes propres conditions' est la manière dont je veux le faire, et il a été assez bon pour me dire que tous les membres principaux de la Conspiration se rencontrent pour le solstice d'hiver. Pour clôturer l'ancienne et accueillir la nouvelle année, dans la tradition de l'ancien culte, ils seront tous à Ulwin aujourd'hui… Je vais juste en prendre avantage, pour avoir une petite discussion avec eux. Éclaircir un peu l'ambiance."

Kilgharrah inclina la tête pour lui lancer un regard.

"Donc cela veut dire que tu as manipulé cette chute de neige, il y a quelques jours, humm ? Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre remarquera que la neige est bien moins épaisse une fois que vous passez les deux miles autour des murs de la cité, en un cercle parfait, pourrais-je ajouter."

Le sorcier au sommet de son dos grimaça.

"Et qui irait se balader à une distance exacte de deux miles autour de la ville par ce temps ? Je n'avais pas le temps de me compliquer la vie avec un sort pour faire tomber de la neige supplémentaire."

"Comme tu veux, jeune sorcier. Souviens-toi juste que jusqu'à ce que le temps vienne pour toi d'utiliser ta magie ouvertement, chaque fois que tu te permets d'être laxiste en la cachant, tu prends des risques."

"Si Uther avait eu l'idée de me tuer là tout de suite, il l'aurait déjà fait."

Merlin plaça une main sur sa bouche au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de prononcer, Kilgharrah sursautant sous lui d'une telle horreur qu'il chuta vraiment de presque une centaine de pieds dans le ciel avant qu'il ne stabilise à nouveau son vol.

"Uther sait pour ta magie?"

Merlin grinça, les paroles faisant écho à la fois dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'esprit du dragon pour l'aider à transmettre ce qu'il s'était produit.

"Morgane lui a dit pour moi, et mon sort sur lui n'a pas pu l'empêcher de la croire. Après que nous ayons repris Camelot, je l'ai ramené dans ses appartements dans le but de pouvoir lui parler seul. En lumière de ce que j'ai fait pour Camelot, il a accepté que ma loyauté est pour le royaume et Arthur. Aussi longtemps que je ne ferai rien pour trahir Arthur ou le royaume, Uther a dit qu'il ferait une exception pour moi."

Il donna à Kilgharrah un petit sourire.

"J'admets que la situation me rend nerveux, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de faire avec, pas si je veux rester près d'Arthur."

Le mécontentement de Kilgharrah gronda en lui.

"Pas d'autres choix ? Tu pourrais placer un sort sur lui pour l'effacer de sa mémoire. Aussi brisé que son esprit l'est en ce moment, je doute que quiconque remarque qu'il lui manque quelques semaines. "

"Non. Je ne referai pas le travail d'Arthur."

L'expression de Merlin se durcit, alors même que les yeux du dragon s'élargissait de perplexité.

"Vous avez dit une fois à Arthur que s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'Uther se rachète, ce ne serait que s'il écoutait des paroles prononcées par lui, son fils… Les paroles d'Arthur sont en train de le travailler. Ce sont les paroles d'Arthur, et la réalisation que son fils savait et acceptait ma magie, qui ont fait qu'Uther a décidé de fermer les yeux pour moi."

Un silence étonnant tomba entre eux, avant que Kilgharrah ne tourne la tête pour lui faire face et ne soupire.

"Eh bien, les miracles ne cessent jamais… Est-ce qu'Arthur est au courant de ceci ?"

Le sorcier secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. À part Uther et moi, vous êtes le seul à savoir. J'ai promis au roi que si Arthur l'apprenait, ce serait de lui… Parce que le jour où il admettra à son fils qu'il m'a épargné, je pense que ce sera le jour où il pourra se racheter. Le jour où il pourra dire qu'il m'a laissé vivre, et que cela a fait qu'il assure le retour de la magie. Il ne sait pas pour la prophétie, mais je ne doute pas qu'il la découvrira un jour et qu'il réalisera juste qui Arthur et moi sommes. Quand ce jour viendra, et qu'il sera face au choix de voir la magie revenir, ou de me tuer et voir son fils condamné à mourir… il choisira de sauver son fils, je sais qu'il le fera."

Derrière lui, le dragon soupira à nouveau.

"Je t'ai déjà dit ceci, jeune sorcier, tu es bien trop généreux. C'est ta plus grande faiblesse."

Il renifla.

"Mais c'est aussi ta plus grande force. Ton coeur est ce qui a façonné Arthur en l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, l'homme qui unira tout Albion."

Merlin sourit, caressant un des cotés du cou de Kilgharrah.

"Et vous ne me voudriez pas d'une autre manière."

Ils ne parlèrent guère plus durant le reste du vol, le couple finissant d'atterrir sur un sol boisé à un environ un mile de la ville d'Ulwin.

Merlin laissa le dragon là-bas, avec la promesse qu'il serait en ville que pour une paire de jours au plus. Il tira sa capuche avant de se mettre à crapahuter en direction de la route principale, ayant décidé qu'il voulait entrer à Ulwin sans être remarqué. Comme il pouvait se cacher lui-même avec une illusion, et qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil pour le faire jeter une ombre, il ne pourrait hélas pas cacher ses empreintes. Le manière la plus simple était de suivre la piste déjà labourée de l'endroit où elle quittait la lisière et se dirigeait vers la porte sud de la cité.

C'était une avancée pénible, lui prenant facilement une heure même avec son bâton pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre dans ses conditions glaciales. Passer enfin la porte fut un soulagement, et signifiait qu'il pourrait changer pour son second déguisement. Ce fut un jeune et invisible sorcier qui plongea dans une allée vide, et un vieil homme s'appuyant sur un bâton qui en sortit. Ce n'était pas un autre sortilège de vieillissement, il n'était pas assez stupide pour en jeter un dans cette situation même s'il avait le matériel avec lui pour le faire. Non il avait opté pour une autre illusion simple. Il devait juste s'assurer que personne ne verrait son reflet loin d'être vieux.

La marche à travers la ville fut bien plus facile, puisque plein de neige avait été évacuées des voies par les habitants, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient permis joyeusement au 'vieil homme' de passer par les passages non obstrués. Les gardes du manoir l'avait également aidé quand ils l'avaient interrogés sur ses affaires et il leur avait dit qu'il souhaitait voir le médecin pour un remède pour ses articulations douloureuses. Les gardes le laissèrent passer immédiatement avec sympathie, un d'entre eux le guidant même jusqu'à la porte du médecin.

Quand le garde le laissa là, après que Merlin l'ait remercié gentiment avec une vieille voix, le sorcier dû réprimer l'envie de commencer à glousser avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ancienne écurie. Avec la bonne magie et la bonne information, c'était bien trop facile.

L'atelier à l'intérieur n'avait pas changé beaucoup en trois ans depuis la brève visite qu'il avait fait ici, cette fois où il avait suivi Arthur contre ses ordres quand le prince était venu à Ulwin pour une visite d'État. Forwin n'avait pas changé beaucoup non plus. Il ressemblait encore à une chèvre irritée aux poils hirsutes, et l'homme qu'il savait maintenant être un ancien druide croyait clairement qu'il avait un patient quand il vit le 'vieil homme' se tenant juste à l'intérieur de sa porte.

Forwin se dirigea vers lui, une expression pensive et pragmatique.

"Entrez, asseyez-vous. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

Merlin inclina la tête pour placer son visage plus loin dans l'obscurité, tandis qu'il se raidissait sur son perron et jetait son bâton sur le sol. L'illusion sur celui-ci et lui-même s'évanouit, se révélant être un bâton manifestement magique, mais son visage était caché dans la profondeur de sa capuche et sa voix n'était pas assez familière pour l'homme d'âge moyen qui se trouvait là.

"Je suis à la recherche des leaders du groupe qui s'appelle la Conspiration. Pour suggérer un alliance au nom du brillant futur d'Albion."

Forwin s'arrêta immédiatement choqué, surpris d'entendre la phrase code de la Conspiration, mais toujours extrêmement prudent et tendu. Ses yeux se rétrécirent suspicieusement.

"Et qui êtes vous pour faire irruption ici en suggérant une telle chose ? Que vous connaissiez notre mot de passe me dit que vous avez été dirigé vers nous par l'un d'entre nous, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez rester caché. Ceux qui ne montrent pas leurs visages sont ceux à qui on ne peut faire confiance."

Merlin s'arrêta pendant un moment, prenant une profonde respiration, avant d'atteindre de sa main libre le capuchon pour le rejeter en arrière. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant, son visage exposé tandis qu'il rendait un léger sourire au médecin.

"Je suis Merlin Emrys… mais je crois que vous le savez déjà."

Merlin observa Forwin prudemment pendant les instants qui suivirent, incapable de trouver des mots pour décrire le tableau amusant des émotions qui se jouaient sur le visage stupéfait du médecin. Forwin était littéralement sans voix, sur le point d'avoir la bouche béante avant qu'il ne retrouve finalement sa voix.

"T-toi?"

Merlin commença à se sentir un peu plus sûr de lui à présent, son sourire s'élargissant.

"De ce que j'ai entendu de vous, et été capable de deviner de vos activités me concernant, vous n'étiez probablement pas conscient que j'étais parfaitement conscient de mon destin depuis peu de temps après mon arrivée à Camelot."

Il fit un pas en avant.

"Et j'ai entendu de Liam ce qu'est ce que vous faites, la Conspiration et leur force de frappe, Les Chevaliers d'Aering. Son voeu à l'Ancienne Magie est entièrement en lambeaux, sa mémoire de vous en train de lui dire où me trouver, a refait surface. Il m'a déjà dit tout ce qu'il sait sur vous tous, bien que je puisse dire qu'il n'en sait vraiment pas grand chose… Aussi j'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'agir comme si je ne savais pas que votre groupe existe."

Forwin, ayant encore du mal à retrouver son calme, bougea soudainement de la porte jusqu'à un passage étroit à l'extérieur de l'atelier.

"Remets ta capuche et suis-moi."

Il se précipita dehors, le jeune sorcier légendaire forcé de se démener derrière lui. Forwin le mena plus profondément dans le manoir lui-même, jusqu'à la zone intérieure présidée par la Garde d'Ulwin, la garde personnelle du Seigneur d'Ulwin. Merlin leur jeta un coup d'oeil tandis qu'ils passaient devant eux, sachant que tous parmi ces hommes étaient des fervents soutiens de la magie. Sachant cela, et étant à l'intérieur de l'aire qu'ils gardaient, il du admettre qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'ait été depuis un long moment.

Forwin le laissa dans une chambre d'invité, Merlin se déplaçant vers le foyer et remarquant qu'il était déjà prêt avec des brindilles et du bois de chauffage en cas d'invités. Calant paresseusement son bâton contre le mur, il alluma le bois d'un sort et retira son manteau humide, s'installant dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu pour attendre. Bien que nerveux à ce sujet auparavant, il se trouvait maintenant quelque peu amusé d'être traité comme un hôte important et honoré. alors qu'avant, en tant que serviteur, il avait toujours été celui qui faisait toutes les courbettes et à traiter avec de tels individus.

Merlin resta assis à observer les flammes, tapotant de ses doigts sur le bras du fauteuil tandis que les minutes passaient. Ce fut juste quinze minutes après que le médecin l'ait laissé là que la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer une noble âgée et un serviteur d'âge moyen.

Dame Jancine , qu'il reconnut d'après la description de Liam, le regarda avec de larges yeux et de manière nerveuse.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Ulwin. Je suis Lady Jancine."

Merlin sauta sur ses pieds, souriant pour la rassurer, même s'il commençait à se sentir déconcerté. Depuis quand rendait-il les gens nerveux en sa présence ?

"Vous pouvez vous détendre. J'ai passé beaucoup de mon temps à Camelot à frotter les planchers et à transporter du linge sale, quand je ne suis pas en train d'espionner pour Arthur. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire des cérémonies avec moi juste à cause de qui je suis."

Jancine, faisant un geste au serviteur pour qu'il dépose le plateau arrangé hâtivement de nourriture et de vin sur la table à proximité, hocha la tête lentement.

"Ainsi Forwin disait la vérité. Vous savez que vous êtes Emrys".

Merlin soupira, en passant une main sur son visage.

"Je le sais depuis des années, depuis l'incident avec le petit druide que Morgane a essayé de faire s'échapper de Camelot, et qu'Arthur a sorti de la cité à sa place. Le garçon savait qui j'étais à ma simple vue, et m'a appelé par ce nom directement."

Il se frappa le front.

"Gaius m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie après ça, et ce que cela signifiait. Depuis lors, j'ai juste fait ce que j'avais toujours fait depuis mon arrivée à Camelot. Protéger Arthur et le royaume des choses qui les menaceraient. Il n'y a pas de gloire là-dedans, juste un dur labeur. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que 'je devais le faire'. Je l'ai fait parce que je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire."

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table et s'assit, Jancine faisant sortir le serviteur hors de la pièce avant de le rejoindre. La nourriture était de la qualité qu'il utilisait pour Arthur, sans être présentée par lui-même.

"J'ai fait apporter de la nourriture pour vous par Tabar, puisqu'il était près de midi. Il y a du vin aussi, si vous en voulez un peu."

Merlin regarda la cruche, capable de sentir le puissance de celui-ci de l'endroit où il était assis.

"Je trouve que l'alcool ne devrait pas être trop mélangé avec ma magie. La dernière fois où j'ai été soûle, j'ai soufflé une torche à une distance de vingt mètres avec rien d'autre qu'un éternuement. Je fais une habitude de ne pas boire à présent, à moins que je ne veuille me faire plaisir, et même alors je fais attention à mes limites. Je pense que ce vin pourrait être juste un peu trop fort pour moi pour en prendre le risque."

Son sourire ironique la fixa pendant un instant, avant qu'elle ne se relaxe et commence à rire.

"Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Nous croyions tous qu'une réunion comme celle ceci n'arriverait pas avant que la magie soit de retour, et qu'Arthur soit roi."

Merlin, ayant conjuré un peu d'eau dans son gobelet, regarda dedans en faisant rouler la tige entre ses doigts.

"Arthur ne sait pas que je suis ici, et je ne vais pas lui dire en quoi consistait ma 'course'. Pas encore. Il a bien trop de choses à s'inquiéter pour le moment, avec la régence du royaume et… Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Uther s'est juste … brisé depuis la trahison de Morgane. Plus le temps passe, plus profonde semble être la blessure. Cela fait près de trois mois et il n'est toujours pas en état de gouverner. Et malgré les demandes d'Arthur, tous les deux, Gaius et moi sommes réticents à essayer l'usage de la magie pour aider à sa guérison. Bien que nous soyons capable de le faire sans que le roi en soit conscient, nous ne savons pas si cela peut l'aider ou lui nuire sur le long terme. La magie ne peut pas réparer ce que des émotions ont brisé, seules elles peuvent y mettre un terme."

Une fois encore la noble était en train de le fixer, mais cette fois pour une raison entièrement différente.

"Arthur sait pour ta magie ?"

Merlin déposa son gobelet et la regarda de manière solennelle.

"Il le sait depuis presque un an. Il sait qu'il est le Roi Présent et à Venir, et est déjà prêt à inaugurer le retour de la magie aussitôt que le temps viendra. Mais je sais que Morgane est encore là, peut-être Morgause aussi, si elle a survécu à ce que je lui ai fait. Elles vont préparer un revanche, comploter pour détruire Camelot, et nous allons avoir besoin de tous les alliés que nous pouvons avoir. Si le temps vient que j'ai besoin de l'aide de la Conspiration, je veux savoir que je peux compter sur vous pour répondre à cet appel. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici."

Jancine hocha gravement la tête, ses manières devenant totalement sérieuses. Elle avait un coeur d'acier derrière ses gentilles manières, il pouvait le sentir.

"Alors vous pourrez compter dessus. Mon fils est le chef du groupe maintenant, mais je sais que je peux parler pour lui quand je dis que chacun d'entre nous sera d'accord pour une alliance. Notre groupe existe pour le bénéfice d'un retour pacifique de la magie, et Arthur et vous êtes le seul espoir pour ce retour. Si vous avez besoin de nous, nous viendrons."

Merlin prit une gorgée de son eau, ne la regardant pas directement, son ton se faisant légèrement préventif.

"Je m'assure juste qu'aucun de vous m'espionnera encore."

Quand elle se raidit, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Je sais que vous l'avez fait, vous avez dû le faire pour certaines raisons dont je me rappelle qu'elles faisaient sens. Je peux faire une approximation du moment où vous avez commencé et arrêté avant maintenant, mais je veux m'assurer que le fait que je sache pour vous n'est pas une excuse pour vous voir fouiller encore dans ma vie. J'aurais une discussion avec Georg et Catherine quand je reviendrais en ville, et je les avertirais que si l'un d'eux tente de garder un oeil sur moi, comme je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait durant mes premiers mois à Camelot, je m'assurerai de rendre les choses inconfortables pour eux. Je ne les blesserais pas, mais cela ne signifie pas que ce sera agréable."

Il rétrécit les yeux.

"J'accepte et je comprend pourquoi vous l'avez fait alors, mais maintenant j'ai déjà assez de pression sur moi sans que mon intimité soit encore violée. Même si c'est fait avec les plus altruistes motifs."

Jancine inclina la tête, d'excuse et de honte en même temps.

"Vous avez ma parole, nous n'avons pas eu à les faire vous surveiller depuis que l'accord avec Cenred a été signé. Nous avons réalisé alors qu'Arthur et vous étiez assez fort pour compter sur vous-même, et n'aviez plus besoin de notre protection comme vous en aviez besoin lorsque vous étiez encore enfant. Les seuls rapports qui nous sont arrivés de leurs parts sont les rapports généraux sur ce qui se passe en ville. S'ils avaient été en train de vous espionner, vos révélations d'aujourd'hui n'auraient pas été un tel choc, et je peux dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sont conscients que vous avez de la magie. Ils ne vous ont pas surveillé d'aussi près, et nous ne leur avons jamais dit. Ils sont trop proches d'Uther pour le risquer."

Merlin renifla, jouant encore son gobelet.

"Point pris et compris."

Il se leva.

"Je n'étais pas sûr du temps que ça allait me prendre, ou s'il y aurait de quelconques formalités à remplir, aussi je me suis accordé pas mal de temps. Mais si tout est ok, alors je suppose que je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer maintenant."

Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras, se levant aussi.

"S'il vous plaît, au moins restez dîner avec nous, et attendez la cérémonie du Solstice. Pour cimenter notre alliance, et … notre amitié, si vous la désirez."

Merlin fit un geste vers ses vêtements de serviteur quelque peu minables en réponse à sa suggestion, son expression un peu ironique.

"Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis assez mal habillé pour dîner avec le seigneur d'Ulwin et vous-même. Cela n'a jamais été prévu que ce soit une visite sociale."

Elle relâcha son bras, défroissant sa robe et se redressa. Cela lui rappela Gwen lorsqu'elle avait en tête quelque chose.

"Absurde, j'ai un certain nombre de tenues de réserve que nous avions faites pour Nellan. Il n'en a porté que quelques unes, aux précédents solstices, et je pense que j'en connais une qui vous ira parfaitement. Alors resterez-vous la nuit ?"

Merlin, réalisa à quel point sa présence ce soir signifiait pour elle et le reste de ses co-conspirateurs, soupira. Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à ceci, pas s'il voulait faire bonne impression.

"Je suppose que je peux. J'ai prévenu Gaius que je ne serai pas de retour avant demain ou le jour suivant, et je sais que Kilgharrah ne m'en voudra pas de m'attendre. Il savait qu'il devait s'y attendre."

Jancine sourit chaleureusement, heureux de son acceptation et joyeuse à cette idée.

"Je vais dire à ma bonne d'apporter la tenue dès qu'elle aura été vérifiée et rafraîchie. Installez-vous confortablement, et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez juste à Tabar. Il sera en train d'attendre dehors."

Elle se dirigea vivement vers la porte, s'y arrêtant et lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

"Mais si vous restiez ici, cela serait utile. J'ai prévenu Forwin de ne rien dire à quiconque à propos de votre présence à l'exception de mon fils, et Clara ne sait pas qui vous êtes. Moins sont ceux au courant avant cette soirée, moins il y aura de chance que cela n'attise la curiosité de quelqu'un passant par là."

Merlin hocha la tête, content de ce sursis.

"Je pense que je préférerais ça aussi. Merci."

Elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle, et aussitôt qu'il fut seul Merlin laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. C'était sans doute la chose la plus étrange et la plus troublante qu'il ait jamais faite, et il n'avait pas encore enduré le pire. Maintenant il devrait dîner avec tous les leaders de la Conspiration…

~(-)~


	2. 1) Alliance - Partie 2

**Colinou : Il a pas encore l'habitude, le pauvre Merlin, à la maison il est encore obligé de se cacher après tout !**

**elisabeth49 : Je ne te le fais pas dire, toute l'équipe est excitée !**

**titesouris : En meme temps tu as un faible pour Uther, tu es pas objective :p**

**Bergonis : Ouais Kilgharrah a beau dire, il EST basiquement son cheval lol**

~(-)~

Chapitre 2: Alliance ~Partie 2~

Jancine était partie, et il avait mangé la nourriture qu'elle avait fait apporté pour lui. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, les serviteurs du manoir vaquant à leur affaires au rez-de-chaussée. Il l'avait vu quand il avait utilisé l'eau dans sa coupe comme une surface de vision impromptue, mais les fenêtres de la pièce où il était, n'aurait pas pu lui montrer ces choses.

Elles semblaient surplomber une petite cour, probablement au centre des bâtiments du manoir où elle serait plus facilement défendue. Il pouvait hasarder une supposition que les chambres appartenant au Seigneur Tarven et à Dame Jancine donnaient aussi sur cet espace, les larges fenêtres dominant un des cotés du rez de chaussée ressemblaient beaucoup à une petite salle à manger privée. Une autre fenêtre, du premier étage sur le mur à sa gauche, montrait des bibliothèques et une carte murale, ainsi que le haut dossier d'une chaise. Cela semblait être une étude, appartenant très certainement au Seigneur d'Ulwin.

Le reste des fenêtres aurait pu être n'importe quoi, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers certaines, elles n'étaient que des chambres d'invités. Le petit jardin dans la cour d'en dessous n'avait que trop peu pour le distraire de ses pensées actuelles : sa première participation à une fonction sociale en tant qu'Emrys. Un avant-goût de ce qui deviendrait son quotidien une fois qu'il assumerait pleinement le rôle de Sorcier de la Cour, pour autant cela ne signifiait pas qu'il aimerait ça. Un jour viendrait où Albion saurait qui était vraiment Merlin Emrys et quand ce jour viendrait, Merlin devrait en faire une habitude.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du feu et le fixa pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il était presque la moitié de l'après-midi maintenant, ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait encore pour un moment à attendre si les chefs la Conspiration dînaient à l'heure tardive de l'après-midi qu'engendrait de telles choses. Sur le temps d'une autre heure qui s'était écoulée, il s'était de nouveau déplacé à la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel d'hiver s'obscurcir avec la tombée de la nuit tombant plus tôt du fait de la saison. À partir de demain, les jours commenceraient à s'allonger de nouveau, et le printemps arrivé, la prise glaciale de l'hiver serait de l'histoire ancienne pendant une autre année.

Il se tenait encore là quand il y eut un coup sur la porte, et sans se tourner, il l'interpella simplement comme Arthur ou n'importe quel noble l'aurait fait.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer une femme qui semblait du même âge que Dame Jancine. Elle était en train de porter une pile de vêtements pliés, et elle lui fit une révérence soignée. Au moins elle n'agissait pas de manière nerveuse, la bénissant du fait qu'elle était présentement inconsciente de qui il était.

"J'ai apporté les vêtements que Dame Jancine a requis pour vous. Elle arrivera pour vous escorter à la salle à manger dans une heure."

Merlin hocha la tête, adouci.

"Merci. Vous pouvez les laisser au pied du lit."

La servante, Clara, fit ce qui lui était ordonné, faisant à nouveau une révérence avant de partir vivement et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Merlin ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie, laissant seulement alors échapper un long soupir et allant se changer avec ce qu'elle avait apporté. Il y avait un pantalon d'un gris anthracite, légèrement plus court que la longueur entière de ses jambes, montrant qu'il était fait pour entrer dans des bottes. Il y avait aussi une chemise de la même couleur, à peine plus clair de quelques tons, et enfin une longue tunique sans manche d'un bleu foncé profond, comme la couleur d'un ciel crépusculaire quand il y avait un voile de brume. Ils étaient tous fait dans un tissu extrêmement fin, de la qualité des tissus dont les meilleures affaires d'Arthur étaient faites, mais avait encore un poids qui lui disait que le tissu avait été tissé pour être assez résistant pour ne servir qu'occasionnellement.

Il commença à les mettre, remplaçant ses vêtement grossièrement filés par la parure qui lui avait été donnée, utilisant sa propre ceinture pour ajuster la robe à sa taille quand il décida qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pendre. Il marcha alors vers le long miroir près du paravent pour se regarder dedans.

Se tenant là, se fixant, il dut regarder un seconde fois pendant un moment vers l'étranger solennel qui le regardait. Sur une impulsion, il alla prendre son bâton et retourna devant, trouvant qu'il ne pouvait voir aucune trace d'un certain serviteur maladroit qu'il y avait vu pendant tout ce temps. Il ressemblait à un grand et puissant sorcier, assez pour presque l'effrayer. Si c'était ainsi que Jancine l'avait vu quand elle était entrée ici, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait subtilement prévenue qu'il ne voulait plus être espionné. En lui exprimant son réel niveau d'irritation, il l'avait probablement terrifiée.

Cela fut suffisant pour l'effrayer encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il ne devait pas réagir comme ça juste parce qu'il portait un ensemble différent de vêtements. Le sourire qui vint sur son visage à cette pensée brisa l'illusion, le faisant toujours ressembler à un sorcier mais un peu plus gentil et plus doux. Voyant cela, il réalisa alors les deux visages que sa magie possédait. Le coté qu'il montrait à ses amis, le coté qui cherchait à guérir les peines et à soulager les souffrances des plus démunies, et le coté qui le protégeait, le coté qui restait fort et qui se battait quand il le fallait. Cela donnait à réfléchir.

Il retourna à sa veillée près de la fenêtre, le ciel à présent presque entièrement noir, un geste paresseux et un sort murmuré allumant les chandelles de la pièce. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'un autre coup soit porté à la porte, mais cette fois elle s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait à parler.

Dame Jancine se tenait là, s'arrêtant vraiment dans son élan quand elle le vit habillé comme il l'était, et sachant que l'incertitude de son expression solennel pouvait déclencher maintenant, il le brisa en un petit sourire.

"Les vêtements tombent bien, Merci de me les avoir prêtés."

Elle lui retourna son sourire après que son hésitation se soit effacé, hochant la tête.

"De rien. À présent si vous veniez, tout le monde attend."

"Montrez-moi le chemin."

Merlin la suivi hors de la pièce, attrapant son bâton tandis qu'il passait devant, réticent à le laisser sans surveillance même si c'était totalement inutilisable pour quiconque d'autre que lui-même. Elle le conduisait à travers les couloirs à l'intérieur du manoir, le long du périmètre de la petite cour centrale et descendit vers la petite salle à manger qu'il avait correctement deviné au rez de chaussée. Ce fut là qu'elle le fit attendre dans la petite antichambre qui était à son entrée, avant qu'elle ne pénètre à l'intérieur pour s"adresser à ceux qui étaient assis à l'intérieur.

Tarven était à la tête de la table, les chaises à sa droite et sa gauche vide. Son siège était celui sur la gauche, et à coté était assis un Forwin légèrement crispé., suivi de Timothé et de Clara. Sur la droite, à coté de la chaise vide de ce coté, était Fyren et à coté de lui se trouvait Nellan et Tabar.

Quand ils la virent, elle parla.

"Sans aucun doute ceux d'entre vous qui ne savez pas se demandent pourquoi il y a une place supplémentaire à table."

Fyren sourit, avec une trace de moquerie.

"Oui, je l'avoue, je me demande ce qui justifie le déplacement du dernier chevalier d'Escetia de son poste habituel. Pour qui m'avez-vous fait déplacé ?"

Forwin lui jeta un coup d'oeil préventif après la remarque, mais le petit secouement de tête de Jancine le prévint de toute réprimande tandis qu'elle commençait à expliquer.

"Nous avons un invité inattendu mais estimé avec nous ce soir, et je vous informe que notre groupe et organisation sont maintenant alliés avec lui … Il est venu ici aujourd'hui spécifiquement pour rechercher cet arrangement."

Nellan, haussant les sourcils, réagit un peu surpris à ça.

"Un nouveau allié? Qui?"

Jancine fit un pas sur le coté, faisant un geste vers la porte de l'antichambre pour signaler à Merlin d'entrer dans la pièce. Il le fit, après une pause pour reprendre une respiration plus calme, et elle l'introduit tandis qu'il entrait en vue et s'arrêtait à coté d'elle nerveusement.

"Permettez-moi de vous introduire le Seigneur Merlin Emrys."

Il y eut un chorus d'halètement de la part des cinq individus qui n'avaient pas été prévenus, seul Tarven et Forwin se levant en respect pendant que le reste restait assis et abasourdis.

Tarven exécuta une demi-courbette, son ton prenant un profond respect.

"C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, et de recevoir votre requête pour obtenir notre aide en assurant le futur d'Albion."

Cela incita les autres, qui se levèrent hâtivement et s'inclinèrent aussi. À ce moment Merlin se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, bien que curieusement il réussit à ne pas bégayer.

« C'est bon, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire tant. Je … »

Il soupira.

"Je trouve que c'est fatiguant quand des gens que je connais à peine font un tel cas de ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être Emrys, mais je ne peux changer ça, aussi, je ne veux pas… "

Sa façade de sérénité se brisa un peu, et Jancine se porta à son secours en parlant aux autres.

"Il a l'habitude d'être traité comme une personne normale, par ses amis et ceux qui l'aiment qui savent qui il est. Ne le mettons pas sur un piédestal."

Elle le mena à son siège à la droite de Tarven, lui prenant prudemment son bâton et le calant contre le mur derrière lui avant de prendre sa place à la gauche de son fils. Merlin s'assit pendant qu'elle faisait ça, sentait tous les yeux encore sur lui et se forçant à résister à l'envie de se tasser dans l'intention de devenir invisible.

Il y eut après ça presque une minute de silence inconfortable dont Fyren cassa la tension, posant son coude sur la table tandis qu'il se tournait sur son siège pour regarder le sorcier à coté de lui.

"Alors, peux-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu as vraiment fait avec cette statue de chien ?"

Merlin tressaillit et le fixa, voyant le sourire sur le visage du chevalier avant de soudainement éclater de rire. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, toute sa composition et la tension se diluant dans la joie, pendant qu'autour de lui tout le monde continuait à se relaxer et à glousser devant sa réaction. Réussissant finalement à se reprendre assez pour parler, il secoua la tête.

"Eh bien c'est une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Si tu veux savoir, je l'ai animée, et j'ai utilisé le même sort pour faire en sorte que les serpents du bouclier de Vaillant se révèlent d'eux-même, et j'ai ensuite passé tout mon temps du jour suivant à chercher un sort dans mon livre pour le faire redevenir de la pierre. Une fois que j'ai réussi, je l'ai animé à nouveau, l'ai fait descendre par lui-même jusqu'à l'endroit où je l'avais pris, et retransformé en statue. Je ne voulais pas le reporter jusqu'en bas avec tous ces escaliers."

Fyren renifla à cette pensée, riant encore pour lui-même.

"Je ne devrais même pas y penser. C'était assez lourd quand on était deux à le porter jusqu'à la tour."

Nellan se pencha en avant pour qu'il puisse voir de l'autre coté de Fyren, appuyant une main sur la table pour obtenir l'attention de Merlin.

"Alors, comment avez-vous su que vous étiez Emrys ? L'oracle de Mon clan Gallye, est toujours extrêmement vague et il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui sans qu'il puisse nous les dire. Je n'ai pas de doute qu'il puisse me les dire, mais je doute qu'il le ferait."

Merlin sourit ironiquement, au druide qu'il avait rencontré il y avait toutes ces années, le lendemain après qu'il ait tué le griffon.

"J'ai su que j'étais destiné à protéger Arthur longtemps avant que je vous rencontre ce jour, mais j'admet que je n'ai appris mon nom de druide que plus tard. Et quand je pense à quel point vous étiez impressionné que j'ai choisi de moi-même que je devais protéger Arthur. Je déteste briser vos illusions, mais Kilgharrah m'avait dit pourquoi mon destin m'avait mené à Camelot, deux jours après que j'y sois arrivé."

Jancine parla à présent, son expression emplie de curiosité au nom qu'il venait de dire.

"Kilgharrah? Vous l'avez mentionné plus tôt. Qui est-ce ?"

Merlin lui clarifia la situation avec un petit sourire.

"Le Grand Dragon. Il attend dans les bois au sud de la ville pour le moment. Il me ramènera à Camelot une fois que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire ici."

Tout le monde le fixa, le silence lui répondant jusqu'à ce que Tarven fronce les sourcils de confusion.

"Mais le Grand Dragon est supposé être mort."

Merlin le regarda surpris.

"Alors vous ne savez pas vraiment tout. C'est un soulagement."

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombre pendant un moment, assombri par un chagrin qui revenait à sa mémoire.

"Balinor, le dernier des dragonniers, il était mon père. Avec sa mort, j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs pour commander à Kilgharrah. Je suis le dernier dragonniers à présent."

Nellan se remit vite de sa surprise, l'empathie pour cette tristesse se marquant dans son expression.

"Vous avez notre sympathie pour votre perte… Et puis-je demander, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez appris d'autres depuis tout ce temps ? Nous sommes, je l'admets, curieux."

Merlin les regarda tour à tour, se sentant une fois encore comme si leurs yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Ils étaient en train de commencer à devenir plus à l'aise en sa présence, mais ils ne le connaissaient pas assez pour ne pas être gênés s'il en révélait trop.

"J'aimerais vraiment ne pas parler de ça. Cela effraie même mes plus proches amis, quand ils se prennent à y réfléchir. J'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il y a beaucoup de ma magie que je ne connais pas encore, et ce que je sais m'effraie aussi sûrement que cela effraie les autres. Je sais que je ne suis pas normal et que je ne le serai jamais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je veut que les autres me traite avec peur. Spécialement les amis."

Tarven s'éclaircit la gorge pour briser le silence qui suivit, attrapant et faisant sonner une petite cloche pour signaler qu'ils étaient prêts pour que la nourriture soit amenée.

"Ne parlons plus de tout ceci. Je serais un hôte terrible si je permettais qu'on continue de discuter de ce qui afflige mon plus important invité"

Merlin dirigea un regard de gratitude vers lui, pour son veto contre une nouvelle vague de questions de ce genre. Il était en train de commencer à voir le coté de Tarven qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant pendant les courtes rencontres qu'il avait eu avec lui. Il était en train de voir le coté que le seigneur montrait à ceux qui faisaient part de la Conspiration qu'il menait.

Le repas continua après ça, Merlin réussissant avec succès à détourner toutes les conversation de lui-même et à la place concentrer sur les histoires et faits d'armes de la Conspiration. Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur leurs premières années, sur comment le clan de Nellan l'avait surveillé à Ealdor au travers de leur route cachée. Il apprit aussi beaucoup de choses sur les chevaliers Aering et comment ils opéraient. C'était certainement intéressant d'avoir Fyren lui confirmer que c'était lui qui avait fait route en arrière vers Camelot, cette fois où Morgane avait été crue enlevée par les druides.

Au moment où le repas dut finir, quatre heures étaient passées aussi rapidement que si cela n'avait été qu'une seule. Merlin s'était trouvé honnêtement déçu lorsque tout le monde commença à se retirer, ceux portant des vêtements fantaisistes pour remettre des vêtements plus sobres, et ceux déjà habillé de manière appropriée suivant Tarven dans les niveaux inférieurs du manoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le sorcier avait été avec plusieurs partisans de la magie, capable de parler et d'en discuter d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais eu la chance avant. Gaius était présent pour ça dans une certaine mesure, mais il avait peu d'intérêt ou de temps pour discuter de choses comme les subtilités des illusions magiques… Un sujet qui avait commencé quand Nellan lui avait demandé comment il avait réussi à s'infiltrer en ville sans être repéré, et qui avait été fermement écarté par une requête de Fyren particulièrement ennuyé à un certain point à mi chemin du dessert.

À présent dans les entrailles du manoir, Merlin était en train de voir un autre coté de ces gens. Il était en train de les voir prendre place devant un autel dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient choisi pour cela, observant pendant que les herbes étaient brûlées comme encens, et prendre part à des prières pour l'année à venir qui étaient faites dans l'ancienne langue… Quelque chose, il semblait, que la plupart d'entre eux faisaient régulièrement.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie et qu'il retourna vers sa chambre d'invités pour aller dormir, Merlin le fit avec un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.. C'était ce que Camelot, et Albion serait un jour. Une place où la magie serait respectée, chérie et utilisée avec fierté.

Après s'être changé pour une chemine de nuit qui avait été laissée dans sa chambre d'invité pour aller dormir, il se glissa sous les couvertures du lit et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il était content d'être venu ici et d'avoir fait ceci, malgré l'épreuve nerveuse que cela avait été. La récompense qui lui avait été faite le valait largement.

~(-)~

Le lendemain matin, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent vaguement pour regarder avec perplexité les drapés des rideaux du lit autour de lui, il fallut à Merlin plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir où il était. Le lit était bien plus doux que tout ce sur quoi il ait jamais dormi auparavant, et il était vrai qu'il était réticent à en sortir quand il savait qu'il n'avait pas de corvées ou de boulot à faire aujourd'hui. Mais l'habitude de se lever à l'aube était tellement ancrée en lui, qu'après avoir jeté loin de lui l'épaisse couverture, il abandonna et en sortit pour s'habiller.

Il mit ses vêtements habituels de serviteur cette fois, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pile de vêtements pliés qu'il avait porté la nuit dernière. D'une certaine manière tout ceci ressemblait à une sorte d'étrange rêve, mais des petites choses comme son estomac grondant lui rappelait que c'était définitivement réel. Il était Emrys, la Conspiration existait vraiment, et hier il avait fait une alliance avec eux et dîner avec leurs dirigeants. Il y avait eu une camaraderie entre eux, une profonde confiance qui l'avait rassuré. De bien des manières, ils lui rappelaient la Fraternité de la Table Ronde, un groupe d'amis qui avait été rassemblé par les épreuves et un but commun.

Il sourit à cette pensée, tirant sur ses bottes, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Tabar entra prudemment en tenant un plateau de nourriture. Il s'inclina devant Merlin, avant d'aller vers la table et de le déposer.

"Seigneur Emrys. Seigneur Tarven requière votre présence à son étude, quand cela vous conviendra."

Merlin retint un soupir au fait d'être appelé 'Seigneur Emrys', hochant la tête une fois tandis qu'il finissait de fixer ses botes.

"Dites lui que je serai là bientôt."

Tabar s'inclina à nouveau et partit, Merlin secouant la tête devant la formalité, et se mettant à manger sa nourriture. Tabar était de retour en train d'attendre à l'extérieur quand il émergea de la chambre d'invité un moment plus tard, prenant la tête de Merlin et le guidant vers la pièce qu'il y a moins de deux ans appartenait au fondateur de la Conspiration. L'étude qui avait appartenu au Seigneur Hargren, mais qui était à présent présidée par Tarven, son fils.

~(-)~

**Je rappelle que dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera Abeille qui répondra à vos reviews (Abeille : pense à me transmettre tes réponses d'ici dimanche que je puisse les ajouter au chapitre)**


	3. 1) Alliance - Partie 3

**Abeille ne m'ayant pas envoyé ses réponses pour cause d'absence, titesouris a accepté de faire l'échange. C'est donc notre correctrice en chef qui vous répond aujourd'huiˆˆ**

**Colinou : Le chien statufié, c'était le début de tout ou presque. Au meme titre qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas etre lui sans Merlin, Merlin ne serait pas complet sans Emrys, en fait Merlin, Emrys et Arthur c'est un ménage à troisˆˆ**

**Bergonis : Et test validé puisque tu es une des notres maintenant, camarade correctrice/traductrice :) Je suis totalement d'accord Merlin a un charisme fou, il en impose dès qu'il entre dans une pièce quand il est sous sa facette d'Emrys.**

**Elisabeth49 : Que serait cette saga sans la Conspiration et ses membres ? Ils sont le ciment dans l'ombre de la prophétie. Seigneur Merlin Emrys ça en jette.**

**DAM : Eh oui enfin de retour dans le duo où toute vérité est dite, c'est la magie de BH ! En espérant que cette saison te plaise et apporte les réponses à tes questions.**

**Me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, savourez et appréciez. Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de Julie.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques ! Titesouris. **

~(-)~

Chapitre 3: Alliance ~Partie 3~

Un décompte mental des tournants lui fit savoir quel chemin il prenait, l'ascension d'un seul escalier lui disant qu'il était au même étage du manoir que la pièce qu'il suspectait d'être une étude. Les deux faits ensemble lui dirent qu'il était en effet devant la pièce qu'il avait remarqué depuis sa chambre d'invité, et un regard un peu méfiant mais curieux de la part du garde lui fit clairement comprendre que Tarven était à l'intérieur et que le garde se demandait qui était cet étranger qui venait le voir.

Merlin hocha la tête vers le garde tandis que Tabar ouvrait la porte pour lui, la traversant et ignorant lorsque le serviteur la ferma derrière lui et restait dehors. Non, son attention s'était reportée sur l'homme assis derrière le bureau, Lord Tarven l'observant de manière solennelle.

Il montra du geste le fauteuil placé de l'autre coté du bureau, hochant la tête vers le sorcier en respect.

"J'apprécie que vous soyez venu ici aussitôt après votre réveil. Il y a des choses que vous avez besoin de connaître avant votre retour à Camelot"

Merlin s'assit, son expression devenant sérieuse.

"Et que seraient-elles ?"

"Gaius nous connaît déjà."

Merlin tressaillit, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

"Il vous connaît ? Mais il ne me l'a jamais dit."

Tarven laissa son expression sérieuse glisser en un petit sourire ironique.

« Et il ne nous a pas dit que vous saviez déjà que vous étiez Emrys... Lorsque mon père lui a parlé, durant la visite de Gaius après sa fausse arrestation par le chasseur de sorcière, il lui a dit que si nous lui faisions assez confiance pour lui parler de nous, nous ne lui faisions pas assez confiance pour le considérer comme étant digne d'être un allié. Qu'il n'avait pas encore assez expié pour avoir fermé les yeux pendant si longtemps. Il nous l'a reproché, d'une certaine façon, après avoir juré sous un serment de l'ancien culte qu'il ne parlerai de nous à personne. Il ne pouvait pas vous le dire, même s'il y a eu des fois où il l'aurait peut-être voulu. »

Merlin réfléchissait, à l'étrange manière dont Gaius l'avait regardé après son retour d'Ulwin. Comme si le médecin avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, puis décidé que non... Maintenant il savait qu'il était resté silencieux parce qu'il n'en était pas capable.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Tarven, fronçant les sourcils.

«Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? S'il est lié par un voeu, quel est l'intérêt de me le dire ? Tant qu'il est lié, il ne peut m'en parler même si je suis au courant. »

Le seigneur d'Ulwin soupira.

« La réponse est simple. Quand vous retournerez à Camelot, répétez lui ces paroles. 'Le chef de la Conspiration estime que vous êtes libéré de votre serment, et que vous êtes maintenant libre d'en parler comme vous le désirez.' Ces paroles briseront le lien... SI vous avez eu confiance en lui tout ce temps, et que vous lui faites toujours confiance, alors peut-être est-il temps que nous fassions de même. »

Merlin se retrouva à le fixer, l'importance du geste ne passant pas inaperçu pour lui.

« Vous lui pardonnez d'avoir fermé les yeux durant la Purge. Vous l'acceptez à nouveau comme faisant partie de la communauté magique ?»

Tarven hocha la tête.

« Nous le faisons, mais les autres resteront à être vu, Le clan de Nellan l'acceptera, et d'un mot de le peur part, bien d'autres clans de druides l'accepteront à leur tour. Cependant, les druides sont de moins la partie la plus indulgente de la communauté magique. Les autres seront bien plus difficile à convaincre."

Il attrapa une lettre scellée sur la surface de son bureau, la lui tendant.

"Sur un autre sujet, donnez ça à Georg, c'est une nouvelle liste d'ordres pour lui et Catherine. À partir de maintenant, ils devront signaler toute activité suspecte qu'ils voient ou entendent, non seulement à moi mais aussi à vous."

Merlin l'accepta, la mettant en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"Alors les personnes qui avait pour habitude de garder un oeil sur moi, devront travailler pour moi ?"

Tarven étira un sourire ironique.

"Vous aurez aussi la liberté d'exiger l'assistance de Georg si vous pensez en avoir besoin, puisque je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'informer Arthur à notre sujet. Ma mère m'a dit ce que vous lui avez dit hier sur les responsabilités qu'il porte actuellement. Georg manipulera à présent les patrouilles des gardes pour vous si vous le lui demandez, si vous aviez besoin de sécurité dans un endroit en particulier pour être plus libre pendant un laps de temps spécifique."

Merlin sourit aussi, découvrant qu'il était déjà en train d'aimer certains des avantages de cette alliance. Avoir une autorité secrète sur le capitaine des gardes du château allait être très utile.

"Rien d'autre ?"

Tarven, quelque peu résigné, prit alors une bourse chargée de l'un des tiroirs des et la poussa vers lui.

"Un soutien financier de la part de ma mère. C'est presque principalement destiné à Liam, non qu'elle l'admettrait, mais elle l'a presque élevée comme un second fils après qu'il ait perdu les siens et la protection de mon père."

Il soupira.

"J'admets que j'étais jaloux de l'attention qui lui était donnée, mais c'est un homme bon. Utilisez cet argent pour obtenir les choses dont vous auriez besoin, et si vous vous trouvez à court d'argent pour acheter des fournitures pour la magie, mais n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous en les achetant à Camelot, envoyez un ordre via Georg. Avec l'aide du clan de Nellan, nous pourrons nous arranger pour collecter toutes les fournitures y compris les plus rares en quelques jours. Aussi, si votre besoin n'est pas urgent, je suggère que vous preniez compte de l'avantage de l'offre aussi souvent que vous en aurez besoin."

Merlin attrapa la bourse, détectant aux manières de Tarven que c'était la dernière des choses dont il voulait lui parler.

"Merci pour avoir accepté de joindre vos forces aux miennes, et pour tout le reste. Ce sera d'une grande aide, j'en suis sûr."

Tarven se leva aussi.

"Ce n'est rien. Vous faites, après tout la plus grande partie du travail. Puisse votre retour à Camelot être rapide et sûr."

"Et puisses les efforts de la Conspiration aller de même."

Merlin se tourna pour partir, mais fut arrêter quand Tarven se remit à parler.

"Une dernière chose."

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil, le seigneur d'Ulwin hésitant un moment avant de continuer.

"Dites à Liam que ma mère a pris soin d'Hana et qu'il manque à Hana. Elle viendra à Camelot aussitôt qu'il le désirera. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de le demander."

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

"Un intérêt amoureux ?"

Tarven, solennel et sérieux, inclina un peu la tête.

«Celle, du fait de certaines paroles maladroites de ma part, qu'il a eu trop peur de mettre en danger en la laissant le suivre.»

Il détourna son attention vers les papiers qu'il avait sur son bureau, s'asseyant à nouveau, Merlin comprenant l'allusion quitta la pièce. Mais une fois à l'extérieur et retournant à sa chambre d'invité Merlin se trouva en train de sourire... Tarven, le noble qui semblait être un tel crétin des histoires qu'il avait entendu sur lui, regrettait quelque chose qu'il avait fait et qui avait blessé Liam. Peut-être n'était-il pas une pomme pourrie après tout. Il était juste un autre noble comme Arthur, qui avait la mauvaise habitude d'agir comme un idiot en public et d'être décent en privé.

Il y avait quelqu'un à qui il ne s'attendait pas, mais peut-être aurait-il dû, celui qui l'attendait devant sa chambre d'invité lorsqu'il y revint. Le druide du clan Oristella, Nellan, hocha la tête dans sa direction quand il atteint la porte, tous deux y entrant lorsque Merlin réalisa que l'homme voulait une discussion privée avec lui.

Avec cela à l'esprit, une fois que la porte fut fermée, Merlin fit un geste vers la pièce et murmura une incantation.

"Hlemas widhinnan, ne gehoered begeondan. On thes frithgeard hie beoth dierne."

Les sourcils de Nellan se haussèrent quand il sentit la facilité avec laquelle le sort avait été jeté, la magie coulant dans les murs, la porte et les fenêtre, et même le sol et le plafond avec une précision sans le moindre effort. La protection de silence n'était pas un des sorts les plus faciles à faire fonctionner correctement, mais Merlin l'avait fait avec aussi peu de concentration qu'un clignement d'oeil.

Le druide se dirigea vers un des fauteuils près du foyer, observant Merlin tandis que le sorcier allait vers l'autre.

«Je vois que tes compétences ont considérablement augmenté depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a de ça quelques années. Combien de temps t-a-t-il fallu pour maîtriser celui-ci ?»

Merlin s'assit solennel.

«Je l'ai presque fait parfaitement la première fois, ou du moins assez parfait pour ce que j'avais besoin d'en faire lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans mon livre. J'ai travaillé dessus quelques fois après cela, mais la plupart du temps, je ne les utilise pas, Gaius m'a fait quelques livres de Silence, un pour ses appartements, et un pour ceux d'Arthur, de sorte que nos efforts et nos plans puissent être discutés de manière sécuritaire même si je ne suis pas là pour jeter une protection de silence. Les livres sont moins enclins à être détectés, puisque pour en suspendre les effets, il suffit de les fermer plutôt que de jeter un contresort.»

Nellan hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« En effet, rien ne pourrait être pire que quelqu'un s'avançant seulement pour que vous lui répondiez et qu'il ne puisse pas vous entendre. Bien que cela serait amusant si la personne qui s'approche était un allié, si elle ne l'était pas, cela signifierait la découverte du pot aux roses. »

Merlin soupira.

«Eh bien, nous avons réussi à tout garder secret, même avec Morgane sur nos pas. Entre les livres et le sort que j'avais jeté sur Uther, non seulement elle a été incapable de surprendre nos plans, mais elle a aussi été incapable de m'exposer au roi. Cela lui a causé une frustration sans fin, et elle est partie sans le moindre indice sur le fait qu'Arthur est au courant pour moi. Elle l'a seulement découvert lorsque nous les combattions Morgause et elle, pour détruire l'armée immortelle et reprendre la coupe de Vie.»

La mention de la coupe rendit Merlin silencieux, Nellan ressentant que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec quelque chose que le sorcier avait évité le soir précédent.

«Je sais que le sujet n'est pas facile, mais serais-tu prêt à me dire ce que tu ne voulais pas nous dire la nuit dernière ? Tu as refusé parce que tu ne voulais pas nous effrayer tout le monde, mais tu as ma parole que je ne te traiterais pas différemment de me l'avoir dit.»

Merlin lui lança un long regard, semblant la considérer avant de reporter son regard vers le feu dans la cheminée.

«Tu m'as enseigné une de mes premières plus importantes leçons sur la magie... Très bien, je vais te le dire, à la condition que tu ne le leur répètes pas. Et si tu le dis à ton clan, alors ils devront jurer de le garder pour eux.»

Nellan plaça une main sur sa poitrine en un voeu solennel.

"Vous avez ma parole."

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, montrant la première partie en un arc d'étincelles entre ses mains.

"J'ai une affinité élémentaire, la foudre. Je peux la jeter depuis mes mains sans même prononcer un murmure, et provoquer des tempêtes dans le ciel sans aucune incantation. Mais ce n'est pas tout"

Il fit disparaître les étincelles dans son poing fermé, et il regarda tristement le druide.

"Je possède aussi le pouvoir de vie et de mort. Je suis le premier et le seul sorcier à avoir jamais possédé les deux. Kilgharrah me l'a."

Nellan déglutit vraiment nerveusement, une lueur indéniable de peur dans les yeux avant qu'il ne la repousse. Il traversa l'espace entre eux, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Merlin en soutien.

"C'est un sacré fardeau, et je peux comprendre pourquoi il t'effraie. Cependant je pense que tu as déjà prouvé que tu es assez fort en terme de volonté pour le manipuler, Seigneur Emrys."

Merlin sourit de gratitude pour son soutien, puis il fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Merci. J'apprécie ta foi en moi… et allez-vous tous m'appeler comme ça ?"

Nellan gloussa face à l'expression irritée du sorcier.

«Je suis désolé, mais nous prenons la confidentialité de ton identité très au sérieux. Même ceux parmi nous qui connaissions ton réel nom depuis la première fois que nous t'avons localisé, ont fait référence à toi en tant qu'Emrys dans la plupart des discussions. Nous continuerons à nous adresser à toi par ce nom tant que nous serons en privé, au cas où il y aurait des oreilles indiscrètes à un moment auquel on ne s'y attendrait pas.»

Merlin une fois encore devint silencieux, ce silence entre eux étant plus confortable. Ses pensées se concentraient sur ce qu'il avait appris de la Conspirations ces derniers jours, à coté de ce que Liam avait été capable de lui dire, et s'attardèrent sur quelque chose que Liam lui rappelait.

"Puisque vous m'avez posé une question, j'en ai une pour vous. Étant donné que je sais de l'histoire de Liam qu'il vous connaît, toi plus que quiconque pourra répondre à ceci."

Nellan un peu surpris à la mention du jeune homme, lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Quel serait cette question ?"

Merlin regarda vers ses mains, distant.

«Il n'y a pas très longtemps, lorsque Liam, a recouvré sa mémoire, cela lui a rappelé la douleur de la perte d'un de ses amis, Kalem,. J'ai fait à ce Kalem une tombe, de manière à ce que Liam puisse lui dire adieu, mais quand j'ai dit une prière pour lui, je suis sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose... Mon pouvoir de vie et de Mort me laisse sentir la vie des choses. Normalement, je ne peux pas voir des choses à une si grande distance, parce qu'il y a tant de vie dans le monde que cela devient aveuglant. Mais cette fois l'ancien culte a semblé me guider vers lui, en me montrant un souffle de vie venant de quelque part très loin de Camelot.»

Nellan soupira, confirmant ce qu'il savait que le sorcier suspectait.

«Kalem est vivant. Lord Hargren avait de son coté les chevaliers qui l'ont arrêté et qui le ramenait à Camelot dans ce but. Cela lui as donné la chance de s'échapper sans causer d'effusion de sang, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il en avait prévenu Hargen, la nuit avant ça, que s'il réussissait alors il ne voulait pas que Liam le sache. Parce qu'il savait que s'il le découvrait, Liam voudrait quitter Ulwin pour le rechercher. Il était trop jeune et avait besoin d'un foyer stable. Hargren lui a donné ça.»

"Et je sais que Liam l'appréciera."

Il y eut une pause, Nellan devenant pensif tandis qu'il faisait la remarque suivante.

«Tu as beaucoup mûri depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. En y repensant, je n'aurait jamais cru que tu nous tous surprendrais si bien.»

Merlin rit ironiquement.

«Alors il y avait beaucoup à de choses à discuter ce matin ? A propos de moi sortant de nulle part ?»

Nellan commença aussi à rire.

«Fyren a été particulièrement amusé par la nuit dernière. Jancine et Tarven ont commencé à organiser les affaires pour s'assurer que tu aurais des nouvelles régulièrement une fois de retour à Camelot. Clara et Tabar ont exécutés de nombreuses courses, et Forwin s'est enfermé dans son atelier et a tenu tout le monde dehors. Il n'a rien dit, mais je le connais assez pour voir à travers son apparence bourrue. Ce matin était la première fois que je le voyais avec un réel espoir dans les yeux, depuis l'époque où Uther a décimé son clan. Tu lui as retourné la tête mais dans le bon sens.»

Merlin sourit, rassuré.

«Je suis content d'entendre ça. J'ai dépensé beaucoup de mon temps à user de magie pour protéger Arthur et Camelot, et en le faisant de manière si basique en l'utilisant pour nuire voire même tuer ceux qui les ciblaient, que c'est agréable de se sentir comme si j'avais fait tout ceci pour apporter du changement.»

Son expression s'assombrit.

«Parce que chaque fois que j'utilise ma magie contre d'autres sorciers, contre des gens dont je sais qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons mêmes si celles-ci étaient égarées... je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir que je me bats contre des gens que je devrais accepter comme des parents.

L'expression de Nellan commença alors à se teinter de tristesse.

«Toutes les familles ont leurs querelles, certaines plus extrêmes que d'autres. Tu dois juste avoir la foi en le fait qu'Arthur et toi serez capable de combler le fossé qui s'est formé dans la communauté magique. Un jour viendra où nous serons unis de nouveau dans la paix , je crois vraiment que tu peux y parvenir.»

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne se lève.

«Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre. Plus je reste longtemps, plus il est probable qu'Arthur me mette la pression pour savoir où je suis allé. L'excuse d'aller pratiquer quelques sorts avec Kilgharrah ne fonctionnera pas aussi longtemps, sans le faire commencer à me demander sur quels sorts exactement j'ai travaillé. Il y en a quelques uns que je peux lui dire cette fois, mais la liste n'est pas assez longue pour me garantir une absence plus longue que deux jours. Si je pars maintenant, je peux être de retour en ville pour midi. Cela me donnera le temps de parler avec Georg avant qu'Arthur n'en vienne à me chercher»

Nellan se leva aussi, attendant jusqu'à ce que Merlin ait retiré la protection sur la pièce avant de parler.

«Alors, laisse-nous te voir partir. Vas-tu reprendre ton déguisement?

Un sort murmuré fut sa réponse, une fois qu'il laissa un apparemment vieil homme s'arrêter en face de lui. Merlin gloussa sous son illusion, sachant qu'elle était parfaite jusqu'à la vieille voix.

«Ce serait difficilement une bonne idée qu'un vieil homme entre au manoir et qu'un jeune serviteur de Camelot en ressorte. Bien que si je pouvais emprunter un cheval pour me conduire jusque là où Kilgharrah m'attend, j'apprécierais. Mes vieux os détestent les temps froids comme ceux-ci.»

Tous deux en rirent, Merlin enfilant son manteau et rabattant sa capuche, un autre sort rendant à son bâton magique, l'apparence d'un bâton. Nellan devait l'admettre, les actes de Merlin était plus que convaincant.

Un mot au garde à l'extérieur de la chambre rassembla rapidement ceux qui voulaient lui dire au-revoir, Lady Jancine serrant un peu dans ses bras le sorcier surpris dans les bras d'au-revoir avant qu'il ne grimpe sur la selle du cheval qu'ils lui avaient fait apporté.

Elle sourit, se tenant fière sur les marches saupoudrées de neige du manoir.

«Je suis désolée, mon fils ne pouvait venir ici, mais comme vous le savez, vous lui avez donné beaucoup de travail à faire. Aussi je vous souhaite, de notre part à tous deux, un retour sûr et rapide.»

Merlin sourit sous la barbe blanche de son déguisement.

«Merci encore, pour tout. Je serai sûr de rester en contact.»

Il fit tourner son cheval et se dirigea vers les portes, suivi par un membre de la garde d'Ulwin, vêtu de leur complet uniforme. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'ils furent hors des murs de la ville qu'ils retirèrent leur visière, leur révélant que c'était Fyren.

Le chevalier poussa son cheval pour l'envoyer plus près de la monture de Merlin, de manière à ce qu'il puisse regarder le sorcier à présent non déguisé droit dans les yeux.

«J'ai une question pour toi, Seigneur Emrys, que je ne voulais pas te demander là-bas. Ca concerne qui je suis, quelque chose que seuls Dame Jancine et le Seigneur Tarven savent.»

Merlin le regarda pendant un long moment depuis la profondeur de sa capuche.

«Est-ce que cela concerne ce que Liam pense que tu feras le printemps qui vient ? Retourner en Escetia et reprendre en tant que véritable héritier du royaume ?»

Fyren hocha la tête.

«Oui, mais il ne sait pas tout à ce sujet. Il sait que je suis le dernier chevalier d'Escetia, et que mon père et mon oncle ont eu un désaccord qui a résulté que mon père quitte la cour, plaçant notre branche de la famille en exil imposé par lui-même. Mais Il ne sait pas qui mon oncle était, comme il ne connaît juste pas mon nom de famille.»

Merlin acquiesça.

"Ouais, il a dit que ton vrai prénom était Fyrendir, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Alors quel est ton nom de famille."

"...Gryphdawn."

Merlin faillit presque s'étouffer à ce nom pendant quelques secondes tandis que les implications de ceci entrait en lui.

"Tu es le neveu du roi Herwen ? Mais sa famille entière était supposée avoir été éradiquée !"

Fyren soupira, inclinant la tête.

«Je les aurais rejoint dans ce destin s'il n'y avait pas eu le Seigneur Hargren. Sa famille et lui m'ont gardé caché tout ce temps, et maintenant, enfin Cenred est mort. Avec lui parti, et son armée de mercenaire détruite, je serai capable de reprendre le royaume avec les chevaliers qu'Hargren m'avait promis. Ce que je voulais te demander, c'est si une situation survient où mes chevaliers ne soient pas suffisants, apporterais-tu ton aide ? Je ne demanderai pas ceci sans une récompense, mais la récompense sera un royaume qui soutiendra Camelot, un qui sera du coté d'Arthur lorsque il révoquera la loi contre l'usage de la magie. De ça vous avez ma parole, un serment du prince Fyrendir d'Escetia.»

Merlin commença à sourire, un large sourire d'accord complet.

«Alors tu as la mienne, le voeu du seigneur Merlin Emrys. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide pour réclamer ton trône, alors tu l'auras»

Le sourire prit un pli amusé.

«Assure toi juste que tu ne puisses vraiment pas le faire sans moi. J'ai encore pour emploi de protéger un prince crétin.»

Fyren éclata de rire en entendant ça.

«Oui, il a ses moments. Bien que sa réputation est bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'était, j'en entends encore assez pour savoir qu'il y a des fois où il ignore tes sages paroles. Il devrait t'écouter plus.»

Merlin eut un sourire narquois.

«Peut-être, mais s'il l'avait fait, alors il aurait manqué quelques importantes leçons. Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir un roi qui serait parfait, parce qu'un roi qui pense qu'il l'est, est un de ceux qui s'écroulent. S'il n'agissait pas comme un idiot de temps en temps, j'aurais un boulot d'enfer pour le faire garder les pieds sur terre et son ego à une taille supportable.»

Tous deux quittèrent la route, Merlin menant le chemin vers le lieu où Kilgharrah l'attendait, le chevalier riant toujours derrière lui.

«Je suis d'accord avec le destin; il a choisi la bonne personne quand il t'a choisi.»

Merlin lui renvoya un long regard, un mouvement de sa main déviant un tas de neige qui avait été sur le point de tomber sur la tête du chevalier d'une branche au-dessus de lui. Les yeux du sorcier s'emplirent d'une sagesse solennelle bien plus grande que son âge.

«Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ça, et je doute l'être jamais, mais je ferai de mon mieux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Ce regard suffit à faire taire Fyren, le chevalier ressentant un soudain sentiment de sympathie. Profondément en lui, Merlin était lentement en train de vieillir avant l'heure, et pourtant il trouvait toujours en lui la force d'être lui-même. C'était une sorte d'équilibre entre la personne qu'il était et la personne qu'il était destiné à être, deux cotés entre lesquels il communiait en fonction des situations. Quel esprit fort devait-il être, pour faire ça sans se briser ?

La conversation n'eut pas la chance d'aller plus loin, car ce fut dans l'éclaircissement suivant que le sorcier descendit de son cheval, près de ce qu'il semblait être un massif rocher recouvert de neige. Fyren était en train de se demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait là, quand soudainement, ce 'rocher' bougea et déploya de massives ailes, envoyant des paquets de neige pleuvoir de là où elle s'était déposée sur son corps.

Kilgharrah regarda Fyren pensivement, avant de retourner son attention vers le sorcier qui l'approchait.

"Je présume que votre rencontre s'est bien passée, jeune sorcier."

Merlin hocha la tête, acceptant l'aide d'une griffe offerte pour bondir sur les épaules du dragon.

"En effet, et j'ai plus d'aide à demander maintenant."

Il regarda Fyren, souriant.

"Et j'ai promis de l'aide en retour si elle est nécessaire."

Kilgharrah suivit son regard de ses propres yeux dorés, inclinant la tête tandis que Fyren conduisait sa monture coté du cheval que Merlin avait utilisé pour en attraper les rênes.

«Je vois... Eh bien qui que vous soyez, vous pouvez croire la parole de Merlin. Quand il fait une promesse, il la tient, même si cela doit le blesser. De ça, je peux en parler par expérience, tant cela m'a peiné.»

Fyren commença à sembler confus, les fixant tous deux.

"Et que veux-tu dire exactement par ça ?"

Le dragon et le dragonnier se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant que ce dernier ne soupire et ne sourit une dernière fois en direction de Fyren.

«Peut-être que je l'expliquerai un jour, lorsque vous aurez repris le trône d'Escetia. Escetia est le royaume où je suis né, et je peux dire que je pense que tu fera un grand roi pour ses gens.»

Le prince ne put répondre quoique ce soit en réponse à cette déclaration, forcé de protéger son visage d'un véritable blizzard de neige soulevé par le dragon en train de prendre son envol. Non tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'attendre jusqu'à ce soit fini et de voir le couple s'envoler en direction de Camelot.

«Tu as ma parole, Merlin, je ferai d'Escetia un royaume dont son peuple sera fier.»

~(-)~


	4. 1) Alliance - Partie 4

**Suite à l'échange de la fois dernière, c'est Abeille qui vous répond cette fois.**

**Bergonis : C'est sur que Merlin et Kilg ont une longue relation... Fyren ben, il passe pas des masses de temps avec Merlin, difficile de construire une relation dans ces conditions**

**titesouris : ... spoil ?**

**elisabeth49 : C'est vrai que logiquement, le royaume de Camelot n'est pas le royaume de naissance de Merlin. Mais on peut considérer qu'il a émigré et changé de "nationalité", il n'est plus escétien mais camelotois.ˆˆ Ce vocabulaire est très amusant cela dit.**

**Colinou : Bien sur que ça sonne bien, c'est un vrai prince de descendance royale **

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymesˆˆ**

~(-)~

Chapitre 4: Alliance ~Partie 4~

Revenir en ville sans être remarqué fut aussi facile que cela l'avait été pour sortir. Il coinça juste un grand fagot de bois sous le bras et marcha en direction des portes, comme tant d'autres le faisaient, sans que les gardes ne lui accordent un second regard. Extérieurement, il semblait frigorifié et ennuyé, tandis qu'intérieurement son esprit tournait en rond. Dans juste quelques minutes, il serait de retour dans les appartements de Gaius, et serai capable de parler avec son mentor de ce dont le médecin avait fait voeu de garder le silence.

Merlin attira juste un peu plus d'attention une fois à l'intérieur du château, après avoir laissé son fagot de bois dans l'appentis derrière la maison de Gwen où elle stockait le bois. Il retira son manteau une fois à l'intérieur des portes du château, secouant la neige accumulée dessus pendant qu'il portait le fagot de son bras, avant de prendre les escaliers menant à la tour.

Ses yeux avisèrent le panneau près du plafond, juste devant la porte par laquelle la plupart des gens entrait pour aller voir le médecin. Cela lui amena un sourire sur le visage de se souvenir de la première fois lorsqu'il avait été envoyé ici, de se souvenir à quel point il avait été naïf lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, et de voir où il en était depuis ses quatre dernières années.

Il avait encore ce léger sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements de Gaius, son regard posé maintenant sur le vieil homme qui se hâtait vers lui pour l'accueillir.

«Merlin.»

Il fit un geste vers un pot accroché près de la cuisinière.

«J'ai un peu de soupe prête si tu veux m'aider. As-tu réussi ce que tu étais partir faire ?»

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit pour preuve de son succès.

«Ca a été, plus que bien été, et j'ai un message pour vous.»

Gaius s'arrêta à cette remarque, perplexe.

"Un message? De qui?"

Merlin éclaircit sa gorge, et prit un ton plus sérieux.

"Le chef de la Conspiration estime que vous êtes libéré de votre serment, et que vous êtes maintenant libre d'en parler comme vous le désirez."

Tous deux sentirent le faible frisson de l'ancien culte dans la pièce, Gaius le fixant choqué, tandis qu'il se sentait libéré de sa promesse.

«Tu... Tu as été les voir ?»

Merlin hocha la tête, suspendant son manteau humide sur un crochet près de la porte avant de déposer la bourse de pièces qu'il avait reçu sur la table la plus proche.

«Ils sont maintenant les alliés du 'Seigneur Emrys'.»

Il tourna le dos à Gaius, un coup d'oeil lui faisant noter que le jeune homme en question n'était pas dans la pièce.

«Liam est un membre secondaire de leur groupe, et il m'a parlé d'eux après que cette partie de sa mémoire soit revenue.»

Gaius était à présent en train de commencer à être complètement dépassé par tout ça.

"Sa mémoire?"

Merlin grimaça.

«Désolé, mais je lui avais dit de rester silencieux à ce sujet. Son ami Kalem, était le sorcier que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais neuf ans. Le gars lui a dit que le garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer était Emrys, et Liam est celui qui l'a dit au Seigneur Hargren et aux autres lorsqu'il les a entendu discuter de la nécessité de le trouver pour me protéger de Cenred et d'autres comme lui, ceux qui était à ma recherche pour m'utiliser. Nellan l'a trompé en appliquant de la vieille magie pour me faire oublier, et je sais que Liam a l'intention de lui en toucher un mot la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront. Je lui ai dit de ne rien vous dire jusqu'à ce que j'ai arrangé les choses par moi-même, et je suppose que c'est bien qu'il n'ait pas pu le faire car cela aurait été un sujet quelque peu problématique tant que vous étiez lié et incapable d'en parler.

Gaius, toujours en train de le fixer, se laissa tomber lentement sur la chaise la plus proche. Il avait su que Merlin lui cachait encore des choses ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

«Alors, que m'as-tu caché d'autre ?»

L'expression sérieuse de Merlin redevint un sourire.

«Liam a quelques capacités pour la magie, ce qui explique pourquoi il a pu faire ce serment. Il s'est demandé en le découvrant s'il pourrait apprendre de petits charmes ou sorts pour améliorer ses médecines. Je pense que vous allez tous les deux adorez ça.»

Il sortit la note scellée de l'intérieur de sa veste, la regardant.

«Tandis que moi, j'ai une lettre à remettre en main propre avant qu'Arthur ne découvre que je suis de retour et ne parte à ma recherche. Ne lui mentionnez rien de ceci, d'accord ? Il a assez de choses en tête pour le moment.»

Gaius commença à froncer les sourcils tandis que son protégé se dirigeait vers la porte.

«Merlin, assure-toi juste de ne pas trop lui en cacher. Tu lui as fait une promesse, tu te rappelles ?»

Le jeune sorcier lui renvoya un regard.

«Je lui ai principalement promis de lui faire connaître tout danger magique, et il sait qu'il y a certaines choses dont je ne préfère parler à quiconque à l'exception de vous. Je lui dirai quand le moment sera venu, mais pour le moment, je ne pense pas que le faire maintenant, ce serait pour le mieux. Pas avec le roi dans cet état.»

Gaius ne put argumenter contre ça, le vieil homme soupirant à cette pensée.

«En effet, l'état mental d'Uther s'avère être une considérable distraction pour Arthur. Pour un fils, voir son père dans un tel état serait dur pour n'importe qui.

"Merci pour votre compréhension."

Merlin hocha la tête une fois et quitta la pièce, se dépêchant de descendre les marches la lettre à la main. Il devait trouver Georg et comme le capitaine des gardes aimait garder sa ronde imprévisible, il n'y avait qu'un seul couloir par lequel il passait juste avant midi... Le même couloir qui passait devant la buanderie, ce qui avait lancé la rumeur selon laquelle l'homme était 'intéressé' par une des servantes qui y travaillaient, en particulier Catherine. Merlin pouvait en rire maintenant de cette rumeur. Le couple avait probablement été orchestré par eux-même pour se couvrir de quiconque les verrait ensemble et seuls dans un couloir.

Il se plaça dans ce passage en particulier, niché dans un coin où il avait bonne vue sur quiconque arriverait par ce chemin. Il était presque midi, aussi le capitaine ne serait pas trop long à passer par là. En fait, Merlin se retrouva presque à attendre avec impatience cette rencontre particulière. Pas du tout parce qu'il savait maintenant que Georg avait su jusqu'à un certain point qu'il était assez important pour justifier une surveillance, mais parce que le garde était susceptible d'avoir un choc en recevant ses nouveaux ordres de la part de la Conspiration.

Quand il arriva en vue quelques vingt minutes après que Merlin se soit installé pour l'attendre, il ne lui montra qu'un haussement de sourcil quand il s'arrêta près de lui :

«Est-ce que le prince sait que vous traînez par ici ?»

Merlin gloussa. Cela allait être intéressant.

«Je doute qu'il sache déjà même que je suis de retour de ma course.»

Il tendit une lettre.

«Voici. Remis en main propre par le Seigneur Tarven lui-même.»

La mention du nom du Seigneur Tarven eut pour résultat deux sourcils rehaussés, Georg prenant le message et le retournant pour révéler le sceau d'Ulwin qui contenait une marque distinctive sur le côté sur la cire. Une marque pour indiquer que la missive concernait les affaires de la Conspiration.

Georg donna un long regard à un Merlin souriant avant de tourner son attention vers la lettre, cassant le sceau et l'ouvrant pour en lire le contenu. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'expression qui suivi sur son visage força Merlin à user d'un sévère contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas rire, particulièrement quand le capitaine abaissa la lettre et le fixa.

«Je dois faire mes rapports et prendre mes ordres auprès de vous ?»

Merlin hocha la tête, laissant son sourire s'effacer et ses manières devenir plus sérieuses.

« Vous devez, en effet, et bien que je ne doive pas vous dire exactement pourquoi, je te dirai ceci... Je suis maintenant le meilleur allié que la Conspiration ait, et je suis la raison pour laquelle ce royaume n'est pas allé en enfer durant toutes les attaques et désastres des quatre dernières années. Et la raison est parce que je suis capable de faire ça...»

Il retira la lettre à présent lue de la prise de Georg, la jetant en l'air sur le coté.

"Forebearne."

Le morceau de parchemin s'enflamma, ne laissant à peine quelques cendres retomber sur le sol. Georg était visiblement surpris.

"Vous avez..."

Merlin posa une main sur le bras en armure de l'homme.

«Oui, et Arthur le sait, mais il ne sait rien de ceci. Il ne sait pas pour la Conspiration, mais je le lui dirai quand le moment sera venu. Il est un allié de la magie, comme je le suis, et c'est sur mon ordre que vous ne lui en soufflerez pas un mot. J'ai aussi prévenu Dame Jancine et le Seigneur Tarven que je ne voulais plus jamais être à nouveau espionné. Que vous ne sachiez pas pour ma magie me dit que vous n'avez pas dû creuser trop profondément, et c'est une bonne chose. Assurez-vous juste de prévenir également Catherine. Je n'aime pas quand les gens que je considère être de bonnes connaissances, presque des amis même, gardent un oeil sur moi dans mon dos.»

Il y eut une légère lueur de peur dans les yeux de Georg, à la réalisation que la Conspiration avait provoqué la colère d'un puissant sorcier. Pourtant en même temps, il réalisa qu'en s'alliant à eux, Merlin les avait peut-être déjà pardonné tant que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

«On dirait que c'est quelque chose que vous avez déjà beaucoup expérimenté.

Merlin lâcha son bras, commençant à s'éloigner.

«Vous n'avez pas idée... Faites-moi vos rapports directement, mais si j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose, je passerai le mot à Catherine. J'ai plus d'excuse pour croiser son chemin que le vôtre, avec la montagne de vêtements à faire nettoyer pour Arthur qui y passe.»

Il y avait une sorte de finalité dans la manière dont il le prononça, qui dit à Georg que ce Merlin sérieux et solennel, un coté qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire pour le moment. Merlin l'entendit se tourner et marcher dans l'autre direction, sentant qu'une volonté farouche avait remplacé le début d'amusement à la réaction de Georg aux ordres. Bien que cela ait été drôle à voir, cela ne cachait pas le sérieux de la raison de cette rencontre.

Il fit son chemin vers les appartements d'Arthur, pour faire savoir au prince qu'il était revenu. La réaction qu'il reçut fut suffisante pour ramener un sourire sur son visage cependant, lorsque le prince se leva de son bureau avec une expression irritée... Une pile de lessive dans le panier près du paravent, et juste un bordel dans la chambre rendant évident le pourquoi de cette expression.

«Merlin, pourrais-t u bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de disparaître pendant deux jours ?»

Le sorcier sentit son sourire s'élargir, son ton se teintant d'un léger sarcasme.

«Oh, Désolé, je pensais que vous vouliez que je m'entraîne sur certaines choses dans votre intérêt. J'ai été voir un grand ami à moi dans un lieu où je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de faire du désordre ou, vous savez, me faire prendre.»

Ce fut suffisant pour aplanir l'irritation d'Arthur, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils pendant un instant et laissait échapper un soupir résigné.

«Très bien, Préviens-moi juste un peu la prochaine fois, au lieu de me laisser découvrir Liam à l'heure du petit déjeuner, puisque Gwen lui avait demandé de m'apporter mes repas parce que tu étais parti n'importe où.»

Il se rassit, secouant la tête et murmurant dans sa barbe.

Voyant cela, Merlin se dirigea pour attraper le panier de linge. Il n'avait aucun doute que les menaces auxquelles ils feraient face dans le futur, de Morgane ou d'autres, seraient plus graves et redoutables que ceux auxquels ils avaient fait face jusqu'à présent. Mais de même que le danger devenait de plus en plus grand, il y aurait de plus en plus de défense autour d'Arthur. Avec la Conspiration à présent derrière leur cause, ils auraient plus d'un avantage à travailler ensemble.

Et avec cela à l'esprit, Merlin quitta la pièce en pensant à un message qu'il voulait faire passer. Un message à Liam, un qu'il avait l'intention de s'assurer que l'apprenti du médecin lui donne suite. S'il était effrayé de la mettre en danger, alors Merlin signalerait juste à Liam que ce n'était pas différent de l'amour d'Arthur pour Gwen. Il la mettait en danger, mais le prince faisait confiance à son serviteur pour la protéger, Merlin promettrait la même chose à Liam, et lui donnerai un ferme coup de pied au derrière s'il essayait de décliner l'offre... Après tout, il savait ce que c'était qu'aimer et perdre quelqu'un, et il n'allait pas laisser Liam faire la même erreur.

Il y avait une petite lumière au milieu de leur affaires maintenant, et si Liam ne demandait pas à Hana de venir à Camelot, alors il pourrait juste demander à Lady Jancine de l'y envoyer lui-même. Il avait causé assez de problèmes à Liam comme cela, même s'il l'avait aussi aider à suivre ses rêves. Lui apporter un peu plus de bonheur ne serait pas difficile à faire.

~(-)~


	5. 2) Le Résultat des Recherches - Partie 1

**Aujourd'hui, ràr de elisabeth49**

**titesouris : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Merlin devient classe**

**Bergonis : Oui, Merlin peut etre impressionnant quand il veut protéger ses amis.**

**Colinou : Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir deux personnes à ce moment-là. Arthur est un enfant pour ça.**

**Deuxième sous-épisode avant le "vrai" début de la saison, enjoy ! Mercredi, ce sera Colinou qui vous répondra !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 5 : Le Résultat des Recherches ~ Partie 1 ~

Un soupir dériva dans la chambre, des doigts se pressant sur l'arête du nez de leur propriétaire alors qu'il essayait d'atténuer la tension et la contrainte d'yeux fatigués. Depuis combien de temps travaillait-il sur ce sort simple ? Depuis combien de temps passait-il presque chaque instant de temps libre à analyser les pages de tomes anciens ? Depuis combien de temps prenait-il des notes ? Préparait-il du matériel ?

Depuis quand s'était-il accordé une nuit de sommeil décente ?

Merlin se recula dans sa chaise, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière alors qu'il étirait les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules avant de les laisser se relaxer. Il tourna alors la tête vers sa droite, regardant les étagères à livres maintenant partiellement remplies, avant de regarder de l'autre côté le cercle de runes pour contenir la magie gravé sur le sol de la chambre large.

C'était l'ancienne chambre d'entrainement des sorciers, celle où il avait travaillé avec Arthur pour le rendre résistant à la magie. Avec la permission du prince, et une large application de sorts d'illusion, il avait transformé l'endroit en une chambre de travail où il pouvait s'occuper des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de préparer dans les appartements de Gaius. Pour quiconque n'étant pas dans la Fraternité, le couloir dehors n'avait maintenant plus de porte. Ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que l'endroit soit trouvé pendant des recherches au château, ou qu'un garde patrouillant aléatoirement entre. Il avait verrouillé les sorts assez spécifiquement seul quelqu'un portant une des Amulettes de la Table Ronde pouvait voir la chambre et y entrer.

Non pas que beaucoup d'entre eux venaient ici-bas. Gauvain était venu une ou deux fois, à la mi-hiver lorsqu'il avait commencé ses recherches, mais avait rapidement fini plutôt ennuyé de s'asseoir et de regarder le magicien éplucher livre après livre. Lancelot avait été un peu plus persistant, amenant même Perceval quelques fois, mais même eux avaient daigné le laisser en paix pour continuer son travail. Ils avaient stoppé environ une semaine avant que l'hiver commence à laisser place au printemps. L'été commençait tout juste à taquiner le royaume avec la promesse de la chaleur, et seules deux personnes venaient ici maintenant pendant qu'il travaillait Arthur et Liam. Le premier pour demander ce qu'il faisait, et le dernier pour amener de la nourriture lorsqu'il manquait un repas. Il ne donnait jamais rien de plus au premier qu'un 'Je travaille sur quelque chose d'important', et au dernier un hochement de tête et un 'merci' calme.

Merlin se leva, décidant de marcher un peu dans la chambre pour réduire la raideur de ses jambes. Un regard dans le bol d'eau qu'il gardait à portée de main le laissa confirmer par le ciel et la vue sur les rues de la cité qu'il était probablement aux alentours de minuit. Il ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu, ou risquer de somnoler dans les appartements d'Arthur comme il l'avait fait trois semaines auparavant. L'incident avait eu pour résultat que le prince était descendu dans la chambre de travail quatre nuits d'affilée pour le chasser au lit.

Il sortit de la chambre, les sorts sur la porte la déverrouillant lorsqu'il toucha la clenche, et la verrouillant à nouveau lorsqu'il la ferma et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas à craindre d'apparaître de nulle part non plus les sorts ne libéreraient pas la porte si quelqu'un sans une amulette était dans les passages proches ou directement dehors.

Ce qui était aussi bien parce qu'il y avait un nouveau résident dont les espionnages, sous couvert de se 're-familiariser' avec le château, le rendait décidément nerveux.

L'oncle d'Arthur, Agravain.

Merlin fronça les sourcils pour lui-même alors qu'il marchait, choisissant la route qu'il savait être vide de gardes à cette heure. Avoir Georg en tant que subalterne secret s'était déjà avéré utile. Ça signifiait qu'il connaissait le modèle des patrouilles, et comment elles changeraient dans les prochaines semaines, avant même qu'Arthur le sache. Il en était encore plus soulagé maintenant, parce qu'il savait du capitaine exactement où l'oncle du prince avait fait ses promenades… Georg avait ses soupçons sur l'homme aussi, et pas juste d'un point de vue professionnel. Agravain était simplement trop agréable en surface. Son arrivée, après que l'état mental d'Uther soit devenu beaucoup plus connu, bien trop pratique. On pouvait argumenter que l'homme était venu par inquiétude, et pour aider son neveu et beau-frère, mais les choses ne tournaient toujours pas rond.

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête. Même si Agravain était un danger, un homme essayant de gagner Camelot, ça ferait peu de différences avec le moment où il avait gardé un œil sur Morgane. Il y avait un seul problème à régler avec ça en tête, bien qu'il soit majeur.

Arthur faisait complètement confiance à son oncle.

Sachant cela, Merlin avait pris une décision dure mais nécessaire. Il n'avait demandé qu'à Georg de garder un œil sur Agravain, personne d'autre. Si quelque chose de suspicieux commençait à arriver, il demanderait à Lancelot et Gauvain de le surveiller aussi, mais en aucun cas il n'allait dire quelque chose à Arthur. Pas tant que ce ne serait pas une urgence absolue et qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise. La dernière chose dont son ami avait besoin maintenant, était de découvrir qu'un autre de ses parents de sang était venu à Camelot pour conspirer pour prendre sa tête et le trône.

Il arriva aux appartements de Gaius, bâillant alors qu'il entrait tranquillement et passait doucement devant le médecin endormi. Gaius avait appris à ne pas l'attendre les derniers mois. Il avait aussi appris à s'attendre que son pupille soit dehors tard, mais que même ainsi il le trouverait toujours dans sa chambre dans la matinée. Il avait froncé les sourcils de désapprobation sur l'état de fatigue de Merlin, mais en même temps, il acceptait que son pupille travaillait sur quelque chose qu'il pensait suffisamment important pour aller jusqu'à ce type d'efforts.

Il n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée.

Entrant dans sa chambre, vérifiant par habitude que son livre de sorts était toujours caché en sécurité sous son lit, Merlin se changea pour sa chemise de nuit posée sur le lit en question. Comment pouvait-il leur parler de la vision étrange qu'il avait eu ? C'était arrivé à peine une semaine après le Solstice d'hiver, une semaine après qu'il se soit allié avec la Conspiration.

Il roula sur le côté, se décidant à fermer les yeux seulement pour les ouvrir à nouveau au souvenir… Du feu et de l'obscurité et de la destruction, Camelot en ruines, et Morgane dressée par-dessus toute jubilante qu'il aurait dû savoir que son nom serait sa chute. Il l'avait pris comme un avertissement, qu'alors que Morgane et Morgause connaissaient son identité, pendant qu'elle était proche et qu'il pouvait la surveiller, ça n'avait pas été un réel problème maintenant ça l'était. Il devait leur faire oublier qu'il était Emrys, et le faire à distance sans même savoir où elles étaient. C'était la chose qu'il avait passé presque une demi-année à essayer de résoudre… Et maintenant, enfin, il pensait connaître la solution.

Son soupir dériva une fois encore dans une chambre silencieuse, mais cette fois il annonça seulement son passage dans le sommeil. Demain il commencerait les préparations finales, et peut-être qu'alors le souvenir de cette vision cesserait de le hanter.

~(-)~

Le cliquetis du loquet fut ignoré, tout comme le frottement de la botte sur la pierre. Aucun ne fit se tourner le magicien, alors que l'homme qui était entré rétrécissait ses yeux en un froncement de sourcils.

« Je sais que tu as quand même réussi à faire toutes tes tâches, mais as-tu vraiment besoin de passer tant de temps ici ? »

Merlin sursauta dans son siège, le renversant presque et envoyant presque sa pile de notes sur le sol. Ici, dans sa chambre de travail, ça ne semblait pas différent de la dernière nuit, éclairée par la lumière stable d'un cristal conjuré qu'il avait balancé dans un des supports de torches sur le mur. Mais dehors on était en début de matinée, pas longtemps après l'aube en fait, et il était descendu directement ici après avoir laissé silencieusement le petit déjeuner d'Arthur dans sa chambre et être sorti tout aussi silencieusement inaperçu avec plusieurs sorts murmurés.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé était qu'Arthur le suivrait tout aussi rapidement ici au moment où il s'était réveillé, habillé, et mangé cette nourriture.

Le prince entra pleinement dans la chambre, fermant la porte et ignorant le cliquetis du sort sécurisant le verrou. Il marcha vers le bureau large où son serviteur avait passé tant de temps, croisant les bras sur son torse et le regardant avec un air d'inquiétude.

« Tu vas vraiment continuer à me cacher ce que tu as fait ici ? Avec tous ces livres, herbes et choses, que je ne prendrai même pas la peine de demander où et comment tu as mis la main dessus. Bien que je sois honnêtement certain que ta source n'est pas légale. »

Merlin eut un petit sourire à cela, pensant à combien Catherine avait été exaspérée au début du printemps, lorsqu'un grand nombre de ses 'requêtes' à certaines personnes avaient conduit à un nombre similaire de caisses cheminant vers lui via sa maison. Le Seigneur Tarven avait tenu son offre d'envoyer les choses qu'il demandait, lui confiant un grand nombre de livres très illégaux, livres sortis de leur cachette dans un groupe de chambres sécurisées sous le Manoir d'Ulwin. Il avait aussi envoyé une grande quantité d'herbes, de pierres et d'autres choses qu'on lui avait demandé, le résultat étant que Merlin avait gagné une chambre de travail aussi équipée et dédiée à la magie que les appartements de Gaius l'étaient pour la médecine.

Ça signifiait aussi que l'éducation de Merlin concernant certains aspects de la magie avaient fait des sauts considérables pendant les quelques derniers mois, un aspect en particulier étant devenu presque une spécialité… Les sorts qui affectent l'esprit et la mémoire.

Ils s'étaient révélés un sujet presque inconfortable à étudier, car il y avait autant d'usages et d'incantations noirs qu'il y en avait d'altruistes. Il détestait l'admettre, mais après avoir couru vers rien d'autre que la mort avec les sorts gentils, il avait été forcé de regarder de plus près les plus sombres. Et autant qu'il ne les aimait pas, il avait trouvé parmi eux ce dont il avait besoin. Le seul moyen d'envoyer le sort qu'il souhaitait, sur une distance inconnue vers une destination inconnue, était d'utiliser une forme de sortilège basé sur un autre plutôt affreux qu'il avait découvert pendant ses recherches. Maintenir le sort une fois qu'il avait frappé était l'autre problème, mais au moins avait été facile à résoudre.

Il sortit ses notes sur cette partie de la pile, poussant apparemment d'un air absent les plus dégoûtants sur le côté, souriant toujours en réponse à la remarque du prince.

« Non, ils ne sont pas légaux, et ils sont sélectifs quant à qui ils font confiance. J'ai juste de la chance que ma réputation en tant qu''Emrys' les a rendu plus qu'heureux de m'aider. »

Arthur souleva les sourcils.

« Druides ? »

Merlin gloussa, répondant d'une manière qu'il savait que le prince laisserait tomber le sujet.

« Ne pensez pas que vous me le ferez dire si facilement je leur ai donné ma parole. » Il baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier qu'il tenait. « Et pour ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé, je suppose que je peux vous le dire maintenant… Je vais réclamer l'avantage de l'anonymat. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Arthur secoue la tête de dégoût.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu adores utiliser des belles phrases et des grands mots juste pour prouver que tu n'es pas idiot, mais pourrais-tu dire ça en termes qui sont un peu plus clairs quant à ce dont tu parles ? »

La réponse fut un autre gloussement, et Merlin sourit narquoisement.

« Que Morgane et Morgause sachent que je suis Emrys, et que vous êtes le Roi Présent et à Venir, est un problème… Je vais leur faire oublier. »

Encore une fois il y eut un silence, seulement cette fois il était dû à Arthur qui le fixait de surprise totale.

« Tu vas leur faire oublier que tu as des pouvoirs ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Leur faire oublier que je suis Emrys n'est pas la partie difficile, mais plutôt le faire d'une manière qu'elles en soient inconscientes. Morgause est capable de briser un tel sort si elle sait qu'il a été jeté sur elle, donc toute tentative doit être subtile. »

Arthur tira une des chaises libres de la chambre et s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Leur ôter leur savoir de ma magie serait impossible sans bloquer une énorme quantité de leurs souvenirs des deux dernières années. Si je fais ça, elles le sauront. » Il commença à sembler conter de lui-même, le montrant délibérément. « Mais si je leur fais seulement oublier que je suis Emrys, elles m'attribueront leur impression première sur moi. »

L'expression d'Arthur se transforma en compréhension grandissante.

« Alors elles commenceront à te voir comme un serviteur maladroit à nouveau ?

Le magicien opina, irradiant de sagesse calme comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il parlait d'affaires de magie. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus ses moments pour les choses terre-à-terre, c'était juste que celles sur la magie venaient plus souvent.

« Elles se souviendront que je suis un jeune magicien talentueux, avec un pouvoir considérable, mais elles me verront comme inexpérimenté. Elles penseront que mes victoires passées sont simplement de la chance, et ne me verront plus comme une menace sérieuse à leurs plans. Au lieu de ça, je serai simplement vu comme une nuisance. Je vais aussi faire oublier à Morgane les connexions entre moi et mon alter ego. Avoir ce déguisement à utiliser à nouveau pourrait très bien être un grand avantage. »

Arthur sembla un peu bluffé.

« Alter ego ? »

Merlin sourit narquoisement à nouveau.

« Dragoon le Grand. »

Arthur rougit instantanément, se souvenant avoir été dupé avec ça avant d'avoir son propre heaume jeté sur le derrière de sa tête, avant de couvrir rapidement son embarras en levant les yeux vers les étagères.

« Ah, lui… Alors, tu sais quel sort le fera ? »

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit, ses manières sérieuses.

« Je sais, mais ça requiert des préparations considérables, et pour travailler avec un quelconque degré de sûreté j'aurai besoin d'autre chose. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Deux réceptacles, chacun portant les deux moitiés du même sort. » Il grimaça. « Parce que c'est un sort jeté en avance un enchantement soutenu pas seulement sur eux, mais sur les gens qu'il doit protéger… Nous. Il rayonnera de nous, touchant ceux auxquels il est connecté et altérant leur perception de vous et moi. La magnitude de pouvoir requis pour affecter Morgane et, si elle est toujours en vie, Morgause, sera grande. Elle ne peut pas être hébergée dans un seul réceptacle, même si ce réceptacle est moi. »

Arthur le fixait à nouveau.

« Et tu veux que je sois l'autre réceptacle ? »

Le magicien haussa les épaules.

« Elles savent que vous êtes le Roi Présent et à Venir, et aussi longtemps qu'elles se souviendront de ça, ça sera un obstacle pour leur faire oublier qui je suis. Et si je dois leur faire oublier qui vous êtes, alors c'est logique que vous deviez jouer un rôle dans votre propre protection. Je pensais que vous aimiez être capable de vous aider vous-même pour changer. »

Arthur semblait convaincu, mais en même temps toujours un peu récalcitrant.

« Quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir à l'avance sur le sort ? »

Merlin se leva, commençant à ranger son équipement, Arthur semblant vouloir s'enfuir après avoir entendu la réponse suivante.

« Seulement que je suggère que vous et moi buvions la potion que je vais faire l'estomac vide… Je parle d'expérience, devenir le réceptacle de ce genre de sort ancré n'est pas exactement plaisant. »

~(-)~


	6. 2) Le Résultat des Recherches - Partie 2

**Comme promis, aujourd'hui c'est Colinou qui répond (et moi je ne désespère pas de récupérer d'autres revieweuses que l'équipe à la rentrée... LPC, vinie, DAM, où etes-vous ?)**

**Abeille : Et le résultat est toujours aussi dégoutant qu'on le pense !**

**elisabeth49 : En tout cas, ton impatience sera récompensée.**

**Bergonis : Elles arreteront... Mais qui sait pour combien de temps ?**

~(-)~

Chapitre 6 : Le résultat des recherches ~ Partie 2 ~

La matinée s'était éclaircie, mais elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir à voir le soleil se lever à travers les arbres. Comment pourrait-elle ressentir une quelconque joie à cette beauté ? Quand depuis sa défaite aux mains de Merlin et d'Arthur, elle avait été forcée de vivre dans un taudis qu'elle avait pu trouver elle-même.

Morgana se tenait dans l'encadrement de la hutte rudimentaire, cachée profondément dans la forêt et loin de toutes les routes. Elle avait été la Reine de Camelot, même si c'était seulement pour deux petites semaines. Comment un plan aussi parfait pouvait-il avoir tourné si mal ?

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote pour sous-estimer son ennemi ?

Une légère toux se fit entendre derrière elle, la faisant se tourner et regarder la figure fragile étendue sur le lit de loques dans le coin. Morgause n'avait pas récupéré de ce que Merlin lui avait fait. Sa foudre l'avait frappée profondément, brûlant le côté de son visage autrefois magnifique, et elle n'avait jamais regagné son ancienne force.

Des yeux bleus froids regardant sa sœur endormie, Morgana serra amèrement les lèvres. Elle aurait sa revanche contre Merlin et Arthur, Emrys et le Roi Présent et à Venir. Ils paieraient lourdement lorsque le temps viendrait pour elle de frapper.

~(-)~

Des jarres s'entrechoquèrent, suivies par le son grinçant de quelque chose écrasé dans le fond d'un mortier et d'un pilon. Les contenus des pots pétillaient au-dessus de petits brûleurs, et le jeune homme présidant le banc de travail chargé d'équipement soupira alors qu'il préparait le prochain ingrédient.

Merlin s'arrêta un moment, utilisant un chiffon pour essuyer la sueur de son front. Alors que d'une certaine manière ce sort ressemblait à celui qu'il avait utilisé sur Uther, d'une autre façon il était bien plus compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas préparer la potion pour l'ancrer dans un réceptacle, dans un pot, ou elle tournerait mal… Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait garder un œil sur trois contenants pétillants en préparant aussi les choses qui iraient dedans ensuite.

Il continua à travailler, ses yeux dérivant occasionnellement vers la boîte en bois verrouillée posée à une extrémité de la table. Il avait empêché qu'elle soit touchée en dessinant un cercle de runes à la craie autour et en installant une barrière. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ce qui était dedans, pas quand ce sort serait impossible à faire sans. Il n'avait parlé à personne des deux mèches de cheveux qu'il avait volé, juste après qu'ils aient regagné le royaume. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait été dans les chambres de Morgane et Morgause et les avait pris, en assurance pour un temps où il pourrait avoir besoin de diriger un sort contre elles.

Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné à Arthur, mais peu de sorts qui étaient jetés avec l'usage de cheveux étaient altruistes. Beaucoup étaient considérés comme de la magie noire, ou au moins sur la frontière entre le bon et le mauvais. Presque aucun n'impliquait une quelconque manipulation.

Il soupira à nouveau, secouant la tête. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, et se contenterait de savoir qu'il n'utiliserait jamais les cheveux de ces mèches pour tuer les sœurs. S'il arrivait jamais qu'il soit forcé de frapper pour le faire, il le ferait en personne, et ferai face au résultat de sa décision.

La porte derrière lui cliqueta en s'ouvrant, un vieil homme familier entrant dans la chambre de travail. Gaius portait toujours une expression d'inquiétude dès qu'il voyait son pupille ces jours-ci, et il en avait une maintenant alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Merlin le regarda, poussant le mortier qu'il tenait sur la table vers lui.

« Ouais. Pourriez-vous m'aider en préparant quelques ingrédients ? Ça me permettra de me concentrer sur ceux-là. »

Il fit un geste vers les pots sur les brûleurs, alors même qu'il procédait à remuer le contenu de l'un d'entre eux.

Gaius attrapa le pilon, commençant à l'écraser contre les herbes à moitié broyées dans le bol en bois où elles étaient.

« Tu sembles troublé, Merlin. Cette dernière semaine ou celle d'avant tu es devenu encore plus calme que le reste des mois pendant lesquels tu as travaillé ici. Quelque chose à propos de ceci t'ennuie ? »

Merlin le regarda à nouveau, envisageant d'essayer d'esquiver mais changeant d'avis. Peut-être que s'il parlait à quelqu'un, il se sentirait un peu plus à l'aise.

« J'ai menti à Arthur, ou du moins je ne lui ai pas dit quelque chose à propos de ce sort. » Il grimaça. « Techniquement, ce que je fais en ce moment est de la Magie Noire, et je lui ai demandé d'en faire partie. »

Gaius s'arrêta dans son travail, le fixant.

« Quoi ? »

Le jeune magicien à côté de lui continua à grimacer.

« Le seul moyen d'atteindre Morgane et Morgause, quand je ne sais pas où elles sont, est d'utiliser un sortilège puissant. J'en ai trouvé un avec le type d'atteinte dont j'ai besoin, qui transforme les souvenirs en cauchemars éveillés. Je le modifie pour qu'il prenne des parties de leurs mémoires et les imposes sur d'autres parties. C'est-à-dire qu'elles vont oublier que je suis Emrys, et se souviendront de moi comme étant juste un serviteur qui a des pouvoirs. Morgane se souviendra du moi âgé qui s'est échappé du bûcher, comme étant le vieux sorcier qu'elle a vu tiré dans la salle du conseil par Arthur. Elle se souviendra de moi en général comme étant le serviteur qu'elle a découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs, qui l'a empoisonné autrefois, et qui a été une irritation depuis. Morgause se souviendra de moi comme elle le faisait juste avant que je lui ai dit que j'étais Emrys un jeune magicien qui l'a surprise, qui a du talent, mais qui semble aussi avoir un talent pour être chanceux. Avec ça en place, leurs propres esprits rempliront le reste, d'une manière qu'elles ne découvriront jamais la différence »

Gaius continua à le fixer, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux maintenant.

« Mais elles remarqueront sûrement quand le sort prendra effet. Elles expérimenteront sûrement quelques désorientations.

- C'est pour ça que je ne complèterai et ne jetterai pas le sort avant les premières heures de l'aube. » Merlin posa la cuillère qu'il tenait, ramassant celle à côté du prochain pot et l'utilisant pour remuer le contenu. « Je les frapperai avec quand elles seront endormies ou somnolentes. »

La chambre devint silencieuse, le médecin regardant alors que son pupille murmurait une incantation au-dessus du pot du milieu, puis bougeait pour remuer le troisième.

« Jusqu'à quel point as-tu étudié les sortilèges de ce genre pour en arriver à ce point ? »

Merlin posa la troisième cuillère, parlant doucement pendant qu'il commençait à mesurer des poudres variées dans un petit plat.

« Vu comme ça, je pourrais donner à Uther des cauchemars plus horrifiants que ceux qu'il a enduré à cause de la Racine de Mandragore. Je pourrais le faire avec un morceau de ficelle, quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et trente secondes pour l'incantation. Même avec des matériaux aussi simples ça durerait seulement une heure ou deux. » Il regarda son mentor horrifié. « Pour combattre le mal, et protéger Camelot, je dois comprendre comment les sorts sombres fonctionnent… Si je dois être sérieux quant à ma destinée, alors j'ai besoin de commencer à étudier ces choses de toute façon. Connaître le mal ne veut pas dire que je veux l'utiliser. »

Gaius resta silencieux, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de résignation. Autant qu'il préférerait protéger Merlin contre des choses comme ça, il ne pouvait nier que la destinée de son pupille signifiait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de penser de cette manière.

« Je comprends, et je peux dire qu'utiliser ce sort, même modifié pour ne leur causer aucun vrai mal, te rend mal à l'aise. Tu t'imposes trop de poids, Merlin. Tu n'as pas besoin d'y faire face tout seul. Tu peux toujours me parler, même si tu sens que c'est quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler à Arthur. »

Merlin sourit, un peu tristement.

« Merci, Gaius. »

Il recommença à mesurer ses poudres, pendant que Gaius continuait avec le pilon tout en regardant.

« Alors, combien de temps ça prendra ? »

Merlin commença à ajouter son nouveau mélange dans le premier pot, remuant en le faisant.

« La potion sera prête en fin d'après-midi je jetterai la première partie du sort à ce moment-là pour stabiliser la mixture. Après cela elle peut attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je peux la laisser ici jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur et moi revenions ici pour le finir.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide à ce moment-là ? »

Merlin opina, solennel.

« Quelqu'un pour nous rattraper si nous tombons après l'avoir bu, et vous pour faire une excuse convaincante au peuple sur pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux malades si on ne se sent pas bien lorsque l'aube arrivera. »

Gaius commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Ça sera aussi mauvais ? »

Merlin opina à nouveau.

« Je ne mentirai pas, celui-ci est un sort bien plus puissant que celui que j'ai jeté sur Uther, et celui-là m'avait rendu malade pendant presque deux heures… Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de jeter celui-ci à ce moment-là, mais ma magie est plus forte maintenant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne va pas me frapper aussi durement, ou encore plus durement. »

Gaius poussa le mortier maintenant complet vers son pupille.

« Je te dirais d'abandonner ceci si je ne savais pas combien c'est important. Sois prudent. Tu joues avec des forces que tu n'as jamais touché auparavant. »

Merlin le ramassa, ajoutant la pâte dans le second pot.

« Je sais cela, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ignorerai pas ma vision.

« Vision ? »

Merlin le regarda, sombre.

« C'était plus comme un message qu'une image réelle du futur. Un avertissement… Que Morgane sache que je suis Emrys sera la chute de Camelot si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour ça. Puisque je ne sais pas où elle est, c'est la seule manière. Leur faire oublier. Une fois qu'elles auront oublié, je pourrai seulement arrêter de m'inquiéter. »

~(-)~

Le marché était vivant de gens, la chaleur montant du printemps devenant l'été, faisant que la plupart des gens qui marchaient souriaient à la promesse du beau temps. Les cultures étaient plantées, il n'y avait pas eu d'inondations ou de gelées tardives. Apparemment, ce serait une bonne année pour la récolte.

Liam souriait pour lui-même alors qu'il revenait de l'apothicaire, un petit sac d'herbes dans une main. Il adorait ces courses pour Gaius, pas seulement pour la chance de sortir pour un moment, mais pour une autre raison maintenant. Une qui lui sourit et lui fit signe lorsqu'il approcha son stand de bougies.

Hana.

Elle était arrivée sur les talons du printemps, s'installant dans un cottage dans la ville basse, et sans aucun doute capable de se l'offrir grâce au support de son ancienne maîtresse, la Dame d'Ulwin. Jancine n'aurait jamais permis à Hana de quitter son service en tant que sa servante sans s'assurer que la jeune femme serait en sécurité dans sa nouvelle vie à Camelot.

Atteignant le stand, plutôt que de rester debout devant, Liam passa sous son côté, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière et posant son sac.

« Comment va le stand aujourd'hui ? »

Hana sourit, de la manière lumineuse qui l'avait captivé tant d'années auparavant quand il l'avait rencontrée à Ulwin.

« Bien, très bien. J'ai dû commander plus de suif que la normale pour répondre aux demandes, et mes huiles parfumées aussi pour mes bougies spéciales. Les dames de la cour ont commencé à acheter chez moi, parce que Dame Guenièvre vient à mon stand régulièrement. Elle dit que mes bougies de lavande ont aidé à permettre au roi de dormir la nuit. »

Liam semblait un peu surpris, seulement pour froncer les sourcils légèrement à la mention de Gwen. Gwen n'était pas une dame, mais avec son frère maintenant un chevalier de Camelot, et Arthur qui l'avait assignée à son père en tant que gardienne en plus des serviteurs du roi, elle était une courtisane en tout sauf le nom. Si les dames nobles de la cour avaient commandé des patronages à Hana après une recommandation de Gwen, alors ça voulait dire que l'ancienne servante s'élevait dans l'opinion de ces dames.

Après sa pause pour cette pensée, Liam commença à sourire.

« Eh bien je dirais que le roi dormait bien à cause des potions somnifères de mon professeur, sauf qu'il essaye de ne pas les lui prescrire trop souvent. Il ne veut pas que le roi en devienne dépendant, s'il peut avoir du repos sans elles. »

Hana retourna ce sourire, ramassant une petite bougie enveloppée de mousseline et la pressant dans sa main.

« Alors en voilà une pour toi. » Elle commença à rougir. « Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas bien dormir, c'est juste… Pour que tu aies des rêves agréables. »

Liam l'accepta, une pointe de rose montant à son propre visage.

« M-merci. » Il ramassa son sac, retournant jusqu'au devant du stand. « Je te vois plus tard. »

Il s'éloigna, Hana lui faisant signe d'adieu.

« Viens à ma maison ce soir. Je fais ton souper favori pour dîner. »

Il regarda en arrière, opinant.

« Je te vois ce soir. »

Liam retourna au château, le visage toujours rose et tenant toujours la petite bougie à l'odeur de lavande. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il arriva aux appartements de Gaius, pour découvrir que Merlin y était dans le processus de se remplir le ventre avec du pain et du fromage restés du petit déjeuner de Gaius et lui.

Le magicien remarqua la pause de surprise de son ami, commençant à sourire narquoisement alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée.

« Habitue-toi à me voir, parce qu'à partir de demain tu finiras probablement malade à ma vue. »

Liam s'approcha, posant son sac et sa bougie sur la table.

« Tu as fini ce sur quoi tu as travaillé tous ces mois ? »

Merlin opina, souriant toujours.

« Ouais. On le finit ce soir, dans les premières heures de la matinée. Le timing est important, mais une fois que ce sera fait j'aurai une nuit de sommeil décente à nouveau. » Il avala une autre bouchée de son pain, ayant une faim de loup après avoir passé la plupart de la journée à travailler sur la potion. « Alors, comment va Hana aujourd'hui ? »

Liam cligna des yeux, avant de chercher le bassin de cuivre révélateur.

« Tu m'as espionné avec ton bol ? »

Merlin arrêta de manger, le fixant.

« Heu, non. J'ai demandé parce que tu as été au marché, et tu lui parles toujours quand tu y vas. »

Le regard de Merlin était devenu un sourire de connivence, et Liam rougit d'embarras.

« Oh, euh, eh bien, elle va bien. Elle m'a invité à dîner dans sa maison à nouveau ce soir. »

Merlin le poussa innocemment alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'opposé.

« Alors tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé ? »

Si c'était possible, le visage de Liam rougit en une nuance encore plus profonde d'écarlate.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Merlin sourit, rusé.

« Je parle de l'anneau que tu as demandé à Elyan de faire pour toi, parce que tu ne voulais pas en acheter un ouvertement chez le marchand de bijoux. Le même anneau sur lequel j'ai laissé des charmes de protection le jour après que tu l'aies acheté, quand tu l'as laissé ici sans surveillance. »

Le visage de Liam passa du rouge au blanc de surprise.

« Tu as mis des charmes dessus. »

Merlin continua à sourire narquoisement. »

« Oui, et des bons… Ils ne feront pas grand-chose pour Hana si tu ne le lui donnes pas. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle continue à te demander de manger avec elle ? Elle est venue ici à Camelot assez rapidement pour te voir, non ? »

Le visage de Liam commença à se colorer à nouveau, bien que cette fois avec irritation alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Elle est venue parce que tu le lui as demandé.

- Non, elle est venue parce que j'ai dit à Dame Jancine de ne plus l'empêcher de venir ici. » Merlin était maintenant narquois. « Elle t'aurai suivi quelques semaines après que tu as quitté Ulwin, si Jancine ne l'avait pas pris en servante et gardée proche. Je le sais, parce que j'ai demandé. » Il s'arrêta, pensif. « Hmm, peut-être que je devrais juste te coller un sort de confiance avant que tu partes ce soir. »

Liam ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Merlin gloussa, plaisantant.

« Je pourrais si tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner autour du pot. Je sais que tu as peur qu'être proche de toi la mette en danger, mais regarde Arthur et Gwen. Arthur me fait confiance pour la garder en sécurité, alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour garder un œil sur Hana aussi ? »

C'est un Liam au visage plein de honte qui devint totalement immobile à cette remarque.

« Heu… Bien. »

Merlin passa une main sur la table, la posant gentiment sur le bras de Liam.

« Suis simplement ton cœur, ou tu le regretteras. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes avant même d'avoir eu la chance de vivre une vie avec. »

Liam, pensant à l'anneau qu'il gardait dans la poche dans son vêtement, opina doucement.

« Merci. Je vais y penser. »

Merlin avala une autre bouchée de sa nourriture, souriant toujours narquoisement alors qu'il gloussait.

« Ne pense pas trop longtemps, ou je pourrais faire bon usage de ce sort. »

Regardant Liam devenir écarlate à nouveau, il devait admettre qu'être impliqué dans la vie de tous les jours de Camelot lui avait manqué. Pendant tous ces mois il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre de travail comme une ombre, mais après ce soir il pourrait se relaxer à nouveau au moins pour un temps. Il avait découvert qu'il n'était jamais aussi content que lorsqu'il regardait ses amis être heureux.

~(-)~


	7. 2) Le Résultat des Recherches - Partie 3

**Désolée pour le retard de publication ! Voici le chapitre, avec des ràr de Bergonis.**

**DAM : Merlin qui trouve une femme à tous les chevaliers, ça pourrait meme faire l'objet d'une fic à part entière : "Merlin et les Damoiselles de la Table Ronde."**

**Abeille : Eh oui, Merlin ! Toujours pret à rendre service !**

**Titesouris : Il fait de tout Merlin : magie blanche, magie noire, magie verte... Très polyvalent.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 7 : Le résultat des recherches ~ Partie 3 ~

La Grande Cloche avait sonné quelques heures auparavant, tout Camelot maintenant endormi à part les gardes qui surveillaient des tours ou le mur. Les gardes à l'intérieur surveillaient également, mais inconscient d'un trou laissé dans leurs patrouilles assignées. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la poignée de chevaliers et de serviteurs se faufilant dans les passages deux heures avant l'aube. Tout comme ils étaient inconscients du chemin délibéré laissé ouvert pour eux.

Merlin n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, bien sûr. Il avait été dans sa chambre de travail depuis minuit, complétant le reste des préparations. Un mot discret à Georg avait garanti qu'aucun garde ne viendrait près de la chambre de travail jusqu'à l'aube, avec l'escalier principal menant aux niveaux inférieurs également dégagé. Il savait que les autres arriveraient bientôt, et était prêt.

Il se détourna de la table maintenant nettoyée de l'encombrement plus tôt, seul un pot en métal restant là à côté de deux coupes en poterie. Il avait rangé tout le reste, sauf le deuxième bassin de laiton qu'il avait acheté pour le garder ici pour observer.

Regardant à l'endroit où il résidait sur une étagère, Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait essayé de chercher Morgane et Morgause avec, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois depuis le dernier automne, sans succès. Elles étaient soit trop loin pour sa portée actuelle avec la technique, ou étaient cachées sous des sorts qui le bloquaient. Cependant, aucun ne serait une défense contre ce qu'il jetterait ce soir.

Il retourna au banc, regardant dans le pot le liquide épais et plein de grumeaux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un liquide vaseux, pas comme celui pour le sort sur Uther. Au lieu de ça il semblait malheureusement pire un marbré criard de vert, gris, et de marron rougeâtre, qu'aucun remuement ne semblait le mélanger en une couleur. Arthur n'allait pas être content lorsqu'il verrait ce qu'il devrait boire.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité de penser à ça, Merlin s'assit dans une des chaises proches et attendit. Toute la Fraternité viendrait, sauf Léon, Elyan, et Gauvain. Ces trois-là avaient une patrouille dans la matinée, et Arthur avait été ferme en leur ordonnant d'aller obtenir du sommeil. Il ne voulait pas que des hommes fatigués et maussades sortent à cheval pour chercher des bandits.

Il était toujours assis là alors qu'ils se glissaient dans la chambre un par un, attendant jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit présent avant de se lever. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait murmuré un mot en entrant, semblant réticents à l'interrompre dans sa contemplation. Ou peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'il se préparerait à jeter le sort si seulement ils savaient qu'il avait fait ça toute la journée.

Arthur le rejoignit à côté de la table, lorsque le magicien y alla et s'y tint debout. Merlin semblait fatigué, l'ombre de quelque chose luisant dans ses yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage de son ami, suivi par une remarque plate.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai passé les derniers mois à faire toutes vos tâches et ce tous les jours. J'ai hâte d'avoir un sommeil décent à nouveau. » Merlin regarda le pot, avant de se tourner vers Gaius et les autres. « Vous devrez définitivement me rattraper à un moment, puisque je dois m'occuper de jeter le sort puis d'en devenir un réceptacle. Arthur, cependant, pourrait ou pas réussir à rester sur ses pieds. »

Cela lui valut un regard du prince, qui le regarda platement.

« Tu n'as jamais dit que ça peut me faire tomber. »

Le regard en retour était également plat.

« Et je vous ai dit que nous ferions mieux de boire ça l'estomac vide. Vous avez sûrement dû supposer que ça ne serait pas exactement confortable. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Arthur, le prince tournant la tête pour regarder la femme maintenant à côté de lui alors que Gwen souriait.

« Faites-lui confiance, Arthur, comme nous le faisons tous. Il ne vous impliquerait pas là-dedans si ce n'était pas dangereux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Arthur laisse échapper un soupir résigné.

« Très bien, finissons-en. »

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, se tournant pour faire face au pot et mettant une main au-dessus. Ses mots se répercutèrent dans la chambre, Gwen reculant pour se tenir avec Gaius et les autres à distance confortable.

« Tha aerdaede beo eornostlice. Merlinus beo se ambihtere. Artur beo se freareccere. Ealda galdre beo se nifara. Tha aerdaede beo eornostlice. »

Le bois sous le pot roussit et fuma, avant de se recouvrir tout aussi vite d'une fine couche de gel. Le bord du pot en fer craquela sous le choc du changement de température soudain, avant que la glace fonde, laissant le métal et le bois en-dessous perlé de moisissure.

Merlin l'ignora, puisqu'il s'était pleinement attendu à ce que le contenant n'en survive pas intact. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus à ce moment était le gouffre bâillant qui était apparu dans ses réserves d'énergie, ou plutôt sa résistance. Avec toutes ses connexions au monde de la magie, le pouvoir lui-même n'était pas le problème mais plutôt sa force pour s'y relier. Il s'était effacé aussi loin que la magie allait, pour le reste de la journée et peut-être même demain.

Ce qui signifiait bien sûr qu'il avait utilisé tellement de sa résistance que ses genoux cédèrent et qu'il dut se rattraper au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber.

Quelque chose d'autre l'attrapa aussi, une paire de mains calleuses d'épée et de bouclier. Elles le redressèrent à nouveau, leur propriétaire, Arthur, semblant maintenant extrêmement inquiet.

« Merlin ? »

Le magicien éloigna les mains une fois qu'il se tint debout à nouveau, atteignant le pot pour verser son contenu dans les coupes.

« Je vais bien, je m'y attendais. Je ne pratique pas beaucoup les gros sorts, donc j'ai toujours des problèmes à manier tout le pouvoir impliqué. » Il laissa échapper un rire. « Je me demande toujours pourquoi, quand je fais quelque chose de gros par accident quand je suis énervé, ça ne me fatigue jamais autant que quand je fais la même chose quand je ne le suis pas. »

La potion grise-verte-marron était maintenant séparée dans les deux coupes, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'Arthur remarqua à quoi elle ressemblait.

« C'est… Tu plaisantes. »

Merlin ne gratifia pas cela d'une réponse, ramassant simplement sa coupe à la place et la levant pour un toast.

« A votre santé. »

Il commença immédiatement à avaler la sienne, Arthur atteignant la sienne au lieu de sembler effrayé par le liquide d'apparence rance. Malheureusement, il avait aussi mauvais goût qu'il le semblait, et l'effet secondaire fit qu'Arthur commença à sembler distinctement nauséeux.

Il serra une main sur sa bouche, pâlissant pendant que ses intestins sentaient comme s'ils se tordaient.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Merlin, également pâle, répondit à cela plutôt brusquement.

« Non, ou nous devrons refaire tout ça à nouveau. Vous rejetez cette potion, et l'enchantement se brisera pour nous deux. »

A ce moment il se balançait sur ses pieds, avant que ses jambes cèdent juste alors que Lancelot arrivait derrière lui et le rattrapait. Arthur, suivant quelques instants plus tard, fut rattrapé par Perceval. Tous deux furent abaissés pour s'asseoir sur le sol, pendant que Gwen s'agenouillait à côté d'Arthur et levait les yeux sur Gaius.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Les sorts qui utilisent des réceptacles varient en deux groupes : ceux qui jettent le sort directement sur la personne ou l'objet, et ceux qui doivent être jetés sur un matériau d'abord dans le but de transférer le sort dans le réceptacle une fois qu'il est complet. Celui-ci va dans la deuxième catégorie, et Merlin et moi avons appris de son sort sur Uther que le transfert du sort du matériau au réceptacle cause un certain degré de nausée et de malaise. » Il se baissa pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet passera une fois que le sort aura été transféré.

- Ça ferait mieux. » Arthur dirigea un regard à Merlin, bien qu'il ne soit pas excessivement sérieux. Pas quand le magicien gisait maintenant sur le côté à essayer de ne pas grogner. « Si tu me demandes jamais de faire quelque chose comme ça à nouveau, tu peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Merlin renifla, grimaçant alors que ça le faisait presque vomir.

« Croyez-moi, je ne veux plus jamais utiliser ce type de sort-réceptacle à nouveau si je n'ai pas à le faire. Deux fois, c'est plus qu'assez. »

Il eut Liam à son épaule, l'apprenti médecin regardant son mentor pour des conseils jusqu'à ce que Gaius fasse signe à Lancelot et Perceval.

« Nous devons les ramener à leurs chambres. Maintenant, tant que les couloirs sont vides. » Les deux chevaliers acquiescèrent, Perceval prenant un Arthur protestant dans ses bras, pendant que Lancelot et Liam prenaient chacun un bras de Merlin et le redressaient entre eux. Ses prochains mots furent adressés au prince, qui rougissait maintenant à l'embarras de Perceval qui le portait de façon nuptiale. « Je parlerai à votre oncle après l'aube, et lui ferai savoir que vous ne serez pas à la réunion du conseil d'aujourd'hui. Je doute que vous soyez suffisamment bien à temps pour y assister. »

Arthur opina, poussant du coude le chevalier le portant pour l'encourager à se diriger vers la porte.

« C'est bon. Je viendrai quand je pourrai me tenir debout à nouveau. »

Les mots contenaient une légère barbe pour Merlin, qui grimaça un peu à l'ennui dans le ton de son ami. Tout le monde se faufila hors de la chambre, se séparant dans le couloir dehors alors que le loquet sur la porte cliquetait.

~(-)~

Pour ceux qui virent le Médecin de la Cour marcher dans les couloirs remplis de serviteurs quelques heures plus tard, ils ne remarqueraient rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans ses manières. Il hochait la tête aux personnes qui le saluaient, mais semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs comme souvent. La plupart du temps il pensait aux rondes qu'il avait pour la journée, comme ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais aujourd'hui son pupille et prince lui avaient valu une course importante pour couvrir les effets secondaires des activités illégales de la nuit dernière.

Son coup sur la porte des appartements de sa destination, situés dans l'aile des nobles proches de ceux du prince Arthur, produit un cri pour entrer de l'intérieur. Il le fit, entrant dans la chambre pour voir Agravain assis à sa table, mangeant son petit déjeuner.

Le noble le regarda par-dessous ses cheveux longs et foncés, coupés à hauteur du menton dans un style que de nombreux nobles plus vieux préféraient. Il était aussi différent d'apparence avec sa sœur que le jour et la nuit. Ygerne avait été blonde et lumineuse, alors que ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux également sombres. Quelqu'un aurait pu se demander si tous deux avaient un quelconque lien, si ce n'était pour le fait que leurs parents avaient été aussi disparates. Ygerne avait tout pris de leur mère, alors qu'Agravain ressemblait de très près à leur père.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils de surprise en voyant le Médecin de la Cour à sa porte, posant son gobelet.

« A quoi dois-je cette visite ? »

Gaius lui donna une demi-révérence de respect, mais pas la révérence entière qu'il aurait donnée à Arthur ou au roi. Agravain n'était pas monarque, car tout ce qu'il était, c'était le beau-frère du roi.

« Je suis venu vous informer que le prince Arthur n'assistera pas à la réunion du conseil aujourd'hui. Lui et son serviteur ont apparemment attrapé une maladie à l'estomac, probablement après avoir bu de l'eau contaminée pendant qu'il était à sa partie de chasse quelques jours auparavant. Ce n'est pas sévère, mais avec la nausée intense dont il souffre, c'est mieux qu'il reste étendu plutôt que debout, au moins pour ce matin. Lorsque j'ai trouvé son serviteur, mon pupille, malade ce matin, j'ai envoyé mon apprenti à son côté seulement pour qu'il revienne et m'informe que le prince souffrait du même mal. Je l'ai ausculté, et il devrait aller suffisamment bien pour retourner à ses devoirs demain. Mon apprenti subviendra à ses besoins jusqu'à ce que mon pupille puisse aussi reprendre le travail. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Agravain s'approfondit légèrement.

« Vous avez-vous-même déterminé de ne pas envoyer le serviteur d'Arthur au travail, et d'envoyer votre apprenti à sa place ? Ce n'est sûrement pas approprié. »

Gaius resta silencieux pendant un moment, surpris à la demande. Personne d'autre à Camelot n'avait posé de questions, ça avait plutôt été accepté qu'alors que Merlin était son pupille officiel, Liam était aussi proche d'en être un second que personne ne s'en souciait. Que l'un remplisse les devoirs de l'autre lorsqu'il était malade était normal.

« Le prince Arthur et moi avons un arrangement pour des cas comme celui-ci, à cause de moments où je peux demander à Merlin d'aller faire une course pour moi. Liam n'a aucune expérience en tant que cavalier, et n'en connait pas encore assez en matière d'herbes pour collecter les plus éloignées et les plus difficiles à localiser qui poussent dans le royaume. Merlin, cependant, a été les collecter pour moi plusieurs fois. Dans ces cas-là, mon apprenti sert en tant que serviteur du prince Arthur pendant que Merlin m'assiste Nous l'avons simplement étendu à des cas de maladies ou de blessures que mon pupille peut obtenir pendant son travail. Ce qui, considérant qu'il assiste également le prince Arthur pendant les patrouilles et la pratique d'armes, est quelque chose qui est toujours une possibilité. »

Le noble se leva.

« Mais, quand même… »

Gaius, se sentant un peu prudent à cette réaction négative, se redressa très légèrement. Il était temps de rappeler quelque chose à Agravain, qui depuis sa dernière visite de nombreuses années auparavant, avait clairement oublié une des pratiques établies du roi.

« Il y a également le fait que mon pupille est un Serviteur de Confiance, tout comme je le suis. Nous avons tous deux prouvé notre valeur et que nous étions digne de la confiance du royaume. Un seul jour pour récupérer d'une maladie est difficilement quelque chose dont nous devons nous inquiéter à la lumière de la loyauté et du service ferme de Merlin. Le roi n'a eu aucun problème quand mon pupille a passé une semaine entière à récupérer après s'être blessé la jambe une fois, dans le processus d'exposer un assassin et de sauver la vie du prince Arthur. Il a gagné ses droits de cette manière. »

L'expression d'Agravain s'étrécit avec des objections intérieures à ce moment, avant qu'il secoue la tête et abandonne d'autres protestations. Il pouvait toujours presser la question avec les gens en question plus tard.

« Eh bien si mon neveu l'approuve, et que le roi n'a pas d'objections, alors je suppose que c'est à lui de voir ce qu'il permet à son serviteur. Je rendrai visite à mon neveu cet après-midi, si le Médecin de la Cour n'a pas d'objections ?

- Je n'y vois aucun problème, bien qu'il sera probablement en train de dormir. Des maladies d'estomac sont souvent accompagnées de fatigue c'est la manière pour le corps de faire qu'une personne se repose pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. »

Gaius s'inclina à nouveau et sortit, fronçant les sourcils une fois que la porte fut fermée et se sentant un peu dépassé par les manières d'Agravain concernant l'arrangement de Merlin et Arthur.

Il retourna à ses appartements, où un Merlin toujours plutôt pâle était assis à la table dans la chambre principale, mangeant avec hésitation un bol de soupe. Il avait récupéré de sa nausée bien plus vite qu'Arthur, qui après avoir été ausculté n'avait aucune envie du tout de manger. Cependant, alors qu'Arthur était capable de marcher, Merlin avait actuellement besoin d'être aidé ou il tomberait.

Liam était aussi dans la chambre, nettoyant, et il sourit lorsque son professeur entra.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Gaius opina, l'envoyant vers la porte avec un geste.

« Oui, c'est bon. Maintenant, allez, tu es supposé nettoyer les appartements d'Arthur, pas les miens. »

Toujours souriant, Liam se précipita dehors, pendant que de la table Merlin regardait son mentor délibérément.

« Vous avez ce regard dans les yeux, comme si vous aviez vu quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas. »

Gaius s'approcha, s'asseyant à l'opposé de Merlin et soupirant.

« C'est Agravain. Je sais qu'il n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et les choses ont changé depuis sa dernière visite quand Arthur était enfant, mais quand même… Il y a quelque chose sur lui que je ne trouve pas très bien.

- Alors vous l'avez finalement remarqué aussi ? » Merlin souleva un peu les sourcils lorsque Gaius réagit de surprise. « Je l'ai remarqué le jour où il est arrivé. Il s'est beaucoup promené dans le château, disant qu'il se réhabituait juste à l'endroit, mais il continue à traîner dans des places où il n'a aucune affaire en cours. J'ai déjà dit à Georg de garder un œil discret sur lui, et de me rapporter s'il remarque quelque chose de plus que simplement suspicieux. »

Gaius le regardait maintenant avec désapprobation.

« Merlin, tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes connexions à la Conspiration comme ça. Agravain est l'oncle d'Arthur, et le beau frère du roi. »

Le jeune magicien à l'opposé de lui secoua la tête.

« Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à Arthur ou à quelqu'un de la Fraternité à part vous. C'est un inconnu, et nous ne savons pas si ce qu'il dit sur ses raisons de venir ici sont vraies. Je suis juste prudent, demandant à un homme de m'aider à surveiller quelque chose d'étrange. Si Agravain est réellement ici juste pour soutenir Arthur et Uther, alors il n'y a aucun mal de fait, mais je ne vais pas risquer de manquer quelque chose s'il est en fait ici pour causer des problèmes. Ces deux-là n'ont pas eu beaucoup de choses avec leurs parents récemment. »

Gaius sembla se dégonfler à cela, incapable de le nier. Et ce n'était pas inhabituel que des parents d'un meneur malade ou blessé se montre en espérant avoir une partie du trône s'ils succombaient à leur maladie.

« Sois prudent, Merlin. Serviteur de Confiance ou pas, si tu es surpris à l'espionner sans preuves de raisons de le suspecter, tu te mettras dans de sérieux problèmes. »

Merlin soupira, avalant prudemment le reste de sa soupe.

« Je sais, et je suis habitué au risque. Je ferai attention à ne pas être pris c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Georg de m'aider. Il a toutes les raisons de traîner au hasard, garder un œil sur les choses, c'est son travail. » Il essaya de se lever, grimaçant quand ses jambes tremblèrent d'avertissement et qu'il s'assit à nouveau avec réticence. « Et je vais faire mon travail, et protéger Arthur même quand il ne sait pas qu'il est protégé. »

Merlin devint très calme après ça, Gaius l'aidant à remonter les escaliers de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse dormir un moment. C'est en fin d'après-midi que le jeune magicien ait regagné suffisamment de force pour cheminer jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur, arrivant là pour voir que le prince aussi avait suffisamment récupéré pour retourner à une forme de normalité.

Il avait un plateau de nourriture devant lui, où il était assis à sa table près de la cheminée. C'était seulement de la nourriture simple, de la soupe et du pain, comme Merlin l'avait fait toute la journée.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux. Comment tu te sens ? »

Merlin lui donna un demi-sourire, fermant la porte puis prenant la liberté de s'asseoir dans la chaise à l'opposé du prince. Si Agravain voyait les manières décontractées entre eux, il aurait probablement une apoplexie.

« Beaucoup mieux, mais toujours fatigué. Définitivement pas de magie pour quelques jours, sauf si je veux me donner une migraine. »

Le prince posa sa cuillère, pensif dans le silence qui suivit.

« Alors, tu crois que ça a marché ? Le sort. »

Merlin tourna la tête pour regarder vers les fenêtres, solennel et distant.

« Je le découvrirai le jour où nous serons face à face avec elles à nouveau. Jusqu'alors, nous devons juste supposer que ça a marché. »

Loin dans la forêt, loin de la cité, les deux femmes en question étaient toujours dans leur hutte. Morgause dormait toujours, et Morgane s'occupait du petit feu au-dessus duquel elle cuisinait ce qui serait leur repas du soir.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils alors qu'elle le faisait, se sentant comme si quelque chose avait changé, pourtant elle ne pouvait imaginer quoi. Elle était toujours coincée ici, et voulait toujours sa revanche. Merlin et Arthur avaient eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, mais leur chance ne durerait pas pour toujours. Après tout, quelle chance avaient-ils ?

Quelle chance avaient un simple prince et son serviteur-sorcier de compagnie ?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: « Le passé devient votre vérité. Merlin devient le serviteur. Arthur devient le prince. Le sorcier âgé devient l'étranger. Le passé devient votre vérité. »**

**Mercredi c'est moi qui répondrai aux reviews**


	8. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 1

**Et nous passons officiellement à la saison 4 !**

**DAM : Tu marques un point, là... Arthur a trop confiance en sa famille !**

**Abeille : En meme temps vaut mieux que Morgane ne sache pas qu'ils ont toutes leurs chances justement :p**

**titesouris : Vu le nombre de rapprochements qui ont été faits entre Merlin et HP, de toute façon...**

**Bergonis : Traduction du sort utilisé. Oui Agravain est pénible mais bon, il ne dure qu'une saison !**

**elisabeth49 : Je crois qu'on en a toutes envie !**

**Colinou : Justement, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Gaius n'a pas le choix ! **

~(-)~

Chapitre 4: L'Heure La Plus Sombre ~Partie 1~

Les vents froids faisaient tournoyer les feuilles dans le canyon asséché, envoyant des voiles de poussière dans l'air qui étaient repoussés par le capuchon de la silhouette en robe noire qui suivait la route. La femme tirait une petite charrette à main, son fardeau caché sous les plis d'une couverture, et quatre chevaux chargeaient sur la route derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder les quatre chevaliers, mais obéit à la commande de faire halte quand l'un d'eux le lui cria.

Sire Léon descendit de selle, Sire Elyan et les deux autres l'imitant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la femme et sa charrette.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, mais pas assez pour que son capuchon cesse de dissimuler son visage.

« Vers les Mers de Meridor. »

Il fit halte à une courte distance d'elle, les yeux fixés sur le véhicule qu'elle tirait.

« Qui est dans la charrette ? »

La femme sembla hésiter, restant silencieuse, et il fit signe aux autres chevaliers de s'avancer pour l'appréhender, mais se figea sous le choc quand elle se retourna complètement et dévoila son visage... Le visage d'une traîtresse.

« Dame Morgane. »

Elle lança la main vers lui, paume tournée vers l'extérieur, une explosion silencieuse de magie le faisant trébucher. Elle en fit de même avec Elyan et les deux autres chevaliers, les quatre hommes désarmés et inconscients tandis qu'elle leur tournait ensuite le dos.

Morgane s'empressa de rejoindre la charrette, repoussant la couverture pour révéler la silhouette frêle de sa soeur, Morgause.

« Tout va bien ? »

L'autre sorcière acquiesça, tournant la tête pour regarder Morgane, le côté gauche, intact de son visage faisait désormais contraste avec les cicatrices à présent visibles sur le côté droit.

« Oui, merci. Mais dépêchons-nous, ma soeur... La nuit va bientôt tomber, et nous avons une longue route devant nous. »

Morgane replaça la couverture, saisissant les poignées de la charrette et reprenant la route. Elle n'accorda aucune pensée aux chevaliers allongés sur le sol rocheux derrière elle, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait remarqué que déjà deux d'entre eux bougeaient.

Sire Léon grimaça tandis qu'il essayait de s'asseoir, seulement pour échouer quand un accès de vertiges l'envahit. Morgane était largement hors de vue, ayant déjà tourné dans le canyon lorsqu'il fut capable de se remettre sur pieds, et à ce moment Sire Elyan était également assis.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard, puis leurs yeux se portèrent sur leurs deux camarades. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que les autres chevaliers étaient morts, mais ils le firent quand même, le coeur lourd.

Elyan donna un coup de pied dans un caillou après qu'ils aient enveloppés les hommes dans leurs propres capes, chaque ligne de sa posture et de son visage hurlant la frustration.

« Morgane... Ceci est stupide ! Sans la loi contre la magie, ils seraient encore vivants. Combien d'autres chevaliers mal préparés sommes-nous censés regarder mourir aux mains de la magie, sans aucune défense contre elle ? Qui sait ce qui viendra ensuite si elle agit. »

Léon regarda son camarade de la Fraternité, tout aussi frustré mais avec plus de sang-froid. Merlin avait entrepris d'entraîner les cinq autres membres de leur groupe à résister à la magie peu après avoir terminé le sort sur les deux soeurs sorcières. C'était aussi bien, car sans ce petit avantage de résistance à ses sorts, tous deux auraient été écrasés par la magie de Morgane au même titre que leurs deux camarades.

« Je sais. J'aimerais que tous les chevaliers aient pu être entraînés comme nous, mais même avec le roi dans cet état, Arthur ne peut révoquer la loi contre la magie. Il ne peut faire cela avant d'être roi, et même alors il devra le faire lentement et en guettant le moment correct. »

Il se retourna, ramassant le premier chevalier mort et le portant jusqu'à son cheval.

« Nous devons retourner à Camelot, et avertir Merlin et le prince. »

Grinçant des dents, mais conscient que Léon avait raison, Elyan souleva l'autre homme et et l'attacha à son cheval comme l'avait fait Léon avec l'autre. Guidant ces deux montures avec leurs tragiques fardeaux, ils chargèrent ensuite en direction de Camelot.

~(-)~

« Désolé ! Je passe ! »

Quelques serviteurs adressèrent un regard agacé mais tolérant au jeune homme chargeant à travers les couloirs, slalomant entre les nombreuses autres personnes travaillant dans les couloirs pour les décorer de guirlandes de feuilles de lierre. Le château entier bourdonnait d'anticipation pour les réjouissances de ce soir, même si ces dernières auraient aussi la note sombre de leur objectif.

Ce soir, c'était le Samain, la nuit où l'on se souvenait des morts.

Les cuisines étaient aussi pleines que les couloirs quand il y arriva, la cuisinière semblant sur le point de le chasser quand il se glissa dans la masse pour atteindre la chemise qu'il avait laissée en haut d'une pile de tonneaux. Il avait eu l'intention de la prendre en sortant avec le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, mais avait été pris dans le flot de serviteurs quittant l'endroit. A la place il avait déposé le plateau de nourriture dans les appartements d'Arthur, laissé le prince au lit, et était reparti la chercher.

Il la saisissait juste quand il aperçut quelque chose qui n'était pas normal dans le chaos organisé des cuisines... Un crochet de métal accroché à un fil, pendant d'une grille de métal au-dessus de lui, était descendu petit à petit par nul autre que Perceval... Qui était naturellement encouragé par Gwaine, à qui revenait probablement la culpabilité de l'idée.

Merlin secoua la tête et roula des yeux, avant de jeter un oeil furtif à la cuisinière en chef et de planter ce crochet dans le côté de l'un des petits poulets rôtis que le duo semblait viser. Il s'enfuit ensuite de la cuisine avec la chemise, souriant tout seul quand il entendit la cuisinière crier en apercevant le poulet se diriger vers le plafond. Le voyage ne fut pas entièrement sans incident cependant, il fut bousculé par un jeune homme qui portait un pichet de vin, ce qui valut naturellement à la chemise blanche et propre de gagner une superbe tache rouge en plein milieu.

« Tu pourrais essayer le sel. »

Merlin leva les yeux de la chemise tachée, pour apercevoir Lancelot tandis que le chevalier le croisait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin, la tapota et lui adressa un sourire entendu accompagné d'un murmure furtif.

« Tu as affronté pire, Merlin. Un homme de tes talents devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. »

Merlin répondit en haussant un sourcil, observant Lancelot s'éloigner avant de secouer la tête et de rouler la chemise, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

« Fordwin mamm. »

Il reprit sa marche à son tour, ne déroulant la chemise désormais impeccable que lorsqu'il fut largement hors de vue de tout serviteur l'ayant vue se faire tremper de vin. Ce fut aidé par le fait qu'il utilisa son raccourci habituel entre les cuisines et l'appartement d'Arthur, mais il fut quand même surpris de trouver le prince levé et habillé quand il arriva. L'homme dormait comme une masse lorsqu'il avait déposé le plateau du petit déjeuner, à peine quinze minutes auparavant.

Arthur vit son serviteur marquer une pause, et leva les yeux du papier qu'il tenait à la main.

« Oui ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux vers la chemise, puis vers la tunique rouge que portait son prince.

« Vous êtes vêtu. »

Arthur répondit en secouant la tête, tandis qu'il contournait son bureau pour s'asseoir.

« Oui, Merlin, je le fais très bien sans toi. »

Le mouvement exposa son dos, et le fait que sa tunique était rentrée dans sa ceinture, laissant nu le bas de son dos. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le courant d'air ? Merlin eut un grand sourire et tira insolemment le tissu vers le bas avec une touche de magie, faisant sursauter Arthur avant qu'il ne remarque à son tour ce qui était corrigé.

Merlin continua juste de sourire.

« Êtes-vous sûr de cela ? »

Il reçut en réponse un regard plat, Arthur s'asseyant et regardant son morceau de papier avec l'air de quelqu'un se débattant avec quelque chose.

« Fais juste tes corvées, Merlin. Je m'efforce d'écrire un discours.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

- Non.

- Je peux déchirer cela alors ? »

Arthur leva les yeux, pour voir Merlin agiter un petit rouleau de parchemin. Le magicien gloussa :

« J'ai passé la nuit dessus. »

Durant la pause qui suivit, tous deux se regardèrent en silence avant qu'un prince résigné ne tende la main vers le rouleau. Il l'ouvrit alors et lut le discours écrit dessus avec des sourcils légèrement haussés.

Puis il le lui rendit.

« Très bien, tu peux écrire mon discours. Polis-le un peu plus et je l'utiliserai. »

Il observa son serviteur ranger le parchemin dans sa veste.

« Et n'oublie pas, ils ne sont pas nombreux, les serviteurs qui ont la chance d'écrire pour un prince. Tu devrais me dire merci. »

Merlin se contenta de hausser un sourcil avec un sourire narquois

« Crétin. »

Il tourna le dos à Arthur, qui avait également commencé à sourire devant leur badinage amical. Aussi stressé qu'il soit de pratiquement diriger le royaume depuis tous ces mois, il savait pouvoir compter sur Merlin pour lui remonter le moral.

Aucun d'eux n'était conscient, cependant, du terrible évènement sur le point de prendre place. Aucun ne savait que deux femmes venaient d'arriver sur la rive du lac où se trouvait l'Île Fortunée. Aucun n'était au courant du paiement donné par Morgane et Morgause au passeur attendant là, qui ne venait plus qu'une fois par an pour transporter les quelques pèlerins qui couraient le risque de venir là pour cette nuit spéciale, et dans les jours qui la précédaient et suivaient.

Et aucun d'eux ne connaissait le véritable impact de ce qui allait se produire...

~(-)~

« Vous ne mangez pas, Sire. »

Gwen marcha doucement vers l'homme vieillissant, ayant observé sa main tremblante reposer, sans l'avoir vidée, une coupe sur la table basse à côté de lui. Uther n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ses cheveux longs, sa tenue et son apparence négligées. Toutes tentatives effectuées par elle ou par le serviteur du roi n'avaient eu que peu d'effet. Au mieux ils avaient réussi à ce qu'il mette des vêtements ordinaires. En ce qui concernait apparats et couronne, il n'acceptait pas qu'on les lui mette.

Quand le roi ne répondit pas à ses paroles, elle ramassa le plateau de nourriture à côté de lui et se tourna vers la porte, s'immobilisant quand elle trouva Gaius se tenant là avec une petite fiole de liquide.

Elle y jeta un oeil avant de croiser le regard de Gaius.

« Rien ne semble améliorer sa condition. »

Les paroles de Gaius avaient un ton de défaite, tandis que comme elle, il parlait afin que le roi n'entende pas. Même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne réagirait probablement pas, quand bien même il entendrait.

« Cette potion n'y changera rien. Mais elle lui apportera la paix de l'âme. »

Tous deux regardèrent Uther, Gwen avec une forte dose de pitié.

« Cela fait un an que Morgane l'a trahi. »

- Il a le coeur brisé, soupira Gaius, et il a perdu le goût de vivre. »

Un silence solennel s'ensuivit, avant qu'il ne regarde de nouveau vers elle.

« Tu te joindras à nous lors des réjouissances ? »

Gwen secoua la tête.

« J'en doute. Je tiens à rester avec le roi.

- Tu prends grand soin de lui, Guenièvre. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, la pitié dans ses yeux désormais remplacée par l'expression solennelle du devoir.

« Je ne le fais pas pour lui. Je le fais pour Arthur. »

Elle resta où elle était, regardant le médecin se diriger vers le roi et l'encourager gentiment à boire la potion qu'il avait amenée. Elle continua de regarder tandis qu'elle faisait effet, laissant Uther l'air à moitié endormi. Tous deux quittèrent ensuite les appartements, et aucun d'eux ne remarqua quand Merlin sortit de l'illusion qu'il avait activée à l'intérieur de l'alcôve la plus proche des appartements du roi.

Il situait délibérément ces visites aux moments où il savait que Gaius venait de doser Uther avec le sédatif léger mais de longue durée, sachant qu'il préviendrait toute explosion soudaine. C'était étrange, cependant, de savoir à quel point le roi répondait peu à quiconque à part peut-être son fils, surtout avec ce qu'il savait d'autre.

Merlin entra discrètement dans les appartements, certain que ses sorts d'alarme à l'extérieur l'alerteraient de l'arrivée de n'importe qui. Il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers Uther, assis à côté d'une fenêtre, et s'assit délibérément sur le sol, proche du roi et dans son champ de vision.

Il fallut environ une minute, comme toujours, avant que des yeux qui semblaient morts ne se tournent vers lui. Bien que le roi réponde rarement à quiconque, même Arthur, il reconnaissait toujours quand le sorcier à qui il avait permis de vivre et de servir son fils était en sa présence.

« ...Laisse-moi. »

Merlin ne bougea pas, ignorant l'ordre à voix basse. Cela aussi, il en avait l'habitude, et il prit à la place une profonde inspiration et fit ce qu'il était venu faire... Son rapport au roi.

« La semaine dernière a été tranquille, sans signe de sorcellerie maléfique dans ou autour de la ville. J'ai fouillé la zone alentour aussi loin que possible avec l'eau, et j'ai localisé un petit groupe de bandits à l'est. Arthur a envoyé un escadron d'hommes les arrêter, et ils ont été pris sans grand problème. La sentence doit être prononcée dans quelques jours. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, silencieux mais sans bouger de sa place sur la pierre froide. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à être patient, et effectivement ces yeux vides le regardèrent de nouveau, cette fois avec un peu plus de vie en eux.

La haine d'Uther pour la sorcellerie était toujours là, et pourtant elle cachait un léger éclair de gratitude pour ce jeune sorcier qui refusait encore et encore de reculer. Merlin démontrait obstinément mais discrètement sa loyauté envers Camelot de cette façon, chaque semaine sans faille, et il avait commencé à le faire sans que jamais on ne le lui demande... C'était juste sa manière de montrer qu'il se souvenait du voeu qu'il avait fait, et qu'il le tenait.

« ...Tu peux partir. »

Cette fois Merlin se laissa congédier, se remit sur pieds et s'inclina. Il retourna dans l'alcôve extérieure lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, et attendit là que Gwen revienne sans le plateau qu'elle avait emmené dans les cuisines.

C'est alors qu'il dépassa les gardes un peu plus loin, un simple sort d'égarement marmonné pour détourner leur attention durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour les croiser. Nul au sein de la Fraternité ne saurait qu'Uther connaissait son secret. Pas encore, et pas plus qu'il ne leur parlerait de la Conspiration. C'était à Gaius, Liam et lui de s'en préoccuper. Les deux secrets le resteraient jusqu'à ce que le bon moment arrive pour révéler chacun d'entre eux.

~(-)~

Seigneur, c'est bon de revenir à une fic où Arthur sait la vérité, où il y a Liam et la Fraternité et plein d'évènements qui nous attendent !


	9. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 2

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui les ràr sont d'Abeille.**

**titesouris : Alaia a réussi à nuancer Uther, plus que dans la série, c'est l'avantage de l'écrit**

**DAM : C'est une bonne idée, ça. Organisons des speed dating avec les chevaliers :D**

**elisabeth49 : Le début de la fin ? Enfin on verra ce qu'Alaia nous a concocté. De la pitié c'est un peu dur... de la compassion plus non ?**

**Bergonis : Qui sème le vent récolte la tempete. Malheureusement ce qui lui est arrivé est en partie de sa faute. Mais le résultat est très triste tu as raison**

**Colinou : J'aime beaucoup cette scène aussi... On a l'impression que la cuisinière est un dragon ˆˆ Ne le mets pas trop vite dans son cercueil... On a encore un peu de tempsˆˆ **

**Eeeeeeet la partie 2 !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 9: L'Heure La Plus Sombre ~Partie 2~

Quatre chevaux passèrent au galop la porte du château, le peuple s'écartant de chaque côté en écartant les yeux avec surprise et inquiétude. Nul ne pouvait manquer de voir les deux silhouettes immobiles allongées sur deux de ces selles, et l'expression sombre des chevaliers survivants sur les deux autres.

Léon and Elyan firent s'arrêter les quatre montures, s'empressant de descendre et d'entrer dans le château, le cri de Léon au garde le plus proche l'envoyant devant eux alerter le prince. Tous ceux qui devaient être là, seraient dans la salle du conseil en quelques minutes.

Tous les deux attendaient dans cette pièce quand ils arrivèrent, adressant un signe de tête respectueux à Agravain quand il arriva le premier. Le noble avait Merlin et Gaius sur ses talons. Aucun chevalier ne remarqua le regard méfiant que le magicien lança dans la direction d'Agravain.

En effet, ils avaient d'autres choses en tête, des choses qu'ils rapportèrent à Arthur dès qu'il arriva.

« Les rapports sont véridiques. Nous avons rattrapé Morgane dans les plaines de Denaria. »

Arthur regarda Léon calmement, mais il y avait une inquiétude indéniable dans ses yeux.

« Elle était seule ?

- Sûrement pas, non, répondit Elyan en secouant la tête.

- Elle était avec Morgause ? »

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard avant qu'Elyan ne réponde :

« Nul ne peut en être sûr. »

Une voix se fit entendre sur le côté de la pièce, où Agravain s'était presque placé dans l'ombre.

« Où allait Morgane, le savez-vous ?

- Vers les Mers de Meridor. »

Gaius prit la parole, connaissant le seul endroit où iraient les deux sorcières dans cette direction. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des nouvelles, si ce n'est que l'artefact le plus dangereux de l'Île avait déjà été déplacé depuis un certain temps.

« Sur l'ïle Fortunée. »

Quand bien même, un regard d'inquiétude passa entre le médecin et le prince, tandis qu'Agravain avançait vers eux.

« J'enverrai des patrouilles demain dès l'aube. »

Arthur hocha la tête vers lui.

« Merci, Agravain.

- Sire. »

Léon reprit la parole, ses yeux en disant plus que ses paroles.

« Sachez que ses pouvoirs ont grandi. Messire Bertrand et Messire Montaigu sont morts tous les deux. »

Arthur baissa la tête à cette nouvelle.

« Tenez-moi au courant de ce qui se passe. »

Les deux chevaliers s'inclinèrent, se retournèrent et quittèrent la salle avec tous les autres. Seul Merlin resta, après s'être retiré pour attendre juste devant les portes de la pièce. Il observa l'échange qui s'ensuivit entre Arthur et son oncle, incapable de nier sa méfiance envers l'homme. Après avoir fouiné à son arrivée au château, quelques mois auparavant, les mouvements d'Agravain n'étaient plus le moins du monde suspects. Il se rendait aux mêmes réunions sociales que les autres courtisans, restait dans les mêmes zones générales du château. Et les quelques fois où Merlin avait utilisé sa vision dans l'eau pour le suivre sur l'une de ses chevauchées, l'homme s'en était tenu aux mêmes chemins populaires mais sûrs utilisés par tous les autres nobles qui aiment monter à cheval.

Mais il n'ignorerait jamais l'instinct qui avait été éveillé durant ces premiers jours après l'arrivée d'Agravain. A vrai dire, l'homme semblait trop honnête, trop innocent dans ses affaires quotidiennes. Sans la confiance implicite d'Arthur en cet homme, Merlin aurait averti le prince de se méfier de lui quelque temps auparavant. Mais s'il le faisait maintenant, et sans preuve, ça semblerait juste petit.

« J'ai fait une promesse à votre mère. Je serai toujours là pour vous. »

Merlin tiqua en entendant ces mots, jetant un regard vers eux pour voir le sourire de gratitude qu'Arthur adressait à son oncle. Non, il ne dirait rien, pas quand en vérité il se pourrait qu'il soit juste trop soupçonneux envers Agravain. Il ne pouvait pas nier non plus, que vivre sur les nerfs comme lui rendait souvent les gens paranoïaques.

Il emboîta le pas à Arthur tandis qu'il quittait la salle du conseil, le prince murmurant de façon à ce que seul Merlin puisse l'entendre :

« Pourquoi les amulettes ne nous ont-elles pas avertis qu'elle avait attaqué Elyan et Léon ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait à cette question mais répondit quand même.

« Je vous ai déjà dit, quand je les ai distribuées, qu'elles ne se lancent que quand on les active avec la phrase clé ou si son porteur est inconscient. Souvenez-vous, j'ai entraîné Léon et Elyan moi-même. L'explosion pure de magie que Morgane aura utilisée sur eux aura suffi à les envoyer en arrière, mais à moins de heurter quelque chose elle ne les aura pas assommés. Je les ai lancés dans les airs de cette façon bien assez de fois pour savoir ce qu'ils peuvent supporter.

- Ce qui était plus que Messire Bertrand et Messire Montaigu... »

Merlin grimaça devant le ton frustré et coupable d'Arthur, tendant la main pour la placer sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous faites de votre mieux avec les circonstances. A moins de déclarer le roi incapable de régner et de le détrôner, vous ne pouvez pas révoquer la loi. Et si vous faisiez cela, ça ressemblerait horriblement à ce qu'a fait Morgane... Les gens croiraient que vous êtes possédé ou enchanté. »

Arthur soupira, se détendant légèrement devant les paroles raisonnables de son ami.

« Pars devant, et finis de polir ce discours pour moi. Nous pourrons adresser nos prières à nos chevaliers tombés quand la cloche sonnera minuit. »

Merlin sourit, avant de hocher la tête et de partir en courant. Il devait juste espérer que, quoi que prépare Morgane, ça ne viendrait pas les hanter tout de suite.

La journée passa rapidement à partir de là, un flou d'activités frénétiques tandis que les dernières préparations pour la fête étaient terminées. Vraiment, le personnel du château s'était dépassé. Pour aucun noble en visite ils n'avaient fait autant d'efforts que pour ce soir. Respecter les proches perdus dans le passé signifiait bien plus pour eux que de céder à l'arrogance de certains des vivants.

Merlin se plaça sur le côté de salle à manger principale, tenant ce qui était désormais un pichet vide de vin. Les breuvages coulaient déjà à flot, même si la nourriture n'avait pas encore été touchée, et ce fut alors qu'Arthur se leva de sa chaise à côté du trône vide de son père.

« Samain... C'est l'époque de l'année où nous nous sentons le plus proche de nos ancêtres. C'est le moment de nous souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdus, et d'honorer leur mémoire. »

Le peuple se levait à son tour, coupes en main prêtes pour le toast à venir, aucun d'entre eux conscient des deux sœurs sur l'Île et du conflit qui déchirait le cœur de l'une d'entre elles. Cette petite sœur encouragée dans leur tâche par son aînée, qui s'allongea ensuite sur un autel dans les ruines abandonnées d'une partie de cette citadelle... après lui avoir tendu une dague.

Dans la salle à manger, Arthur observa tout le monde se lever, continuant ses paroles.

« Et tout comme nous leur souhaitons la paix dans l'au-delà, nous savons qu'eux aussi souhaitent la paix au monde des vivants. A notre famille, nos amis, et à notre roi ! »

La Grande Cloche sonna, le prince ayant parfaitement choisi le temps de son discours, tandis que sur l'Île Morgane se dressait au-dessus de l'autel avec les paroles de l'incantation franchissant ses lèvres. Elles coulaient, d'une voix qui tremblait au bord des larmes. Larmes que ses yeux ne versaient pas, et pourtant ils reflétaient son conflit et son hésitation à faire ce que sa sœur avait demandé avec ses derniers mots.

'Je ne regrette plus rien à présent... Je veux que ma mort soit l'ultime présent que je te ferai.'

L'incantation se termina, la dague levée s'abaissa, et le dernier sursaut de Morgause résonna dans l'air avant que le monde entier ne semble frissonner.

Dans le château Merlin eut l'impression qu'il avait été arraché du temps, le monde ralentit jusqu'à ramper autour de lui comme s'il avait accéléré son propre temps. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait cela. Non, le frisson qui s'introduisait jusque dans ses os ne venait pas de lui, mais de l'inconvenance dans l'air, tandis que devant lui une vieille femme habillée de robes noires déchirées et d'un capuchon le fixait du centre de la pièce où elle apparut sur les talons d'un hurlement surnaturel.

« Emrys... Emrys... Emrys... »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le pichet lui tombant des mains pour s'entrechoquer contre le sol tandis que le temps revenait. La salle entière devint silencieuse à ce son, tout le monde se retournant pour regarder seulement pour voir ses yeux rouler en arrière dans sa tête avant qu'il ne s'écroule inconscient au sol.

Arthur commença à bouger, mais s'arrêta, conscient qu'en tant qu'hôte de cet évènement il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour un simple 'serviteur'. Ce fut Lancelot qui se rua vers lui après un regard d'Arthur, rejoint par Gaius aux côtés du magicien frissonnant.

Ils s'empressèrent de le sortir de la pièce, Lancelot le portant tandis que Gaius prenait la tête. Mais Merlin était froid... si froid.

Sur l'Île il faisait tout aussi froid, Morgane inconsciente là où le déferlement de magie l'avait jetée loin de l'autel. Des doigts lui caressèrent doucement la joue, la réveillant, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour découvrir la même femme qui était apparue à Merlin... debout face à elle devant une déchirure sombre et brumeuse de la réalité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La vieille femme avait l'air sombre et attristée, mais également réprobatrice. Elle n'était pas censée être là, et pourtant elle était là.

« Je suis La Cailleach, la gardienne du Monde Spirituel. Tu as déchiré le voile qui sépare les deux mondes. »

Des cris tourmentés s'échappèrent de la déchirure derrière elle, La Cailleach répondant à la question et à la peur dans les yeux de Morgane.

« Les Dorocha... Ce sont les voix des morts, mon enfant, elles sont innombrables comme eux. Tu as raison d'avoir peur, Morgane. Tes ennemis vont maudire ce jour et la destruction qu'il apportera. Fais preuve de prudence. »

Morgana frissonna, aussi bien à cause du froid que des hurlements.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La Cailleach demeura solennelle et alarmante.

« Déchirer le voile qui sépare les mondes a engendré un nouveau monde, tu ne seras pas seule à le traverser. Celui qu'on nomme Emrys marchera dans ton ombre. Il est ton destin... et il est aussi ta perte. »

Morgane demeura immobile à ces paroles, hantée par le sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom. Les mentions de prophétie dont elle avait entendu Morgause parler voletaient au bord de son esprit, ne laissant qu'une terrible impression de terreur, qu'elle connaissait cette menace mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'où.

La Cailleach se détourna pour lui signifier son congé, tandis que Morgane se relevait et fuyait vers le passeur, et que dans le château celui qui était sa fin prédite était allongé sur son lit.

Lancelot regarda Gaius tandis qu'il déposait Merlin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le visage du médecin était un masque d'inquiétude.

« Je n'en sais rien. Jamais encore je n'ai senti quelqu'un d'aussi froid.

- Il n'est pas en danger ? »

Gaius le regarda.

« Pour stimuler sa circulation j'ai besoin d'aubépine, et de couvertures. Beaucoup de couvertures. »

Lancelot se précipita hors de la chambre de Merlin, tandis que Gaius s'occupait d'envelopper son pupilles dans les quelques couvertures qui se trouvaient déjà dans cette pièce. Le jeune magicien frissonnait toujours, et quelque chose dans la façon dont il remuait la tête semblait indiquer qu'il rêvait.

Merlin était inconscient de tout cela, conscient uniquement des hurlements résonnant toujours dans sa tête. La femme se dressait toujours là dans l'œil de son esprit, et l'appelait toujours_... Emrys... Emrys... Emrys..._ Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne comme pour s'éloigner.

_Elle sait que tu seras sa perte, et cependant elle ne sait pas qui tu es... Ses souvenirs ont été tordus afin de lui dissimuler ce qu'elle sait... Elle a raison de te craindre ainsi que le pouvoir que tu détiens. Toi qui la lui as volée, l'information qui aurait pu changer son sort et condamner Albion._

Il s'éveilla en sursaut pour se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, enveloppé dans des couches de couvertures et avec le goût amer de l'aubépine dans la bouche. Il avait toujours froid, mais ne frissonnait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'à cet instant il voulait parler à son mentor, à Gaius.

Merlin écarta la plupart des couvertures, s'enveloppant dans la première, qui contenait la majeure partie du peu de chaleur que son corps avait réussi à regagner. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers de sa chambre, pour trouver Gaius debout derrière l'une des tables en train de pilonner ce qui était probablement encore plus de l'aubépine séchée dont le pot était posé sur la table à proximité du mortier.

« Gaius. »

Le médecin sursauta, et fit tomber son pilon avec fracas en se retournant.

« Merlin, tu es réveillé. »

Il s'empressa de le rejoindre et de faire asseoir son pupille.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Merlin frissonna en y repensant, laissant Gaius le faire asseoir. Il prit la parole tandis que le vieil homme s'asseyait dans la chaise à côté de lui.

« J'ai vu une femme, habillée dans une robe noire déchirée avec un bâton, debout au milieu de la salle en train de me parler. Quand elle a parlé, j'ai eu l'impression que sa voix venait des entrailles de la terre. Son regard... était triste. Il y avait tant de peine dans ses yeux. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, le fait que Gaius ne dise rien révélant à Merlin que son mentor pensait savoir qui était la femme.

« Qui est-elle ? »

Gaius demeura solennel.

« La Cailleach... La gardienne du Monde Spirituel.

- Pourquoi était-elle là ? »

Le médecin prit l'air sombre.

« Elle est venue à minuit, le soir de Samain. A l'instant même où le voile qui sépare les mondes est le plus fin possible. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul à l'avoir vue ? »

Merlin était clairement troublé, c'était l'une des rares occasions où les incertitudes qui venaient avec son jeune âge, se frayaient un chemin au-delà de la confiance et de la connaissance qu'il avait accumulées dans les cinq dernières années.

« Tu as un grand pouvoir, Merlin. Pour une personne qui a reçu de tels dons, ce genre de visions n'est pas rare. Et tu as dit toi-même que tu avais eu d'autres visions, comme celle qui t'a prévenu l'hiver dernier que le fait que Morgane sache que tu es Emrys serait une menace. »

Merlin inspira profondément, se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait dit d'autre.

« Quand j'étais inconscient, la Cailleach m'a de nouveau parlé. Elle m'a dit qu''elle' savait que je serais sa perte, mais que je lui avais volé l'information qui aurait pu changer son sort et condamner Albion. Que j'avais tordu ses souvenirs pour lui cacher cette information... Elle savait qui j'étais, elle m'a appelé Emrys, et je crois qu'elle parlait de Morgane. »

Gaius se redressa avec surprise.

« Ton sort ? Il a fonctionné ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« C'est la seule magie que j'aie jamais pratiqué qui 'torde' les souvenirs. Je crois qu'on peut désormais supposer en toute sécurité que Morgane et Morgause n'ont plus aucune idée d'à qui elles ont affaire avec moi. Je m'inquiète juste que la Cailleach m'ait parlé d'elle, car comment le saurait-elle à moins d'avoir vu Morgane ? »

L'expression de Gaius s'assombrit.

« Je l'ignore, mais si Morgane a déchiré le voile qui sépare les mondes, alors que les dieux nous protègent tous. »

La conversation pesait toujours sur l'esprit de Merlin le lendemain matin, quand il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur avec le petit déjeuner du prince. Distrait comme il était, le plateau fit du bruit quand il le déposa, lui valant un grognement de protestation de l'homme dans le lit.

« Merlin. »

Le serviteur ouvrait désormais les rideaux, faisant entrer le soleil dans la pièce et attendait le moment où il savait qu'Arthur se souviendrait de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard Arthur se redressa brusquement.

« Merlin ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le magicien se retourna, l'air fatigué mais suffisamment alerte pour être sarcastique.

« Merci de vous souvenir que j'ai perdu conscience la nuit dernière... Je vais préparer vos vêtements. »

Arthur le fixa, avant de rejeter ses couvertures et de se diriger vers lui à grands pas.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tout ce que m'a dit Lancelot c'est que Gaius disait que tu étais 'stable' et qu'il était inutile que je vienne te voir pendant que tu dormais. »

Merlin grimaça en y repensant.

« Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça dormir, mais quand c'était de si mauvais augure. »

Arthur s'immobilisa, sa voix dénotant maintenant une angoisse silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Merlin enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, les yeux hantés tandis qu'il expliquait :

« J'ai eu une vision de la Cailleach, la gardienne du Monde Spirituel, à minuit quand le voile est le plus fin possible. Gaius pense que ce pourrait être un augure que le voile entre les mondes a été déchiré. »

Il regarda Arthur, un léger sourire lui venant au visage.

« Le bon côté des choses, c'est que la Cailleach m'a dit, ou sous-entendu, qu'elle avait vu Morgane... Et que les souvenirs de Morgane ont été 'tordus', l'information de mon identité lui a été 'volée'. Je pense que nous pouvons être certains que le sort que j'ai jeté cet été, a marché. »

Arthur acquiesça, l'air rassuré.

« C'est bon à savoir. C'est une chose dont nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter. Maintenant nous devons juste espérer que le fait que tu aies vu cette 'Cailleach' n'est pas d'aussi mauvais augure que le pense Gaius. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un coup brusque à la porte, Messire Léon entrant avec un air d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Pardonnez-moi, Sire. Vous êtes attendu à la salle du conseil, c'est une affaire de la plus grande urgence. »

Prince et magicien échangèrent un regard, une angoisse glaciale se formant dans leur estomac avant que chacun ne se prépare à y aller.

~(-)~


	10. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 3

**Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 10 avec des ràr de titesouris**

**Bergonis : Non mais lui à l'instant où il apparait dans la série, il a un panneau clignotant au-dessus de la tete disant _'traitre'_.**

**Abeille : C'est pas le pire encore**

**Elisabeth49 : Mais elle doit sentir leur présence au meme titre que Merlin et d'ailleurs elle reste près d'un feu dans la série quand on la voit. Pis elle est toute perturbée par les paroles _'he's your destiny, he's your doom'_**

**Colinou : Morgause est une blondie psychopathe faut pas chercher à comprendre.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 10: L'Heure La Plus Sombre ~Partie 3~

Tous trois entrèrent dans la salle du conseil comme un groupe uni, Arthur en tête, Léon et Merlin derrière lui, côte à côte. Un instant plus tard, Merlin se souvint de s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde pour se retrouver derrière les deux, ainsi qu'il était approprié pour un serviteur. Heureusement personne ne remarqua l'erreur, à l'exception des gardes devant les portes qui n'y firent de toute façon pas attention. Ils étaient tous trop distraits par la jeune femme en train de sangloter au centre de la pièce.

Arthur se dirigea vers elle, les chevaliers et les membres du conseil s'écartant pour le laisser passer, et il s'adressa à son oncle au moment où il les rejoignit tous les deux.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Son village a été attaqué.

- Par qui ? demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas très clair, Sire."

Agravain s'écarta, tandis qu'Arthur rejoignait la jeune femme que réconfortait Gaius. Merlin avait choisi de faire le tour, pour atteindre un endroit où il pouvait voir mais sans qu'on fasse attention à lui.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

La femme releva légèrement la tête, mais pas assez pour croiser son regard.

"Dréa."

Arthur tendit le bras, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer, sa voix douce et réconfortante, sa posture presque à demi-courbée devant sa taille plus petite afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

"Dréa, je suis Arthur. Ne crains rien. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Merlin observa depuis sa position, remarquant que la méthode directe et compatissante d'Arthur pour la réconforter et obtenir l'information, était bien plus personnelle que la manière distante dont Uther serait resté assis sur son trône pour l'interroger. C'était clairement une partie de ce qui ferait d'Arthur un roi tellement aimé par son peuple quand l'heure viendrait. Il se dressait comme leur guide compatissant, non comme leur dictateur isolé.

Drea réagit, croisant enfin son regard tandis qu'elle luttait contre les larmes pour expliquer :

"Ma mère, mon père, ma jeune soeur, ils sont-"

De nouveau Arthur maintint fermement sa main en place pour la réconforter.

"Calme-toi... Ils ont été attaqués ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Par qui ?"

La tête de Drea était de nouveau baissée, mais cette fois sous l'effet d'une terreur remémorée.

"Il n'y avait personne... Il y avait juste des ombres.

- Tu n'as pas vu leurs visages ?"

Elle croisa de nouveau son regard, l'implorant de la croire.

"Ils n'avaient pas de visages."

Arthur jeta un regard à Gaius, un ordre silencieux au médecin de se préparer à faire des recherches, et non par incrédulité comme Dréa sembla le croire.

"C'est vrai ce que je vous dis. Ils étaient là, mais ils n'étaient pas là... Ils bougeaient si vite... Et on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, mais ils devaient l'être."

Elle ravala un sanglot, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

"J'ai entendu tout le monde hurler puis... plus rien. Le silence. Ils étaient morts."

Arthur en avait assez entendu, la confiant aux soins de Gaius.

"Merci."

Il se tourna vers son oncle, sévère et autoritaire, son attitude douce remplacée par la résolution.

"Où est ce village?"

Agravain répondit solennellement tandis qu'ils commençaient à sortir de la pièce.

"A Howden, c'est à l'est des Montagnes Blanches. C'est à une demi-journée de voyage d'ici."

Arthur regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Léon qui les suivait, ses yeux se portant brièvement sur Merlin pour signifier qu'en réalité les ordres étaient pour lui.

"Préparez les hommes. Nous partons tout de suite."

Léon acquiesça et se mit en route, mais ce fut Merlin qui se glissa dans un passage sur le côté et dans une alcôve, avant de sortir son amulette et d'activer quatre des symboles y figurant.

"Préparez-vous à partir. Elyan, j'aurai besoin que tu viennes m'aider à seller les chevaux dès que tu seras prêt."

Merlin sortit de son alcôve, passant près des cuisines et donnant l'ordre à l'un des serviteurs s'y trouvant de préparer assez de nourriture pour une journée de voyage pour sept hommes, et de la faire envoyer aux étables. Il entreprit ensuite de se rendre à ces dernières, réussissant à seller trois des montures avant qu'Elyan n'arrive pour l'aider à finir les quatre autres. La nourriture arriva sur ses talons, Merlin l'attachant à sa selle en tant que serviteur du groupe avant que le chevalier et lui ne mènent les sept chevaux dans la cour où les autres les attendaient déjà.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'ils montaient en selle et sortaient, chacun demeurant silencieux jusqu'à être bien au-delà des murs de la ville. C'est seulement alors qu'Arthur parla, donnant aux quatre chevaliers qui n'avaient pas été présents, un résumé sur leur destination.

"Le Village de Howden a été attaqué par d'étranges créatures, fort probablement magiques. Tout le monde a été tué à l'exception d'une unique survivante qui a réussi à rejoindre Camelot pour nous avertir. J'ai besoin que vous soyez tous en alerte, et gardez Merlin au centre de notre formation à tout moment pendant le voyage. Si ces choses sont vraiment de nature magique, alors il est notre meilleure chance contre elles."

Merlin observa les cinq autres Chevaliers de la Fraternité se rassembler autour de lui, haussant les sourcils devant cette précaution.

"Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que, s'il se passe quelque chose, ce sera moi qui vous protègerai et non l'inverse ?"

Arthur lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, l'air plutôt amusé.

"Non, mais je prends quand même cette précaution. Pas d'arguments.

- Oui, Sire, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais vous ne croyez pas que ça va sembler un peu étrange si vous avez ordonné à vos hommes de garder le 'serviteur' du groupe et pas vous-même ?"

Devant l'expression que suivit sur le visage du prince, Gauvain commença à ricaner, suivi par le reste d'entre eux. Arthur secoua ensuite la tête avec irritation avant de corriger ses ordres.

"Chevauchez en file relâchée, avec Merlin au milieu. De cette façon la tête de bois est toujours gardée, mais de façon moins évidente."

Merlin le fixa avec une indignation feinte.

"C'est mon insulte.

- Oui, répondit Arthur en riant, et elle te convient parfaitement."

Le badinage avait allégé l'atmosphère, chassant l'apréhension, mais cette dernière refit surface quelques heures plus tard quand ils arrivèrent à la limite de Howden. Tout était mortellement silencieux, seuls les poulets et autres bestiaux fournissaient des sons normaux pour un village de cette taille.

La lumière disparaissait rapidement, le jour étant coupé plus tôt ici que plus loin à l'est par le fait que le soleil passait derrière la ligne des Montagnes Blanches à proximité. De la fumée s'élevait des restes d'un feu de cuisson, si faible désormais qu'il était clair que le feu avait cessé de brûler convenablement plusieurs heures auparavant. C'était sinistre et surnaturel, et personne ne protesta quand le prince donna l'ordre d'arracher de minces lattes de bois à une clôture voisine pour en faire des torches.

Ce fut Merlin qui sortit les rouleaux de tissu imbibés de cire de leur sac de voyage, les attachant étroitement autour des planches avant de les allumer d'un sort rapide. Il n'en fit aucune pour lui, il n'en avait pas besoin. Un moment de méditation lui permit de vérifier qu'il ne sentait aucune vie ici, en-dehors de celle de ses amis et des animaux. Il ne restait personne ici pour le voir s'il utilisait la magie pour éclairer sa route.

Il ne le dit cependant pas aux autres, conscient qu'ils espéraient encore trouver des survivants. Il n'écraserait pas cet espoir, ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt tous seuls.

Ils traversèrent le centre du village, à l'affût de signes de danger et prêts à réagir en une seconde. Les yeux surveillaient les portes avec méfiance, tandis qu'ils se séparaient pour regarder dans les maisons elles-mêmes.

Le claquement sourd d'une porte les arrêta net, chacun restant figé sur place jusqu'à ce que la chèvre qui avait causé le bruit ne sorte en courant du bâtiment en question. Les recherches continuèrent, chacun sursautant de nouveau quand un étrange bruit fit tourner les épées de chaque chevalier présent dans la direction de Gauvain.

Gauvain leva les mains pour s'excuser, l'une de ses mains agrippant la pomme qu'il venait de ramasser et croquer.

"Désolé."

Chacun relâcha le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu, Lancelot secouant la tête devant le goûter de Gauvain jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'Elyan ne les amène tous jusqu'à une maison à l'extrémité du village.

Ils entrèrent pour le trouver agenouillé devant le corps d'un homme d'âge moyen, l'expression du villageois affichant le choc et la surprise, son visage et ses cheveux couverts d'une couche de gel qui n'avait pas fondu, même plusieurs heures après l'instant où il avait dû mourir. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme d'un âge similaire, aussi gelée que lui, et quand Elyan se leva, Merlin s'accroupit à côté d'eux.

Il tendit la main au-dessus d'eux, ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation dans sa barbe, tandis qu'Arthur l'obsevait en silence.

"Est-ce que tu peux dire ce qui les a tués ?"

Terminant le sort et ouvrant les yeux, Merlin le regarda et secoua la tête.

"Je ne sens aucune magie s'accrochant à eux. Ce n'était pas de la sorcellerie, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

Il en aurait peut-être dit plus, mais son regard sauta sur quelque chose derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent pour regarder, entendant le faible cri surnaturel tandis que, quoi que ç'ait été, ça disparaissait de leur champ de vision et s'évanouissait dans les ténèbres.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Vous avez vu?"

Gauvain sourit nerveusement tandis que tous acquiesçaient.

"Il est vrai que nous luttons contre des ombres..."

Ils quittèrent la maison, continuant les recherches à la lumière de leurs torches, la nuit désormais bel et bien sur eux. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient était hanté par davantage de ces cris et lamentations distantes, Merlin étant le plus nerveux d'entre eux car il avait réalisé qu'il les avait déjà entendus auparavant.

Durant sa vision de la Cailleach.

Entendant un bruit dans une grange abandonnée, Merlin y entra avec méfiance et le peu de lumière qui venait de la lune passant par la fenêtre. A l'intérieur il entendit plus clairement un froufroutement et se dirigea lentement vers la pile de foin au fond avant qu'un poulet surgissant de nulle part ne le fasse reculer en sursaut.

Le coeur battant, il se maudit d'être si paranoïaque, seulement pour se figer tandis qu'un autre gémissement atteignait ses oreilles, bien plus près que ceux qu'ils avaient entendus jusqu'à présent. Il s'empressa de retourner dehors, regardant autour de lui en alerte sans voir le moindre signe que les autres soient proches de lui. Les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses, et il se résolut enfin à utiliser la magie pour s'éclairer.

"_Leoht_."

L'orbe de lumière qui en résulta brillait dans sa paume tendue, solide et rassurante, jusqu'à ce que quelques instants plus tard, elle ne vacille sans explications et commence à mourir. Il la fixa, concentrant sa volonté.

"_Leoht... Leoht_!"

La lumière disparut, Merlin fermant les yeux un moment, cherchant la toile de magie autour de lui. Il ressentit ensuite un moment de terreur quand les fils qui étaient sa connexion à son pouvoir glissèrent sur elle comme si elle était entourée de verre... Une barrière d'immobilité glacée qui repoussait toutes ses tentatives de la contourner pour tirer du pouvoir.

Davantage de cris fantômatiques atteignirent ses oreilles, ceux d'une femme tourmentée avant qu'un autre ne vienne de derrière lui avec la voix d'un homme, et il se retourna pour voir la forme brumeuse descendant des ténèbres vers lui.

Merlin fit un pas en arrière, cherchant désespérément à s'aggriper au pouvoir de la terre, une incantation paniquée sur les lèvres.

"_Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!_"

La tête de la chose prit l'apparence d'un crâne, ses cris le glaçant jusqu'à l'âme, jusqu'à ce que soudain, une torche ne surgisse de nulle part, frappant la chose tandis qu'elle se mettait à gémir puis disparaissait.

"Merlin!"

Lancelot se retourna pour faire face au magicien presque tremblant, inquiet et confus devant la peur sur le visage de Merlin.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Merlin frissonna, tandis qu'il sentait fondre le mur glacé entre lui et la toile de magie.

"Mes pouvoirs... Ils restent sans effet. Dès que cette chose s'est approchée de moi..."

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière eux, Arthur et les autres arrivant dans leur champ de vision tandis que Lancelot les appelait.

"Il y a quelque chose par ici !"

Arthur arriva à leurs côtés.

"Vous l'avez vue ?

- Elle s'est enfuie, acquiesça Lancelot, en voyant le feu."

Arthur se tourna vers Perceval et Léon, désignant l'extrémité du village.

"Allons chercher les chevaux."

C'est alors que lui et les autres remarquèrent un Merlin tremblant, le fait qu'il soit effrayé envoya des frissons de terreur à travers chacun d'eux.

Les paroles du magicien les effrayèrent ensuite davantage.

"On ne peut pas poursuivre ou tuer ces créatures."

Un autre cri fantômatique résonna autour d'eux.

"Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, tout de suite. J'expliquerai le reste de ce qui s'est passé plus tard. "

Ils fuirent le village, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour ramasser tous les haillons qu'ils purent trouver et que Merlin les imbibe de cire fondue à la hâte sur des bougies récupérées sur place. Il restait encore de nombreuses heures avant l'aube, et les torches qu'ils avaient ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'était à quel point Merlin semblait pâle, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'ils inspectaient constamment les alentours.

Ils ne rencontrèrent qu'une autre de ces créatures durant le voyage de retour frénétique vers Camelot, le cri étouffé de Merlin, tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau la glace se glisser entre lui et la terre, pour seul avertissement. Ils arrièvrent en ville peu avant l'aube, le magicien partant immédiatement retrouver son mentor quand ils ne tardèrent pas à apprendre les horreurs qui avaient également hanté ces rues.

Les créatures étaient venues à la tombée de la nuit, repoussées seulement par la lumière et tuant de nombreuses personnes.

Merlin trouva le médecin dans le hall souvent utilisé comme infirmerie d'urgence, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé à soigner. Chacune des silhouettes immobiles avait été enveloppée d'un linceul, chacune des victimes était morte et enveloppée d'une couche de gel qui résistait à toute chaleur qui aurait pu la faire fondre.

Gaius se retourna quand il vit son pupille sur le seuil, remarquant la pâleur du visage du jeune homme.

"Tu les as vues ?"

Merlin acquiesça en silence, ravalant la boule de terreur dans sa gorge afin de pouvoir parler.

"Mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur ces ombres. J'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais complètement coupé de la terre, comme si elles la gelaient autour de moi quand elles s'approchaient. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi impuissant, ajouta-t-il en déglutissant de nouveau... Aussi vulnérable que là, quand il est venu vers moi, j'ai ressenti cette impression de vide... Je ne pouvais plus respirer... J'ai peur, Gaius."

Gaius s'empressa de le rejoindre, l'attirant à lui pour le réconforter.

"Merlin, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive. Tu n'es pas seul pour l'affronter."

Merlin s'accrocha à lui, à cette rassurance, avant de reculer et de se forcer à le lâcher.

"Je dois encore faire mon rapport à Arthur. Nous sommes partis de Howden sans que j'explique ce qui est arrivé quand j'ai été attaqué là-bas. Il sait que j'ai peur d'elles, mais pas pourquoi. Je dois lui dire."

Gaius soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

"Je comprends, mais d'abord va dormir. Arthur va être occupé pour l'instant avec tout ce qui est arrivé ici. ça peut attendre l'aube, quand la lumière du soleil chassera ces créatures."

~(-)~

"Cinquante personnes sont mortes, plus peut-être. Dans la ville basse surtout."

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre tandis que son oncle faisait son rapport, la lueur de l'aube pâle mais bienvenue à travers les fenêtres. Le peuple de Camelot était en panique, et c'était presque le chaos complet entre les murs.

"Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre ?"

Agravain secoua la tête.

"Non. Nos seules armes sont des torches, et la lumière les repousse, mais ne les tue pas."

Arthur regarda en direction de Gaius et Merlin, également présents dans la petite pièce, ses yeux se posant sur le médecin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Gaius avait l'air sombre, ayant reconnu les créatures presque immédiatement lorsqu'elles avaient attaqué la nuit précédente.

"C'est le Dorocha. Les esprits des morts, Sire. La nuit de Samhain, à l'époque de l'Ancienne Religion, la Grande Prêtresse avait coutume d'offrir une vie en sacrifice et de les relâcher."

Agravain fit un pas vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais qui ferait cela aujourd'hui ?"

Gaius le regarda.

"Morgane... Nous savons qu'elle se rendait sur l'Île Fortunée."

Arthur fit de nouveau les cent pas, inquiet.

"Et comment vaincre ces créatures ?

- Je l'ignore, Sire."

Le prince s'arrêta net, tandis que Gaius le regardait gravement.

"Nul mortel n'a survécu à leur contact à ce jour."

Le prince demeura immobile, avant de se tourner vers son oncle.

"Je veux que les gardes de la cité et du château soient organisés en patrouilles supplémentaires, et que davantage de bois à brûler soit amené de la forêt. Un couvre-feu doit être instauré immédiatement, que tous les citoyens soient rentrés au moins une demi-heure avant le coucher du soleil. Ils doivent se rassembler dans aussi peu de maisons que possible, afin de conserver de quoi entretenir les feux pour éloigner le Dorocha."

Agravain acquiesça, s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

"Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Sire."

Tous trois le regardèrent partir, Arthur attendant que la porte soit fermée avant de regarder son serviteur.

"Merlin, est-ce que tu vas me dire, maintenant, ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu si effrayé. Et comment as-tu su qu'un autre arrivait vers nous dans les bois ?"

Le magicien frissonna à ce souvenir, se dirigea vers la cheminée pour y récupérer le livre de silence, et l'amena sur la table où il l'ouvrit, face vers le bas, à la bonne page. Lorsque tous trois furent dans sa zone d'efficacité, il prit la parole, d'une voix basse et nerveuse.

"Je n'y ai pas fait attention avec le premier, celui que nous avons aperçu dans la maison avec le fermier mort. C'est seulement quand j'ai essayé de repousser celui qui m'a attaqué que je m'en suis rendu compte."

Arthur agrippa le bord de la table, commençant à avoir l'air inquiet.

"Rendu compte de quoi ?"

Les yeux de Merlin croisèrent les siens.

"Tout ma magie, mes sorts, à l'exception d'accélérer mon propre temps, exigent que je tire du pouvoir de la toile d'énergie magique qui couvre la terre. Mon pouvoir, comme pour tous les sorciers, dépend de ma capacité à tirer de l'énergie de cette toile. C'est comme l'énergie de vie de la terre, qui est à son tour nourrie par toutes choses vivantes. Mais le Dorocha..."

Il se mordit les lèvres, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

"Ils sont morts, et quand ils s'approchent de moi c'est comme si un voile de mort m'entourait. Il recouvre la terre comme de la glace, m'empêchant d'atteindre la toile de vie à l'intérieur."

Arthur commença à le fixer avec une réalisation horrifiée, comprenant maintenant exactement pourquoi Merlin avait eu aussi peur.

"Tu veux dire que..."

Merlin acquiesça, un sentiment d'angoisse les emplissant tous.

"Quand ils s'approchent, c'est comme si je n'avais pas de magie du tout... Quand ils s'approchent, je suis complètement impuissant contre eux."

~(-)~


	11. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 4

**Chapitre 11, et dernières ràr de elizabeth49 qui quitte l'équipe... Merci d'avoir participé à l'aventure elizabeth !**

**Colinou : C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on veut rentrer et intervenir dans la série**

**titesouris : Je reconnais bien la référence HP :)**

**Bergonis : ça nous permet de voir que meme Merlin a des faiblesses malgré son grand pouvoir**

**LPC : On préfère tous cet Arthur. Il est bien mieux que celui de la série**

**Abeille : Et oui, on redoute tous la fin à venir.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 11: L'Heure la Plus Sombre ~Partie 4~

La journée avait été longue, et en même temps effroyablement courte. Tout au long de la journée du bois avait été apporté et rationné, le peuple avait décidé dans quelles maisons ils se rassembleraient, et les gardes et chevaliers s'étaient vus assigner leurs patrouilles. Durant la lumière du jour, la nuit semblait à de nombreuses heures de là, et cependant maintenant qu'elle était là tout le monde avait l'impression que les ténèbres étaient sorties de nulle part.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, tendant son esprit vers la toile de magie toutes les quelques secondes pour se rassurer. Tant qu'elle était là, chaude et vibrante, alors aucun Dorocha n'était proche. Mais même ainsi, chaque mouvement perçu du coin de l'oeil le faisait broncher et chaque courant d'air froid lui faisait battre le coeur à toute vitesse.

Il alluma les bougies dans la chambre d'Arthur, où elles avaient été placées autour du lit du prince pour repousser le Dorocha pendant son sommeil... S'il arrivait à dormir, du moins. Tout le monde craignait les ténèbres, même si ce soir personne ne devrait être victime des esprits. Les préparations qu'Arthur avait apportées à la cité avaient été très rigoureuses. S'il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un ce soir, ce ne serait que par imprudence.

Un autre courant d'air passa derrière sa nuque, et Merlin broncha en laissant tomber le panier de bougies qu'il portait. L'une d'elles glissa loin de lui, s'arrêtant dans les ombres profondes sous le bureau près de la fenêtre. Arthur le regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce, leurs yeux se croisèrent sans que nul ne bouge. Normalement Merlin serait allé la ramasser directement... mais ce soir elle était dans les ténèbres, loin de la lumière. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de Dorocha à proximité pour l'instant, il avait encore peur d'y aller.

Arthur fit quelques pas vers lui, devinant ce qui devait être à l'esprit de son ami à cet instant, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Merlin pour essayer de le faire rire.

"Veux-tu que j'appelle une servante pour t'aider ?"

Le magicien lui adressa un regard exaspéré, tandis qu'Arthur allait ramasser la chandelle lui-même. Le prince était en train de revenir vers la partie allumée de la pièce, quand le cri distant des esprits des morts les fit tous deux s'immobiliser.

Arthur regarda vers la fenêtre, mais ne retourna pas dans la zone protégée par les bougies, et Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils devant son absence apparente de peur.

"Vous n'avez pas peur ?"

Arthur se retourna et le regarda, solennel.

"Oh, si, Merlin. Peut-être plus que toi."

Merlin le fixa un long moment, avant de commencer à secouer lentement la tête.

"Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le cas."

Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit du prince, croisant les mains devant lui tandis qu'Arthur le suivait.

"Vous avez peur parce que ma magie, sur laquelle vous vous reposiez, ne peut pas vous protéger de ça... Mais vous ne connaissez cette protection que depuis deux ans.

- Merlin..."

Le magicien leva la tête, pâle de terreur.

"Je n'ai rien connu d'autre que la protection de ma magie de toute ma vie. Je n'en ai jamais été privé. Même les fois où je ne savais pas de quels sorts j'avais besoin, je pouvais chercher dans mon grimoire et en trouver un qui puisse nous sauver. Mais maintenant..."

Il secoua la tête, laissant échapper un rire jaune à l'air pitoyable qu'il devait avoir.

"Le grand Emrys est impuissant, tremblant de terreur comme un enfant parce qu'il ne peut pas utiliser sa magie pour protéger ce à quoi il tient."

Arthur le regarda parler en silence, avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et d'attirer le magicien choqué dans une étreinte d'un bras.

"Tu n'affrontes pas cela seul, Merlin, et souviens-toi... J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience pour affronter les choses sans la protection de la magie... Enfin, sans savoir que j'avais la protection de la magie, en tout cas. Fais juste confiance à tout le monde et on s'en sortira."

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le visage toujours surpris de Merlin.

"Mais si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai fait ça, je te ferai mettre au pilori pendant une semaine."

Il relâcha Merlin de son étreinte, avant de se lever et d'aller finir d'allumer les bougies dont Merlin avait été en train de s'occuper. Pendant ce temps le magicien était toujours assis là, avant de rouler des yeux et de se lever à son tour.

"Bien sûr, tête de bois. Je ne dirai rien à personne qui puisse leur faire croire que vous vous adoucissez."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prenant une unique bougie allumée avec lui.

"A demain, Sire... Et merci."

~(-)~

Les rues étaient silencieuses à l'exception du cliquetis des cottes de mailles portées par les patrouilles. Personne ne portait de heaumes ou de capes, aucun extra qui puisse les alourdir ou restreindre leurs mouvements. Cela avait été la décision d'Arthur, étant donné que la capacité à réagir et esquiver le Dorocha était bien plus important que porter quelque chose qui ne vous protègerait pas de toute façon.

Le groupe de gardes poursuivait sa route, déposant du bois dans les brasiers qui brûlaient le plus faiblement sur leur chemin. Avec eux marchaient deux des chevaliers de Camelot, Elyan en tête, et Perceval suivant à l'arrière. Ils étaient plus là pour donner du courage aux gardes que pour faire autre chose, mais il était également vrai qu'ils étaient plus attentifs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux que les autres hommes.

Ce qui fut prouvé lorsque Perceval s'arrêta, ayant entendu quelque chose dans l'allée entre deux maisons. Après avoir jeté un oeil à la patrouille qui avançait toujours sans lui, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour trouver une petite fille recroquevillée derrière un tonneau.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

"Hey hey hey, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Il s'approcha d'elle, marquant une pause lorsqu'il aperçut deux enfants de plus... et cela lui posait un problème. Ils avaient trop peur pour bouger, et il n'avait que deux bras pour les porter... Pour porter trois enfants et une torche.

Perceval contempla la torche après avoir regardé dans la rue pour s'apercevoir que sa patrouille était largement hors de vue. N'ayant pas d'autre option, il la lâcha et ramassa les trois enfants, courant avec eux le long de la rue en direction du reste de ses hommes. Le bruit de sa course résonna dans la rue, attirant l'un des Dorocha tout comme ce qui se serait passé s'il avait appelé sa patrouille. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'avait pas de torche avec laquelle le combattre. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa vitesse...

Et la torche manié par le chevalier qui avait remarqué son absence et était revenu le chercher.

Elyan chassa l'esprit, avant de se retourner pour adresser à Perceval un long regard et secouer la tête. Il prit en charge l'un des enfants de l'autre chevalier, avant de mener le groupe vers la maison dans cette partie de la rue où les citoyens s'étaient rassemblés par sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, les enfants sains et saufs dans les bras de leur mère, Perceval regarda son sauveur.

"Merci."

Elyan haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu sois le seul à te couvrir de gloire."

Ils rirent discrètement et quittèrent la maison, afin de rattrapper leur patrouille. Le matin n'était plus loin désormais, et à la fin de cette patrouille un autre groupe les remplacerait et ils pourraient aller chercher un peu de repos.

En milieu de matinée l'humeur était un peu moins optimiste, en raison de l'arrivée de plus d'une centaine de réfugiés provenant des villages à proximité et au-delà. La réaction d'Arthur fut de réunir le conseil restreint habituel : Agravain, Gaius, et sous prétexte d'être sous la main pour des courses, Merlin.

Ce fut le médecin qui parla tandis qu'Arthur contemplait les arrivées de la fenêtre.

"Ils arrivent des confins du royaume. Ils viennent chercher protection à Camelot."

Le prince se retourna en hochant la tête.

"Et nous leur offrirons.

- On ne peut pas tous les accueillir."

Agravain fronçait les sourcils, bien que Merlin ne remarque mentalement que ce n'était pas comme si le noble devait s'inquiéter de partager ses quartiers avec qui que ce soit. Arthur ne tenait pas non plus compte de la protestation.

"Nous devons essayer.

- Comment ?"

L'oncle du prince semblait sur le point de faire les cent pas.

"Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ainsi éternellement. Il faut trouver le moyen de vaincre ces créatures."

Arthur regarda en direction de Gaius et Merlin, sachant que tous deux auraient travaillé tard la nuit précédente pour trouver cette solution

"Avez-vous pu trouver quelque chose dans vos livres, Gaius ? Comment les vaincre, c'est tout ce que je demande."

Le médecin soupira, sombre, et prit en compte la compagnie présente en prenant la parole.

"Je crains que ce ne soient ni les épées ni les flèches qui triomphent du Dorocha. Si j'ai raison, si le voile entre les mondes a été déchiré, il n'y a désormais plus qu'une solution ... C'est se rendre sur l'Île Fortunée et le réparer."

Arthur commença à froncer les sourcils, choisissant également ses mots avec soin étant donné la présence de son oncle.

"Et de quelle façon."

Merlin fit un pas en avant, parlant avant que Gaius n'en ait l'occasion, ses yeux disant au prince de ne pas se faire d'idées impulsives.

"Pour que la rupture ait eu lieu,il a fallu qu'une victime soit offerte en sacrifice... Il faudra donc en sacrifier une autre."

Un silence total emplit la pièce, la voix d'Arthur sombre quand il répondit :

"Nous allons partir avant la nuit."

Gaius le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Quel être humain sera sacrifié ?

- Si le fait d'offrir ma vie épargne le peuple de Camelot, alors là est mon devoir."

Agravain, semblant aussi mécontent de cette tournure des évènements que Merlin et Gaius, s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car après avoir pris le temps de lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce, Merlin explosa presque.

"Est-ce que vous êtes complètement idiot ? A quoi vous pensez ?!"

Il rejoignit Arthur, qui se retourna et le prit par les épaules pour le tenir à bout de bras.

"Il ne m'a pas échappé, que c'est probablement exactement ce que veut Morgane. Si je joue le jeu, alors il est possible que ses alliés et elle se montrent à l'Île, pour nous arrêter ou pour jubiler. S'ils le font, alors il est fort possible que nous puissions utiliser l'un d'eux pour refermer le voile."

Merlin s'immobilisa de surprise.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous envisagez sérieusement d'utiliser un ennemi comme sacrifice humain ?"

Le prince soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais si nous devons les combattre alors il ya des chances qu'au moins certains d'entre eux meurent de toute façon. Autant que leur fin serve à quelque chose."

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que Merlin soupire en secouant la tête.

"D'accord, je ne peux pas contredire ça. Ils jouent déjà avec des choses dangereuses, alors ils seraient stupides de ne pas s'attendre à ce que ça puisse les faire tuer."

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, retirant son sort en même temps.

"Je vais dire aux Chevaliers de la Fraternité de se préparer. Nous pourrons sortir d'ici avant midi."

Arthur le regarda fixement.

"Tu vas venir aussi ?"

Il se vit répondre d'un ton dur.

"Mes pouvoirs sont peut-être inutiles contre ces créatures, mais je ne vais certainement pas rester assis là sans rien faire. Au moins je peux vous prévenir quand elles s'approchent. C'est mieux que rien."

Aucun d'eux n'était conscient qu'à ce même instant, Agravain quittait le château à cheval. Aucun d'eux conscient qu'il faisait exactement ce que Merlin avait décidé de guetter... Se diriger vers un rendez-vous avec Morgane dans sa maison dans les bois, pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle de la perte imminente et inévitable d'Arthur.

Mais quand bien même, ses nouvelles ne la réjouirent que légèrement, car elle avait encore l'esprit focalisé sur quelque chose que lui avait dit la Cailleach... Un avertissement de sa propre perte, aux mains du nommé Emrys.

~(-)~

Arthur était assis dans le fauteuil en face de son père, qui regardait dans le vide comme s'il n'avait conscience de rien. Il avait confiance en Merlin, et en la destinée, il croyait que les événements tourneraient en leur faveur. Que même s'il partait supposément se sacrifier, il reviendrait à la maison victorieux. Mais il savait néanmoins qu'il risquait tout, sa vie comme son avenir. Il ne pouvait pas partir en sachant cela, sans parler d'abord à l'homme qui avait été son père et son mentor pendant si longtemps.

"Je dois vous remercier pour tant de choses. J'ai tellement appris de vous. Mais l'essentiel c'est que vous m'ayez appris ce que cela impliquait d'être prince. J'espère que cette fois, vous serez fier de moi."

Il fut contraint de s'arrêter, une boule dans la gorge tandis que des larmes luttaient pour sortir de ses yeux. Il était toujours si difficile de voir son père ainsi, l'enveloppe brisée d'un roi qu'il était devenu. Il se leva, se pencha pour placer un baiser sur la chevelure de son père, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Une main saisit son bras, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner pour voir Uther le regarder d'un air implorant.

"Ne pars pas."

Arthur faillit sangloter, des larmes sur le visage tandis qu'il forçait doucement son père à lâcher prise.

"Père, je le dois, hélas.

- De grâce."

Le roi le fixait toujours désespérément, Arthur lui tenant la main pour le rassurer tandis qu'il la reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son père.

"Je vous promets, de faire tout ce que je pourrai pour revenir sain et sauf."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, trouvant Gwen debout dans le passage entre les deux côtés des appartements.

"Promets-moi de veiller sur lui pendant mon absence."

Elle fronça les sourcils, commençant à avoir l'air inquiet.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir."

Il lui sourit tristement.

"Nous savons tous les deux que je le dois. Nous allons régler ça; Merlin, les Chevaliers et moi."

Elle lui prit les mains, le regardant dans les yeux avec toute l'inquiétude et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

"Prenez soin de vous, Arthur, de grâce. Vous êtes précieux, pas qu'aux yeux de ce royaume."

Il entoura le côté de son visage de sa main, ses larmes désormais sèches.

"Souris-moi.

- Je ne saurais."

Il la contempla d'un air entendu.

"Tu n'as pas oublié la première fois où je t'ai embrassée ?"

Un beau sourire apparut sur le visage de Gwen, qu'Arthur lui rendit avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

"Voilà. C'est le souvenir que je veux emporter."

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où les Chevaliers de la Fraternité l'attendaient avec leurs chevaux, l'observa discuter avec le magicien avant d'approcher l'un des chevaliers elle-même. Il était presque midi, et ils devaient partir vite. Attendre Merlin était tout ce qui les retenait.

Lancelot lui adressa un léger sourire quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés.

"Guenièvre."

Elle soupira, hésitante.

"Accordez-moi une faveur.

- Je vous écoute."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Arthur et son cheval, le prince vérifiant que tout était bien attaché avec une expression solennelle sur le visage.

"Ramenez-le à Camelot. Protégez-le, je vous prie."

Il y eut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Lancelot, tandis qu'il acquiesçait à nouveau.

"Je le protègerai au péril de ma vie. Je vous en fais la promesse.

- Merci, Lancelot."

Elle s'éloigna pour retourner dans le château, Lancelot la regardant partir. Il tiendrait sa promesse, quel qu'en soit le prix. Une promesse à la femme qu'il aimait, mais qui avait choisi un autre à qui donner son coeur.

Lancelot soupira, se retournant vers son cheval pour vérifier son équipement comme le prince. Ils partiraient dès que Merlin serait là.

~(-)~

**Je trouve que Gwen abuse un peu dans la dernière scène. Elle pourrait demander à n'importe quel chevalier de la Fraternité de veiller sur Arthur, à commencer par son frère; mais non, elle va s'adresser à celui à qui ça fera le plus mal. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour les sentiments de Lancelot, parce que c'est écrit partout sur sa figure, au pauvre homme...**


	12. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 5

**Voici les ràr de Colinou !**

**titesouris : Rien que pour toi, malheureusement nonˆˆ**

**DAM : Tout le monde aime Lancelot... Joli point de vue pour Morgane. Arthur est né avec des oeillères, c'est bien connuˆˆ**

**Abeille : On a le meme point de vue...**

**Et moi (Julie) je dis toujours que de toute façon tous les chevaliers, surtout ceux de la Fraternité, l'auraient fait sans le demander de protéger Arthur. Et donc que le demander à Lancelot est inutilement cruel. Sur ce, retour à l'épisode...**

~(-)~

**Chapitre 12: L'Heure La Plus Sombre ~Part 5~**

La porte de sa petite chambre s'ouvrit, Merlin l'ignorant tandis qu'il continuait à préparer son équipement de voyage. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Gaius pour connaître l'expression qui figurerait sur son visage, une qui cherchait à le prévenir contre la même idée pour laquelle le jeune magicien avait réprimandé Arthur de sembler considérer.

"Ne fais pas ça."

Merlin le regarda, fermant son sac.

"Nous savons tous les deux que s'il n'y a pas d'ennemis à l'Île que nous puissions utiliser comme sacrifice, alors il est hors de question que je laisse Arthur faire ce que je sais qu'il fera. Si on en vient à ça, je dois prendre sa place, parce que c'est mon destin de le protéger et de m'assurer qu'il vive pour devenir roi et unifier Albion."

Gaius fit un pas vers lui.

"Non, Merlin-"

Son pupille l'interrompit fermement, le regard décidé.

"Ma vie a été exclusivement dictée par mon destin. S'il est écrit comme cela, eh bien... Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai déjà vécu la peur d'attendre la fin, quand j'ai cru avoir échangé ma vie contre celle d'Arthur, il y a des années. Ce n'est pas différent."

Il sourit à son mentor.

"Je mourrais volontiers, Gaius, en sachant qu'un jour Albion vivra."

Il attira Gaius dans une étreinte, le serrant fort dans ses bras tandis que le vieil homme murmurait :

"Mais ne pense même pas à sacrifier ta vie si tu n'y es pas obligé.

- C'est promis."

Merlin lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre, rejoignant l'endroit où Arthur et les autres attendaient. Tout comme pour leur voyage précédent, rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Effectivement, nul ne prononça un mot jusqu'à bien plus tard, quand Arthur leur annonça où ils s'abriteraient pour la nuit.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un cours d'eau dans la forêt, Arthur désignant les arbres.

"Nous devons atteindre Daelbeth avant le crépuscule. J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour aller chercher du bois. Nous porterons ce que nous pourrons sans surcharger les chevaux, puisque nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le fait qu'il y en ait assez pour nous quand nous arriverons."

Ce fut Merlin qui partit en chercher parmi les arbres, suivi par Lancelot au bout d'un moment tandis que le reste du groupe s'occupai d'abreuver les chevaux et de leur donner à chacun une mesure de grain. Cela prendrait un moment, vérifier que les sabots n'avaient pas de cailloux et qu'aucune sangle ne s'était relâchée, mais c'était une sage précaution quand leur vitesse à atteindre l'Île dépendrait tellement de leurs montures.

Au milieu des arbres, Merlin utilisait déjà sa magie pour lancer chaque branche tombée autour de lui sur la pile qu'il formait. Lancelot le regarda faire pendant quelques instants, inquiet.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu devrais être là, Merlin ? Contre le Dorocha, sans ta magie... Tu n'es pas un guerrier, même si tu te débrouilles avec une épée. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

Merlin le regarda, sans s'interrompre dans son ramassage magique de bois.

"Tu sais que où Arthur va, je vais. Sa sécurité est toujours plus importante que la mienne. S'il était blessé et que je ne sois pas là pour le protéger, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je suis cette route de ma vie depuis trop longtemps pour reculer maintenant."

Lancelot l'observa, réfléchissant à ces paroles.

"Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, à Arthur. Vous avez la même détermination."

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes tous les deux trop obstinés pour reculer sans combattre, répondit-il en riant."

Il ramassa la moitié de sa pile, désignant l'autre moitié d'un pied botté.

"Tiens, ramasse ça et aide-moi à le ramener aux autres. Plus on en ramassera maintenant, plus on pourra faire un grand feu ce soir aux ruines de Daelbeth."

Le chevalier s'exécuta et le suivit, sans remarquer le petit instant d'hésitation dans le pas de Merlin.

Le magicien jeta un oeil au-dessus de son épaule un instant, fronçant au pressentiment qui venait de l'envahir, ainsi qu'un mouvement à peine perceptible dans le sort dont il était le vaisseau.

De retour avec les autres, il s'assit sur un rocher et concentra son esprit dessus, essayant de retracer ce qui s'était produit au juste. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il n'aperçoive un champ de bataille contre un ciel écarlate, les bannières de Camelot déchirées au milieu de bannières noires dans le même état arborant la marque de deux serpents rouge sang entremêlés. Des guerriers morts appartenant aux deux camps gisaient partout, il vit Excalibur plantée dans la terre à côté de l'un d'entre eux, puis il se vit lui-même sous la forme âgée de 'Dragoon', venant se dresser devant la main tendue d'une femme, une voix familière l'implorant.

'Aide-moi, Emrys. Je t'en conjure...'

Son visage âgé la regarda avec fureur.

'Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais, Morgane ?'

Il sursauta, tandis qu'il saisissait le faible écho de peur venant de la sorcière qui en faisait autant. Son sort avait formé un lien entre lui et elle, à peine assez tangible pour qu'il puisse voir ce rêve qu'elle avait fait et qui le concernait. Mais tandis qu'il s'inquiétait de l'image du champ de bataille, une partie de lui se demandait si elle n'avait pas été plus symbolique que réelle. Elle avait semblé trop irréelle, mais il ne rejetait pas la possibilité d'une énorme bataille dans le futur. Le plus important pour lui, cependant, c'était la partie qui avait causé le minuscule changement dans son sort.

La Cailleach l'avait avertie qu'Emrys serait sa perte, et maintenant Morgane pensait qu'il s'agissait de son vieil alter ego. C'était ironique, mais lui fournissait la couverture dont il avait besoin. L'Emrys dont elle connaissait maintenant le visage disparaîtrait entre deux confrontations avec elle. Elle ne le retrouverait jamais, peu importe à quel point elle pourrait chercher.

"Bien, nous avons assez reposé les chevaux. Reprenez la route !"

L'ordre d'Arthur sortit Merlin de ses réflexions, tandis que ce qu'avait vu le magicien le rassurait. Si Morgane avait ne serait-ce que des visions symboliques du futur, alors la tâche qu'ils partaient accomplir devait bien tourner. Sinon, elle n'aurait rien eu à voir.

Il resta silencieux le reste du voyage jusqu'à Daelbeth, ne mentionnant rien de son observation du rêve de Morgane. Arthur était peut-être l'hôte d'une partie du sort, mais il manquait d'expérience pour ressentir ce petit mouvement. Non, son esprit était ailleurs, comme les conduire tous sains et saufs à l'Île Fortunée. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'inquiéter de choses comme contrer Morgane.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'ancien château les surplombait lorsqu'ils remontèrent l'étroite piste menant à ses portes, le crépuscule commençant à tomber et les mettant tous sur les nerfs. C'était différent de quand ils avaient approché de Howden, ils avaient cru alors que Merlin pourrait les protéger des dangers qu'ils pourraient affronter, mais maintenant... Maintenant ils savaient qu'ils devaient se reposer sur les torches et le feu qu'ils allumèrent au centre de l'énorme cour du château.

Arthur se tourna vers eux lorsque ce fut fait, après avoir jeté un oeil à la pile de bois qu'ils avaient apportée de la forêt... Ce ne serait pas assez pour durer même la moitié de la nuit, si le feu devait être assez large pour servir à quelque chose.

"Mettez-vous par deux. Ramassez tout le bois que vous pourrez. Nous devons faire en sorte que le feu continue de brûler."

Ils partirent suivant les instructions, tandis qu'Arthur restait dans la cour et faisait des torches avec le tissu imbibé de cire qu'ils avaient pris avec eux. La nuit arrivait vite, l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches coupant la lumière aussi vite ici qu'à Howden. Déjà les cris et lamentations du Dorocha se faisaient entendre dans la distance, le dernier bois ramassé à la lumière des torches jusqu'à ce que l'un des esprits les attaque.

Ils revinrent en courant dans la cour et s'assirent autour du feu qui y brûlait, formant un cercle tourné vers l'extérieur afin que personne n'expose son dos. Même ainsi ils ne ressentirent aucun réconfort, Perceval donnant voix à ce qu'ils savaient tous quand ils vérifièrent la taille du feu dont ils avaient besoin, et leur pile de bois.

"On va manquer de feu, cette nuit."

Gauvain haussa les épaules, refusant d'être pessimiste.

"Nous n'en savons rien. On fera le feu un peu plus petit s'il le faut, mais tant que nous aurons des troches de rechange à allumer on s'en sortira. On arrivera à l'Île demain et on pourra renvoyer ces choses d'où elles sont venues."

Ils s'installèrent pour attendre dans les ténèbres interminables, la lune montant peu à peu au-dessus de leurs têtes comme pour les narguer avec sa capacité à marquer combien de temps il leur restait avant l'aube. Pendant ces heures, ils diminuèrent deux fois la taille du feu, leur pile de bois grandissant également tandis que Merlin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ajouter à leur nervosité.

Comment était-il censé leur dire, qu'il y avait assez de Dorocha ici pour que sa magie soit déjà presque entièrement bloquée sans même qu'ils soient si proches de lui ? La présence de la mort était juste trop forte.

Il resta silencieux, essuyant discrètement la sueur nerveuse qui ne cessait de perler sur son front, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où Gauvain souleva leur dernière pièce de bois pour la jeter sur le feu.

"Dernière bûche. On tire à la courte paille, si vous voulez, pour voir qui va en chercher.

- Je vais y aller."

Arthur se leva, ramassant l'une des deux torches restantes avant de l'allumer dans le feu. Merlin se leva également, le suivant avec obstination.

"Je vais vous accompagner."

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr d'être le plus utile ?"

Merlin se contenta de le fixer.

"Depuis quand savez-vous ramasser du bois ?"

La plaisanterie allégea considérablement l'atmosphère, chacun riant tandis qu'Arthur cédait. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les ténèbres des ruines, la lueur de leur torche ne tardant pas à disparaître de vue parmi les couloirs.

Merlin resta à proximité d'Arthur, le laissant monter la garde tandis qu'il ramassait chaque bout de bois qu'il trouvait. Il utilisait sa magie pour attirer les morceaux vers lui, à la fois pour gagner du temps et comme avertissement. Celui-ci ne se présenta que trop vite quand un morceau qu'il avait 'saisi' tomba au sol lorque son pouvoir sembla disparaître.

Arthur réagit instantément, se retournant pour frapper l'esprit quand il arriva de nulle part en hurlant. Il le frappa de côté, cherchant d'autres menaces du regard quand il marcha sur une partie d'éboulis instable et trébucha au sol.

La torche lui échappa des mains, roulant sur la pierre sous leurs yeux horrifiés avant de glisser par-dessus le bord à proximité pour atterrir au sol, bien plus bas.

Tous deux se ruèrent vers le bord, fixant leur dernière source de défense, Merlin tendant la main et essayant désespérément de l'attirer vers eux avec ses pouvoirs.

C'est à peine si elle frémit dans sa faible poigne magique, avant qu'il ne sente de nouveau la glace recouvrir la terre. C'est alors qu'il aggripa Arthur, hissant le prince sur ses pieds et le tirant vers le peu de refuge que les couloirs abandonnés pouvaient leur offrir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une pièce avec une porte, qu'ils fermèrent derrière eux avant de se réfugier dans un coin au fond de la pièce.

Autour du feu, Lancelot et les autres entendaient les cris du Dorocha avec grande inquiétude. Le chevalier commença à faire les cent pas.

"Ils devraient être revenus maintenant."

- L'un de nous doit aller les chercher, acquiesça Elyan."

Perceval ramassa quelque chose, levant l'objet éteint pour leur montrer.

"Il ne reste plus qu'une torche."

Lancelot s'en saisit et l'alluma, avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner dans les ténèbres.

"Qui m'accompagne ?"

Tout le monde le suivit, personne ne voulant rester derrière. Tous les cinq arpentèrent les ruines à la recherche de leurs amis.

Dans la pièce, illuminée seulement par la lune passant par une fenêtre, Arthur et Merlin restaient dans leur coin en essayant de ne pas frissonner. Et entre les deux, c'était le prince qui semblait le plus effrayé, non le magicien.

Arthur le regarda, remarquant ce fait et le trouvant amusant.

"Tu sais, Merlin, tu es plus courageux que je le croyais."

Merlin sourit à ces paroles, appréciant la légèreté à cet instant.

" Ah, c'est vrai ? C'est un compliment ?"

La réponse d'Arthur ne tarda pas.

"Ne sois pas stupide."

Il se secoua, essayant toujours de ne pas frissonner.

"J'ai affronté tant de choses... Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir.

- Je pense que vous devriez continuer. Je veux dire, on est amis, et pensez au nombre de fois où on s'est retrouvés coincés dans des situations comme celle-là. La confiance nous a toujours permis de nous en sortir. On va vaincre le Dorocha. On y arrivera, Arthur. Tous les deux."

Cela fit sourire Arthur.

"Tu es un homme très courageux, Merlin... Entre les batailles."

Cela les fit doucement rire, repensant à l'époque où le prince ne savait pas cela. L'époque avant qu'il ait appris que l'homme à ses côtés était plus qu'un simple serviteur.

"Quand je pense à toutes les fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie. C'est drôle."

Arthur secoua la tête, riant toujours.

"Alors quand je deviendrai roi, je devrais peut-être faire de toi le bouffon de la cour.

- Peut-être."

Merlin sourit à cette plaisanterie, avant de pâlir et s'immobiliser un instant plus tard. Leur rire s'interrompit immédiatement, Arthur sachant que Merlin n'aurait réagi ainsi que s'il venait de sentir un Dorocha s'approcher.

Ses cris résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière la porte, tous deux frissonnant tandis qu'Arthur murmurait :

"On dit que l'heure la plus sombre est celle qui précède l'aube.

- Il fait sombre à l'heure actuelle."

Arthur lui jeta un regard.

"Alors le jour ne va pas tarder.

- Je l'espère."

Ils restèrent blottis dans leur coin, le moins visibles possible depuis la porte. Mais cela ne les aida pas, la forme brumeuse d'un Dorocha glissant à travers les craquelures de cette barrière avant de venir vers eux en hurlant.

Arthur commença à se lever, pour protéger son ami, mais fut tiré en arrière vers le sol quand Merlin se jeta littéralement entre l'esprit et lui, ignorant le cri horrifié du prince.

"Merlin, non !"

Le Dorocha le frappa, Merlin regardant au loin d'un air vide avant d'être jeté en arrière contre le mur au fond de la pièce. A l'instant où cela arriva, l'amulette autour du cou d'Arthur devint glaciale, résonnant comme une cloche silencieuse, un appel à l'aide.

Dans les couloirs, les chevaliers ressentirent tous la même chose, chacun sortant son pendentif pour voir le symbole du griffon y briller d'un rouge teinté d'or. Toutes les amulettes semblaient tirer légèrement dans la même direction, les chevaliers les suivirent et firent irruption dans la pièce où s'étaient cachés les autres.

La lumière de la torche banni le Dorocha de la pièce, tous les yeux se tournant vers Arthur dans une interrogation silencieuse, avant qu'ils ne regardent tous la silhouette immobile et silencieuse de Merlin effondré au pied du mur du fond.

Arthur se redressa maladroitement, courant vers lui, les mains temblantes tandis qu'il les tendait vers son ami.

"Merlin !"

Ses mains saisirent l'épaule frigorifiée du magicien, le faisant rouler pour révéler une expression figée dans un moment de surprise. Son corps recouvert du même gel que toutes les autres victimes du Dorocha.

~(-)~


	13. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 6

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est Bergonis qui répond à tout le monde !**

**Abeille : Effectivement, le mot était surement "torche"**

**elizabeth49 : Leur amitié est beaucop mise en avant dans les premières saisons, mais de moins en moins ensuite, c'est dommage tu as raison.**

**Colinou : Ah si on s'inquiétait chaque fois que Merlin frole la mort, on aurait pas fini... Pour Camlann c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé voir cette scène dans la série.**

**titesouris : Pas faux. D'ailleurs le gros plan sur la tete glacée de Merlin me rappelle un peu le gros plan sur Jack dans Titanic, une fois qu'il a bien gelé et qu'il a des glaçons dans les cheveux.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 13: L'heure la plus sombre ~Partie 6~

La pièce se trouvait dans un silence absolu, chacun d'entre eux incapable de bouger face à l'horreur de voir l'expression étonnée et déjà vide de leur ami. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de prononcer un mot pour exprimer leur peur et leur douleur dans leurs cœurs, tandis que le prince berçait le sorcier contre lui, ses yeux priant pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

"Merlin! ...Merlin! Réveille-toi !"

Arthur mordit sa lèvre, secouant son ami de manière frénétique.

"N'ose même pas mourir, espèce d'idiot!"

Mais Merlin ne répondait pas, toujours complètement immobile et froid, Arthur inclinant la tête vers lui de chagrin.

"Merlin, quel fou..."

Les chevaliers commencèrent à se rassembler plus près, Léon et Elyan se déplaçant pour faire qu'Arthur leur laisse prendre Merlin dans leurs bras. Pourtant le prince resserra son étreinte, suffisamment fort pour produire une réaction que plus aucun d'entre eux n'osait espérer.

Merlin toussa soudainement, la respiration sifflante tandis qu'il tressaillait soudainement et se mettait à haleter. Il frissonnait violemment, Arthur fut surpris au point de desserrer son étreinte assez pour que les deux chevaliers prennent le sorcier dans leurs bras.

Elyan ouvrit la voie, torche à la main.

"Nous devons le ramener près du feu et le réchauffer !"

Aucun n'eut besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, tous les six se dépêchant vers la sécurité relative du feu. Aussitôt qu'ils y furent, Perceval et Gauvain allèrent chercher du bois que le prince et Merlin devaient à l'origine aller chercher, pendant qu'Arthur restait résolument aux cotés de Merlin.

Il était toujours en train de trembler, même si le gel sur son visage et ses vêtements avait déjà fondu, un miracle en soi étant donné qu'ils savaient des victimes de Camelot que celui-ci prenait normalement des heures à disparaître. Il y eut un éclat doré dans ses yeux, un scintillement erratique, mais ce fut suffisant pour leur donner une indication sur comment il avait fait pour être encore même en vie... La magie de Merlin, la partie qui était à l'intérieur de lui et non le pouvoir de la terre, l'avait protégé. Juste assez pour le garder en vie, et à présent elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'y maintenir.

Les amulettes étaient toujours en train de trembler, faisant qu'Arthur se demande ce que Gaius, Liam et Gwen pouvaient bien penser en ce moment. Ils devaient être frénétiques bien sûr, frénétiques mais impuissants. Il n'était pas dans une meilleure position, même s'il était ici et capable de voir qu'au moins pour le moment, Merlin était vivant.

"Arthur..."

Le murmure rauque fit sursauter et tourner les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes, pour voir que les yeux de Merlin étaient ouverts, et cherchaient le prince vaguement dans les ténèbres. Arthur se dirigea vers lui, une main sur l'épaule, ressentant maintenant une vague de fureur devant la stupidité du sorcier.

"À quoi pensais-tu ! Nous pensions que tu étais mort !"

Merlin sembla comme s'il voulait sourire de manière narquoise et faire une remarque ironique à ça, mais fut coupé quand il toussa faiblement. À la place, il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère sa respiration, ses yeux essayant mais échouant à se concentrer sur le visage d'Arthur.

"Ouais, mais si vous aviez été celui qui prenait ce chemin, vous seriez mort... Je me sens comme si j'avais été piétiné par un cheval et ensuite jeté dans un tas de neige. Mais si vous ne voulez pas me remercier, alors allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas."

Il mit juste une touche d'irritabilité tandis qu'il faisait la dernière de ses remarques, Gauvain haussant les sourcils en l'entendant.

"Oui, quelle mauvaises manières de votre part, Sire. Merlin aurait juste pu être en train de faire son boulot qui est de protéger votre royal cul, mais il mérite toujours des remerciements."

Merlin essaya de rire de cela, finissant en un autre accès de toux. Si peu, sa voix était encore plus sévère et plus calme quand il parla à nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, et arrêtez ces stupidités."

Sa couverture bougea tandis qu'il luttait pour lever la main, échouant jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne retire la couverture et ne déplace sa main pour lui. Il la laissa reposer sur l'amulette qu'il tira de sous la chemise de Merlin, l'observant tandis qu'un doigt pâle traçait une simple rune dessus avant que le symbole de griffon en plomb ne redevienne une figure sombre.

Tous leurs pendentifs devinrent alors de plus en plus sombres, Arthur soupirant.

"Eh bien au moins, cela permettra à Gaus et aux autres de savoir que tu es vivant."

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, ce qui le fit commencer à froncer les sourcils.

"Merlin?"

Une main se déposa sur son épaule, Elyan secouant la tête.

" Il s'est endormi. Laissez-le se reposer. Nous devons encore plus surveiller les dorochas."

Ils eurent très peu de sommeil pendant le reste de la nuit, même si en vérité il y avait presque une heure ou deux avant que l'aube n'éclaire le ciel. Merlin était toujours mortellement pâle et calme tandis qu'ils se préparaient à quitter Dalebeth, son regard errant vaguement sur les environs comme s'il était à moitié là depuis qu'il s'était de nouveau réveillé. Il était toujours froid au toucher, malgré tous leurs efforts pour le réchauffer, et il commençait à devenir clair que même en ayant été sauvé par sa magie, sa vie était toujours sur le fil du rasoir.

Arthur faisait les cent pas tandis que les dernières pièces de leur équipement étaient empaquetées, se tournant vers Léon pour exprimer ses inquiétudes. Le chevalier fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit ce que le prince avait à l'esprit.

"Nous devons le ramener à Gaius."

"Et abandonner notre quête ?"

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le sorcier, qui semblait inconscient de la fragilité de son état.

" Il a sauvé ma vie, et mon destin est perdu sans lui. Il doit vivre je ne peux pas le laisser mourir."

"Sire."

Léon, étant celui qui l'avait servi le plus longtemps parmi les chevaliers présents, secoua la tête.

"Sire, si nous n'allons pas sur l'île Fortunée, des centaines d'autres personnes périront... Pensez-vous que Merlin pourra se le pardonner, s'il en devenait la cause en vous ayant détourné de cette quête ?"

Lancelot s'approcha, en fournissant la solution.

" Laissez-moi le ramener ! Le reste d'entre vous pourra continuer."

Il regarda aussi Merlin.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'a pas appelé Kilgharrah. Sûrement que le grand dragon pourrait aider."

Arthur soupira.

"Il est à peine capable de parler, Lancelot. Je doute qu'il soit capable de l'appeler avant un moment, et ce serait seulement si son état s'améliorait plutôt que si son état s'aggravait. Il était à peine capable de réinitialiser les amulettes, et cela ne requerrait même pas qu'il utilise un sort."

Il se tourna vers le chevalier.

"Je dois aussi mentionner que, voyager seul avec un homme blessé te prendra deux à trois jours pour atteindre Camelot dans ces conditions. C'est trop dangereux."

Le chevalier leva la main tandis qu'il donnait son argument.

"Non, pas si je traverse la Vallée des Rois Déchus. La vallée est riche de magie et aux lieux qui lui sont liées la traverser pourrait l'aider à regagner des forces."

Son expression était solennelle.

"Vous ne devez pas renoncer à la quête."

À côté de lui, Léon hocha la tête, en accord avec lui.

"Il a raison, sire. Et s'il était capable d'appeler le dragon, il récupérerait assez vite avec son aide, Merlin pourrait même être capable de nous rattraper alors. Mais si cela ne se passait pas, ce serait pour le mieux."

Arthur se tenait debout, semblant à la fois en conflit et coupable avant de laisser échapper un long soupir et d'appeler les autres.

"Perceval, prends Merlin et transporte-le jusqu'à son cheval. Lancelot va le ramener à Gaius pendant que le reste d'entre nous continueront la quête."

"Oui, Sire."

Cela sembla réveiller Merlin, dont les yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur le prince tandis qu'il était ramassé par Perceval. Il semblait comme vouloir être libéré pour protester, mais son corps inerte était sans force pour le faire. Il ne pouvait résister tandis qu'il était chargé sur le dos de Bitan, ses pieds étant alors attachés aux étriers de la selle et ses mains au pommeau de la selle avec précaution.

Ce fut de cette position, hissé et à demi plié sur son cheval, que Merlin regarda Arthur de manière suppliante. Le prince lui rendant un regard empli d'excuses.

"C'est ma faute. Je suis navré."

La voix du sorcier restait à peine plus qu'un murmure hagard, tandis qu'il parlait.

"Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi avec vous."

Arthur secoua la tête, vérifiant toujours que son ami soit sécurisé sur son cheval.

"Non, tu es mourant."

"Vous n'en savez rien. De grâce Arthur !"

La culpabilité dans l'expression du prince le fit taire quelques instants, même si les paroles suivantes étaient une timide tentative pour le faire sourire.

"Crois-tu que tu feras un jour ce qu'on te dit ?"

"Il faut que je vienne avec vous !"

"Merlin."

Arthur le coupa avec un autre secouement de tête.

"Je sais que tu es supposé être mon protecteur et conseiller, mais même toi tu peux avoir besoin d'être guidé par moi pour une fois. Tu dois y aller, pour te remettre, et si tu vas assez vite, tu pourras peut-être être capable de nous rattraper... mais cela n'arrivera pas si tu ne reçois pas d'aide."

Lancelot les interpella alors, de son siège sur son cheval.

"Il est temps de partir. Nous avons perdu assez d'heures de lumière comme ça, sans en perdre plus."

Arthur inclina la tête à cette déclaration, donnant à Merlin une dernière pression sur l'épaule avant que le sorcier ne se soumette avec réticence et n'adresse un ordre à Bitan.

"Bitan... Befylge, Launcelot."

Le cheval renifla, obéissant à l'instruction dans l'ancienne langue comme il avait été entraîné pour le faire. Les deux hommes chevauchèrent hors des ruines du château, se dirigeant vers l'est, pendant que le reste de leur groupe restait derrière pour partir vers l'ouest.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière du mieux qu'il puisse réussir, Merlin ne voulait rien de plus en ce moment que les suivre, mais il devait admettre qu'Arthur avait raison. Il ne leur servirait à rien de bon s'il mourait parce qu'il avait été trop borné. À la place il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de méditer, faisant confiance à son cheval pour suivre Lancelot jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Se connecter à la toile de magie de la terre lui procura un certain soulagement au froid qui se répandait dans son cœur, et cela l'alerta aussi d'un nombre inhabituellement élevé de présences magiques aux alentours.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient, mais il les ressentit un instant quand il pensa qu'elles pourraient vraiment le rechercher, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort aux limbes de son esprit.

Merlin s'assoupit sur sa selle, l'expression de son visage en paix, pendant que Lancelot regardait en arrière maintenant tandis qu'ils chevauchaient. Tenant un rythme lent, et lié par le besoin de s'arrêter et de trouver suffisamment de bois pour le feu pour cette nuit, cela allait être un retour angoissant vers la ville.

~(-)~

Cela avait été un instant à couper le souffle, un instant pendant lequel leurs pendentifs qu'ils ne retiraient jamais tournèrent aussi froid que de la glace et se glacèrent sous leurs touchers. Ce contact glacial avec leurs tenues de nuit les fit sursauter tous les trois en les réveillant. Ce qui avait été effrayant en soi, mais cela l'avait été plus encore quand chacun d'entre eux avait ouvert les yeux et vu exactement lequel des symboles avait flambé sa vie.

Le griffon de Merlin ...

Gaius était resté dans ses appartements, le fixant, tandis que Liam arrivait des quartiers des serviteurs moins de cinq minutes après que les amulettes aient réagis. Gwen ne fut pas capable de venir avant que l'aube ne rende les rues sûres à nouveau, bien après que leurs pendentifs ne furent redevenus sombres, tous trois à présents réunis et assis dans un silence inquiet. Que le symbole soit revenu à son état initial disait que Merlin était vivant, mais cela ne faisait pas disparaître leurs inquiétudes. Après tout, il avait été frappé par quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour être resté inconscient au moins pendant quelques minutes.

"Gaius, pensez-vous qu'il va bien ?"

La voix de Liam était calme, la peur pour son ami écrite sur chaque ligne du visage de l'apprenti du médecin. Gaius put seulement l'atteindre, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son élève en réconfort.

"Nous devons juste lui faire confiance. Le prince Arthur et les autres le protègeront, et s'assureront qu'il se reposera peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé."

Gwen fronça les sourcils, son expression se faisant le miroir de celle de Liam.

"Mais si quelque chose d'autre arrive ? S'il a été blessé sévèrement, alors il ne sera pas capable d'utiliser sa magie."

Gaius soupira.

"Il ne peut pas utiliser sa magie contre les dorochas de toute façon... Il n'a jamais mentionné ceci à aucun d'entre vous avant de partir, mais quand le dorocha s'est approché de lui, leur présence l'a empêché de tirer l'énergie de la terre dont il avait besoin pour ses sorts. Pourtant il peut toujours sentir quand ils arrivent, et cela lui permet de prévenir les autres quand la menace se rapproche. C'est pourquoi il est parti avec eux."

Il se leva, regardant la lumière passer par la fenêtre.

"Maintenant, nous devrions retourner à nos corvées, avant que quelqu'un ne commence à se poser des questions sur l'endroit où nous sommes."

Les deux jeunes se levèrent aussi, Gwen passant sa main vers le pendentif caché sous sa robe une fois encore.

"J'espère juste que rien d'autre ne leur arrivera. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si aucun d'entre eux ne revient à la maison."

~(-)~


	14. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 7

**titesouris : Y a peu de choses pires que la VF de Merlin. Mais celle de OUAT en fait partie. Et oui Merthur bromance forever !**

**elisabeth49 : Il est persuadé que son destin est de protéger Arthur quitte à mourir lui-meme...**

**DAM : J'ai bien peur qu'un changement aussi important (maintenir en vie un personnage principal censé mourir) ne soit source de trop de trous de scénario pour Alaia. Désolée :s A défaut, voici un paquet de mouchoirs *offre un paquet à DAM***

**Colinou : Et pour ce chapitre tu vas encore faire un "Et paf" ? Oui c'est en grande partie à cause de Gwen que l'un d'eux ne reviendra pas...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 14: L'heure la plus sombre ~Partie 7~

Les heures étaient passées dans une rafale de sabots et de vent qui faisaient claquer leurs capes, le jour se rapprochant du crépuscule quand ils descendirent de cheval pour se reposer. Ce choix de route se révélait être autant un obstacle qu'un avantage. Traverser les landes pour atteindre l'île prendrait moins de la moitié du temps tout au plus, mais cela signifierait une nuit sans défense avec peu ou pas de bois pour faire de la lumière pour conjurer le dorocha. Cette route sinueuse, qui suivait les forêts jusqu'au pied de la face sud des Montagnes Blanches était peut-être plus sûre à cet égard, mais il était frustrant de voir le temps qu'ils perdaient.

Arthur soupira tandis qu'il marchait sur une courte distance le long du chemin de terre où ils se trouvaient, relâchant la raideur dans ses jambes, pendant que derrière lui, Gauvain avait un sourire sur son visage, le chevalier jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues à côté de lui et Léon le fixant simplement par derrière.

"Vous entendez ce que j'entends ?"

"Des abeilles ?"

"À manger "

Gauvain retira un de ses gants, marchant vers un trou dans un arbre proche où le son d'insectes bourdonnants révélait la présence d'une ruche. Il procéda alors à mettre sa main dans ce trou, pendant que Léon continuait de le fixer.

"Vous tenez à nous faire tuer ?"

L'autre chevalier ne s'arrêta pas de sourire.

"On chevauche vers notre mort, alors…"

Léon secoua la tête et marcha vers Arthur, qui s'était arrêté et était à présent en train de chipoter à ses protections de poignet.

"Les chevaux doivent se reposer."

Le prince resta silencieux.

"Vous êtes bien silencieux."

Arthur se tourna et le regarda, dirigeant un long regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Gauvain, son bras toujours dans l'arbre.

"C'est ce qui arrive après trois jours passés à écouter Gauvain."

Cela fit apparaître un sourire chez Léon, qui comprenait aussi la vraie raison pour laquelle Arthur était si silencieux.

"Vous avez pris une excellente décision. Merlin n'aurait pas pu continuer avec nous. C'est un de ces moments qui me rappelle à quel point nous sommes liés à lui, et peut-être à quel point nous devrions apprendre à ne pas être si dépendant de lui. Nous plaçons beaucoup trop sur ses épaules."

Arthur soupira, inclinant la tête.

" Il en place plus de lui-même que n'importe lequel d'entre nous en met sur ses épaules."

Ils furent interrompus par un juron soudain de Gauvain derrière eux, le chevalier fuyant la ruche avec une pièce de rayon de miel à la main et chassé par une horde miniature d'insectes piqueurs. Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin et le laissèrent partir.

"Alors il fait un peu comme vous en ce qu'il le concerne. Si quelqu'un peut ramener Merlin à Camelot, c'est bien Lancelot."

Arthur réussit enfin un demi-sourire de remerciement pour ce réconfort, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour retourner vers le lieu où les chevaux avaient été attachés.

"Reposez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure."

Chaque homme hocha la tête, et profitèrent de cette occasion de s'asseoir. Ils devraient chevaucher un peu plus vite, et ensuite le cauchemar de chaque nuit pourrait recommencer.

~(-)~

Le terrain n'offrait aucun confort pour le moment aux deux cavaliers, ne donnant aucun répit à celui qui était blessé pour se rendormir sur sa selle.

Merlin grimaça et se redressa autant que son corps affaibli le lui permettait pour se préserver du petit coup qu'il recevait à la tête par le cou de son cheval chaque fois que Bitan devait faire un petit saut pour passer un obstacle. Cette chevauchée était en train de devenir plus dure que le sol libre qu'ils avaient couverts aujourd'hui, et le crépuscule les menaçait maintenant dans le ciel. En effet, le seul bon signe fut la vue d'une des paires de statues qui marquaient l'entrée de la Vallée des Rois Déchus.

Lancelot jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Merlin comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois durant la journée, inquiet par le fait que le sorcier ne dise rien et reste encore terriblement pâle. Il ne semblait pas du tout retrouver ses forces, comme si tout semblait lointain de manière déconcertante.

"Merlin?"

Il ralentit son cheval un peu, permettant à Bitan de remonter à sa hauteur, avant de marcher en cadence avec le hongre. Lancelot atteignit alors Merlin d'une main, pour le secouer un peu.

"Merlin?"

" Il y a une rivière sur notre droite, à travers les arbres bicentenaires... Campons ici."

Les yeux de Merlin étaient à demi fermés, comme s'il était coincé dans une transe, et Lancelot fronça les sourcils.

"Merlin?"

"Amène-moi jusqu'à l'eau..."

Le chevalier le fixa, perplexe et un peu énervé. Par tout l'enrouement de sa voix, les paroles de Merlin avaient ce ton qu'il utilisait seulement quand il parlait de choses sérieuses concernant la magie. Aussi, s'il demandait à être amené près de l'eau, alors le chevalier obéirait à cette requête.

Il sortit de la piste, suivant les instructions de Merlin pour trouver assez sûrement la rivière comme le sorcier l'avait décrit. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle était là, il ne savait pas mais malgré tout il porta Merlin au bord du ruisseau après l'avoir détaché et descendu de la selle de Bitan.

Merlin restait amorphe dans les bras de son ami, son esprit toujours à moitié enfermé dans sa méditation, entendant toujours les murmures des esprits dont il avait senti la présence toute la journée. Elles l'appelaient, le pressant à leur côté, et quand Lancelot le déposa sur le bord de la rivière, il glissa sa main rapidement dans l'eau.

Elles l'accueillirent, les esprits résidant dans ce courant. Leur présence se faisant comme des éclats argentés tandis qu'elles couraient à son contact et le baignait dans la chaleur de la magie.

Lancelot eut l'air surpris quand Merlin bougea, ses yeux repérant les ondulations argentées couvrant la main de Merlin et coulant sur son bras jusqu'à sa manche. Il était sur le point de bouger pour le défendre, suspectant une menace, quand un murmure de voix de femme l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Lancelot... Lancelot..."

Devant ses yeux qui s'élargissait, il observait tandis qu'un grand nombre de gouttelettes d'eau s'élevaient de la rivière, dans chacun d'entre elles étaient visibles le visage d'une femme. La plus proche de lui parlait à nouveau le regard doux.

"Nul malheur ne vous arrivera. Vous porter secours c'est ce qui nous anime."

Le chevalier déglutit un peu nerveux.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Nous sommes les Villi. Les esprits des cours d'eau et des courants… La déchirure du voile a rompu l'équilibre du monde. Les bons comme les mauvais esprits errent librement, et cette situation dangereuse ne saurait durer plus longtemps."

Lancelot commença à se relaxer un peu, hochant la tête de compréhension.

"C'est pour cela que le prince Arthur chevauche vers l'Île Fortunée, dans l'intention de restaurer le voile."

La villi sembla solennel, une lueur de savoir dans les yeux.

"Il aura besoin d'aide. De la vôtre et de la sienne."

Lancelot jeta un coup d'œil vers Merlin, qui apparaissait être en train de dormir, maintenant.

"Mon ami est souffrant, je dois le ramener à Camelot."

"Merlin est plus fort que vous le supposez." Elle sourit, remarquant sa surprise qu'elle connaisse ce nom. "Le jeune sorcier a un grand pouvoir. Et un destin qui a été tracé depuis l'aube des temps. N'ayez crainte, en cet instant mes sœurs commencent à guérir Merlin…"

Lancelot regarda de nouveau Merlin, pour seulement voir que les lueurs argentées n'étaient plus seulement restreintes à la main dans l'eau, mais étaient aussi visibles sur son cou et son visage. C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose, se retournant vers l'esprit.

"Il savait que vous étiez là... Il m'a dit de le conduire près de l'eau."

La villi sourit de nouveau.

"Il nous a senti, et nous a appelé. Vous pouvez rester ici, en sécurité à côté du ruisseau. Vous êtes fatigué. Vous devez vous reposer. Nous vous protégerons des dorocha jusqu'à ce que l'aube vienne. Soyez rassuré, et dormez bien."

Plus d'esprits sortirent de la rivière, flottant dans l'air autour des deux hommes tandis que la berge devenait baignée de lumière dorée comme de soleil. Les ténèbres avaient été bannies, l'air froid remplacé par de l'air chaud, et souriant de soulagement, Lancelot tint compte de la suggestion et se coucha de lui-même pour dormir. Si Merlin l'avait guidé ici, alors on pouvait faire confiance aux Villis.

Moins confortable était la situation d'Arthur et des autres où ils étaient. Ils avaient atteint le pied des Montagnes Blanches, et les grottes qui passaient sous elles. Et pour le moment le prince fixait l'entrée de l'une d'entre elles, descendant de son cheval tandis que les autres le suivaient.

"Nous laissons les chevaux ici. Avec leur entraînement, ils devraient aller bien jusqu'à ce que nous revenions. En prenant ce passage, à l'aube, nous serons de l'autre côté des montagnes."

Il commença à descendre la pente, Gauvain suivant la file, semblant décidément peu enthousiaste.

"J'imagine que vous plaisantez ? Ces galeries sont infestées de wildorens !"

Arthur ne ralentit pas son rythme.

"Les galeries nous épargnerons des jours de voyage, et de traverser les landes où on ne trouvera plus de bois pour le feu."

"Ouais ! Si on s'en sort vivants !"

Arthur roula des yeux, pointant certains buissons à proximité.

"C'est pourquoi nous nous enduirons de baie de gaia… À vous de choisir, Gauvain : wildorens ou le Dorocha ?"

Elyan fit une ligne droite vers les buissons, suivi par Léon.

" Pour moi, le choix est fait !"

"Pour moi aussi."

Ils commencèrent à s'enduire avec des baies écrasées en suivant l'exemple d'Arthur et essayant de ne pas grimacer face à l'odeur, pendant que Gauvain continuait de tergiverser et de regarder les bois qui s'obscurcissaient. Tout cela fut mis à terme brutalement quand les cris de la dorocha le poussèrent à se jeter dans les buissons prendre une poignée de baies, avant de courir vivement vers la grotte quand Arthur eut pour réaction de crier un ordre, suivi tout droit après par Perceval qui donna un coup à Gauvain pour le dévier de la trajectoire du dorocha qui était sur le point de l'attaquer.

"Vite, dans les grottes !"

Le prince avait une torche, une des rares qu'ils avaient faites durant la chevauchée de la journée, sa lumière bientôt rejointe pas une autre quand ils en allumèrent une autre de leur faible provision. Le plafond de la grotte était heureusement assez haut, la rendant confortable même si les dangers s'y trouvant étaient sûrement aussi nombreux que ceux dehors.

Et ce fut une heure ou presque de ce voyage, que Perceval admit finalement un des aspects irritants avec lequel il était d'accord avec Gauvain.

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes couverts de cette pâte immonde."

Arthur soupira, essayant de ne pas prendre un ton irrité ou condescendant, échouant un peu aux deux.

"Les wildorens sont complètement aveugles, ils dépendent de leur odorat pour se nourrir. Les baies de gaia masquent notre odeur. Je les ai déjà utilisé avant, en traversant des tunnels comme ceux-ci avec Merlin et cela avait marché à l'époque."

Gwaine renifla.

" Quand même, je parierai qu'il s'est plaint autant à propos de l'odeur...Quelle chance avons-nous de sortir d'ici sans croiser de wildorens ?"

"Aucune."

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, souriant quand Gauvain réussi à donner un coup dans le crâne humain desséché devant lequel ils étaient tous passés à coté. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur les pressait au silence avant de les envoyer se couvrir derrière un rocher à proximité.

Ils observèrent nerveusement tandis qu'une énorme créature chauve, qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un rat et une taupe avec un museau plat au-dessus de saillantes incisives. Elle reniflait sa route jusqu'à eux, heureusement aussi aveugle qu'Arthur l'avait dit, et ils se baissèrent et s'assirent tout à fait immobiles quand elle arriva avec son nez en quête à quelques centimètres de leur tête.

Le ton d'Arthur était calme, déjà signe de prudence.

"Évitez de bouger. Évitez de respirer."

Le wildoren perdit son intérêt et s'éloigna, Gauvain brisant son expression en un large sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les quatre hommes étaient à présent en train de le fixer... ou plutôt la chose qui était venue près de lui.

Le wildoren plaça une patte sur la poitrine de Gauvain, le poussant à se coucher tandis qu'il reniflait son visage. Arthur savait que tout ce Gauvain avait à faire était de rester immobile et de l'endurer, il l'avait fait lui-même après tout dans une situation identique, et pourtant une fois encore l'homme afficha qu'il manquait cruellement de bon sens.

Gauvain embrocha la créature à travers son cœur, l'éloignant de lui d'un coup de pied avec un sourire de satisfaction. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était un complet idiot, Arthur exprimant ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

"Vous êtes fou."

Le chevalier souriait toujours.

"Je l'ai tué !"

Arthur essayait de ne pas grincer des dents.

"Celui-là, oui… Ils chassent en meute."

Un cri outragé sortit d'un passage à proximité, Elyan sautant sur ses pieds parmi les autres.

"Courez !"

Tout le monde piqua un sprint aussi rapide que le leur permettaient les couloirs, fuyant en avant tous les wildorens en colère. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

~(-)~

Les grottes n'étaient pas le seul endroit à céder place à la panique, une égale terreur se répandait parmi les civils désespérés essayant de passer les portes tandis qu'elles étaient fermées devant leurs visages. Des fenêtres du château, deux silhouettes les observaient, un vieil homme et une jeune femme fixant avec horreur la scène.

Gwen semblait presque outrée, Gaius désapprouvant également.

"Que font-ils ?"

"Fermer les portes, comme si faire ça allait être d'une quelconque aide contre les dorochas. Agravain surestime son autorité, en faisant ceci en l'absence du prince. Je remarque que la seule raison pour laquelle on lui obéit pour le moment, c'est parce qu'Arthur n'est pas là, et qu'étant son oncle, il semble représenter l'autorité. Le conseil est effrayé."

Gwen commença à secouer la tête, se tournant et courant vers le couloir.

"Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça."

Gaius se dépêcha de la rattraper, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

"Gwen, tu es à peine plus qu'une servante, malgré que tu sois l'aide-soignante du roi."

Il nota l'obstination se poser sur son expression, et soupira.

"Je viendrai avec toi. À nous deux, nous avons une chance de faire plier le conseil."

Gwen sourit à ça, mais ce fut un sourire déterminé, lui permettant de prendre la direction et de son suivre son sillage. Quand les portes du conseil furent ouvertes, tous deux trouvèrent des nobles variés assis autour de la table... et Agravain assit dans le fauteuil qui de droit appartenait seulement à Uther et son fils.

L'oncle du prince sembla surpris de les voir, mais fut plaisant.

"Gaius. Vous joignez-vous à nous ?"

Le médecin le regarda avec désapprobation.

"Les portes de la ville sont-elles fermées sur votre ordre ?"

"Nos ressources sont limitées vous le savez, Gaius. Les portes sont fermées car nous ne pouvons pas nourrir et désaltérer tout le royaume."

"Il s'avère que le peuple a le droit d'être protéger !"

L'expression d'Agravain se tordit en un froncement de sourcil, avant de s'adoucir de nouveau en politesse.

"Je mettrais alors Camelot en danger. La famine, les maladies s'installeront et vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre cela, je crois, Gaius… Les portes de la ville resteront fermées jusqu'à ce que nous soyons libérés cette malédiction."

Gaius reçut en plein visage ce raisonnement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait argumenter contre le fait que des épidémies dans de telles conditions extraordinaires pouvaient être possibles. Cependant, Gwen ne récoltait pas de telles inquiétudes, pour avoir vécu parmi ces gens dont elle connaissait les véritables circonstances dans la ville.

"Mes Seigneurs… Pouvez-vous m'accorder la permission de m'adresser à la Cour ?"

Ses paroles provoquèrent silence et surprise, ainsi qu'un sourire de la part d'Agravain tandis qu'il lui répondait telle une enfant.

"Guenièvre."

Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour se tenir où Gaius s'était tenu, résolue et ferme.

"Le prince Arthur m'a toujours dit que chaque citoyen de Camelot est important. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de les voir souffrir, il leur serait venu en aide quoi qu'il en coûte et nous devons faire comme lui."

Parmi les nobles présents, Geoffrey de Monmouth regardait vers ses mains comme s'il avait honte, pendant qu'Agravain tenait fermement sa décision.

"Attend, je ressens la même peine que toi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous continuons à accueillir les gens, nos vivres vont s'épuiser ce n'est qu'une question de jours."

Gwen secoua la tête.

"Vous faites erreur."

"Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur ce point ?"

Tous les yeux se concentrèrent sur elle à présent, les nombreux seigneurs semblant déchirés entre la surprise et l'outrage. Mais pourtant, elle resta forte.

"Les gens que vous avez laissés dehors ont des terres, ils sont fermiers ! Voilà des jours qu'ils troquent leurs marchandises avec des habitants de la ville contre la sécurité des leurs. Ils apportent plus qu'ils prennent et vous le savez."

"Mais dans combien de temps ces denrées seront-elles épuisés ?"

Gwen lui rendit son regard avec un des siens.

"Il y a trois jours que le prince Arthur est partit avec l'espoir de nous délivrer de ces créatures. Au pire nous avons encore trois jours de plus à tenir avant qu'il réussisse… Ou êtes-vous sûr qu'il échouera ?"

Agravain hésita, le couvrant d'un sourire.

"Bien sûr que non."

Geoffrey de Monmouth choisit alors de parler, se tournant vers le seigneur à la tête de la table.

"Mon Seigneur, elle a raison."

Les autres seigneurs commencèrent à acquiescer aussi, Agravain les regardant entre eux avant de hocher la tête.

"Très bien. Ouvrons les portes alors."

Les gardes à l'arrière de la pièce hochèrent la tête, et partirent pour relayer l'ordre. Gwen faisant la révérence aux membres du conseil avant qu'elle ne se tourne gracieusement aussi et ne partent aux cotés de Gaius, à l'image d'une noble sage, malgré sa naissance roturière.

Seulement une fois qu'elle fut partie, le sourire d'Agravain se fana, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de poursuivre la discussion avec ses pairs. Et même ainsi, l'irritation et la colère qui traînait dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Guenièvre était un problème, et visiblement un ennuyant problème

~(-)~


	15. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 8

**Me revoilà, avec les ràr d'Abeille :**

**Colinou : Gwen assure vachement tout ce qu'elle entreprend, c'est quasiment une femme moderne. **

**Titesouris : personne n'aime Agravain … pas même Morgane. **

**DAM : rox ? rock ? c'est pas évident de percevoir la perfidie des gens quand on ne voit que le bon chez les êtres humains. C'est quand même la dernière (à part Uther et Arthur… mais l'un voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et l,autre est un grand naïf.) à avoir compris qu'elle était une sorcière alors qu'elle travaillait sous ses ordres. Gauvain a trop la classe. Persuadée qu'en vrai c'est un coeur d'Artichaut. **

**Elisabeth49 : Ouais, elle est vraiment royale dans cet épisode. Elle gère**

~(-)~

Chapitre 15: L'heure la plus sombre ~Partie 8~

Les chants des oiseaux accueillant la lumière du matin le réveillèrent, la mélodie clapotante et désœuvrée comme le doux murmure de la rivière En l'écoutant, Lancelot ouvrit ses yeux et regarda vers les arbres dans le ciel du matin. Il était couché là, se demandant où il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il y était.

Le chevalier roula sur le côté vers l'endroit où Merlin avait été allongé, le fixant quand il ne vit que le manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le sorcier avant de se lever en sursaut pour regarder aux alentours, inquiet.

Pour seulement se retrouver confronté à la vue de Merlin se balancer sur deux rochers, deux poissons pendant sur une corde qu'il agrippait, et ses mains étaient occupées avec une lance fabriquée à partir d'une branche avec laquelle il tenait intensément en joue les habitants aquatiques sous lui.

"Merlin?"

"Shhh!"

La réprimande feutrée du sorcier fut suivie par le jet de lance dans l'eau, un acte qui échoua à atteindre une cible et pourtant Merlin ne semblait du tout déçu quand il se tourna et se dirigea vers le chevalier en tenant le poisson qu'il avait déjà attrapé.

"Petit déjeuner!"

Lancelot sauta sur ses pieds, semblant confus.

"Merlin, que…? Que fais-tu...?"

Le sorcier vint s'arrêter en face de lui, semblant déconcerté.

"Quoi?"

Lancelot le regarda de haut en bas.

"Tu es sensé être… à l'agonie !"

Merlin haussa un sourcil, essayant de ne pas sourire.

"Désolé." Il lui tendit le bâton. "Tenez."

Lancelot l'accepta avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

"Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?"

"Vous aviez l'air d'être sur le point de tomber."

Lancelot fit un balancier avec le bâton pour le frapper, Merlin l'esquivant facilement et souriant.

"Vous n'êtes pas aussi vif qu'Arthur."

"Ah ouais ?"

Merlin se tourna comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, se dirigeant vers là où se trouvait leurs chevaux.

"Venez, on doit rattraper les autres."

Lancelot le fixa.

" Non, tu retournes à Camelot !"

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

"Rentrez tout seul !"

"Merlin!"

"Saluez Gaius de ma part !"

"Merlin!"

Lancelot lâcha un soupir, attrapant son épée et son manteau et le rattrapa.

"Arthur a raison sur une chose : tu fais jamais ce qu'on te dit."

Merlin eut l'air pensif pendant un moment et puis secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Non."

Il magouilla quelque chose avec ses mains avant de murmurer un sort dans sa barbe. Un instant plus tard un poisson cuit sur un bâton était poussé vers le nez de Lancelot.

"Tiens nous pouvons manger pendant que nous chevauchons. J'ai déjà appelé Kilgharrah, et lui ai demandé de nous suivre de près juste au cas où. Mais pas de trop près, parce que nous ne savons pas si nous ne risquons pas de croiser des alliés de Morgane ou pas. J'aimerais le garder en surprise."

Lancelot se tint là un peu surpris, tenant toujours le poisson pendant que Merlin montait facilement en selle, alors qu'hier il avait dû y être attaché. Alors, après avoir secoué la tête, il prit un morceau de poisson et avança aussi sur le chemin avec son propre cheval.

"Je suppose que cela veut dire que maintenant nous allons prendre un raccourci ?"

Merlin sourit.

"Tout droit à travers la lande pour aller de l'autre côté des montagnes blanches. Nous aurons rendez-vous avec Kilgharrah quand nous camperons pour la nuit. Apparemment le dorocha ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il irradie tellement de magie qu'il ne doit pas les réchauffer de son feu. C'est comme s'ils frappaient contre un mur lorsqu'ils arrivent à proximité. Il nous protégera."

Ils lancèrent leurs chevaux en avant, se tournant vers l'ouest tandis que Lancelot réfléchissait à ça.

"Arthur ne va pas être heureux quand il découvrira que tu aurais pu faire ça en premier lieu."

"Et Kilgharrah lui dira qu'il est un dragon et non un baby-sitter."

~(-)~

Les hommes s'agenouillèrent au bord du ruisseau, lavant la boue et la puanteur des baies de gaia alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles de leur folle course à travers les tunnels sous la montagne. Tous étaient fatigués, et ce fut Léon qui approcha le prince.

"Ils sont fatigués, sire." Il sourit. "Même Gauvain ne dit plus rien !"

De l'autre côté, le chevalier en question fit une grimace et roula des yeux, Arthur le remarquant tandis qu'il répondait à Léon.

"On dirait une bonne raison de continuer."

"Oh, allez, mes blagues ne sont pas si mal que ça ?"

Gauvain s'approcha, tendant une main à Arthur pour l'aider à se lever.

" Sans les habituelles railleries entre Merlin et vous, quelqu'un doit alléger l'ambiance."

Il y eut des sourires momentanés de tous ceux qui étaient restés silencieux, Gauvain roulant de nouveau les yeux.

"Regardez, les amulettes ne se sont pas rallumées, donc Lancelot et lui vont manifestement bien. Zut, s'ils ont traversé la vallée des rois déchus comme Lancelot l'a dit, ils seront de retour à Camelot avant la fin du jour."

Arthur soupira.

"J'aurais juste souhaité ne pas être hors de portée du sort de parole des amulettes. Il pourrait au moins nous donner des nouvelles."

"C'est en présumant qu'il n'a pas dormi sur sa selle la plupart de la journée ce qui est assez probable."

Gauvain sourit de nouveau, haussant les épaules, mais son argument avait porté. Rien ne s'était passé pour dire que Merlin avait été davantage blessé, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter davantage alors qu'ils avaient leur propre problème... Comme avancer autant que possible à pied avant qu'il ne faisait pas noir.

Arthur se tourna, regardant vers le ciel pour évaluer l'heure. C'était la moitié de la matinée, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient encore six heures de bonne lumière au mieux. Ils allaient devoir y couper pour le trouver à temps.

"Nous devrions y aller. Il y a un petit village de ce côté des montages. Nous devrions être capable de l'atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit si nous bougeons rapidement."

Gauvain lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"C'est une excellente raison de continuer."

Arthur fit un demi-mouvement de balancier vers lui, faisant que Gauvain l'esquive, mais il était en effet reconnaissant que le chevalier allège l'atmosphère. Ils auraient besoin de toute la lumière et l'espoir qu'ils pourraient rassembler pour passer à travers cette situation.

~(-)~

Le cheval battait la cadence sur la piste à travers les bois, son cavalier le pressant sans égard. Son temps pour cette course était limité, avant que d'autres cavaliers puissent être envoyés à sa recherche tandis que la nuit se rapprochait. Il avait dit au maître des écuries qu'il allait seulement faire une petite balade pour se rafraîchir et obtenir un peu de calme, et cela lui octroyait une heure au plus... à peine le temps d'atteindre sa destination et de revenir.

Agravain maudit les inconvénients causés par le dorocha, même s'il louait le fait qu'elle mènerait Arthur à sa perte. Il prenait des risques à venir mais ça en valait la peine. Il y avait quelque chose dont il devait informer Morgane.

"Dame Morgane ?"

Les appels à son intention précédèrent son entrée dans sa maison dans les bois, Morgane était assise près du foyer, enveloppée d'un châle tandis qu'une pensée la refroidissait. Elle avait les yeux noirs et ses manières étaient légèrement irritée lorsqu'il entra.

"Quelle nouvelles de la puissante Camelot ?"

Agravain ferma la porte, approchant du feu se trouvant du côté opposé.

"Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévu. La ville est en train de courir à sa ruine."

"Et Arthur ?"

L'homme hésita, mais répondit.

"Aux dernières nouvelles il a réussi à passer Daelbeth."

Elle tira sur son châle pour le resserrer autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous ne serons jamais débarrassés de lui."

"Patience, Morgane. Car même s'il arrive sur l'île Fortunée l'issue demeura inchangée."

Morgane rétrécit les yeux, peu convaincue.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là aussi tôt ? "

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit quand il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

"Un problème, peut-être ?"

Agravain grimaça, se déplaçant de sa position pour encercler son fauteuil et poser ses mains sur le dos de celui-ci.

"Une petite source d'irritation… Guenièvre. Elle a pris sur elle de s'élever contre moi."

Morgane resta encore silencieuse.

"Elle est dangereuse."

Cela causa un petit froncement de sourcil chez le noble.

"Ce n'est qu'une servante ! Elle parle avec éloquence, mais c'est une servante tout de même."

" Non vous faites erreur !"

Morgane se leva nerveusement.

"J'ai vu l'avenir en rêve et cette servante était assise sur mon trône !"

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, le visage composé d'une expression de haine.

"Je préférerais me noyer dans mon propre sang que de voir ce jour."

Agravain hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

"Alors assurons-nous qu'il ne puisse arriver."

Elle sourit de malice à cette déclaration.

"Je ne peux que vous approuver. Elle ne doit pas voir un autre jour se lever."

~(-)~

"Où est Arthur ?"

"Je ne saurais vous dire…"

"Où est-il ?"

"Le prince est à la chasse Majesté."

"Quand reviendra-t-il à Camelot ?"

"Dans quelques jours…"

Gwen remonta délicatement l'épaisse couche de fourrure sur les épaules du roi, de là où elle avait glissée durant la courte absence de ce matin. Les amulettes n'avaient plus réagi, un bon signe ou du moins un signe rassurant, mais elle s'était tout de même sentie obligée de parler à Gaius. Revenant avec un petit paquet de parchemin contenant du thé aux herbes pour aider à calmer Uther s'il devenait anxieux face à l'absence prolongée de son fils lui avait fourni une raison à la fois appropriée et constructive d'aller le voir. Elle avait réussi à lui en faire boire une fois infusée, mais il ne faudrait qu'un court moment avant que le thé ne le fasse se détendre.

Heureusement, ses paroles semblèrent le rassurer, et elle se déplaça calmement vers l'autre moitié des appartements pour seulement s'arrêter surprise quand elle trouva Agravain qui était en train de l'observer de l'arche séparant les deux parties.

Il la regarda pensivement, de ses manières plaisantes.

"Ton dévouement est vraiment… impressionnant. Je voudrais m'entretenir quelques instants avec toi. "

Gwen joignit ses mains devant elle, mais ne manifesta aucune hésitation de nervosité malgré le pincement d'anxiété qu'elle ressentait avant qu'il ne poursuive.

"Je te présente mes excuses car hier j'ai eu… j'ai trahi le prince en quelque sorte. Mais je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris la parole."

Un peu de sa nervosité transparut alors, craignant qu'elle ait pu offenser le puissant oncle de son prince.

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mon Seigneur."

Agravain sourit avec gentillesse et réconfort.

"Loin de moi cette idée. Il n'en est rien."

Il sembla soupirer un peu.

"Guenièvre si tu le permettais, j'aurais plaisir à te demander conseil, cela m'aiderait. Car tu comprends le peuple."

Gwen le regardait à présent avec surprise. Ce n'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis…"

Il l'arrêta.

"Et une chose est sûre : tu seras honnête avec moi."

Elle commença à sourire, se détendant, et il jeta un coup d'œil au roi dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

" L'heure est mal choisie pour discuter maintenant mais… mais peut-être, dans la soirée, viens dans mes appartements."

Quand elle hésita, il persista.

"Je t'en prie Guenièvre, les temps sont difficiles ; j'ai besoin que l'on m'aide, s'il m'appartient de nous en libérer."

Elle hocha enfin la tête, mais resta incertaine.

"Très bien."

Agravain sourit de gratitude, se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

"Je te remercie."

Il passa devant Gaius en sortant, le médecin attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière vers l'homme et de froncer les sourcils. Il approcha alors de Gwen, semblant un peu inquiet.

"Tout va bien Guenièvre ?"

Elle acquiesça, toujours surprise par la conversation qui venait de se dérouler.

"Oui. Il souhaite simplement s'entretenir avec moi plus tard. Je crois qu'il a besoin de mes conseils."

Elle commença alors à sembler plutôt satisfaite de son apparent succès, mais fut ramenée un peu à la réalité quand Gaius plaça une main sur son épaule.

"Je dirai à Liam de t'escorter et de rester dehors comme chaperon... Et sois prudente, Gwen. Merlin et moi suspectons qu'Agravain n'ait ses propres intérêts ici à Camelot, bien que nous ne sachions pas encore de quoi il s'agit ni aucune preuve à suggérer. Nous lui faisons confiance en tant qu'oncle d'Arthur et pour le bien d'Arthur, mais nous restons sur nos gardes. Les politiques de la cour ne prêtent guère attention aux dommages faites aux serviteurs, spécifiquement parmi les plus impitoyables de leurs joueurs. Agravain en est peut-être un."

Gwen hocha la tête, acceptant l'avertissement.

"Merci, je le ferai."

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour chercher le valet du roi, et le prévenir d'attendre pour aller chercher le repas du roi un instant puisque Gaius était dans la pièce en train de le soigner. Frissonnant intérieurement à la pensée d'être assez respectée pour être consultée venait d'être vérifiée, cependant, l'avertissement la faisait porter la main sur son bracelet lequel était pour une fois dénudé du bracelet que Merlin avait enchanté pour elle.

Elle l'avait retiré la première nuit après son départ et celui d'Arthur, quand la menace constante du dorocha l'avait laissé constamment froid durant toutes les heures sombres. Dans de telles conditions le bracelet correspondant de Merlin réagirait de la même manière, en faisant plus une distraction qu'un outil utile pour le moment. Mais actuellement, elle ressentait comme le besoin de porter de nouveau, pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Agravain n'était pas un sorcier, pour déclencher l'enchantement s'il devenait une menace, mais même ainsi... Le souvenir de la promesse de Merlin à Arthur de la protéger, serait suffisant.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir vide, tirant une bourse d'une poche dans le pli de sa robe et en sortit le bracelet. Le remettant, elle laissa échapper une respiration tremblante et remis la bourse dans la poche, passant le reste de sa journée en corvée journalière jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le serviteur personnel d'Uther avec des instructions pour mettre le roi au lit tandis qu'elle réglait d'autres questions.

De là, elle fit son chemin vers les appartements de Gaius, frappant à la porte et y pénétrant.

"Liam?"

L'apprenti médecin la regarda de l'endroit où il sortait des pots d'herbes, jetant un coup d'œil vers Gaius qui l'envoya à la porte d'un petit hochement de tête.

Obéissant à l'ordre silencieux, il sortit de la pièce et commença à descendre les escaliers, Gwen suivant derrière lui.

"Gaius m'a dit que, pour des raisons de convenance et pour préserver la réputation d'Agravain et la tienne, la porte devra rester un peu ouverte et je devrai rester à l'extérieur."

Il fronça les sourcils, lui jetant en coup d'œil par derrière.

"Il s'inquiète des intentions d'Agravain, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne veux pas dire dans le sens de s'amuser avec des bonnes."

Ils sortirent de la cage d'escalier, se dirigeant vers le couloir attenant et jusque l'aile des nobles, Gwen soupirant tandis qu'elle baissait la voix en un silencieux murmure.

"Il s'inquiète que les raisons pour lesquelles Agravain est ici soient politiques, plutôt que pour le bien de sa famille comme il le prétend. Il ne veut pas risquer qu'il m'utilise comme lever si ce sont réellement ses raisons."

Liam renifla de dégoût.

"Les nobles... Enfin certains nobles."

Il secoua la tête.

"J'en ai rencontré plein qui étaient comme ça, durant mon service à Ulwin. Ils auraient marché sur tous ceux qu'ils pensaient être plus petits qu'eux, s'ils y avaient gagné un avantage. Après la manière dont tu as réussi à parler devant le Conseil à propos de la fermeture des portes, je devine qu'il veut faire bonne impression juste au cas où tu les convaincrais encore sur quelque chose d'autre.

Il la regarda.

"Tu as gagné en puissance la nuit dernière Gwen, et tu l'a fait par tes propres moyens, sans le prince Arthur derrière toi. Le conseil n'oubliera pas ça, pas plus que ne le fera Agravain."

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

"Donc tu es en train de me dire que je suis une participante de leur jeu politique ? Mais Gaius parle aussi comme ça, et il n'a jamais été pris dedans."

Liam grimaça.

"Oui, mais il a sa position de médecin de la cour, et de conseiller général d'Arthur et le roi pour le protéger et le garder à leurs côtés. Tu as une influence grandissante la sœur d'un des chevaliers de Camelot et pratiquement une courtisane, même si officiellement tu es toujours une servante. Si tu continues de progresser et de gagner du respect, ils iront croire que gagner une bonne opinion auprès de toi sera important, et c'est sans qu'ils ne sachent qu'Arthur a l'intention de t'épouser quand il deviendra roi."

Gwen resta très silencieuse, semblant distante dans le couloir tandis qu'ils marchaient avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre et ne ferme les yeux un instant.

"Je n'aime pas ceci, mais je suppose que je ne peux plus l'éviter. Je ferai de mon mieux pour garder les bonnes opinions de moi, pour le bien d'Arthur."

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre sur le reste du chemin vers les appartements d'Arthur, le seigneur semblant un peu surpris de voir l'apprenti de Gaius avec elle. Pourtant il se détendit quand Liam hocha la tête simplement en respect et resta dehors avec la porte légèrement ouverte, clairement en tant que chaperon et rien d'autre. Avec Gwen étant une associée connue comme étant proche du médecin de la cour, une telle escorte n'avait rien d'inattendue.

Agravain lui sourit pour l'accueillir, la guidant pour qu'elle s'asseye à table, avant de se placer lui-même sur la chaise opposée. La conversation commença avec les courtoisies d'usage et des sujets récents sur la cour, pendant environ quinze minutes jusqu'à finalement il n'aborde la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de venir ici.

Il versa du vin se trouvant dans la carafe sur la table dans sa coupe, même si elle avait à peine été sirotée jusque-là. Son ton devint plus sérieux et solennel, et son expression devint une expression de calme considération.

"Cela m'inquiète, les sentiments des gens. En ces terribles temps, je me demande si les gens se sentent en sécurité ?"

Gwen resta silencieuse, tandis que les manières de considération pour lui dire la vérité lui échappaient.

"Guenièvre, répond avec honnêteté."

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il se levait de siège, tendant juste un peu la situation tandis que ses pas l'amenaient derrière elle et hors de vue. S'il souhaitait qu'elle soit blessée, alors elle le serait.

"Non, loin de là."

"Continue."

Il était de nouveau dans sa ligne de vue, ses yeux suivants ses mouvements.

"Ils sont terrifiés. Nuit après nuit, ils ont vu leurs- leurs amis, leurs parents, leurs enfants leur être tous arrachés avec cruauté et ils ignorent qui sera le prochain."

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, quelque chose dans l'habitude qu'il avait d'avoir un demi-sourire quand il était supposément sérieux, le faisant apparaître comme étant quelque peu condescendant envers elle, malgré l'apparente sincérité de son interrogation.

"Que puis-je faire pour rassurer tout le monde ?"

Gwen l'ignora, restant solennelle.

"Faire preuve de courage."

Quand elle vit l'expression de surprise d'Agravain face à cette déclaration, elle s'expliqua.

"Fermer les portes la nuit dernière était un aveu que vous étiez aussi terrifié qu'eux. C'est comme un cheval avec son cavalier : si le peuple sent votre peur il n'aura aucune confiance en vous."

Il recommença à faire les cent pas, une fois encore se déplaçant derrière son fauteuil pour seulement s'arrêter pour caler ses mains sur son dossier.

"Je te suis reconnaissant des conseils que tu m'as donnés. Tu es pleine de sagesse et de bon sens, Guenièvre."

Il s'arrêta, ses mains s'avançant hors de vue près de sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse marche arrière comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Je t'ai gardée assez longtemps."

Gwen, qui s'était tendue prudemment lorsqu'il était derrière elle, se leva avec un soulagement soigneusement caché.

"Et je dois y aller avant qu'il ne fasse noir."

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Le valet du roi s'occupe seul de lui ce soir, et l'apprenti de Gaius m'escortera à la maison."

Agravain la mena jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant avec courtoisie.

"Voudriez-vous que mes gardes vous accompagnent ?"

Liam, semblant un peu nerveux à la pensée de sortir sans une escorte armée répondit avant que Gwen en ait l'opportunité.

"Ce serait apprécié. Gaius ne serait pas content de moi si je revenais de la ville haute dans le noir tout seul."

Il s'inclina devant Agravain, pendant que Gwen faisait la révérence, les deux gardes en poste dans le couloir les suivant. Ces hommes partirent alors en avant, des torches à la main quand ils atteignirent les portes du château et sortirent vers la ville.

Gwen et Liam restèrent côte à côte entre les gardes et leurs torches, incapable d'aider, regardant craintivement vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait tandis qu'ils avançaient. Les rues étaient déjà vides, les citoyens recroquevillés dans leurs propres maisons à coté de leur foyer. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit la femme en robe noire au sommet du mur de la ville haute, aucun ne fut préparé au sort qui les envoya voler et les assomma et rendit les gardes inconscients.

Morgane eut un sourire narquois de son poste de vue et s'éloigna, pour retracer son chemin vers une porte dérobée vers les tunnels sous la cité. Les gardes, si occupés à préparer une autre nuit de dorocha, échouèrent à s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un puisse entrer par là... Tout comme elle avait échoué en ne vérifiant pas plus loin ses victimes, la laissant inconsciente du signal silencieusement strident qui vibrait dans le crépuscule.

~(-)~

Merlin sursauta en s'arrêtant, un des bracelets sur son poignet gauche le prévenant mais pas assez pour indiquer une menace extrême. Lors des premières nuits du dorocha, les deux bracelets de Gwen et d'Arthur étaient devenus froids si souvent pour le prévenir qu'il les avait ignorés jusqu'à ce qu'il suppose que leur propriétaire les ait retiré pour échapper à la distraction constante qu'il avait lui-même si facilement ignorée. Mais à présent...

Gwen devait l'avoir remis, l'avertissement l'atteignant alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore assez noir pour que ce soit le dorocha. Cela l'avait atteint juste quelques instants avant que les amulettes sous ses vêtements et ceux de Lancelot ne tournent glacial.

Merlin tira sur la chaîne du pendentif, le tirant dans la lumière faiblissante. La journée se faisait de plus en plus tard, les chevaux étaient fatigués, et l'étendue de la lande qu'ils avaient traversés étaient maintenant derrière eux. Descendant dans les bois, heureux d'être derrière l'ombre des montagnes blanches qui raccourcissaient la lumière disponible plus encore que la saison automnale le faisait. Chevauchant comme ils le faisaient, maintenant libre de cette menace et ayant gagné une heure ou plus de lumière du jour, Merlin avait poussé un peu plus longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour camper la nuit.

Mais à présent son esprit s'occupait d'autres choses, sur les symboles de licorne et de houx qui brillaient d'un rouge écarlate bordé d'or. Voyant à propos de qui il était prévenu, il sauta de sa selle et tira une bassine de laiton de son sac, s'agenouillant sur le sol de la forêt et versant le contenu de l'eau de sa gourde dedans.

Lancelot descendit aussi de son cheval, se dépêchant aux côtés du sorcier tandis qu'il invoquait une image.

"Que leur est-il arrivé ?"

Les mains de Merlin se serrèrent en poings, son expression devenant emplie de colère.

"Liam et Gwen, ils ont été attaqué avec de la magie. Ils sont étendus au milieu de la rue de la ville haute, et le dorocha peut attaquer à tout moment maintenant !"

Le chevalier devint pâle.

"Ne peux-tu rien faire ?"

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, fermant les yeux et tenant une main devant lui.

"Il y a un sort que j'ai utilisé il y a longtemps. Je dois juste espérer que le dorocha restera éloigné assez longtemps. Continuez de surveiller."

Il prit une autre respiration, se concentrant profondément.

"Min leoma be raeswa ou."

Lancelot regardait tandis qu'une orbe de lumière se formait dans la paume de Merlin, le sorcier restant totalement immobile et concentré. Il se déplaça alors jusqu'à son cheval et prit une des torches qu'il avait faite, l'allumant avec un bout de silex avant de se contenter d'observer. Essayant de ne pas se sentir anxieux tandis qu'il écoutait les murmures de Merlin derrière lui.

~(-)~

Le vieil homme se dépêchait à travers les couloirs, frénétique d'inquiétude et cherchant désespérément. L'instant où son amulette était devenue froide, il s'était imaginé que cela devait encore concerner Merlin. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que son apprenti et Gwen soient tous les deux en danger.

Gaius passa par les appartements d'Agravain, ne voyant aucun signe de et se détournant pour chercher ailleurs. Où pouvaient-ils tous deux être partis s'ils n'étaient pas ici ? Où ? Où pouvait-il être ?

Une lueur l'arrêta dans son élan, une petite orbe de lumière tourbillonnante, de la taille d'un doigt, apparaissant juste un pied devant lui avant de glisser jusque lui et de s'éloigner ensuite. S'arrêtant, revenant à ses côtés, et se déplaçant ensuite comme si elle le pressait de la suivre. Gaius la reconnut en un instant, comme étant la même lueur que Merlin avait utilisé pour sauver Arthur dans les grottes de Balor. Ça ne signifiait non seulement que Merlin était vivant, et au moins assez capable d'agir, mais qu'il savait aussi où était Gwen et Liam.

Le médecin se dépêcha derrière elle sans hésitation, la laissant le guider vers les portes du château où elle clignota avant de réapparaître de nouveau dans l'écart entre deux maisons de l'autre côté de la rue.

Gaius passa devant les gardes, acceptant une torche de leur part et leur assurant qu'il irait bien et serait de retour bientôt. Aussi petite et discrète que Merlin avait fait sa boule de lumière, si les gardes étaient venus avec lui, il aurait été impossible pour Gaius de la suivre sans qu'elle soit remarquée.

Il se précipita dans la rue, le ciel devant de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure des secondes, les lamentations distantes commençant à retentir et les mouvements de la sphère de lumière devenant de plus en plus frénétiques. Voyant cela, Gaius accéléra son rythme, allant aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettaient jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'étouffe brusquement. Cela précéda à une forme éphémère crissant le long de la route, le médecin l'éloignant avec sa torche avant de continuer plus avant. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait près du mur séparant la ville haute de la ville basse, un garde mort tué par un dorocha et heureusement un Liam et une Gwen vivants et étendus inconscients près de lui avec un deuxième garde.

Gaius se précipita vers la maison la plus proche avec des lumières rougeoyantes sous les volets, martelant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit ouverte. Les gens à l'intérieur, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dehors, se dépêchèrent de mener les trois survivants dans leur maison, pendant que Gaius courrait vers le château pour obtenir des gardes pour les ramener à ses appartements.

~(-)~

Merlin acheva son sort de vision, récupérant son bassin sur le sol et sautant sur l'arrière de la selle de son cheval, surprenant Lancelot qui se dépêcha de faire de même.

"Nous devons trouver une clairière et vite."

Le chevalier fit charger son cheval derrière celui de Merlin, le symbole sur son pendant redevenant à présent noir, tandis que Merlin leur rendait leur aspect d'origine.

"Est-ce que Gwen et Liam vont bien ?"

Merlin le regarda par-dessus son épaule, hochant la tête.

"Gaius les a, ils iront bien. Je l'ai envoyé assez près pour les trouver avant que le dorocha à Camelot ne puisse éteindre ma lumière. Mais nous avons d'autres sujets d'inquiétude maintenant... Ils arrivent."

"À quelle distance ?"

"Proche."

Merlin serra les dents, remerciant qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs ne dépendent pas de l'énergie de la terre, sa voix devenant presque un rugissement.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

Ses paroles firent écho dans les ténèbres, appelant, pendant que dans les bois à une certaine distance plus éloignée, cinq hommes s'asseyaient autour de leur feu de camp dans un sinistre silence... Le prince parmi eux fixait les flammes, son poing se fermant à en blanchir les joints face à son impuissance. Quoi qui soit arrivé à Gwen et Liam, il était trop loin pour les aider... Seul le ré-assombrissement des amulettes leur procurant une petite promesse que tous deux étaient en sécurité.

~(-)~


	16. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 9

**Bonjour ! Une update en direct de chez titesouris, qui fait d'ailleurs les ràr aujourd'hui (Colinou, n'oublie pas que dimanche c'est ton tour)**

**Colinou : Moi ta comparaison d'Agravain me fait penser à la Team Rocket... Eh non on ne cherchera pas le pourquoi j'imagine Agravain comme ça.**

**Elisabeth49 : Ouais on approche du grand moment où la frisée va vivre avec une mort sur la conscience, bien fait pour elle ! **

~(-)~

Chapitre 16: L'heure la plus sombre ~Partie 9~

Tous deux continuèrent leur course folle à travers la forêt, les chevaux ne leur restant fidèle que grâce à leur formation. Sans cela, ils auraient été pris de panique et auraient été incontrôlables, refusant d'écouter les ordres de leurs rênes tandis qu'un deuxième rugissement de la part de Merlin faisait écho dans l'air.

Lancelot et lui restaient couchés sur le dos de leurs montures, tous deux pour éviter les branches basses et pour tirer avantage du manque d'intérêt des dorochas pour les animaux. Leur chevaux étaient le plus proche possible d'un camouflage qu'ils puissent avoir en cet instant, coincés comme ils l'étaient dans leur fuite frénétique. Ce fut sans doute les cinq minutes les plus insupportables de leur vies jusqu'à ce qu'un panache de feu ne s'élève au dessus de la cime des arbres leur disant que la sécurité était à portée de main.

Ils déboulèrent pratiquement du sous-bois sur la clairière, Kilgharrah élevant ses ailes et visant d'un coup de feu sur eux et leur poursuivants. Le dorocha gémit et s'enfuit tandis qu'il se posait sur le sol, son expression légèrement mécontente face aux circonstances.

"Merlin, je t'ai dit de me rencontrer avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée' Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu n'es pas avec moi."

Le sorcier grimaça face à la réprimande, descendant de son cheval avant de murmurer l'ordre dans l'oreille de Bitan de ne pas s'éloigner, il fit alors face à son ami.

"Il y a eu des complications. Quelqu'un a attaqué Gwen et Liam avec de la magie; les a frappé et les a laissé au dorocha. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai utilisé un sort pour mener Gaius vers eux."

La désapprobation du dragon commença à s'effacer, bien qu'il continue à froncer les sourcils.

"Et ils vont bien ?"

"Oui. Gaius les a trouvé à temps."

Kilgharrah le regarda pendant un moment, ignorant à quel point le chevalier à proximité semblait intimidé.

"Eh bien je suppose que je peux te pardonner' Après tout tu es vivant."

Il s'installa pleinement, balayant une aile sur le coté pour former un abri.

"Viens sous mon aile. La dorocha ne pourra pas t'y atteindre… Et Sir Lancelot, le plus brave et le plus noble des chevaliers, vous n'avez pas besoin de me fixer."

Il observait le chevalier avec amusement.

"Bien que je reconnais que vous ne m'avez jamais vu à une telle distance auparavant, il n'y a pas besoin d'être si hésitant. Je suis après tout, autant un membre de votre fraternité que vous."

Merlin, qui avait commencé à préparer un feu sous l'aile servant d'abri, sourit vers Lancelot après qu'il l'ait allumé"

"Allez, il fait plus chaud ici."

Le chevalier regarda la tête massive de Kilgharrah une fois de plus, avant de marcher jusqu'au sorcier. Pendant ce temps le dragon les observa tous deux.

"Vous devriez vous dépêcher de rattraper le prince, une fois le matin venu. Le dorocha ne peut pas être autorisé à rester dans ce monde, et Arthur aura besoin de vous deux pour l'aider."

Merlin le regarda soudainement méfiant.

"Tu es encore énigmatique."

Le dragon détourna ostensiblement le regard dans la nuit.

"Et si je le suis, c'est pour une bonne raison. Certaines choses sont pour le mieux lorsqu'on n'interfèrent pas avec, quand on est celui qui est conscient des présages à portée de main. Parfois s'immiscer dans ce qui est destiné à se produire n'apporte que de la destruction dans son sillage. Toi parmi tous devrais comprendre cela, jeune dragonnier. Après tout, n'était-ce pas toi qui m'a raconté que les événements qui ont suivi ta visite à la caverne de cristal nous avaient enseigné à tous deux qu'essayer de changer quelque chose qui doit être ne prendrait fin que dans de plus grandes peines encore ?"

Merlin inclina immédiatement la tête de culpabilité et se souvint de sa douleur, acceptant ce rappel.

"Désolé."

Un chevalier confus passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

"… Devrais-je aller chercher plus de bois pour le feu ?"

Le dragon sembla maintenant quelque peu amusé par la maladresse de Lancelot

"Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Même lorsque votre feu actuel s'éteindra, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter du froid."

Merlin sourit à cette déclaration.

"Ce qu'il essaie de dire, c'est, que si jamais il se retrouvait au milieu d'un tas de neige, il pourrait la fondre plus vite que tu n'aies le temps de dire printemps. Il irradies de chaleur quand il le désire. C'est une part de la magie de son feu."

Lancelot comprit enfin l'allusion et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à coté de Merlin, se sentant comme s'il était sous une étrange tente mouvante.

"Je fais les choses les plus étranges quand je voyage avec toi."

Merlin gloussa.

"Et les longueurs que je fais, et les choses que j'endure pour Arthur. Si la communauté magique savait exactement ce que je mets en place, je suis sûr qu'ils penseraient que je suis fou."

Lancelot rit.

"Et je suis sûr qu'ils penseraient que tous tes alliés sont fous de te suivre. S'ils me disaient d'arrêter de vous suivre, Arthur et toi sur l'île, je leur dirai d'y aller et d'essayer."

Merlin sourit ironiquement.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes chevalier et que c'est une question d'honneur ?"

"Non, non pas ça."

Merlin l'observa tandis qu'une expression légèrement triste passait dans les yeux de Lancelot, soupirant quand il comprit.

"Gwen."

Le chevalier tressaillit, semblant surpris pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se ravise. Si quiconque pouvait savoir que de tels sentiments s'accrochaient encore à lui, c'était le sorcier.

"Je lui ai fait le serment que je protégerais la vie d'Arthur."

"Soyez sans crainte, je le protégerais."

Lancelot secoua la tête, souriant légèrement à la façon à quel point Merlin pouvait être sérieux.

"J'ai fait le serment à Guenièvre, Merlin, et je le respecterai."

Cela devint silencieux entre eux, Kilgharrah restant sagement en dehors de leur conversation même s'il pouvait clairement entendre chaque mot. Pendant cette pause, la voix de Merlin devenant sympathique.

"Vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle ?"

Lancelot secoua la tête.

"Non."

"Menteur."

Le demi froncement de sourcil de Merlin était presque une réprimande, presque, mais pas silencieuse. Le voyant, Lancelot soupira.

"Non. Arthur est… un homme meilleur que moi… et elle a déjà clairement exprimé qui était celui qu'elle aime. Je suis un homme d'honneur et je ne me mettrai pas entre eux."

"Je suis désolé."

Merlin plaça une main sur son bras en soutien.

"Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un, un jour. C'est la même chose pour tout le monde, nous devons juste être patient."

Lancelot le regarda.

"Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?"

Une émotion illisible passa dans les yeux de Merlin, avant qu'il ne sourit et ne remue un doigt de désapprobation.

"Ça c'est privé."

Il s'éloigna dans les ténèbres, son sourire s'effaçant.

"D'une certaine manière, je sais qu'elle est toujours là, mais d'un autre je sais qu'elle restera probablement hors d'atteinte pour moi. Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre un jour, mais même si je le fais, elle restera toujours la première que j'ai aimée. Rien ne me le lui prendra."

Lancelot retourna le geste de sa main sur son bras de compréhension.

"Et si vous le faites, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse pour toi. Juste comme le fait qu'Arthur rendre Gwen heureux me suffit."

Les choses redevinrent calme, un silence confortable s'installant, pendant que tous deux fixaient les flammes de leur feu mourant graduellement. Ce fut plus tard que Lancelot se fut apparemment assoupi que Kilgharrah parla de nouveau, aussi silencieusement que sa grande silhouette le lui permettait.

"Merlin..."

Le sorcier se décala légèrement de l'endroit où il était, regardant vers l'aile étendue au-dessus de lui.

"Je sais que ce que vous vous demandez... Arthur chevauche vers l'île en espérant que certains alliés de Morgane seront à son affût. Il espère qu'il sera capable d'en utiliser un comme paiement pour réparer le voile."

Un seul œil doré s'ouvrit et le regarda solennel.

"Et s'il n'y en pas sur l'île ?"

Merlin soupira.

"Arthur n'acceptera pas que quiconque à part lui même ne soit le sacrifice pour combler la faille, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. C'est mon destin de le protéger, de le garder vivant, et je prendrai sa place si je le dois... Si c'est mon heure pour mourir, alors je l'accepterai sans regret."

Le dragon inclina la tête à ça, peiné.

"Dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vu quelque chose qui était invisible. Maintenant il est temps que tous le voie."

"Beaucoup de ce que vous voyez, vieil ami... est ce que vous m'avez enseigné."

Le dragon reposa sa tête sur l'herbe, se courbant progressivement jusqu'au jeune homme à l'abri sous son aile.

"Je prie que de tels événements n'arrivent pas, parce que le monde serait un endroit très vide sans toi."

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les yeux de Lancelot s'étaient ouvert, l'expression du chevalier devenant solennelle tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

~(-)~

Le chiffon humide était frais sur son front, un léger froncement de sourcil creusant son expression tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Deux visages inquiets la regardaient de chaque coté du lit et elle cligna des yeux de confusion avant qu'elle ne réalise où elle était et ce qui s'était passé.

Gwen essaya de s'asseoir, mais fut gentiment repoussée à plat sur le lit par Gaius.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Liam et les gardes me ramenaient à la maison, et ensuite..."

Liam reprit sa corvée avec le tissu, taponnant doucement sur ecchymose qui se formait sur son front.

"Quelqu'un nous a frappé pour nous rendre inconscients, probablement avec magie pour nous avoir avec les gardes en même temps... Un des gardes est mort. Le dorocha l'a eu. L'autre a été renvoyé à la caserne, puisque son armure signifie qu'il a été moins blessé que nous. Gaius lui a dit que nous avions été frappé par une pile de caisse qui s'est écroulée puisque nous avons été trouvés près de quelques caisses. La mémoire du garde sur ce qu'il s'est passé est trop floue pour qu'il puisse être en désaccord."

Gwen le fixa, puis regarda Gaius.

"Mais qui nous aurait ciblé à une heure pareille ?"

Gaius s'approcha avec une tasse de thé aux herbes, faisant un geste à Liam de l'aider à s'asseoir lentement pour qu'elle puisse boire.

"Qui d'autre ? Personne que nous connaissons n'aurait ciblé Liam ou les gardes dans de telles circonstances, et il n'y en a qu'une qui vous aurait pris pour cible. Morgane."

Il stabilisa ses mains quand elle laissa presque échapper la tasse, son regard solennel.

"Assassiner de sang froid aurait attiré trop de suspicion, il valait mieux vous assommer et vous laisser au dorocha. Personne n'aurait été de passage, sauf sans l'aide de Merlin."

"Merlin?"

Tous deux le fixaient à présent, étant resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux conscients.

"A peine une minute ou presque après les amulettes m'aient prévenu que vous étiez tous les deux inconscients quelque part, une orbe de lumière est apparue et m'a mené à toi. C'est un sort que Merlin avait déjà utilisé avant, instinctivement, il y a longtemps quand il était encore nouveau à Camelot et en incantations. Je peux seulement supposer qu'il a utilisé d'abord la divination pour vous localiser en premier, et ensuite utilisé le sort de manière à ce que je puisse vous trouver. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez tous les deux morts."

La surprise se mélangea au soulagement pour tous deux, Gwen commençant à sourire.

"Et cela veut dire qu'il va bien. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il va bien maintenant."

Elle soupira, fixant sa tasse.

"J'espère qu'ils seront bientôt à la maison. Je hais savoir quand ils sont blessés, et être incapable de les aider."

Liam sourit à cette déclaration, disant quelque chose que tous deux semblaient avoir oubliée

"Si vous haïssez ça, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le prince Arthur doit ressentir en ce moment."

~(-)~

Le jour suivant commença dans la brume, se conjuguant à l'humeur des deux cavaliers. Merlin avait pris les devants, Lancelot suivant derrière, ce dernier toujours troublé par des pensées sur la discussion qu'il avait espionnée la nuit dernière.

Il regardait le dos de Merlin tandis qu'ils chevauchaient à travers la forêt, sentant la culpabilité de son silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rester silencieux plus longtemps.

"Je… j'aimerais m'excuser."

Merlin regarda en arrière perplexe.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Je … euh … j'ai surpris ce que tu disais à Kilgharrah. C'est vrai ? Quand on sera sur l'Île Fortunée, tu as vraiment l'intention de te sacrifier ?"

L'expression de Merlin s'assombrit, et il baissa la tête.

"Ce fardeau est le mien. C'est mon devoir de protéger Arthur et Camelot, de ma vie si je le dois, et je ne m'en détournerais pas. Pour l'heure Arthur porte tous ses espoirs sur le fait de trouver certains alliés de Morgane là-bas."

"Et pourtant tu ne le pense pas."

Lancelot pressa son cheval en avant, de manière à pouvoir chevaucher à coté du sorcier.

"Tu chevauches en direction de l'île comme si tu croyais déjà que tu vas mourir."

"Qu'attendez vous que je vous dise ?"

Merlin n'avait pas l'air déconcerté, peu surprenant étant donné qu'il avait déjà été sur le point de mourir durant ces derniers jours. Voyant cela, Lancelot ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la résolution de Merlin.

"Je te regarde et je ne peux que m'interroger. Pourrais-je sacrifier ma vie intentionnellement pour quelque chose ?"

"Il faut avoir une raison de le faire. Quelque chose qui compte pour soi. Quelque chose de plus important que tout sur terre !"

Le sorcier donna à son cheval un coup de talon, envoyant Bitan à aller en avant plus vite, Lancelot une fois encore se retrouvant derrière. Ils firent route en silence, grimpant finalement à travers les bois depuis le bas de la vallée, vers le sommet de la colline au dessus d'une ville visible dans le lointain.

De la fumé montait d'un des bâtiments, indiquant que quelqu'un y était, et Lancelot la regarda avec méfiance.

"On dirait que quelqu'un nous a battu."

Merlin la regarda aussi, atteignant son sac pour en tirer la bassine de laiton. L'équilibrer de son mieux pour visionner en selle était un challenge, mais il le réussit et lui dit de lui montrer ses amis. Il sourit alors devant l'image qui lui vint.

"C'est Arthur et les autres. Penses-tu que nous puissions y être avant la tombée de la nuit ?"

Le chevalier sourit.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir."

Il chargea en avant, Merlin coursant derrière lui. Si le chevalier croyait qu'il pouvait gagner une course de cheval contre le sorcier, alors il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il était bon cavalier à contrer.

~(-)~

Il y eut un concours de grimace qui accueillit le moment où le chevalier aux longs cheveux retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes, Gauvain semblant silencieusement satisfait de lui tandis qu'il les retirait pour sécher ses chaussettes près du feu dans le massif hall voûté.

Cette ville était vieille, dominée par une seule salle en bois au toit de chaume entourée par de nombreuses autres plus petites. Ils avaient pris refuge dans ce grand bâtiment, s'installant autour de la fosse carrée en son centre et s'asseyant d'eux-même sur les bûches qu'ils avaient placés sur chaque coté de celui-ci.

Sur une de ces bûches était assis Gauvain avec Léon et Elyan de chaque coté de lui, et ce fut ce dernier qui se pencha loin de l'odeur qui venait d'être exposée.

"Un mort se décompose ?!"

Le sourire de Gauvain s'effaça dans la perplexité, son ton devenant neutre tandis qu'il jetait ses chaussettes sur le coté.

"Pourquoi suis-je toujours la cible de vos railleries ?"

Léon commença à se lever, Elyan le suivant.

"À ton avis ?"

Ils migrèrent pour s'asseoir de l'autre coté du feu avec Arthur et Perceval, Gauvain le pointant.

"Moquez-vous plutôt de Perceval !"

L'autre chevalier eut l'air un peu surpris, Elyan le défendant après qu'il ait parlé.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Il se lave."

Léon, pointa alors quelque chose.

"Et il ne met pas le feu à ses chaussettes."

"Ah!"

Gauvain sauva frénétiquement la chaussette qu'il avait jeté, laquelle avait atterri trop proche de lui pour s'allumer. Il la battit alors sur le sol pour l'éteindre, pendant que les quatre autres souriait à ses dépends. Ils auraient bien ris, s'il n'y avait pas eu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait faisant se lever Arthur.

"Silence !"

Tout le monde attrapa son épée et se prépara pour une attaque, se tenant dos au feu et face au bruit. Ce fut alors qu'une silhouette apparut progressivement à travers l'ombre du massive hall, la lumière des flammes révélant enfin la cotte de maille et le manteau rouge, avant que finalement le visage de l'homme ne devint possible à voir.

C'était Lancelot.

Arthur baissa son épée, l'inquiétude sur le visage.

"Lancelot ?! …Comment va Merlin ?"

Le chevalier sembla solennel, baissant les yeux comme à regret.

"Mauvaise nouvelle."

Arthur et les autres se raidirent, jusqu'à ce que Lancelot ne cède à sa plaisanterie et sourit.

"…Il est toujours vivant.."

Il fit un pas de coté tandis que le sorcier en question sortait de l'ombre, Merlin regardant ses amis avec large sourire collé sur le visage.

"Merlin!"

Arthur se mit à rire, avant de courir en avant et d'envelopper Merlin dans une étreinte de soulagement. Il fut rejoint par les autres, le sorcier piégé au milieu de l'accueil joyeux et massif jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à avoir le visage rouge.

"De l'air s'il vous plaît!"

Tous les chevaliers rirent tandis qu'ils relâchaient leur emprise, lui donnant de l'espace pendant qu'Arthur tenait toujours une main sur son épaule.

Le prince avait l'air plus heureux que les autres.

"Alors comment as-tu réussi ? Il y a deux jours, tu étais mourant et maintenant … Maintenant tu sembles plus ennuyant que jamais. Est-ce que Kilgharrah t'a aidé ?"

Merlin continua de sourire, secouant la tête.

"Pas vraiment en fait. Vous me connaissez, je suis si populaire auprès des créatures magiques qu'elles viennent toujours sur mon chemin pour m'aider."

Il haussa les épaules.

"La faille entre les mondes n'est pas tout à fait mauvaise. C'est grâce aux villies, des esprits des eaux, qui ont été capable de m'aider. Elles m'ont guéri la première nuit après avoir été blessé, et nous avons chevauché pour vous rattraper après ça."

Le prince resta silencieux tandis qu'il écoutait, souriant alors et ne demandant rien de plus.

"C'est bon de te voir aller bien, Merlin."

Son expression s'assombrit alors d'inquiétude, et le sorcier sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

"Gwen et Liam vont bien. Ils ont été rendus inconscients dans les rues de la ville haute. J'ai envoyé une lumière pour guider Gaius jusqu'à eux. Il les a trouvé et ils sont saufs."

Arthur commença à froncer les sourcils.

"Et comment ont-ils été assommés ?"

"... Je pense que le mieux est de laisser ça de côté jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à Camelot. Nous avons des choses plus importantes dont il nous faut nous soucier, comme réparer le voile."

Merlin eut ce regard sur son visage, celui qui disait qu'il savait que le prince exploserait de colère et d'inquiétude s'il l'apprenait. En le voyant, Arthur sentit un instant l'impulsion de jeter quelque chose, peut-être même le sorcier lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un long soupir et laisse tomber l'affaire pour le moment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin d'être distrait, spécialement étant donné ce qu'ils devaient encore s'occuper.

"Tu me raconteras ça aussitôt de retour à Camelot, et je veux un rapport complet."

Merlin grimaça de nouveau, mais eut quand même un sourire sur le visage.

"Je le ferai."

Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence, jusqu'à ce que le prince ne prenne son serviteur par le bras et ne le conduise jusqu'à la sécurité du feu.

"Peu importe à quel point tu es un sorcier puissant … tu es toujours un idiot."

~(-)~


	17. 3) L'Heure La Plus Sombre - Partie 10

**Bonjour ! Pas beaucoup de reviews la dernière fois ! Du coup une seule ràr de Colinou...**

**elisabeth49 : Et c'est une des choses qui fait qu'on adore la saga, beaucoup de choses sont plus développées. Bonne question, je dirais que oui, malheureusement, parce qu'il protège aussi Merlin en faisant ça**

~(-)~

Chapitre 17: L'heure la plus sombre ~Partie 10~

Les chevaliers étaient endormis maintenant, couchés sur le sol près du feu, détendus comme ils ne l'avaient pas été durant les jours d'absence de Merlin. L'avoir semblait rendre le groupe complet, le faisant se sentir en sécurité, même si c'était vrai que la magie du sorcier n'était d'aucune utilité contre le dorocha.

Merlin les regarda et soupira, d'où il était assis, appuyé contre le côté d'une des bûches autour du feu. À coté de lui, Arthur était appuyé contre le côté opposé, presque comme les deux cotés d'une pièce de la façon dont on les décrivait souvent.

Il le regardait, observait Arthur, et l'expression solennel sur son visage. Il savait que le prince était en train de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y avait personne sur l'île.

"Tout ira bien, Arthur, tout va bien se terminer."

"Je suis fatigué."

Merlin continua de le regarder, sachant la vérité.

"S'il n'y a rien personne sur l'île, aucun allié de Morgane que nous pourrions utiliser… Vous n'êtes pas forcé de sacrifier votre vie. Vous êtes trop important."

Arthur le regarda, solennel.

"Je dois sauver mon peuple."

"Et vous avez aussi une destinée à accomplir." Merlin plaça une main sur le bras d'Arthur. "Si vous échouez à accomplir votre destin, alors les gens de Camelot et d'Albion souffriront de bien pire que ce qu'ils endurent pour le moment, et ils ne pourront pas leur échapper… Je vais prendre votre place."

Le prince se raidit et le fixa, sur le point d'élever la voix jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que les autres étaient endormis.

"Tu as aussi un destin tout aussi important."

Merlin inclina la tête.

"Mon destin est de vous protéger, Arthur, de sorte que vous puissiez devenir roi. Si je dois mourir pour cela, je le ferai. J'ai déjà été trois fois sur le point de mourir pour vous, même si à une de ces occasions je n'étais pas vraiment mourant. Je n'ai pas peur de le refaire."

"Merlin-"

Le sorcier l'interrompit.

"Kilgharrah n'aime pas plus ça que vous, mais en tant qu'ami, il accepte le choix et le devoir qui est le mien. Je vous demande de faire de même, Arthur." Il sourit. "Que vaut la vie d'un serviteur, comparé à la vie d'un prince ? ... D'ailleurs nous ne savons pas encore s'il y aura quelqu'un ou pas là-bas."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent et prêt à l'exprimer.

"Tu n'as jamais été juste un serviteur Merlin, même avant que je sache que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques. J'ai toujours besoin de toi à mes cotés."

" Mais si vous mourrez, vous ne serez plus à mes cotés."

Merlin sourit tristement, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du prince.

"Dormez, Arthur... Swefe nu."

Arthur s'affaissa sous l'effet du sort, Merlin le couchant gentiment par terre avant de soupirer dans le vide de l'immense salle. Quand il viendrait le temps de le faire, il n'y aurait rien qu'Arthur puisse faire pour l'arrêter s'il avait pris sa décision. Le prince devrait juste l'accepter.

~(-)~

Ils voyagèrent en silence le jour suivant, le soleil s'élevant jusqu'au zénith et pourtant le brouillard devenant de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait au lieu de s'éclaircir comme il le devait. Merlin, qui reconnaissait le terrain, prit à présent la tête pendant que le reste du groupe marchait derrière. De tous, il était le seul qui était déjà venu une fois ici auparavant. Arthur l'avait brièvement visité avec Kilgharrah et lui, mais c'était dans les airs. Sur le sol, tout semblait différent.

Il chevauchait le long d'un sentier étroit à travers les arbres et le brouillard, gardant un rythme suffisamment lent pour ceux qui avaient laissé leurs chevaux de l'autre côté des montagnes blanches, émergeant finalement au sommet d'une colline menant à une jetée en bois brut.

Arthur regarda vers le milieu du lac vers l'île avec ses flèches et ses tours écroulées du château, le tout enveloppé de brume.

"L'île Fortunée."

Merlin descendit alors de cheval, menant son cheval pour descendre la colline. Quand il atteignit le fond il s'arrêta surpris à la vue du vieil homme qui attendait là, ainsi qu'à la vue du bateau bien plus grand que celui qui se trouvait habituellement là.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

Le batelier inclina la tête, alors même qu'il regardait les chevaliers avec méfiance.

"Je suis le batelier, là pour transporter les pèlerins pendant les journées de la fête des morts. Vous souhaitez aller sur l'île ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, et le vieil homme tendit une main.

"Alors je requière un paiement."

Des regards passèrent entre les chevaliers ; ils n'avaient apporté aucun argent avec eux pour cette quête. Merlin, cependant ne fut pas dérouté, se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille du batelier.

"Refuseriez-vous le passage à l'île à celui qui détient le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort et à ses alliés ? Me refuseriez-vous le droit de réparer ce qui a été conjuré, pour quelque chose d'aussi volatile que des pièces ?"

Le batelier eut l'air choqué et un peu effrayé, s'inclinant hâtivement et faisant geste vers le bateau.

"Mes excuses, Grand Prêtre. Je serais honoré de vous assister."

Merlin ne prit pas la peine de corriger l'homme, qu'il n'était pas grand prêtre. Le pauvre homme aurait probablement eu encore plus peur, s'il avait su que c'était en fait Emrys qui se tenait devant lui.

Il s'assit sur l'arrière du bateau, le prince et les cinq chevaliers s'asseyant par paire devant lui. Le batelier s'assit en face, levant une main et faisant un geste vers l'eau tandis qu'il murmurait un sort.

Le bateau se mit en mouvement sur l'eau, tous silencieux même si derrière Merlin soupirait doucement dans sa barbe. L'île était une convergence de nombreuses lignes telluriques. Même si la déchirure était ici, même si le dorocha venait, ce serait un lieu où sa magie ne pourrait pas être bloquée de son emprise. L'île l'accueillait, et il redevint silencieux même s'il se souvenait des choses terribles et tragiques dont il avait fait l'expérience ici.

Quand ils atteignirent les canaux qui parcouraient les parties extérieures du château, le batelier parla.

"La veille de Samhain, j'ai transporté deux femmes, des sœurs, en ce lieu. Peu de temps après, une seule est revenue, celle avec les cheveux couleur de minuit et le visage marqué par la peur. Si ce n'était ce qu'elle avait déclenché, ou quelque chose d'autre, je ne sais pas. Aurais-je été conscient de ce qu'elles planifiaient, je ne les aurais pas conduites ici. Même les grands prêtres ne déchiraient le Voile que pour de grands rituels et seulement pour une seule nuit. Cette horreur ne peut continuer."

Merlin murmura depuis l'arrière du bateau, observant tandis qu'il ralentissait à coté d'une arche.

"Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je suis là. Les esprits des morts ne devraient pas être utilisés pour se venger."

Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour quitter le bateau, levant les yeux quand un grognement reptilien au dessus de leur tête révéla la présence de vouivres sur l'île. Merlin les ignora et ouvrit la voie, les autres le suivant tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la terrible erreur qu'on pouvait percevoir ici.

La sérénité de l'île avait été perturbée, et sa magie le ressentait comme une violation. Savoir que Morgane avait sacrifié Morgause pour faire ceci ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Morgane pouvait avoir perdu sa sœur chérie, mais Camelot avait perdu bien plus.

Ils continuèrent en avant, s'arrêtant seulement quand davantage de cris au-dessus d'eux ne serve de prélude à un duo de vouivres qui s'abattirent sur eux, tous à l'exception d'Arthur, Gauvain et Merlin sortirent leur épée et se préparèrent à l'attaque.

"Gardez vos arrières près des murs !"

Merlin ignora le cri de Lancelot, soupirant et regardant vers les vouivres pour laisser échapper son propre cri.

"S'ethende' apokhorein nun epello!"

Les deux reptiles magiques cessèrent leur plongée, planant un instant avant de s'envoler. Dans le silence qui suivit, Gauvain regarda les quatre autres chevaliers qui avaient paniqués.

"Quoi ? Les vouivres sont les cousins distants des dragons. Vous ne saviez pas que Merlin pouvait faire ça ?"

Le silence régna encore, Arthur répondant pour eux tandis que Merlin et lui repartaient.

"Apparemment pas."

Il regarda en arrière vers eux quand ils entrèrent dans le couloir suivant, une larme d'ombre sombre dans la chambre se dressant juste devant eux.

"Perceval, Leon, Elyan, restez ici et protégez nos arrières."

Les trois chevaliers acquiescèrent, prenant position derrière en couverture pendant que les quatre restants du groupe avançaient.

La salle qu'ils atteignirent était imposante, aussi large que la salle de chaume où ils avaient dormi la nuit dernière. Mais contrairement à cet endroit, ici le plafond était à découvert, ouvert sur le ciel, la pièce ne contenant rien à part la déchirure, un autel en pierre et des débris de pierre dispersés.

Ils approchèrent lentement de l'autel et de la faille juste derrière celui-ci, leur yeux cherchant leurs opposants jusqu'à ce que Gauvain ne murmure calmement.

"Je pensais que nous étions supposés être pris en embuscade. Il n'y a personne ici."

Arthur ne répondit pas, à la place rattrapant en quelques foulées Merlin, alors même que la vieille silhouette de la Cailleach émergea de la larme se tenant devant eux.

"Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons de la visite."

Arthur cessa sa marche en avant, se renfrognant devant son manque de considération face à la situation.

"Mettez fin à cette horreur ! Je vous en prie, restaurer le voile entre les deux mondes."

Son ton pris une note de colère face au ton du prince.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai généré cette horreur. Pourquoi devrais-je y mettre un terme ?"

Merlin la regarda alors.

"Parce que des innocents meurent chaque nuit."

Elle rit, ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde.

"En effet."

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre Gauvain hors de lui, le chevalier la chargeant avec un cri de rage pour seulement être projeté par une explosion de magie de la gardienne de la porte.

"Est-ce là le mieux que vous puissiez faire ?"

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il était étendu par terre grognant et essayant de retrouver ses repères, avant qu'il ne refasse face à la Cailleach.

"Je sais ce que vous voulez !"

Elle sourit.

"En êtes-vous sûr ? Dois-je en déduire que vous me l'offrez ?!"

Arthur commença à marcher vers elle, Merlin maudissant dans sa barbe la stupidité du prince avant de tendre une main dans sa direction.

"Forb fleoghe!"

Arthur fut tiré en arrière et jeté sur le sol, laissé étourdi et désorienté comme Gauvain pendant que Merlin avançait pour prendre sa place.

La Cailleach et lui vinrent se placer de part et d'autres de l'autel, la vieille femme le regardant amusée.

"Alors, Emrys. Tu as donc choisis de me défier en fin de compte. Tu te sacrifierais aux esprits pour sauver ton prince ?"

Merlin lui rendit son regard, sans faille.

"Tel est mon destin."

"Peut-être bien…"

Ses yeux perdirent leur lueur d'amusement, un scintillement de la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans sa vision lui étant retournée.

"Mais ton temps parmi les hommes est loin d'être achevé Emrys, que tu le veuilles ou pas."

Il la regarda confus, la Cailleach tournant la tête pour regarder la faille et Merlin suivit son regard.

Invisible à son regard, pendant qu'il était distrait par sa conversation avec elle, Lancelot avait silencieusement marché derrière lui. Le chevalier lui souriait maintenant en face de la déchirure, tendant une main comme pour déposer quelque chose sur le sol avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne marche vers .

L'amulette claqua sur la pierre comme la mort s'annonce par un son de cloche, Merlin faisant un pas jusque lui et restant impuissant quand le chevalier disparut dans les ténèbres.

"Non! Non!"

La déchirure rugit et ensuite disparut, la Cailleach avec elle, Merlin se précipitant vers l'endroit où elle se tenait avant de tomber sur ses genoux par terre.

Il ramassa l'amulette de Lancelot, la berçant dans ses mains, tandis que les larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux, criant encore de déni assez fort pour faire venir ceux qui avaient gardé le couloir, qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan quand ils virent Merlin incliné et sanglotant sur quoi que soit qu'il tenait, Arthur et Gauvain se relevant lentement.

Ce fut Arthur qui parla le premier, regardant autour de lui avec confusion quand il vit que la faille était partie, laissant alors échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa que Merlin était toujours vivant... Et alors il remarqua que le sorcier pleurait, et que quelqu'un d'autre manquait.

"Où est Lancelot?"

Merlin se leva, se tournant pour leur faire face en tenant l'amulette pour qu'ils puissent la voir, les larmes tombant toujours de ses yeux.

"Il est parti ... Il a pris ma place avant que je puisse l'arrêter."

~(-)~

Le retour à Camelot fut sombre, même s'ils étaient à présent libre du besoin de se défendre contre les dorochas, cela prit seulement une fraction du temps pour faire le voyage aller. Les acclamations des gens de la cité, quand leur prince et les chevaliers revinrent, tombèrent dans des oreilles sourdes et les hommes ne sourirent pas à cet accueil. Leurs cœurs étaient lourds de la perte de l'un des leurs, la fraternité avait perdu un homme qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacé.

Des sept hommes et leurs montures qui étaient partis, une des montures revenait sans son cavalier. Le seul hongre blanc ne portait plus que l'épée et le manteau de Lancelot qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, comme son amulette. De l'entrée au dessus des escaliers du château, Gwen courut à leur rencontre pour les accueillir. Mais leurs expressions de douleur l'amenèrent à s'arrêter, avant que ses yeux ne lui disent qui manquait et elle s'effondra de chagrin et de douleur.

Gaius et Liam s'occupèrent d'elle après cela, pendant qu'Arthur et les autres procédaient vers la salle du Conseil pour s'adresser à la Cour. Le prince et les chevaliers ne montrèrent aucune des larmes qu'ils avaient déjà versés. Ils se tenaient fort ici en public, leur deuil ayant déjà été fait en privé.

"Je veux rendre hommage à Messire Lancelot. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas seulement la dette que nous avons envers lui que nous n'oublierons pas : c'est son courage. Sa compassion. La générosité de son cœ était le plus noble chevalier d'entre tous. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous."

Ces paroles restèrent avec eux durant tout l'enterrement qui suivit. Les chevaliers de Camelot et la garde du Château restèrent disposés en formation autour du bûcher construit au centre de la cour principale. Ce fut avec une grande révérence et de tristesse qu'Arthur plaça le manteau et Lancelot et son bouclier en son sommet, avant d'accepter la torche du sorcier à coté de lui et de le jeter à l'intérieur pour mettre le feu au bûcher.

Ils regardèrent tous les flammes s'élever, tandis que les bords du manteau écarlate commençaient à brûler tandis que des volutes de fumées sortaient au-dessus de l'acier argent de l'épée. Ce fut quand une Gwen en larmes s'approcha enfin depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait, venant s'arrêter à côté d'Arthur qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

Retenant un sanglot, elle parla du regret qui alourdissait son cœur.

"Lancelot est loin d'avoir donné sa vie pour Camelot. Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur vous et il me l'a promis au péril de sa vie. "

Elle s'arrêta, étouffant sa douleur grandissante.

"Il a été fidèle à sa parole."

Arthur n'aurait rien voulu de plus que la tenir contre lui et la réconforter, mais dans une telle situation, dans un lieu public, c'était impossible. Ce fut Merlin qui fit un pas en avant et plaça son bras autour d'elle, laissant Gwen sangloter sur son épaule tandis que les hommes rassemblés commençaient à s'éloigner progressivement pour retourner à leur fonction.

Bientôt, même lui fut forcé de retourner travailler laissant Gwen seule dans la cour à regarder brûler le bûcher. Il gérerait sa propre douleur plus tard, mais pour le moment il devait aller informer le roi des événements qui s'étaient passés. Qu'Uther regrette ou pas la mort d'un chevalier roturier, il n'en savait rien, Mais il devait à Lancelot d'au moins s'assurer que le roi entendrait parler de son sacrifice.

Mais pendant que Camelot faisait le deuil de Lancelot et le louait pour les avoir sauver du dorocha, un homme chevaucha aussitôt que la cérémonie fut achevée... dans les bois le menant à la maison de la sorcière qui y vivait.

Et elle n'était pas heureuse des nouvelles.

Le cri de rage de Morgane remplit la petite hutte, Agravain gardant ses distances par rapport à elle, mais essayant toujours de la calmer.

"Arthur a eu beaucoup de chance."

"Et Guenièvre ?!"

"C'est par hasard que Gaius l'a trouvée."

Elle se tourna et lui fit face, la peur enlaçant sa fureur.

"Vous faites erreur. La chance ne s'oppose pas à nos plans, c'est plutôt Emrys !"

Agravaine fronça les sourcils.

"Emrys?"

Elle prit une profonde respiration, grinçant des dents tandis qu'elle expliquait ce que ne lui avait pas tout à fait expliqué auparavant.

"La Cailleach m'a parlé de lui. Elle a dit qu'il était mon destin et ma perte. C'est lui qui s'est mis en travers de notre route, j'en suis sûre."

Agravain s'approcha, l'expression sombre.

"Alors que faire ?"

Morgane regarda dans le vide, réfléchissant, les yeux venant se reposer dessus.

"Tant qu'il vivra, je ne regagnerais jamais ce qui me revient de droit… Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à trouver Emrys. Et détruisez-le."

~(-)~

Des doigts tapotaient sur la table, leur propriétaire fixant le vide tandis qu'il pensait. La nuit était tombée, et Arthur était parti au lit avec une humeur massacrante après qu'il ait appris que Gwen et Liam avaient été attaqués presque certainement par Morgane. Il n'avait pas pris à parti son serviteur, mais le sorcier savait qu'il faudrait quelques jours avant que le prince ne se calme après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Merlin soupira, ne bougeant pas de la petite table de sa chambre. Le livre sur les traditions mythiques qui y reposait avait perdu tout intérêt pour lui. Peut-être le lirait-il demain, mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus... Pas pendant que son esprit se focalisait encore sur le souvenir du sourire de Lancelot avant qu'il ne marche vers la mort et l'oubli.

Dehors, dans la pièce principale, le bruit de la porte extérieure s'ouvrant se fit entendre, Merlin tournant seulement la tête quand il entendit la voix d'Agravain s'adressant au médecin.

"Gaius."

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

Dans la pièce extérieure, le noble approcha nonchalamment de Gaius. Il n'y avait certainement aucune trace de ce qui pouvait vraiment se passer dans sa tête lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

"Vous êtes un homme de savoir et de sagesse à mes yeux."

Gaius se moqua.

"Ah ! Le savoir peut-être…"

Merlin déplaça calmement sa porte, regardant sur le bord de celle-ci pour regarder dehors. Quelque chose dans tout ceci ne sentait pas bon, et les paroles d'Agravain quelques instants plus tard le confirmèrent.

"Avez-vous déjà rencontré par hasard un sorcier nommé 'Emrys' ?"

Cela requit tout le contrôle de Merlin pour ne pas s'étouffer en entendant ça, Gaius faisant un meilleur travail en ne réagissant pas du tout. En effet, le médecin sembla simplement pensif pendant un instant et ensuite secoua la tête.

"Non. Hélas, ce nom ne m'évoque rien."

Agravain sourit en remerciement.

"Dans ce cas, si vous entendez parler de cet homme…"

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Je n'hésiterais pas à vous en avertir."

"Et vous en serez largement récompensé !"

Il l'observa tandis que le noble partait, retournant ouvert le livre de silence sur la table aussitôt qu'Agravain fut parti et que Merlin sortait de sa chambre, les yeux du sorcier rétrécis.

"Intéressante question venant d'un noble supposé n'avoir aucune connexions avec la magie."

Gaius se tourna vers lui, solennel.

"Il n'y a qu'une personne qui aurait pu entendre ce nom… Morgane. Nous savons que ses pouvoirs grandissent, elle a sans nul doute dû voir la Cailleach. Je le soupçonne de ne pas être aussi vertueux qu'il le semble. Et souviens-toi qu'il a toutes les raisons de mépriser Uther après la mort de sa sœur Ygerne."

Merlin était toujours en train de regarder l'endroit où Agravain s'était tenu, fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, je voulais savoir s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Je suppose que je sais maintenant."

"Vas-tu le dire à Arthur?"

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Il y a d'autres manières dont il aurait pu avoir la chance de croiser ce nom. Autant je crois que c'est Morgane qui lui a dit, je n'ai pas de preuve. Nous traiteront ceci en tant que serviteurs de confiance, et nous garderons un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que nous ayons quelque chose de plus solide pour aller en parler à Arthur."

Le médecin hocha la tête, même si son ton resta en alerte.

"Tu avais raison de craindre que le fait que Morgane sache pour toi soit une menace, si maintenant elle a commencé à te chercher sous ce nom. Ta vision de cette menace et ton sort sur elle t'ont sauvé pour le moment, mais nous pouvons nous assurer qu'elle ne réapprenne jamais la vérité. Elle ne doit plus jamais découvrir, qui tu es vraiment."

Merlin serra les poings à cette pensée, et se tourna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Le livre sur les traditions fut alors remplacé par son livre de sort, tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour étudier et se préparer. Il ne pouvait plus s'attarder sur son deuil pour Lancelot. Il ne gaspillerait pas le temps et la vie que le chevalier lui avait donné.

~(-)~

***se promène dans les rangs* Chouchous, pistolets, bidons d'essence ! Demandez des allumettes !**


	18. 4) Un Cadeau de Responsabilité - Part 1

**Lancelot est mort, mais place à un sous-épisode qui devrait vous remonter le moral... Et aux ràr de Bergonis.**

**Titesouris: La Frisée? Hum, pas mal, c'est adapté. Agravain, Agravain, Agravain... mais quel boloss ce mec. "Merlin qui endort Arthur": un peu de bromance ça fait jamais de mal j'ai envie de dire !**

**Colinou: Moui, Lancelolo est mort snif. Mais je sais qui a fait le coup, c'est le Colonel Moutarde dans la salle à manger avec le chandelier... ah zut l'histoire du Cluedo c'était une autre review...**

**Elizabeth49 : Et oui, on fait ce qu'on peut pour compenser le manque, je ne connais ce besoin que trop bien..**

**Chapitre 18 : Un cadeau de responsabilité ~ Partie 1**

Le garde regardant dans la chambre à la recherche du prince ne verrait rien qui changerait de l'ordinaire. Aucune personne entrant ne trouverait la scène pour le moins étrange. Beaucoup d'objets étaient étalés à travers la table dans la partie principale des chambres communes, tels que des vêtements, une bouteille d'huile de polissage et de l'huile utilisée pour traiter des lanières de cuir afin qu'elles ne marquent et ne cassent pas. En effet, même le bol d'eau n'était pas inhabituel, certainement pas quand le serviteur, assis à la table, lavait et nettoyait toutes les pièces de l'armure.

Les yeux de Merlin dévièrent pour regarder la porte fermée, secouant légèrement la tête pour reporter son attention sur le bol d'eau. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur retour, une semaine depuis que Camelot avait fait ses adieux au chevalier nommé Lancelot. Alors que l'ensemble du Royaume connaissait son sacrifice, seule la Fraternité savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi.

Gwen avait peut-être raison en pensant que la promesse, qu'elle avait formulée à Lancelot, était ce qu'il lui avait donné la volonté de le faire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour ça. Autant, il lui avait promis qu'il garderait Arthur en sécurité, son sourire au dernier moment avait certifié à Merlin qu'il avait aussi choisi de le garder, lui, en sécurité. Le chevalier avait refusé de le laisser se sacrifier lui-même, au même titre que Merlin avait refusé qu'Arthur le fasse.

Depuis, il avait surveillé Agravain, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait depuis cette nuit, où il avait questionné Gaius à propos d'Emrys, il avait été difficile de décider de le faire, sans avertir Arthur que son meilleur ami espionnait son oncle. Cela n'avait pas aidé que la surveillance du noble soit incroyablement ennuyeuse la routine quotidienne d'Agravain était totalement pénible et essentiellement la même chose chaque jour.

Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui, il faisait quelque chose de différent et Merlin était déterminé à ne rien manquer.

Il regardait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'Agravain galopait à travers les bois entourant Camelot, le long d'un sentier qui ne figurait pas parmi ceux fréquentés par les nobles chevauchant pour le loisir. En fait, c'était à peine une piste, et se faisant il était tout à fait probable que personne n'emprunte ce chemin, excepté lui.

Ce qui soulevait la question de savoir où il allait et pourquoi.

Merlin fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, travaillant toujours sur l'armure, surveillant encore, jusqu'à présent, il semblait que l'homme soit réellement partit faire un tour. Mais alors Agravain descendit et attacha son cheval à un arbre, poursuivant vers un étroit ravin avant de tourner vers une petite grotte. Merlin réalisa un instant plus tard que celle-ci n'était pas une formation rocheuse mais plutôt une cabane rustique, à l'intérieur des roches, recouverte de mousse et de fougère la dissimulant.

« Ic underhlystan seo gesiddhnes »

L'image silencieuse qu'il était en train de regarder devint vivante avec du son, pendant qu'il ouvrait le livre de silence, qu'il avait mis sous sa chaise et le posa sur la table à la bonne page, s'assurant que nulle personne venant par la porte ne puisse entendre les sons provenant du bol. Le chant des oiseaux des bois qui émergeaient, était vraiment magnifique comme toujours, mais ce n'était pas pour entendre cela qu'il l'avait fait.

C'était le moment de découvrir ce que l'oncle d'Arthur mijotait réellement.

Le chant des oiseaux dehors tomba dans l'oubli, le crépitement du feu devînt un murmure ignoré en arrière-plan. Des yeux bleus glacials regardaient dans le vide des lumières vacillantes tandis que leur propriétaire pensait sombrement à la peur de la menace qui pesait sur elle, la menace d'un visage vieilli qu'elle avait vu en rêve.

Morgane ne bougea pas de sa chaise, en fait, elle avait peu fait à part méditer durant ces derniers jours. Quel intérêt avait-elle en agissant contre Camelot maintenant ? Quel serait l'objectif quand le sorcier qui se tenait entre sa couronne et elle, restait illusoire et toujours très bien vivant.

« Ma Dame ? »

La porte de la hutte s'ouvrit mais elle ne bougea pas, seuls ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme qui entrait.

« Qu'est-ce Agravain ? Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous avez déjà réussi à trouver des informations sur Emrys. S'il avait été aussi facile à trouver, j'aurai appris à propos de lui bien avant que la Cailleach me parle de lui. »

Le noble hésita à la dureté de ses mots, s'inclinant un peu reconnaissant sa déclaration.

_ Je suis simplement venu vous informer que j'ai pris des mesures pour essayer de trouver des informations dans Camelot. J'ai mis les deux meilleurs chercheurs de Camelot dessus. Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth croit que je lui ai demandé de vérifier les archives par curiosité à propos d'une rumeur que j'ai entendu. Gaius croit que je lui ai demandé de garder une oreille attentive pour les mêmes raisons.

Morgane s'était immobilisée.

_ Gaius ? Vous avez demandé à Gaius?. Elle se leva brusquement sur ses pieds, furieuse. Êtes-vous complément fou ?

Agravain recula d'un pas, confus.

_ Mais, il est le médecin de la cour. Il a étudié souvent ces questions pour le roi dans le passé. Il ne semblait pas le moins surpris d'être invité à le faire de nouveau.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, le saisissant par le devant de sa tunique dans sa colère.

_ Espèce d'idiot, Gaius est la dernière personne à qui vous auriez dû demander !

Agravain avait toujours l'air confus.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Il est juste un médecin... »

« Je pensais que vous le saviez... Elle stoppa, lâchant ses vêtements et se détournant. Attendez… Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Quand, je recherchais votre allégeance après votre arrivée à Camelot, je n'ai jamais pensé à ... Comment aurais-je pu oublier de vous le dire ?

_ Me dire quoi ?

Elle lui fit face à nouveau, Agravain semblant maintenant totalement confus, et elle se sentit un peu mieux comme elle se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle était devenue trop habituée à avoir des alliés qui savaient cela. Sa sœur, Cenred, les deux avaient su ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur des murs de Camelot, même si l'ancien savait tout de lui.

_ Uther serait encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'est déjà s'il savait cela, que ses deux enfants soutiennent le retour de la magie. Arthur ne croit pas plus dans les lois bannissant la sorcellerie que je le fais.

Agravain la dévisagea.

_ Le prince soutient la magie ?

Morgane le regarda avec du dédain pour son frère.

_ Il le fait, et son petit sorcier de compagnie se précipite autour du château espionnant pour lui. Lui ainsi que tous les autres alliés ayant la même opinion que le prince. »

Le noble commença à comprendre les implications.

_ Êtes-vous en train de dire que Gaius… ?

Elle hocha la tête, commençant à marcher.

_ Oui, le cher médecin de la cour est l'un des deux sorciers qui servent le prince, ainsi que cinq des chevaliers de Camelot, bien qu'un de ces alliés soit mort maintenant. Sir Léon, Sir Elyan, Sir Gauvain, et Sir Perceval ; tous ceux-là pensent comme le prince, participent et gardent son secret. Pour ces autres alliés, Gaius et son apprenti, Liam, sont certainement impliqués, comme l'est probablement Gwen. Mais, ils ne sont pas ceux dont vous devez vous méfiez. Aucun d'eux n'est l'espion principal d'Arthur. »

_ Alors qui est-ce ?

Morgane repris son fauteuil, près du feu, les yeux assombrit par la haine pour l'homme en question.

_ Le serviteur du prince, Merlin. Le noble la regardait, incrédule, la sorcière comprenant sa perplexité. Ne vous laissez pas berner par son apparence extérieure ou par ses manières apparemment maladroites et d'idiot. Il est dangereux, et vous ferez bien de vous méfier de lui. Si Gaius à jamais entendu parler de Emrys. Alors, vous l'interrogeant dessus aura mis la sonnette d'alarme en alerte pour lui et son gosse. Je doute qu'il irait à Arthur sans preuve réelle, mais ils vous espionneront pour trouver ces preuves. C'est pourquoi vous étiez un idiot de l'avoir approché. »

Agravain était toujours figé, trouvant encore cela difficile à croire.

« Merlin est un sorcier ? Le sorcier du prince ? »

Morgane apparaissait maintenant légèrement moins sombre, amusée par sa persistance à accepter cela difficilement. Elle s'était sentie elle-même de cette façon une fois.

_ Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais c'est vrai, c'est un sorcier avec certains talents considérables. Ce qu'il lui manque en aptitude physique, il le compense en compétences magiques. Cependant, même si impressionnant comme une épine dans le pied il a été depuis tous ces années, je sais au moins maintenant pourquoi il a été beaucoup plus chanceux qu'il n'aurait dû être.

Agravain s'assit de l'autre côté du feu.

_ Vous croyez qu'il est Emrys ?

Morgane explosa en bredouillement, ceux-ci devenant rapidement des rires.

_ Merlin ? Emrys ? Non ! Elle secoua la tête. J'ai vu Emrys dans un rêve, et il est un sorcier âgé qui est peut-être aussi vieux que Gaius. Non, ce que je crois, c'est qu'Emrys utilise Merlin pour cacher ses propres activités. Il permet à Merlin d'utiliser sa magie contre les menaces envers Camelot, lui laissant croire qu'il fait ces choses par lui-même, alors qu'il l'aide dans l'ombre. La seule fois, où il a jamais dû se montrer dans la ville, c'était au moment où vraiment Merlin ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même.

_ Et quand était-ce ?

Les yeux de Morgane s'assombrirent à ce souvenir.

_ J'ai accusé Gwen d'avoir enchanté Arthur pour le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle était condamnée à brûler sur le bûcher, jusqu'à Arthur attrape un vieux sorcier posant un cataplasme identique sous son oreiller. Le vieil homme le laissa l'attraper et déclara qu'il les avait enchanté tous les deux, le prince et Gwen. Elle était libre, et le matin suivant, alors qu'il était conduit vers le bûcher, le vieil homme s'échappa avec autant de facilité qu'en disparaissant dans un courant d'air.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Il me nargua, cette nuit-là. Parlant dans mon esprit avec sa magie... Il déclara qu'il avait dû tout faire pour protéger Gwen, simplement parce que j'avais été prête à aller aussi loin pour la faire tuer. Il a dit que c'était la preuve que Gwen était assez importante pour la protéger.

Agravain se pencha en avant, joignant ses mains devant lui.

_ Voulez-vous que je me débarrasse de Merlin ? S'il est un sorcier, je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour qu'il soit découvert.

_ Non. Morgane secoua la tête. Vous perdriez votre temps. Merlin a mis Uther sous un enchantement afin de ne pas croire qu'il est un sorcier, et Arthur croira difficilement toutes preuves puisqu'il sait déjà ce qu'est son serviteur. Toutes accusations seraient rapidement balayées de côté. La même chose peut-être dit pour Gaius. Ses connections et une bonne histoire avec la cour et Arthur, signifie que l'accuser serait inutile.

_ Mais si Emrys utilise Merlin pour cacher ses actions...

Morgane sourit sournoisement, interrompant l'explication, du plan que le noble avait échoué à apercevoir.

_ C'est pourquoi nous allons le laisser continuer à le faire. Tant que, Merlin est là pour le cacher derrière lui, il sera moins attentif à être découvert que s'il était forcé à agir sans se cacher. Nous laisserons Merlin aller, et le laisser devenir l'appât qui attire Emrys au grand jour. »

Merlin soupira pour lui-même quand il souffla la dernière des chandelles de la chambre d'Arthur, se dirigeant vers la porte et s'arrêtant là pour regarder vers l'endroit où le prince se trouvait. Arthur était déjà endormi, prouvant ainsi combien fatigué il avait été. Il était vraiment épuisé lui-même avec tout ce qui se passait, et Merlin ne doutait pas qu'Arthur continuerait à le gronder pour l'avoir effrayé à Daelbeth pendant plusieurs jours encore, même s'il s'était calmé maintenant sur la possible attaque de Morgane sur Gwen.

Il ferma la porte, pensant à cette nuit-là. En voyant, la Dorocha venant après la paire et sur comment il avait tiré Arthur en arrière et pris sa place en face du danger... Et puis, à ce dernier moment, quand la Dorocha l'avait touché et que son âme avait semblé devenir de la glace, seule une petite flamme de pouvoir au plus profond de lui le gardant en vie.

Merlin frissonna au souvenir. Il aurait dû mourir cette nuit : tous les cas précédents connus des personnes étant touchées par la Dorocha, affirmaient qu'il aurait dû mourir. Alors combien de fois cela faisait-il maintenant, que les anciennes règles de la magie ne semblaient juste pas s'appliquer à lui ?

Il fit son chemin de retour vers les appartements de Gaius, laissant ses pensées de côté étant donné qu'il était inutile de débattre avec lui-même. Plus important au sujet de penser pour le moment était ce qu'il avait découvert cette après-midi. C'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin de discuter avec son mentor.

« Tu parais plutôt pensif ? »

Gaius sourit à Merlin quand le jeune magicien entra dans ses appartements, désignant le maigre souper qu'il avait déposé pour eux deux.

Merlin retourna le sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait, soupirant.

_ Passer près de la mort me fait toujours réfléchir. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe.

Gaius fronça les sourcils un brin inquiet.

_ Raconte-moi à ce sujet ?

Merlin prit un morceau de pain, mâchant et l'avalant avant de répondre.

_ J'ai confirmé qu'Agravain est de mèche avec Morgane. Je l'ai espionné avec la divination à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Aujourd'hui cela à payer.

Gaius se pencha plus près.

_ Il est allé la voir ?

Merlin acquiesça, avalant une autre bouchée.

_ Il l'a fait, et c'était une conversation intéressante. Il semble que Morgane ne l'ait enrôlé qu'après qu'il soit déjà arrivé à Camelot, alors il est peut-être bien venu ici à l'origine pour soutenir Arthur. Mais, maintenant, elle lui a fait peur et l'a sous son emprise si je puis dire, mais au moins le temps de sa conversation avec lui paya pour nous.

L'attention du médecin était totalement sienne à présent. Des questions étaient inscrites dans chaque ligne de sa posture.

_ Comment ça ?

Merlin sourit.

_ On dirait que je l'ai frappé avec mon sort après qu'Agravain soit arrivé à Camelot, mais avant qu'elle n'aille le chercher. Elle a complément oublié de le prévenir à propos de moi et qu'Arthur soutienne la magie. C'est pourquoi il fit l'erreur et vînt à vous pour demander au sujet d'Emrys. Elle l'a enguirlandé pour ça quand il lui a dit qu'il vous l'avait demandé. Disant qu'il s'était fait lui-même paraître suspect.

Gaius inclina la tête sur ce point.

_ Eh bien, il la fait. Tu n'aurais pas investi du temps et de la magie dans une telle surveillance étroite sur lui sans quelque chose de plus concret que ta méfiance initiale envers lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais, ne prend pas cela à la légère, Merlin. Si elle a expliqué cela maintenant, alors Agravain sait pour nous. Il sait que tu es un sorcier. Et si Morgane te relis comme étant Emrys encore ?

Merlin commença à rire à cette remarque.

_ Eh, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas ennuyé qu'elle lui est dit. Elle a fait un rêve d'Emrys, le rêve d'un vieil homme lui reprochant ses actions. Elle pense que 'Merlin, le sorcier le plus chanceux' a été chanceux tout ce temps parce qu'Emrys l'a utilisé pour couvrir ces propres actions. Me protégeant dans l'ombre. Ses rires continuèrent avec son sourire. L'ironie est, qu'Emrys' cache réellement ses actions derrière 'Merlin'. Ne vois-tu pas, elle pense qu'Emrys et moi sommes deux personnes complément distinctes. C'est parfait.

Cette fois, il prit une grosse bouchée de sa nourriture satisfait, mâchant tranquillement celle-ci tandis que Gaius le regardait. Le vieil homme semblait vouloir crier après lui pour être stupide, excepté lorsque les détails de l'explication de Merlin étaient exposés, il avait admis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul inconvénient à ce sujet.

_ Mais, Merlin, Agravain sait toujours que tu es un sorcier. Il pourrait te dénoncer, te faire arrêter.

_ Non, il ne peut pas, parce que Morgane lui a dit que ça serait une perte de temps. Merlin posa ses mains sur la table. Elle pense que j'ai toujours enchanté Uther, et qu'Arthur est de mon côté de tout façon. Elle a mis Agravain en garde de ne pas nous donner des preuves avec lesquelles aller voir Arthur. Leur plan principal de trouver Emrys, est de me laisser vivre de sorte qu'il puisse continuer à m'aider et m'utiliser comme couverture. Ils croient que s'il le fait, il sera moins attentif à être découvert qu'il serait sans cela. Ils pensent que ça sera plus facile.

Gaius soupira alors que Merlin terminait, hochant la tête.

_ Ensuite, ils ont rendu les choses vraiment plus difficiles pour eux, mais je suppose que cela demeure un fait qui est à notre avantage. L'as-tu dis à Arthur ?

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit, et il commença doucement à secouer la tête.

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Et avant que tu me grondes, j'ai une bonne raison.

Gaius, qui était justement près à le faire se réinstalla sur son siège.

_ Quelle raison ?

_ J'ai donné à Morgane une chance de revenir dans la lumière. Je serais un hypocrite si je ne donnais pas la même chance à Agravain. Merlin soupira. Il est l'oncle d'Arthur, Gaius. Ygraine, sa mère est morte. Uther, son père a eu sa volonté complètement brisée par la trahison de Morgane. Morgane, sa sœur, veut sa tête sur une pique et prendre sa revanche, et Agravain... Son oncle pourrait être venu réellement ici à l'origine pour apporter son soutien à Arthur, jusqu'à ce que Morgane mette ses griffes sur lui. Si cela est vrai, alors pour le bien-être d'Arthur je veux essayer de le ramener loin d'elle. »

Gaius fronça encore les sourcils, mais son expression s'était radoucie quelque peu. Seul Merlin pouvait ainsi résolument se mettre à essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui était déjà perdu. C'était la même mentalité qu'il l'avait fait passer autant de temps à essayer de ramener Morgane vers la lumière.

« Bien, mais n'essaie pas trop longtemps. Tu pourrais faire plus de mal à Arthur que si tu lui disais maintenant, si tu attends jusqu'à ce qu'Agravain lui fasse quelque chose de vraiment terrible.

Merlin baissa sa tête.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre aussi longtemps, mais je veux au moins faire un essai avec Agravain avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Arthur. »

Gaius croisa les bras sur la table, solennel.

_ Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Son pupille grimaça un peu.

_ Eh bien, si Morgane l'a enrôlé en promettant de se venger d'Uther pour la mort Ygraine, elle le garde maintenant grâce à la peur. Agravain est clairement plus terrifié qu'il ne la respecte, alors j'ai besoin de lui donner un choix.

Gaius voyait où cela menait.

_ Et ce choix serait ?

Merlin semblait sombre.

_ Qui est ce qui l'effraie le plus ? La solitaire Morgane et ses quelques alliés aléatoires qu'elle peut gagner dans les temps à venir... Ou Arthur et sa puissante alliance de chevaliers et de sorciers, une alliance qu'il croit être soutenu dans l'ombre par un sorcier qui effraie actuellement Morgane... La question de si la revanche, contre son beau-frère brisé, vaut la destruction du fils de sa sœur pour les ordres d'une femme avec qui il ne partage même pas une relation de sang.

Gaius le regarda sévèrement.

_ Merlin, tu ne vas pas lui faire ce que tu as fait au roi Alined, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune magicien leva les mains en défense, secouant la tête avec véhémence.

_ Non, rien de mauvais. Il baissa ses mains, solennel. Il sait que nous le soupçonnons probablement maintenant alors tout ce que je vais faire c'est le rendre nerveux. Car si je le rends nerveux, il est plus probable qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même au lieu de suivre aveuglement Morgane. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux pas blesser l'oncle d'Arthur, pas à moins qu'il ne crée une situation où je ne peux pas l'éviter.

Gaius se pencha à travers la table, tapotant Merlin sur son bras.

_ Tu as bon cœur, Merlin, s'il y a une chance qu'Agravain puisse être sauvé de cette voie, je suis sûr que tu seras le seul à le trouver. Maintenant finis ton souper avant qu'il ne refroidisse. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas, restant dans un silence confortable maintenant jusqu'à ce que les deux eurent presque finis. C'est alors que Merlin se crispa soudainement et gémit, le médecin haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Merlin regarda son mentor avec un soupir, se mettant debout.

_ Kilgharrah vient juste de m'appeler. Il veut que je me rende à la clairière et me parler à propos de quelque chose. Ne m'attends pas. J'irai directement au lit dès que je reviens.

Gaius se leva aussi, l'air inquiet.

_ Penses-tu qu'il a vu une menace pour Camelot ?

_ Pas vraiment. Merlin se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton. Il semblait exaspérer à propos de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il a une démangeaison qu'il ne peut pas atteindre, et qu'il a besoin de moi pour la gratter pour lui.

Il referma la porte, descendant les marches de la tour vers le rez-de-chaussée. Sortir de la ville était devenu tellement habituel, qu'il faisait à peine attention à cela. Mais si sortir en dehors de la cité avait été facile, ensuite marcher péniblement vers la prairie dans l'obscurité était périlleux. Après tout, il était juste aussi fatigué qu'Arthur l'était, et maintenant il perdait du temps de sommeil en étant ici.

Quand il arriva à la clairière, il trouva Kilgharrah comme s'était prévu dans l'ombre à la lisière du pré, et il y avait le plus étrange bruit résonnant d'où il était. C'était comme des hargneux sifflements aigus, et la manière que le dragon conservait ses pattes tremblantes, il apparaissait qu'il avait quelque chose emprisonné dans l'espace refermé entre ses serres jointes devant lui. Il leva sa tête quand Merlin vint en vue, sonnant un peu soulagé.

« Ah, vous êtes là. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Merlin commença à froncer les sourcils avec méfiance, se rapprochant.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça serait exactement ?

_ Permettez-moi de vous montrer.

Les cris aigus étaient plus forts maintenant, entrecoupés avec des sifflements alors que quelque chose grattait dans l'encerclement des griffes de Kilgharrah. Pour montrer ce que c'était, il déplaça simplement ses pattes à part, laissant un petit paquet perdue d'écaille bleu-gris.

C'était un bébé vouivre, à peine plus grand qu'un chien de taille moyenne et presque sans dents. Il n'était clairement pas impressionné par la compagnie de son grand cousin, car au moment où il le réalisa, il essaya de se ruer au loin. Sifflant et couinant à chaque fois qu'il le saisissait gentiment et le ramenait au sol entre ses pattes de devant.

Merlin commença à secouer sa tête.

_ Oh no. Non, non, non. »

Ça devait être une blague...


	19. 4) Un Cadeau de Responsabilité - Part 2

**Abeille : C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas une blague...**

**titesouris : Oui, ça y est, elle arrive !**

**elizabeth49 : Une vouivre comme cadeau ? Retourne voir à quoi ça ressemble adulte et redis-moi que tu veux bien un cadeau comme ça lol**

**Colinou : Non c'est sûr on va pas se plaindre... Il est pas mort parce que c'est le personnage principal lol**

**DAM : Pour savoir si tes prédictions sont justes, il va falloir continuer de lire ! lol**

**Un cadeau de responsabilité ~ Partie 2**

Merlin fixait la vouivre, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit du dragon pour lui faire même penser qu'il pouvait considérer de la prendre en charge. Secouant la tête, il le pointa fermement, irrité d'avoir été appelé ici pour ça.

_ Oubliez ça, je n'ai pas le temps pour cette chose. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous en occuper ?

Kilgharrah lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'être forcé d'attraper la petite avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin de lui et d'être obligé de la poursuivre.

_ Sa famille était parmi les vouivres que tu as vu sur l'Ile Fortunée. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas, les parents de cette petite ont fui vers des lieux plus tranquilles et sont partis en la laissant derrière, comme la plus petite de leur portée de trois, comme les vouivres ont l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elles sont dérangées. J'ai entendu ses cris de détresse, après vous avoir suivi tes compagnons et toi ici et dans ces circonstances, je ne voyais aucun problème à prendre soin d'elle, moi-même, soupira-t-il. Cependant, elle ne veut simplement pas l'accepter.

Merlin les fixa, le bébé vouivre tentant toujours de fuir.

_ Alors comment puis-je faire mieux que vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Kilgharrah attrapa le bébé par la peau lâche derrière de ses ailes et le jeta face à lui. Elle se retourna rapidement et siffla après le dragon, tournant le dos et se cognant dans les bottes de Merlin. Puis, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois sur le point de siffler avant qu'elle n'incline soudainement la tête et cligne tristement des yeux vers lui puis s'esquiva derrière Merlin avant de siffler contre Kilgharrah.

Merlin regarda tout cela avec un sentiment d'angoisse.

_ Laissez-moi deviner...c'est un truc de dragonnier.

Kilgharrah observait le jeune dragonnier avec amusement.

_ Tandis que son espèce a l'esprit le plus simple, elles sont capables d'être entraînées comment pourrait l'être un cheval ou un chien, elle peut sentir que tu es parent avec elle.

Merlin leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

_ Alors sûrement qu'elle peut sentir que vous êtes un parent vous aussi.

Kilgharrah leva un sourcil et le fixa en retour.

_ C'est possible mais le fait reste que tu es plus petit que moi.

L'expression de Merlin devint neutre, à peine capable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Elle ne veut pas rester avec vous parce que votre taille l'effraie ?

_ C'est exact.

Il voulu s'éloigner mais fut stoppé dans sa tentative de s'éloigner de la jeune vouivre par un petit cri de protestation.

_ Mais comment suis-je supposé la nourrir ? Où vais-je la garder ? Je ne peux pas voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines, je serai attrapé en moins d'une semaine.

Kilgharrah se redressa, sa voix raisonnable.

_ Je laisserai régulièrement de la nourriture pour elle dans mon ancienne prison. De plus, pour la garder, n'importe quelle pièce dans le château, où personne n'entrera, suffira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande, rit-il. Tu peux utiliser ta magie pour nettoyer la pagaille qui en résultera.

Merlin le regarda, après avoir jeté un regard à la petite paire d'yeux grenat qui le fixait depuis ses genoux.

_ Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre qui peut le faire ?

Kilgharrag secoua la tête.

_ Elle est trop jeune pour se débrouiller par elle-même si tu ne prends pas soin d'elle, elle va certainement mourir. Pense aux inconvénients mais aussi aux bénéfices. Une vouivre élevée par un dragonnier, sera apprivoisée envers ses alliées et agressive face à ses ennemis. Étant une créature magique, les armes les plus ordinaires ne lui feront rien et les sorciers les plus faibles hésiteront à la confronter. Les vouivres étaient des compagnons populaires pour les seigneurs des dragons avant la Purge.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Le dragon soupira.

_ Il reste le fait que je sois grand Merlin, cela me limite à comment je peux t'aider. Même avec sa taille adulte, elle sera capable de se déplacer confortablement dans n'importe quelle partie du château. Donne-lui la zone la moins protégée et tu gagneras une précieuse gardienne. Et quand le temps sera venu à Arthur d'être roi et la magie rétablie, je ne peux que l'imaginer à ses côtés dans la salle du trône, montant la garde durant les visites d'état, cela fera forte impression.

_ Vous êtes en train de délibérément suggérer tous ces événements pour être sûr que je la garde.

_ Et cela a-t-il fonctionné ? Tu dois te rappeler que c'est les événements dont tu as pris part sur l'île qui l'a conduit à être abandonnée en premier lieu.

Merlin laissa échapper un gémissement de défaite. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire.

_ Bien, je vais l'élever, annonça-t-il en regardant vers la vouivre et en lui tendant les bras. _Cume lytling._

Immédiatement à l'incantation, elle rampa dans ses bras, l'étonnant sur sa légèreté par rapport à sa taille. Pendant ce temps, Kilgharrah prit note de la manière dont la petite était blottie maintenant contre la poitrine de son nouveau gardien.

_ Vous faîtes une assez jolie paire, si je puis me permettre.

Merlin le foudroya du regard, exaspéré par son amusement.

_ Cessez de me taquiner quand je vous fais une faveur. A quelle vitesse grandira-t-elle ?

Kilgharrah semblait insensible au ton réprimandant utilisé par Merlin.

_ Elle atteindra sa taille adulte dans un an et demi. Mais elle atteindra son statut d'adolescente dans environ six mois. Autrement dit, elle sera plus petite qu'une femelle adulte - environ une main de différence aux épaules - et fera deux pieds de moins en longueur.

Merlin grimaça.

_ Donc assez grande, hésita-t-il prenant un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Heu.. Pourriez-vous nous déposer dans la grotte ? Je ne pense pas que je sois capable de la faufiler à travers les portes et le château. Pas sans utiliser beaucoup de magie. Je sais où je peux la garder, où elle ne pourra être trouvée par quelqu'un sans que je ne le sache.

Kilgharrah sourit tandis qu'il se baissait à nouveau pour permettre à Merlin de grimper sur lui.

_ Et as-tu pensé à un nom pour elle ?

Ignorant les protestations du bébé vouivre, mise sur le grand et effrayant dragon qui avait essayé de s'occuper d'elle, Merlin répondit une fois qu'il fut correctement installé et prêt à décoller.

_ Eh bien, si je dois la garder comme mon fidèle animal de compagnie, je suivrai votre suggestion et l'entraînerait à être une gardienne du château. Ainsi je l'appellerai protection fidèle... Geleaffriou.

Cela s'était avéré être incroyablement simple de transporter Geleaffriou à l'ancienne prison de Kilgharrah, puis à travers les différents niveaux jusqu'à l'atelier. Cela avait été encore plus simple de vider une des caisses de stockage présente et de jeter dedans un des coussins qu'il avait gardé pour rembourrer la chaise de son bureau, pour quand il était assis dessus trop longtemps.

La petite vouivre cligna des yeux tristement vers lui quand il la déposa à l'intérieur, comme si elle savait qu'il était sur le point de la laisser toute seule dans l'atelier. En fait, il commençait à se sentir un peu coupable à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réprimande en soulignant qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons, pour lesquelles, il pourrait rester avec elle et lui tenir compagnie tout le temps. Il devait juste demander à quelques camarades de la Fraternité, comme Liam ou Gwen, de faire un roulement avec lui pour lui rendre visite. Enseigner à Geleaffriou que ces deux-là étaient ses amis ne devraient pas être difficile, pas en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs de dragonnier.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un regard en arrière vers la caisse sur le côté et le petit reptile magique recroquevillé dedans le regardant. Il pouvait déjà deviner comment Arthur allait réagir, quand le prince découvrirait que son non-officiel sorcier de la cour avait un animal de compagnie... Un qui dans six mois aurait à peu près la même taille qu'un cheval.

Il soupira, se retirant dans sa chambre dans les appartements de Gaius. Il pourrait s'inquiéter à propos de ça demain.

(-)

_ Alors, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Gwen et Liam regardaient leur invocateur avec curiosité, les deux avaient été contactés à travers leurs amulettes juste après l'aube, avec la demande de le rencontrer à son atelier dès qu'ils pouvaient sans attirer les soupçons. Merlin n'avait pas autorisé discrètement Liam, qui était arrivé le premier, à entrer dans la pièce tant que Gwen n'était pas encore arrivée. Après que les deux soient maintenant là, il commença, presque avec regret et réluctance, à ouvrir la porte.

_ Kilgharrah m'a appelé pour le voir la nuit dernière, eh bien... J'ai un nouveau petit ami à m'occuper.

Il entra dans l'atelier, tous les deux, le suivant dedans et cherchant autour la source des étranges sons de gazouillement venant de l'autre bout.

Une petite boule d'écailles grises vint cavaler à travers la salle, seulement pour s'arrêter en dérapant au moment où elle repéra les deux étrangers. Le bébé vouivre commença à reculer doucement, ses ailes trapues hérissées tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un grognement mécontent comme celui fait par un chat ennuyé.

Liam fixa.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Merlin se dirigea vers le reptile, la ramassant, elle colla rapidement sa tête dans sa veste pour se cacher d'eux.

_ C'est Geleaffriou, Friou pour faire court. Elle est le bébé vouivre que Kilgharrah a trouvé abandonnée sur l'île Fortunée, après l'agitation qui a été fait ses parents sont partis pour trouver un endroit plus tranquille.

Il la saisit, tirant sa tête hors de sa cachette et la faisant regarder vers ses amis alors qu'il les désignait chacun leur tour._ Druta. Druta_. Il pointa avec sa main la table de travail, où il avait placé des morceaux de viande de cerf qu'il avait trouvé laissé dans la caverne ce matin.

_ Prenez quelques morceaux de ceci. Ça sera plus facile pour elle de vous accepter si vous la nourrissez.

Gwen fut la première à bouger vers le bol contenant la viande, sa main douce renforçant l'assurance de Merlin pour la vouivre lorsqu'elle s'avança et lui offrit son premier morceau.

_ Ici, tout va bien, tu peux prendre ça, tendit-elle à quelques centimètres du nez de la petite, Friou approcha lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'attraper et l'avaler. Gwen répéta le geste, le bébé prenant le second morceau avec moins d'hésitation et de précipitation que le premier. Gwen regarda Merlin. Je suppose que tu veux que nous deux descendions ici et vérifions après elle quand tu ne peux pas le faire.

Merlin regarda alors que Liam commençait à offrir la nourriture, le bébé vouivre commençant maintenant à se détendre dans sa prise.

_ Elle est encore un peu jeune pour rester toute seule une longue période de temps durant la journée. Mon espace de travail ici est conjuré, alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter au sujet d'elle mâchant n'importe quoi, mais elle va avoir besoin de la compagnie de quelqu'un lui rendant visite de temps en temps. Quand elle sera assez grande pour voler, je vais probablement mettre quelque chose pour elle dans l'ancienne grotte de Kilgharrah. Elle sera capable aller dehors quand elle le veut depuis ici et je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter autant pour elle. Elle sera capable de se nourrir tout seule à ce moment-là aussi.

Liam fronça les sourcils à cela.

_ Alors cela signifie-t-il que lorsqu'elle sera grande, tu ne la garderas pas ?

Cela lui valut un sourire narquois et un Merlin ricanant. Après une nuit de sommeil dessus et de réflexion, il avait déjà commencé à avoir des idées.

_ Non, je la garderai. Comme Kilgharrah l'a souligné, avoir une vouivre apprivoisée pourrait être utile. J'ai juste besoin de l'habituer aux membres de la Fraternité, de ce fait, elle n'essayera pas de mordre l'un d'entre vous quand je ne serais pas avec elle.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, les faisant tous les trois sursauter et la vouivre se cacher encore la tête dans la veste de Merlin. Derrière eux, entrant dans la pièce, se tenait Arthur et Gauvain, le premier paraissant agacé et le dernier grimaçant pour s'excuser.

Le prince regarda le trio, incapable de voir Geleaffriou, Liam lui cachant la vue.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure Merlin ? Alors que tu sais que j'inspecte les chevaliers ce matin.

Merlin s 'immobilisa, grimaçant autant que Gauvain. Le chevalier les avait manifestement repérés se dirigeant sur ce chemin, et prévenu Arthur quand il était venu chercher son serviteur. Le magicien commença à expliquer, parlant un peu vite espérant que cela ne donnerait pas lieu à une réprimande.

_ Kilgharrah m'a juste demandé de prendre soin de quelque chose, une fois qu'il a essayé et qu'elle n'a pas voulu de lui. Pas d'inquiétude, prendre soin d'elle ne sera pas bien difficile, et elle sera assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle-même dans quelques mois.

Arthur le fixait, commençant à froncer les sourcils.

_ Elle ? … Merlin.

Le sorcier recula et fit signe à Liam de faire un pas sur le côté, avant de sortir Friou de sa cachette et de la mettre sur le plancher. De sa position, elle leva les yeux vers Arthur, faisant à nouveau le bruit du chat peureux tandis qu'elle retournait se cacher derrière les jambes de Merlin et jetait un coup d'œil.

L'expression du prince devint impassible alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua sa tête.

_ Un bébé vouivre... Merveilleux, soupira-t-il de résignation. Je sais à quoi tu t'attends mais je ne vais pas argumenter, il n'y a aucune raison si c'est Kilgharrah qui te l'a demandé. Mais je veux que tu m'assures que personne dans le château ne la verra. Elle va avoir besoin de rester dans cette pièce au moins pour l'instant. Je suppose que tu as des plans quand elle sera plus grande ?

Merlin acquiesça, sentant une note de soulagement. Une partie de lui s'était à moitié attendu qu'Arthur lui demande de trouver une autre maison.

_ J'en ai. Maintenant prenez deux morceaux de cette viande-là. Il la souleva de nouveau alors qu'Arthur obtenait un peu de nourriture du bol, puis montra Arthur du doigt. Druta.

Arthur s'avança avec la nourriture, Friou le regardant attentivement avant de prendre tout doucement le morceau de sa main. A ce moment, il commença réellement à sourire. Aussi menaçant qu'un adulte vouivre peut apparaître, ce bébé-ci avait l'avantage indéniable d'être adorable.

_ Voilà allez, petite. En veux-tu un autre ?

Que Liam et Gwen se soient montrés aussi gentils avec elle, l'encouragea à aller vers ceux que Merlin appelait amis, elle accepta le second morceau avant de se frotter en ronronnant contre la main d'Arthur avec un murmure heureux.

Gauvain s'approcha avec de la viande aussi dans sa main, pensant à son tour en offrir comme Arthur venait de le faire, seulement Merlin ne l'avait pas encore désigné comme un ami.

Le résultat fut qu'un sifflement et un cri de Friou retentit, la petite vouivre s'accrochant à la main de Gauvain avec ses petites dents. Elle fut arrachée des bras de Merlin quand l'homme tituba en arrière sous l'attaque, le chevalier secouant sa main emprisonnée au niveau du sol en essayant de la déloger sans la blesser.

Rougissant d'embarras, Merlin se rua en avant et lui ordonna de le libérer avant de rapidement le pointer et s'assurer que le bébé l'ai vu.

_ Druta !

Il lui donna une petite tape sur le nez en réprimande, avant de se tourner avec désolation vers Gauvain.

_Désolé, je ne lui avais pas dit que tu étais un ami encore.

Le chevalier examina son gant légèrement mutilé, paraissant au moins un peu amusé avec le recul lorsqu'il haussa les épaules.

_ C'est autant ma faute que toi, compagnon. Tu avais d'abord appelé Arthur pour la nourrir et je n'ai pas demandé si c'était bon pour moi aussi.

Gauvain choisit cet instant pour offrir un autre morceau de viande à la petite qui le regardait avec méfiance avant de l'arracher de sa prise et de l'avaler. Elle sembla hoqueter avant de se blottir dans les bras de Merlin avec sa tête coincée sous son aile.

_ Je pense que cela peut se traduire par _'Je suis pleine maintenant'_, rit le chevalier.

Tous les trois regardèrent Merlin déposer soigneusement Friou sur son coussin dans sa caisse, souriant quand il le vit caresser discrètement le bout d'une aile avant de se lever à nouveau. Il s'accroupit à nouveau tapotant le coussin pour s'assurer qu'il était confortable.

Gauvain poussa Arthur d'un coup dans les côtes et murmura :

_ Papa Merlin semble déjà subjugué.

Arthur commença à sourire et murmura en retour.

_ C'est un dragonnier, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Et c'était là que résidait la vraie raison d'Arthur qui n'avait émis aucune protestation sur le fait que Merlin allait la garder. Il était un dragonnier et Merlin aurait des difficultés à la laisser se débrouiller seule. Cela aurait été aller contre sa nature d'abandonner la petite cousine de Kilgharrah alors qu'il avait donné son accord pour prendre soin d'elle.

Gauvain rit.

_ Ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a dit que Kilgharrah a essayé en premier de prendre soin d'elle. Je n'aurai jamais cru que le vieux lézard était un tel froussard.

La conversation s'arrêta quand Merlin revint près d'eux. Arthur posant sa main sur son épaule et le guidant à travers la porte.

_ Viens, Liam et Gwen pourront la surveiller pendant la journée. Tu dois m'aider à me préparer pour l'inspection des chevaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule vers un certain homme aux long cheveux. Cela signifie que vous, Gauvain, feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et aller vous rendre présentable.

Le chevalier salua paresseusement, suivant derrière eux.

_ Oui, j'y vais.

Merlin le regarda les sourcils haussés et une expression amusée, étant la seule autre personne en dehors du chevalier lui-même qui savait que Gauvain lui avait demandé de nettoyer son armure avec la magie la veille.

En effet, parmi les chevaliers alignés sur le terrain de formation pour l'inspection, il se détachait comme étant le plus présentable ici. Arthur donna un regard interrogateur entre le chevalier et Merlin, les deux prétendant être innocent même s'ils savaient que le prince n'était pas dupe. Cependant, Arthur ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, sachant que l'amure qu'il portait avait été à de nombreuses occasions nettoyées de la même manière.

Les sourires fanèrent alors qu'il passa à Perceval, et ensuite à Léon, puis au plus récent des guerriers, un jeune noble qui avait été adoubé il y a quelque semaines. Normalement le suivant à être inspecté après Léon était Lancelot, et son absence était ressentit cruellement par les membres de la Fraternité. Merlin à ce moment posa la main sur son amulette sous sa chemise, pensant à celle qui avait appartenu à leur ami. Une amulette qui maintenant reposait dans un coffre en bois dans son atelier...En sécurité mais pas oubliée.

La douleur s'attarda dans son cœur pendant qu'il regardait le reste de l'inspection, comme une plaie ré ouverte encore et encore. Si seulement il avait été capable de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, alors peut-être qu'il aurait été sauvé. Il baissa la tête, se retournant et marchant vers le château. Les 'Si seulement' ne pourrons rien changer.

Il retourna aux appartements d'Arthur afin d'effectuer les corvées du matin, parcourant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il rangea et laissa libre cours à ses émotions en frottant le plancher. Puis, après ça, il alla voir Friou avant d'aller chercher le déjeuner d'Arthur. Ceci au moins allait lui remonter le moral, la petite vouivre qui l'attendait.

Il était toujours en train de sourire à cette pensée quand la porte des appartements d'Arthur s'ouvrit et il leva les yeux s'attendant à voir le prince revenir. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui et il s'obligea à garder une expression plaisante lorsqu'il salua l'homme face à lui.

_ Seigneur Agravain.

L'oncle d'Arthur s'avança dans la pièce, sans se soucier du fait qu'il marchait sur une partie du plancher mouillé et tout juste nettoyé.

_ Je me demandais si mon neveu aimerait dîner avec moi ce soir. Est-il là ?

Merlin se mit debout, posant le chiffon dans le seau d'eau devant ses pieds. C'était ennuyant quand un noble demandait comme le voulait le protocole, même quand la personne qu'il demandait n'était manifestement pas dans la pièce.

_ Il inspecte encore les chevaliers, mon seigneur. Je transmettrai votre message dès qu'il sera de retour.

Il y eut un moment presque imperceptible de silence entre eux, alors qu'Agravain regardait ce jeune homme, ce serviteur et se demandant si Morgane avait vraiment été sérieuse. Merlin pouvait être un serviteur de confiance, et le plus enclin à donner son avis par rapport à la majorité du personnel du château, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne avec un réel pouvoir.

Et avec le recul, sachant que Morgane avait été sérieuse, rendait réellement Merlin d'autant plus effrayant. Il était un loup fidèle parfaitement déguisé comme un agneau impuissant. Un loup qui était tout à fait capable de le tuer probablement en un instant d'où il se tenait.

Mais rien de tout ce ne fut montré, tandis qu'Agravain sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Cela serait bien. Dites-lui que je suis impatient de le voir.

Merlin le regarda partir ayant un aperçu de l'expression légèrement incrédule du noble quand en retournant à genoux pour nettoyer le plancher, le serviteur faillit marcher dans son seau et tomber. Merlin l'ignora. Il était habitué aux regards étranges des gens quand il était maladroit, des personnes lorsqu'ils se souvenaient du rang et de la confiance qu'il occupait dans la maison royale. Mais une partie de lui se demandait si l'incrédulité pouvait être dû à un hasard ou à d'autres connaissances.

Il fit un grand sourire, en pensant à ça. Agravain n'avait clairement pas la moindre idée de comment réagir avec ce que Morgane lui avait dit. Cela signifiait le rendre nerveux allait être très facile.

Avec ceci à l'esprit et un petit sourire ironique, Merlin finit la plus petite partie du sol restant en utilisant la magie. Sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant vers les cuisines, un sourire encore présent sur son visage. Il était allé informer le cuisinier sur les arrangements du dîner d'Arthur et de son oncle, avant qu'Agravain puisse envoyer son propre serviteur le faire. De cette façon, il était sûr qu'il était le serveur pour le repas, et pas l'homme d'Agravain.

A midi, après que tout soit arrangé, Arthur revînt pour trouver ses appartements impeccables, son repas déjà déposé, et Merlin se prélassant dans le fauteuil près du foyer.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant cela, alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa cotte de maille.

_ Tu as cet air sur ton visage, à quoi est-ce dû ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, ne bougeant pas de sa position non-protocolaire.

_ Rien. Je dois juste vous dire que vous dînez avec votre oncle ce soir dans la salle du conseil.

Arthur le fixa.

_ Je dîne avec mon oncle ce soir ? Merlin, je viens juste de passer la plus grande partie de la matinée à chercher des taches de rouille sur des armures, et des tranchants d'épées qui n'ont pas été correctement aiguisées. Et j'ai encore les papiers sur le Dorocha à finir.

Merlin haussa les épaules encore.

_ Et qu'étais-je supposé lui dire ? Que vous préfériez vous détendre ce soir et aller jouer avec mon nouveau animal de compagnie ?

Le prince laissa échapper un soupir face à la réponse sarcastique, secouant la tête tandis qu'il jetait la dernière pièce de son armure et s'assit à table pour commencer son repas. Après la première bouchée, il obtint sa légère vengeance.

_ Je veux que tu prépares ma meilleure tenue, polisse mes bottes et nettoie la salle du conseil pour ce soir personnellement...Et pas de triche.

Merlin se contenta de rire, pas peiné pour un sou.

_ Oui, sire. Je vais personnellement vérifier que tout soit correct.

Les paroles suivantes furent trop bas pour qu'Arthur les entendent ou les comprennent, trop concentré sur sa nourriture pour noter les réflexions de son serviteur.

_ Je vérifierai autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il puisse être sauvé ou pas.


	20. 4) Un Cadeau de Responsabilité - Part 3

**Friou semble plaire à tout le monde - enfin... Tout le monde sauf Abeille, dont voici les ràr :**

**Elisabeth49 : miam miam les doigts de Gauvain.**

**DAM : J'aurais tendance à dire pareil pour Gauvain. C'est un champion toute catégorie pour se mettre dans les ennuis**

**Colinou : une armée de Vouivres ? et tu te fais toute une allée … là les ambassadeurs feront dans leur pantalon, tout le temps de la remonter**

**Titesouris : Et Maman Gwen.**

**Chapitre 20 : Un Cadeau de Responsabilité ~ Partie 3**

Des doigts caressèrent la surface de la table, le regard vérifiant que chaque grain de poussière avait disparu et que le brillant vernis, que la table avait reçu, était parfait. Les assiettes étaient contrôlées pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient exactement alignées à une distance fixe sur le bord de la table, et les gobelets étaient examinés et ensuite tournés afin de mieux montrer les détails des gravures sur eux. Sur le buffet près de l'entrée arrière de la salle, des plateaux couverts de nourritures étaient prêts et attendaient d'être servis, et si les couvercles eux-mêmes avaient été temporairement ensorcelés pour garder la nourriture au chaud dessous … Eh bien c'était juste par commodité.

Merlin se recula de la longue table de la salle du conseil, croisant les bras devant son tablier de satisfaction, avant de regarder vers le bas et de murmurer furtivement un sort pour enlever les faux plis qu'il venait de faire sur le vêtement écarlate.

Il avait tout fait pour ça, allant même jusqu'à revêtir sa meilleure chemise, polir ses bottes et sa ceinture, et porter son tablier rouge avec l'emblème du dragon qu'il ne portait normalement que pour les occasions formelles. Ce qu'Arthur était heureux de lui faire porter en comparaison de ce qu'il avait normalement, à part pour les visites d'état et les festivals importants. Mais ce soir... Ce soir, il allait montrer à Agravain à quel point le serviteur ''maladroit'' de son neveu pouvait être exactement parfait. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'était qu'Arthur croirait qu'il faisait ça pour le taquiner, non son oncle.

Merlin sourit, riant. Non, il ne ferait rien à Agravain comme il l'avait fait au Roi Alined et à Trickler. Ceci allait être beaucoup plus subtil que cela.

Il se déplaça vers le buffet, vérifiant le vin dans la carafe avant d'aller se tenir près de l'entrée principale de la pièce. Là, il attendit près du bout de la table, les mains croisées légèrement derrière son dos dans la position formelle d'attente jusqu'à ce que les doubles portes furent ouvertes par les gardes extérieures.

Merlin aurait souri en coin, quand il vit que c'était Agravain le premier arrivé, sauf qu'à la place, il afficha une expression de politesse accueillante, alors qu'il s'inclinait formellement pour le noble.

« Seigneur Agravain. »

Il se retourna à moitié et se recula de cinq pas sur la gauche d'Agravain, afin que l'homme puisse passer entre lui et le côté gauche de la table. Il le suivit ensuite le long de celle-ci, en restant précisément deux pas derrière et sur le côté, seulement pour s'avancer pour tirer la chaise de l'homme afin de l'aider à s'asseoir. A ce moment il exécuta un autre salut formel.

« Voudriez-vous un peu de vin, mon seigneur ? »

Agravain semblait avoir du mal à garder un visage impassible, il avait vraiment l'air secoué. Raclant sa gorge, il hocha la tête rapidement.

« Oui, ça serait bien. »

Merlin inclina sa tête et se retira vers le buffet, souriant à lui-même pendant que son dos était tourné avant de revenir parfaitement poli et composé avec le pichet. Il remplit le gobelet d'Agravain à moitié, comme le voulait la politesse quand l'hôte principal n'était pas encore présent. Car en effet, il avait positionné l'oncle d'Arthur comme si le prince l'avait invité à dîner et non l'inverse.

La disposition de la place d'Arthur était à la tête de la table, le siège réservé pour lui comme régent, et son père le roi. Agravain était à la droite du siège, la place où Arthur serait normalement assis, au lieu d'être placé à la gauche du siège avec les deux se faisant face. Ajouté à cela, que Merlin avait délibérément déplacé la chaise d'Agravain et l'avait placée deux pouces vers le bas de la table par rapport à sa véritable et correcte position, signifiant que la chaise vide qu'il aurait dû occuper était plus proche d'où Arthur devait être assis qu'il ne l'était. La différence ne serait pas apparente pour quelqu'un assis à la tête de la table, mais de la position du noble la différence était impossible à manquer.

Merlin l'avait délibérément positionné pour l'insulter, et avait arrangé la table pour rappeler à Agravain qui était la véritable autorité dans Camelot. Avec Uther pas en état de gouverner, Arthur prenait le contrôle du royaume et était le roi en tout sauf de nom. Mais ensuite, pour ajouter une subtile insulte et implication en plus, après avoir déposé le pichet sur le buffet, Merlin vint se tenir derrière le siège d'Arthur et sur sa droite.

Son regard croisa celui d'Agravain un bref instant, avant qu'il reporte son attention pour surveiller l'arrivée de son prince. Mais aussi bref que cela avait été, il savait que le message était transmis.

_'Je suis plus proche du Prince Arthur que vous ne le serez jamais '_

Il resta là, immobile tandis qu'Agravain sirotait son vin et prétendait être indifférent. Et puis, apparemment sans aucun avertissement, il pencha sa tête et se dirigea vers la porte principale.

Le noble le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, seulement pour que ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement quand Merlin ouvrit les portes et fit un pas sur le côté avec une révérence, exactement au moment où Arthur faisait son dernier pas en arrivant de l'extérieur.

Alors que les gardes refermaient encore les portes, le serviteur introduisait son prince le long de la pièce comme il l'avait fait pour Agravain. Puis, il versa un gobelet plein de vin pour Arthur, sans demander et sans en recevoir l'ordre, puis compléta celui de l'oncle avant de se diriger vers le buffet pour récupérer le premier plateau.

Tandis qu'il faisait cela, Arthur, qui avait levé légèrement ses sourcils en voyant son ami porter le tablier et être aussi formel, salua Agravain.

« Comme a été votre journée, mon oncle ? Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de dîner comme ça depuis l'incident avec le Dorocha. »

Agravain prit une autre gorgée de son vin, pendant que Merlin était en train d'apporter gracieusement la nourriture sur la table et les déposant avec des mouvements délibérément élégants. Malgré l'attente, le repas était toujours assez chaud d'après les généreuses traces de vapeur savoureuse montant à eux.

« Elle a été bonne. Il y a eu un degré d'incertitude compréhensible ces jours-ci depuis l'attaque, et il se voit parmi le peuple. Mais vous avez fait un bon travail pour les rassurer et remettre l'ordre. Vous faites honneur à votre père. »

Arthur sourit, hochant la tête distraitement vers Merlin quand le serviteur lui offrit silencieusement du rôti fraîchement tranché. Merlin plaça trois tranches dans une nette révérence au bord de l'assiette du prince, se déplaçant maintenant pour en proposer à Agravain tandis que le prince parlait.

« Si je lui fais honneur, c'est parce que je les ai, mes conseillers de confiance et lui pour m'enseigner. Je prends toutes mes décisions avec dans mon esprit le bien-être de Camelot et de son peuple. Le peuple sait que j'agirai toujours dans leur meilleur intérêt, et pour cela, ils me donnent leur confiance. »

Merlin s'éloigna d'Agravain après avoir servi à l'homme son bœuf. Il resta près du buffet maintenant, tandis qu'Arthur se servait sur les plateaux en pains chauds croustillants et en légumes bouillis. Son regard semblait pleinement focalisé pour surveiller un signe de la part d'Arthur, et sur le niveau du vin dans les verres à pied, et en même temps, son attention semblait toujours rester à un cheveu de regarder vers la place du noble. Et à en juger par la position légèrement rigide dans laquelle Agravain était assis, l'homme ne devait pas trouver cela pour le moins confortable.

Merlin se sourit intérieurement, ignorant la conversation plaisante mais ennuyeuse continuant à se dérouler devant lui. Il y avait des moments où il aimait être capable de taquiner Arthur, et c'était l'un d'eux. Son prince n'avait absolument aucune idée que son serviteur était en réalité en train d'envoyer en réalité un frisson délibéré à l'échine d'Agravain. Et du fait que ses manières et le protocole étaient parfaitement exécutés, Agravain ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

Une fois que la plupart de la nourriture fut partie, et que les gobelets de vins furent remplis une troisième fois depuis que le repas avait commencé, Agravain changea de sujet sur les récents rapports marchands, pour quelque chose d'également récent, mais d'un certain intérêt pour lui.

Il considéra son neveu avec un soupçon de sympathie polie, sachant que cela serait toujours un sujet douloureux.

« Je n'ai pas demandé avant, avec la perte de Sire Lancelot, mais je me demandais si vous seriez prêt à me parler de votre voyage sur l'Ile Fortunée. Bien que nous connaissons tous, votre réussite, cependant, cela doit être un récit intéressant de votre bravoure. »

Arthur reposa son gobelet de vin, un soupçon de regret dans son regard pour Lancelot avant qu'il ne secouât sa tête.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. La partie la plus intéressante pourrait être quand nous avons dû utiliser les tunnels des wildorènes pour échapper au Dorocha et passer sous l'extrémité sud des Montagnes Blanches. »

Il n'avait délibérément fait aucune mention de la façon dont Merlin était presque mort à Daelbeth, mais même la mention des tunnels fit lever ses sourcils à Agravain.

« Vous avez fait face aux wildorènes ? »

Arthur sourit.

« Ce n'était rien, mon oncle. Nous avons utilisé les baies de Gaia pour masquer notre odeur. A part un incident mineur quand Gauvain a perdu son sang-froid et en a poignardé un examinant son visage, nous n 'avons eu aucun problème pour les passer du tout. »

Merlin rit presque à cela, sachant très bien pour avoir entendu l'histoire d'Elyan, que Gauvain leur avait fait passer la quasi-totalité du voyage sous la montagne à courir pour leur vie.

Son faible grognement attira l'attention d'Agravain, le noble levant à ce moment un sourcil avant d'adresser à son neveu.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez pris votre serviteur avec vous pour une telle entreprise. Sûrement, il aura seulement été un fardeau, vous ralentissant. »

Merlin garda ostensiblement son expression polie mais neutre, tandis qu'Arthur regardait son oncle avec un manque également neutre de surprise pour la question. Les mêmes requêtes revenaient souvent à l'égard de son ami.

« Merlin est un excellent cavalier, et n'avait aucun problème à aller à la même allure que nous. Il est également bien versé dans la recherche de nourritures en forêt et en herbes traditionnelles. Il a été pris pour ces raisons, en-dehors du fait que si vous avez besoin d'un cheval de bât pour les fournitures, alors vous pourriez aussi bien prendre, à la place, un cheval de guerre avec un cavalier pour les fournitures. Ces chevaux sont aussi bons qu'un homme supplémentaire, voire deux, dans une situation de bataille. »

Il jeta un regard en direction du serviteur.

« Sans parler du fait que Merlin a reçu une formation d'épéiste par moi. Bien que le protocole indique qu'il n'est pas autorisé à porter une lame pendant ses fonctions, si l'un de mes chevaliers devait être contraint de rester en arrière en raison d'une blessure, Merlin pourrait prendre sa épée et le remplacer. »

Agravain le regardait, incrédule.

« Vous avez enseigné à votre serviteur comment utiliser une épée ? »

Arthur hocha la tête, répondant avec désinvolture.

« Il est loin d'être aussi bon avec elle que je ne le suis, mais oui. Ça s'est déjà prouvé être une compétence utile. Généralement, les bandits ne s'attendent pas à ce que le gestionnaire des bagages d'un groupe soit capable d'en ramasser une et leur faire face avec. »

Agravain fixait maintenant Merlin, qui depuis qu'il était le nouveau sujet de conversation, s'avança à cette remarque.

Il s'inclina profondément, retenant un sourire. Inconsciemment, Arthur avait mis ceci en place bien mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le faire s'il avait essayé.

« Je vis pour servir mon prince. S'il souhaite me voir apprendre des compétences inhabituelles pour son profit, je lui rends toujours service. »

Il souligna légèrement le mot « inhabituel », et vit clairement une petite crispation d'Agravain... Oui, le noble était devenu nerveux. Spécialement, depuis que l'homme semblait avoir compris qu'il avait été délibérément appâté. S'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé d'être suspecté par Gaius et Merlin avant ce point, il serait certainement inquiet à ce sujet maintenant.

Le noble se racla la gorge, se détournant de Merlin et se concentrant sur Arthur.

« Eh bien si vous êtes sûr, et qu'il l'a prouvé, alors je peux comprendre pourquoi vous le voyez comme un atout. C'est un homme sage qui prépare des choses pour surprendre ses ennemis et les prendre au dépourvu. Ceux qui sont trop prévisibles, sont vulnérables. »

Arthur leva sa coupe pour un toast.

« Et c'est quelque chose que je m'efforce de ne jamais être. Pour le bien de Camelot et de mon peuple. »

Agravain prit également part au toast, mais sous son sourire, il y avait un soupçon de sueur froide sur son front. Une fois de plus, sans le savoir, Arthur avait juste mis encore plus de pression par-dessus celle que Merlin avait déjà appliquée.

Agravain allait devoir réfléchir très attentivement pendant un moment.

O-o

Le matin suivant trouva Merlin de très bonne humeur, le magicien s'étant retiré dans son atelier aussitôt que ses tâches du matin furent faites. Il avait utilisé son plat de divination pour surveiller Agravain après qu'il se soit retiré pour la nuit, et voir le noble assis à sa table, réfléchissant jusqu'à bien après minuit, lui avait dit qu'il avait gagné cette première manche.

Agravain savait qu'il était soupçonné, et il savait que Merlin avait gardé un œil sur lui. Aucun indice supplémentaire ne serait nécessaire pour l'instant, et avec un peu de chance Morgane n'organiserait pas d'autres attaques après l'échec total de sa libération du Dorocha.

Merlin renifla alors qu'il pensait à ce sujet. Morgane avait sacrifié sa sœur, sa plus puissante alliée, et était maintenant coincée avec l'aide d'un noble hésitant. Agravain serait réticent à agir sans des chances de réussites décentes, et ça prendrait à Morgane un moment avant qu'elle puisse mettre à exécution un plan arrivant à être proche de l'impact nécessaire pour déchirer le voile entre les mondes. Ça signifiait que les chances d'elle frappant encore avant l'hiver étaient nulles. Ça allait être l'année suivante avant qu'elle soit à nouveau un problème.

Il soupira, se laissant se détendre et éloignant ses pensées au loin, même s'il réprimanda distraitement Friou pour lui mordre ses doigts. Elle voulait de l'attention, et dans ses réflexions, il ne lui en avait pas donné. Il était temps de corriger cela.

Friou cria quand il la prit soudainement, rentrant sa tête dans le creux de son bras alors qu'il caressa son ventre. Cela eut pour effet de transformer immédiatement les sons de protestation en un gloussement similaire à un ronronnement, la petite vouivre s'affaissant sous l'attention. La première chose que Merlin avait découverte ce matin, était qu'elle adorait avoir son ventre grattouillé.

Il rit de lui-même, la transférant sur ses genoux et prenant l'opportunité d'utiliser sa main libre pour vérifier ses griffes et ses ailes. Après de longues conversations avec Kilgharrah dans le passé, sur les dragons et leurs parents, il savait l'importance de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage dans ces zones. Les ailes et les griffes, si endommagées très tôt et non soignées, pouvaient entraîner un adulte incapable de voler et de chasser dans le futur.

En réponse à ses pieds étant tripotés, Friou commença à lui donner des coups de pied espiègles, enroulant ses pattes avant autour de sa main et rongeant doucement ses doigts. Ses manières étaient si proches de celles d'un chat, combiné avec les sons de « chat feulant » quand elle n'aimait pas quelque chose, le faisait se demander si les vouivres et les chats n'étaient pas apparentés. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça faisait quelques réflexions amusantes.

Il était toujours en train de jouer-à-attraper avec elle sur ses genoux pendant que le reste de la Fraternité commençait à arriver un par un. Arthur avait décrété que puisque tout le monde avait besoin d'être présenté comme un 'ami', et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre problème urgent en attente, les chevaliers auraient un jour de repos dans leur entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Cela signifiait que tout le monde était capable de descendre ici pour la matinée, seul le prince ayant quelque chose à faire cet après-midi... Il avait une réunion du conseil.

En moins d'une heure tout le monde fut là, Geleaffriou était tranquillement en train de faire le tour du cercle d'amis assis sur le sol de l'atelier. Gwen, Liam, Elyan et Percival avaient rapporté en bas des brassées de vieux oreillers et coussins avec eux, Gwen les ayant dérobés dans l'entrepôt où les vieux tissus usés étaient gardés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réparés ou récupérés comme matériaux à réutiliser. Le résultat était le mélange étrange de couleurs et de tissus sur lequel ils s'assirent, avec l'ensemble de la collection aussi disponible faisant un lit pour Friou une fois qu'elle serait trop grande pour la caisse.

Parmi les quatre qui avaient apporté les coussins en bas, Gwen et Percival devinrent rapidement les favoris de la petite vouivre. Gwen du fait de sa douceur et sa volonté de prendre soin d'elle, et le chevalier car sa forte carrure et son absence de manche dans lesquelles Friou pouvait se coincer les griffes, faisait de lui un partenaire de lutte idéal par rapport à son parent nourricier.

Autre que Merlin, Friou était assez indifférente à tout le monde à moins qu'ils n'attirent son attention en lui offrant de la nourriture. Bien sur, dans toute situation, il y avait toujours une exception.

Gauvain.

Friou, ayant vu la façon dont les autres n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues aux dépens de Gauvain, avait interprété le langage corporel qui allait avec pour en déduire une seule chose...Taquiner ce chevalier en particulier était la chose normale à faire. Le résultat était qu'elle semblait déterminée à le tourmenter pour jouer, fonçant sur lui sans avertissement et grignotant ses bottes quand personne n'était en train de la regarder. Il ne voyait bien sûr aucun problème avec ça, puisque ce n'était pour elle qu'un jeu de bébé espiègle. Et quand Merlin avait essayé de la décourager de persister avec ça, le chevalier avait dit effectivement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Merlin lui avait donné un long regard à cela, mais avait haussé les épaules et été d'accord avec ça. Il verrait si Gauvain trouvait ça drôle, quand Friou le harcèlerait toujours quand elle aurait atteint la taille d'un cheval. Il commença à sourire. Là encore, ce serait certainement drôle pour tout le monde.

Le sorcier autorisa Gauvain à être indulgent avec la petite vouivre tandis que tout le monde parlait de sujets variés. Il avait récupéré une des cuillères en bois de la table de travail de Merlin, et avait maintenant réussi à enseigner à Friou le concept du jeu « va-chercher ». Elle filait à toute vitesse de long en large à travers l'espace dans le centre de leur cercle, la récupérant à chaque fois que le chevalier la jetait sur les genoux de son père adoptif, et après que ce jeu ait continué pendant dix minutes, Merlin la récupéra la fois suivante quand elle saisit la cuillère devant lui.

« Gauvain, je ne l'entraîne pas pour être un chien. »

Le chevalier sourit et rit.

« Ne sois pas un rabat-joie. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre avec un animal de compagnie ? »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, tournant Friou pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux après un moment de réflexion.

_« Geleaffriou, inraece laefel on Gawain. »_

Le bébé vouivre cligna des yeux vers Merlin pour un moment après qu'il la posa au sol, avant de s'approcher de Gauvain et avec un balancement de sa petite tête jeta la cuillère dans son visage.

Gauvain tomba à la renverse avec un glapissement de surprise, toutes les conversations stoppant tandis qu'Arthur rigola à la scène.

« Et ceci sera un exemple de ce qu'un dragonnier peut faire avec une vouivre. »

Léon, qui était assit à la gauche de Merlin, hocha la tête vers le magicien.

« Alors qu'as-tu l'intention de lui enseigner ? »

Merlin la récupéra de nouveau quand elle revint vers lui, la déposant sur ses genoux ventre exposé et ronronnante alors qu'il la caressait.

« Je lui enseignerai des commandes verbales ainsi, vous pourrez tous lui donner des instructions basiques. Comme 'suivre', 'rester', 'garder' et 'attaquer'. Le fait qu'elle soit une créature magique la rend déjà imbattable, et si je fabrique un harnais pour elle et incorpore des enchantements de protection dessus, elle sera parfaite comme gardienne. De plus, je veux arriver à faire en sorte que les gens l'ignorent s'ils la voient avec un enchantement assez puissant, il n'y aurait aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse pas se mettre à garder les niveaux inférieurs du château et des cryptes. Nous voyons beaucoup d'intrus entrer par là. »

Arthur tapa Merlin sur le bras, secouant la tête.

« Un problème avec ça, Merlin. Les passages dans cette zone sont étroits, et ils sont déjà surveillés. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun sort pourrait faire qu'un garde l'ignore s'ils lui rentraient dedans. »

Merlin haussa les épaules, pensant au fait qu'il pourrait demander à George de truquer les patrouilles.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelque chose. Tout du moins, une fois qu'elle sera assez grande, c'est quelqu'un que nous pourrons appeler pendant un combat du moment que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter qu'elle soit remarquée. »

Gwen se mit à côté de Merlin, soulevant Friou et se remit à la caresser tandis qu'elle parlait avec un soupçon de désapprobation.

« C'est tout à fait bien de parler d'elle étant une gardienne, mais pour l'instant, elle est toujours un bébé. »

Écoutant comme Friou produisait de petits bruits de ronronnement alors qu'elle lui grattait dessous le menton, Merlin soupira.

« Je devine que ça règle ceci. »

Tout le monde ria à sa perplexité, Arthur se mettant debout à présent.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps ici bas. Certain d'entre nous doivent y aller avant que quelqu'un note qu'aucun d'entre nous semble être nulle part là-haut. »

Gauvain grogna réellement, Arthur secoua la tête.

« Vous pourrez revenir jouer avec le bébé sur votre temps libre, Gauvain. Autrement dit, vous pourrez venir ici au lieu d'aller à la taverne. »

Merlin regarda alors que le reste des chevaliers traîna leur camarade réticent vers la porte, Gwen lui remit Friou avec un soupir alors qu'elle aussi s'apprêtait à partir.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller voir le roi. Je redescendrai encore un petit moment avant l'heure du dîner. »

Il lui sourit, Gwen était maintenant la seule encore à se faufiler en dehors de la salle.

« Merci, je sais que _lytling_ l'appréciera. »

Il baissa le regard sur le paquet d'écailles sur ses genoux.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Gwen rit, avant de tendre impulsivement le bras et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Merlin.

« Je pense que tu fais un père adorable. Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas la gâter de trop. »

Elle partit de l'atelier, Merlin clignant des yeux après elle dans sa perplexité à sa remarque. Il supposa qu'il pourrait être appelé le père de Friou maintenant, et il devina qu'il y avait des choses bien pires avec lesquelles il pourrait se retrouver 'lié'. Ce n'était certainement pas pire que lorsque Arthur avait eu temporairement une belle-mère qui était un troll.

Assis là avec Friou sur ses genoux, Merlin devait prendre maintenant une décision. S'il allait être le 'père' de Geleaffriou, alors il allait la présenter correctement et l'habituer à son « Oncle ». Elle allait devoir s'habituer à lui de toute façon.

Merlin sortit de l'atelier avec elle dans ses bras, descendant plus profondément dans les niveaux du château vers la vieille prison de Kilgharrah. Et c'est ici qu'il patienta, son appel au dragon résonnant à travers la caverne et dans le silence. Silence qui après un court moment fut entrecoupé par le son d'un dragon volant et approchant de la corniche.

Kilgharrah sembla moins que ravi d'avoir été appelé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Merlin soit sur le point de se plaindre et d'insister pour qu'il prenne encore Friou en charge. Friou n'était pas empressée non plus, jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui pointe le dragon, parlant rapidement et fermement.

«_ Druta_. »

Elle cessa ses plaintes, levant son regard quasi-pitoyablement vers le sien avant qu'il le pointe et le répète. Alors avec un coup d'œil à Kilgharrah, il commença par la poser au sol.

« Posez votre museau sur le bord de la corniche, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Kilgharrah le regarda, ainsi que la vouivre qui essayait de rentrer à l'intérieur de la jambe de la culotte du magicien malgré le fait qu'elle soit trop grosse.

« Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? »

Merlin extirpa Friou de ses vêtements et la déposa devant la tête de Kilgharrah, la laissant sur le sol où il était resté. Il plaça alors sa main sur le museau de Kilgharrah, et le montra à la vouivre.

_« Weldaed druta. Weldaed druta sylfum Merlinus ond Geleaffriou. »_

S'étant beaucoup calmée depuis la nuit dernière, Friou s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que son corps en entier touchât presque le sol et commença à ramper vers l'avant. Kilgharrah resta totalement immobile, la regardant attentivement de la surprise dans le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne Merlin et qu'il la soulève pour la placer sur le bout du nez du dragon.

Kilgharrah loucha presque en la regardant, même si elle resta assise là semblant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Merlin utilisa ce temps pour sauter sur le cou de Kilgharrah juste derrière sa tête, puis lui fit de nouveau signe de sorte qu'elle dut marcher le long du museau du dragon pour l'atteindre.

Elle resta obstinément là, sifflant en signe de protestation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble réaliser que bouder n'allait pas faire en sorte que Merlin vienne la chercher. Ce fut alors, que petit à petit, augmentant graduellement le rythme, elle rampa le long du nez et entre les yeux du dragon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau dans les bras de Merlin.

Il sauta vers le bas, gardant une main sur elle alors qu'il considéra le dragon.

« Essayer de bouger maintenant, doucement, et voyons comment elle réagit. »

Kilgharrah le fit alors, soulevant un peu sa tête et se tournant pour faire pleinement face à la vouivre. Friou essaya de cacher encore sa tête dans la veste de Merlin, mais il la stoppa et lui murmura encore des paroles rassurantes dans l'ancienne langue.

Elle cligna des yeux vers lui, puis à Kilgharrah, avant de tendre sa tête vers le dragon et laisser échapper un petit pépiement. Kilgharrah répondit en amenant doucement sa tête plus près, jusqu'à ce que son petit nez effleurât juste son museau massif.

Elle lui caressa brièvement, avant de retourner timide et baisser sa tête encore à l'intérieur de la veste de Merlin. A ce moment, Kilgharrah redressa sa tête complètement, perché sur son vieux rocher et semblant véritablement touché.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de remarquable avec cette petite, Merlin. Même un dragonnier expérimenté aurait du mal à gagner sa confiance aussi rapidement, sans un cœur fort et gentil comme le tien. »

Merlin lui sourit, en riant.

« Il n'est que juste que je lui donne confiance en son oncle. Vous êtes celui qui va lui enseigner comment chasser quand elle sera assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle-même.

- Oncle ? »

Kilgharrah le fixait, et Merlin rigola à nouveau.

« Hé, j'ai été surnommé son « père » par mes amis. Gauvain ne me laissera jamais tranquille avec ça, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pourriez y échapper. »

Le dragon continua de l'observer avant de commencer à rire, secouant sa tête avec amusement.

« Alors je devine que je devrais m'habituer à l'idée. Après tout, comme dragonnier et dragon, votre esprit et le mien sont frère. Si vous êtes son père, alors en effet, je suis par défaut son oncle. Tss quelle étrange famille nous ferons. »

Les deux riaient maintenant, une petite tête émergea de dessous la veste pour gazouiller une remarque elle aussi. La Fraternité avait perdu un ami cher, mais avait maintenant gagné un nouveau compagnon. Geleaffriou aiderait à guérir les blessures de leur cœur et leur apporter l'équilibre nécessaire pour ça.


	21. 5) Un Jour Funeste - Partie 1

**Et on arrive à l'épisode 3 avec des ràr et une note de titesouris...**

**Colinou : Agravain, on va lui prescrire des anti-stress. Friou a une belle famille, parfaite dans ses imperfections.**

**DAM : Friou est un peu notre mascotte dans l'équipe à quelques exceptions. C'est triste pour Arthur mais il a Merlin et c'est le principal. **

**Elisabeth49 : Evitons de casser les dents à l'oncle fou, il va en avoir besoin.**

**La correctrice a été heureuse de vous rencontrer mais suite au chapitre, elle est allée pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 21 : Un jour funeste ~ Partie 1 ~

Les gens acclamaient alors que le wagon passait dans la cité par les portes du château, les artistes qui l'accompagnaient et la tiraient jetant des morceaux de papier coloré en l'air, créant un air de fête. Les jongleurs amenaient des rires d'émerveillement alors qu'ils jonglaient, assis sur le perchoir mouvant du toit du wagon, et les acrobates démontraient leurs talents pour encore plus d'acclamations de joie.

Merlin sourit alors qu'il regardait d'une des fenêtres des appartements d'Arthur, le prince venant derrière lui et parlant d'un ton plat.

« Ce n'est qu'un bougre qui lance de simples bâtons. »

Merlin se tourna, regardant alors qu'Arthur retournait à son bureau avec une liasse de rapports en main.

« Pourquoi cette humeur ? C'est votre anniversaire. On donne un grand festin en votre honneur. Il y aura des danseurs, des jongleurs et des acrobates pour vous divertir. » Il sourit alors que le prince restait sérieux. « Hélas quel terrible fardeau que ces réjouissances. »

Arthur roula des yeux.

« Peut-être suis-je moins facilement ébloui que toi.

- J'ai hâte que la fête commence. »

Tous deux souriaient maintenant, tous deux sachant ce qui venait de la bouche de l'autre ensuite.

« Parce que tu as l'esprit d'un enfant.

- Avec cela je suis plus intelligent que vous. »

Ils commencèrent à glousser, Arthur posant sa poignée de papiers et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je vais voir mon père. Assure-toi de préparer ma tenue pour ce soir. »

Merlin fit la moue à la retraite du prince, secouant la tête. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire en ce moment, avec le gros lézard imposant qu'il gardait dans sa chambre de travail. Friou était maintenant grosse, très grosse, et elle n'aimait pas rester dans l'ancienne caverne de Kilgharrah. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était maintenant coincé à l'entraîner chaque soir à suivre une route prévue dans les passages entre les deux places, et seulement quand la pierre qu'il avait coincé dans le mur à chaque endroit était d'une certaine couleur pour qu'il n'y ait aucun garde sur cette route… Mais Friou semblait déterminée à considérer que rouge signifiait 'va' comme le bleu. Rouge signifiant 'attends' n'était pas encore dans son vocabulaire mental.

… Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle était un petit monstre en quête d'attention, surtout de son 'père'.

Merlin soupira, se dirigeant vers le placard du côté le plus loin de la chambre. Il sortirait les habits d'Arthur, puis irait la nourrir, et réussirait peut-être même à glisser un aller vers la caverne et un retour avec elle. Si tout le reste coopérait.

De l'autre côté de l'aile des nobles, l'esprit d'Arthur était sur des choses différentes et pourtant similairement fatiguantes. Il avait dû passer les deux premières heures de la matinée à écouter le Conseil, et à leurs expliquer les raisons de pourquoi certaines choses ne pouvaient pas et ne seraient pas faites. Assis devant son père, il en discutait maintenant, même si la conversation était entièrement unilatérale.

« Nous avons débattu de l'impôt annuel ce matin. Le Conseil a suggéré de l'augmenter mais je trouve que le peuple est déjà accablé de taxes et- »

Un murmure calme l'interrompit, le prenant par surprise.

« Laissons de côté les affaires de l'Etat pour l'instant. »

Arthur regarda son père dans les yeux, pour découvrir que son père le regardait en retour avec une légère étincelle de son ancien lui visible.

« Pardon ? »

Uther sourit légèrement, en contradiction avec la coquille distance dans laquelle il s'était tenue pendant si longtemps.

« Crois-tu que je puisse oublier qu'aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de ta naissance ? » Il se redressa un peu, plus effondré dans son siège. « J'ai ouï dire que l'on projetait pour ce soir des célébrations dignes de ce grand événement ? »

Arthur essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui était installé dans le Grand Hall.

« Il y aura un festin et… quelques divertissements. Je vous les raconterai demain. »

Uther secoua la tête.

« Certes non. Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais l'anniversaire de mon fils. Je me suis langui dans ces appartements pendant bien trop longtemps. »

Arthur pouvait à peine y croire, son sourire devenant rempli de joie. Sept mois auparavant, pendant l'incident à Samhain, son père était encore tellement perdu qu'il s'était cramponné à lui et l'avait supplié de ne pas le laisser. Mais maintenant… Maintenant il souriait, un miracle qui était un plus beau cadeau pour ce jour que n'importe quel autre. Ce que le prince ne pouvait pas savoir était la raison de ce changement, et alors qu'il partait pour continuer les préparations pour ce soir, Uther se réinstalla dans sa chaise pour y penser.

Pour penser au secret qu'il gardait toujours de son fils, un secret qui était aussi gardé par un autre… Merlin.

Uther tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, pensant au sorcier. N'importe qui d'autre dans sa situation serait resté hors de vue, hors de ses pensées, et pourtant il avait insisté pour se montrer sur des bases régulières. Il venait, silencieux et calme, et lui racontait les aventures de la Fraternité d'Arthur. Des fois c'étaient des rapports sur des incidents récents dont ils s'étaient occupés. D'autres fois il venait simplement pour lui raconter un événement amusant qui était arrivé dans le groupe de camarades. Il avait montré la vie qu'Arthur vivait, une vie acceptant la magie, et elle était remplie de lumière et de joie malgré les difficultés occasionnelles.

C'était la preuve qu'une telle balance pouvait être possible pour le royaume entier, et pourtant c'était la preuve que lui-même ne le pouvait pas.

Uther soupira doucement, se souvenant de la douleur et de la colère de la perte d'Ygerne toujours puissantes en lui. Non, son chemin était tracé et il y resterait, même si son fils devait se diriger vers une autre route plus brillante.

Il resta où il était, les heures passant lentement alors que Guenièvre allait et venait avec ses requêtes pour savoir s'il voulait quelque chose. Ses réponses furent peu nombreuses, mais sa déclaration qu'il voulait que son serviteur prépare une tenue pour lui pour ce soir la surprit. Il avait vraiment été dans les ombres pendant trop longtemps, si c'était comme ça que tant de gens, et même son fils, réagissaient en le voyant quitter ces appartements.

La surprise resta constante lorsque l'heure vint, les yeux s'élargissant quand les résidents du château le virent escorté vers le Grand Hall par son fils. Beaucoup sourirent de joie, lui donnant leur bénédiction, et tous les doutes qu'il jetait une ombre sur le jour spécial d'Arthur furent renvoyés par le sourire du prince. Arthur était plus content que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Approchant du hall, Merlin marcha derrière eux, le serviteur s'éloignant une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre et prenant sa place à la table où les cruches de vin étaient placées. Uther le regarda entre ses rires et sourires aux tours des artistes, remarquant aussi le vacillement d'inquiétude lorsque le chef des artistes mit Arthur au défi de prendre part à une démonstration de lancer de couteaux.

« J'ai besoin d'un volontaire. Prince Arthur. Quelle plus belle occasion pour vous de montrer une fois de plus votre bravoure légendaire ? Allez-vous relever le défi ? »

Arthur regarda son père et sourit, avant de se lever.

« Cela va de soi. »

Les chevaliers et courtisans applaudirent, pendant que Merlin aidait Arthur à enlever sa cape et sa veste.

« Est-ce dangereux ? »

Arthur murmura en retour.

« C'est un lancer de couteau, Merlin, bien sûr que c'est dangereux. Mais je me vois mal refuser son défi devant tous ces gens. » Il tapota le serviteur sur le bras. « De plus, je sais que tu surveilleras pour moi.

- Rien que pour ça, j'ai à moitié envie de le laisser vous toucher si son tir est faux. »

Arthur ignora la moquerie, Merlin regardant Uther lorsqu'il vit que le roi le regardait. Il opina légèrement en réponse, assurant à Uther qu'il ne permettrait à aucun mal d'être fait à son fils.

Au milieu de la salle, Arthur était maintenant attaché à une large cible circulaire, le sourire sur son visage cachant à peine la tension que ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux pouvaient voir.

C'est alors que le chef de troupe s'approcha pour lui parler.

« N'ayez crainte, Monseigneur. Je fais mouche à chaque fois.

- Fort bien, je suis ravi de l'entendre. »

L'homme avait maintenant quelque chose dans la main, la fourrant dans la bouche d'Arthur.

« Puis-je ? »

C'était une pomme, Arthur fronçant les sourcils à l'indignité de sa situation actuelle. Le hall était silencieux, tous ceux qui étaient présent regardant d'anticipation, alors que l'indignité était poussée encore plus loin quand deux des artistes commencèrent à faire tourner la cible. Arthur passait maintenant chaque moitié de cinq secondes de haut en bas.

Deux rotations plus tard, et un couteau lancé se planta à côté de l'oreille gauche d'Arthur, la cour ravie du tir parfait même si le prince était maintenant loin d'être aussi impressionné.

Merlin ne l'était pas non plus, ses yeux voletant entre son prince et le chef de troupe, grimaçant alors que la seconde lame frappait à côté de l'oreille droite d'Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas endurer la tension avec le troisième, accélérant son temps pendant un instant pour se donner la chance d'évaluer son chemin, et avec un soupir il cessa son sort sachant que tout allait bien même si tous ceux présents retenaient leur respiration, s'attendant à voir le prince blessé.

Mais il ne le fut pas… Non, mais il essayait de ne pas loucher sur le couteau qui avait été lancé en plein centre de la pomme dans sa bouche.

La chambre devint sauvage de cris et d'applaudissements, même Uther s'amusant de la déconfiture claire de son fils. Quant à Arthur, il garda son sourire alors qu'il était détaché de la cible, et joua le jeu devant ceux assemblés en prenant une grande bouchée de la pomme et en la brandissant quand son serviteur s'approcha pour l'aider à remettre sa veste.

« Tu vois, Merlin ? Pas de quoi avoir peur. »

Merlin rit, le suivant jusqu'à la Grande Table, aucun des deux conscients du chef de troupe murmurant à un de ses performateurs derrière eux. Son ton sombre de malice.

« D'ici quelques heures, le sédatif dans la pomme commencera à faire son effet. Le prince sera facile à atteindre. C'est alors qu'il faudra frapper. »

Tous deux se tournèrent pour regarder Arthur, qui mangeait toujours la pomme et s'inclinait pour sa performance devant ses invités. Et au moment où le festin se termina presque deux heures plus tard, le prince commençait à trébucher comme s'il avait bu juste un peu trop de vin.

Merlin le regardait avec amusement pour cela lorsqu'ils revinrent aux appartements du prince, suivant Arthur dans la chambre avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas eu peur du tout ? »

La voix d'Arthur était légèrement pâteuse alors qu'il répondait, en enlevant sa ceinture et en la jetant de côté.

« Pas une seule minute. Je suis un guerrier. Nous savons contrôler la peur. La confiner. »

Il rentra dans la colonne de pierre qui formait une partie de l'arche du côté nuit de ses appartements, Merlin opinant à cela et souriant toujours.

« Vous aviez l'air effrayé. »

Arthur ignora cela, marchant toujours dans une ligne zigzaguante vers son lit et s'asseyant au bord de celui-ci.

« Quel bonheur de voir mon père s'amuser. Il avait moins d'entrain à la fin de la soirée. » Il réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je vais voir comment il va. »

Merlin baissa les yeux, puis regarda Arthur passer devant lui à nouveau.

« Croyez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? C'est à peine si vous tenez debout. »

- Tu insinues que je suis soûl ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, je dis simplement que vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans le palais ? »

Arthur était à la porte maintenant, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

Merlin devait lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Parce que votre pantalon est tombé. »

Le prince le fixa puis baissa les yeux, découvrant que sans la ceinture pour le retenir, c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé. En fait, c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas trébuché dessus en marchant vers la porte, le fait d'avoir été entravé à mi-mollet l'empêchant de descendre plus loin que le haut de ses bottes.

« C'est judicieux. »

Il le releva et l'attacha plus serré pour qu'il tienne sans la ceinture, sortant pendant que derrière lui Merlin en était arrivé à un accès de gloussements étouffés. Le prince bâilla alors qu'il cheminait dans les passages vers les appartements de son père, inconscient du chef de troupe qui le suivait.

Il dépassa la paire de gardes dehors et entra dans les appartements d'Uther, le roi assis comme d'habitude à sa chaise près de la fenêtre, à moitié endormi. Arthur ôta gentiment une coupe vide de la main de son père, la posant sur la table adjacente alors même qu'il s'asseyait dans la chaise devant lui.

Rien ne fut dit, Arthur luttant pour rester éveillé. Combattant sa propre envie de dormir, il n'entendit pas les légers bruits sourds des deux gardes dehors abattus par des dagues lancées. Il ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un aperçu reflété sur le côté de la cruche de vin de la table, montrant un visage avançant vers lui avec une épée levée pour frapper.

Il attrapa l'épée qui était toujours gardée proche du roi, bondissant de la chaise et se tournant pour bloquer le coup.

« Gardes ! »

Mais personne ne vint, Arthur forcé de se défendre avec des membres qui étaient comme morts, et des réactions ralenties par la léthargie qui le harcelait. Il fut rapidement mis hors-jeu, perdant sa prise sur la lame. L'épée claqua en tombant sur le sol à côté des chaises de la fenêtre, Arthur tombant sur les genoux pendant que son attaquant se préparait à porter le coup mortel.

L'épée descendit seulement pour frapper contre l'acier, le combat ayant réveillé le roi qui tenait maintenant l'épée tombée pour défendre le prince.

Uther fixa l'homme, furieux.

« Il faut plus qu'un pleutre tel que toi pour tuer mon fils. »

Il guida le chef de troupe loin d'Arthur, frappant avec expérience mais entravé pour n'avoir pas porté une épée pendant si longtemps. Il n'était pas en condition de combat, et son adversaire l'était, et voyant son père se battre, Arthur grinça des dents, ses lèvres murmurant un ordre sévère.

« Ic clipie tu, Merlin. Dans la Fraternité de la Table ronde, ic behyhte ! »

Son amulette et son anneau de 'non-urgence' réagirent tous les deux, le déclenchement des deux ensemble dirait à Merlin que l'appel était mortellement sérieux. Et il l'était, la bataille remuant toujours roi et assassin. Uther était continuellement repoussé, gagnant rarement l'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'en un instant il soit frappé au sol et que le tueur prenne cela comme une chance de frapper le prince.

« As-tu quelque chose à dire à ton fils avant que je ne le tue ? »

Uther s'élança vers lui avant qu'il puisse frapper le prince, agitant l'épée sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le savoir supérieur le laisse désarmer l'assassin. Un coup à la figure mit ensuite l'homme au sol, le roi finissant par brandir son épée pour la ramener à un coup de poignard à deux mains.

Il ne vit pas l'assassin atteindre la dague attachée à sa jambe, incapable de réagir dans sa mise à mort de l'homme. Derrière lui, Arthur pouvait seulement fixer d'horreur alors qu'il voyait la dague remonter vers les côtes de son père, au même instant où Merlin fit irruption à travers la porte.

Le magicien fixa alors qu'Uther trébuchait en arrière, incapable de bouger alors qu'Arthur chancelait de l'endroit où il était tombé pour le rattraper. Et lorsqu'il le fit, le roi maintenu dans son étreinte, il vit la blessure saignante horriblement près du cœur de son père.

« Père, n-non… Merlin ! Va chercher Gaius ! »

Merlin commença à se tourner, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsqu'Uther parla.

« … Ne perds pas ton temps. »

Arthur le regarda, tremblant de déni avant de fixer son serviteur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne reste pas ici ! Va le chercher !

- Arthur. » Uther secoua la tête. « Il est l'heure que je parte.

- Non. Vous n'allez pas mourir. »

Arthur s'accrocha à lui plus fort, tremblant, la ruée d'émotion le réveillant de la léthargie alors que l'adrénaline de l'attaque ne le pouvait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait pas !

Uther grimaça de douleur, regardant son fils.

« Je sais que tu me feras honneur, comme toujours. Tu seras un grand roi.

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

Voyant Arthur secouer la tête, le roi le regarda avec fierté et tristesse.

« Si, il y a déjà longtemps que tu es prêt, Arthur.

- Non. J'ai besoin de vous.

-Tu as déjà celui dont tu as vraiment besoin debout à tes côtés… »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, confus, seulement pour remarquer que Merlin s'était approché et était debout près d'eux. Il les regarda tour à tour, incertain, alors même que Merlin savait ce qui était sur le point d'être dit.

« Père ? »

Uther le regarda, solennel, avant de parler à son fils.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, et beaucoup d'entre elles ont amené des difficultés et des conflits au peuple de Camelot. Mes erreurs ont donné naissance à la vengeance qui a vu beaucoup d'entre eux tués ou laissés en deuil pour les proches, et pourtant même maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une chance de changer les choses, mon chemin serait le même. »

Merlin s'agenouilla à côté de lui quand le roi s'arrêta, Arthur le regarda.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le magicien resta silencieux, son regard sur Uther. Il avait fait une promesse, et même maintenant il la garderait. Un seul homme pouvait dire ce qui allait être dit.

Et Uther le dit.

« Ma haine envers la magie restera toujours, c'est une trop grande partie de moi. Mais toi… Toi, Arthur, tu es libre de prendre un chemin différent. Mon seul espoir est que mes erreurs ne te causeront pas plus de difficultés et de dangers. Mais si elles le font, alors je sais que Merlin te protégera comme il l'a fait pendant tout ce temps. »

Arthur fixa son père de choc et d'incrédulité.

« Vous… Vous savez… »

Uther ferma les yeux, presque honteux de l'admettre

« Je sais qu'il possède et utilise la magie. Tout comme je sais qu'il mourrait un millier de fois pour toi. C'est de lui que tu as besoin, pas moi. »

Arthur fixa Merlin, tremblant de colère de n'avoir pas été mis au courant.

« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand, Merlin ? Depuis quand mon père sait ? »

Merlin baissa la tête.

« Depuis que Morgane lui a dit, pendant les deux semaines où il était son prisonnier. Je l'ai vu en visualisant, elle qui lui disait, et mon sort ne pouvait plus lui faire croire que c'étaient des mensonges. » Il regarda le roi. « Après que nous ayons récupéré le royaume, je lui ai révélé que je savais qu'elle lui avait dit… Et il a décidé de me laisser vivre. » Arthur était à nouveau stupéfait, incapable de bouger alors que Merlin s'approchait pour poser une main sur la blessure et fronçait les sourcils de concentration. « Bldhdseten thurhaale. »

Il posa aussi un doigt sur le front d'Arthur, lorsqu'il remarqua que le prince luttait à nouveau pour rester alerte, murmurant une seconde incantation.

Arthur fut à peine capable de parler lorsque le roi ne réagit pas du tout aux sorts, toujours profondément confus.

« Mais… » Il se concentra. « Il ira bien ? »

Merlin secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. La blessure est à un mauvais endroit, et sans les matériaux tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est ralentir le saignement. Il doit être vu par Gaius.

- Alors va le chercher. »

Cette fois Merlin obéit à l'ordre, courant hors de la chambre, laissant Arthur tenir le roi. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il essayait toujours de tout comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Si vous saviez, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait confiance alors que vous avez condamné à mort tant de ceux qui sont comme lui ? »

Uther le regarda solennellement.

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que la plupart de ce qui me rend fier de toi, tu l'as appris de lui… Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père. J'ai fait passer mon devoir envers Camelot avant toute chose, je t'en demande pardon. »

Arthur ravala un sanglot.

« Ne dites pas cela. »

Uther secoua la tête.

« Mon aveuglement a empoisonné Morgane contre moi. Et quand j'ai appris que tu pensais aussi que la magie n'était pas mauvaise, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que tu me haïsses aussi. Je ne pouvais faire face à la douleur que tu aurais souffert si j'avais fait exécuter Merlin. Tu seras toujours mon fils, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Peu importe les choix que tu fais et le chemin que tu choisis, ça ne changera jamais. »

Les larmes qu'il avait combattu si durement coulaient maintenant des yeux d'Arthur, tombant sur la chemise de son père alors qu'il restait voûté au-dessus de lui et qu'il le berçait. Le roi ferma les yeux, dérivant dans l'inconscience, son expression en paix avec le fardeau qu'il avait maintenant mis de côté.

Après son arrivée, c'est à l'aube que Gaius finit sa consultation et son évaluation. Temps que Merlin avait passé à raconter aux membres de la Fraternité tout ce qui était arrivé excepté la révélation d'Uther. C'était déjà suffisamment maladroit qu'Arthur sache, et ça avait seulement empiré quand le prince avait insisté pour qu'au moins le médecin et Gwen soient mis au courant.

Arthur resta aux côtés de son père alors que Gaius commençait à ranger ses outils dans son sac, l'expression désespérant d'une chance d'espoir lorsqu'il suivit le médecin vers la porte.

« Pouvez-vous le soigner ? »

Gaius baissa la tête, sombre.

« La lame a touché son cœur. Il a des saignements internes, malgré le sort de Merlin. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, malheureusement. Je suis navré, Arthur. »

Tous deux regardèrent vers le lit, où Gwen pliait gentiment les couvertures autour du roi alors qu'Arthur regardait.

« Il y a forcément un remède, quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Que Merlin puisse faire.

- J'essayerai. » Ils se tournèrent, trouvant Merlin debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant aussi sombre que son mentor. Le magicien marcha vers eux, soupirant lorsqu'il s'arrêta, solennel. « Sa blessure est au-delà des sorts de guérison que je connais, et je n'utiliserai pas le moyen certain pour le sauver. Je commencerai à chercher une autre solution, mais je n'utiliserai pas mon pouvoir du Miroir de la Vie et de la Mort. » Il secoua la tête. « Pas pour lui, Arthur. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il a joué avec ce pouvoir, sans accepter le prix qui en serait demandé, et le résultat a été les vingt-cinq dernières années à massacrer implacablement et à persécuter ceux qui ont des pouvoirs. Il m'a épargné comme il a épargné Gaius alors, donc je ferai de mon mieux pour le sauver. Mais utiliser ce pouvoir pour le faire serait mal même si quelqu'un venait s'offrir volontairement en échange. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, Merlin. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il te remerciera pour l'avoir guéri avec la magie, si tu réussis à le sauver ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Non, il ne me remerciera pas, mais il ne m'arrêtera pas non plus. J'ai gardé ma promesse, ma promesse qu'Arthur découvrirait seulement de lui qu'il savait que je suis un sorcier. Et j'ai gardé ma promesse de garder Arthur en vie. Je lui fais confiance pour tenir parole envers moi en retour. Si je réussis à le sauver, il recommencera juste à m'ignorer. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il révoque la loi contre la magie à cause de ça. Il a rendu clair à l'époque qu'il ne le ferait pas, et que j'étais une exception. »

Arthur devint calme.

« Il… Il a dit que sa haine envers la magie resterait toujours, que c'était une trop grande partie de lui. Mais que j'étais libre de prendre un chemin différent. » Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau. « Il a dit que j'avais déjà celui dont j'avais besoin à côté de moi. Que Merlin est cette personne. Il a dit qu'il le laissait vivre parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à ma douleur s'il m'avait pris Merlin en l'exécutant… Il a accepté que je veuille faire revenir la magie, et que ce soit mon choix, quand l'heure viendra. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, un silence d'étonnement que Gaius brisa.

« Après tout ce qui a précédé cela, penser qu'il agit maintenant de cette façon. C'est presque comme s'il avait dit qu'il avait tort de persécuter la magie, même s'il n'a aucune intention de cesser de le faire. »

Des mots doux s'introduisirent dans cette rêverie.

« 'S'il y a une chance qu'Uther se rachète avant la fin, cela arrivera seulement s'il écoute les paroles de tolérance que vous, son fils, prononcerez.' » Merlin soupira. « Kilgharrah avait raison, bien que je sais qu'il aura du mal à croire que c'est vraiment arrivé. »

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le roi inconscient, l'expression d'Arthur devenant déterminée.

« Je refuse de l'abandonner. Je ne perdrai pas espoir. Merlin, va commencer à chercher un sort. Pendant que tu fais ça, j'ai un royaume plein de gens à garder au calme. »

~(-)~


	22. 5) Un Jour Funeste - Partie 2

**On continue l'épisode avec des ràr de Colinou...**

**elisabeth49 : Je suis du même avis que toi, Arthur est dévasté quand il monte sur le trône**

**titesouris : Malheureusement...**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 22 : Un jour funeste ~ Partie 2 ~

« Nous avons suivi la piste de l'assassin jusqu'à Wenham. La ville est dans les terres d'Odin. Celui-ci l'aurait payé afin de venger la mort de son fils. »

Arthur se tenait en figure solennelle et pourtant imposante près de l'extrémité de la table dans la Salle du Conseil, son oncle, Agravain, debout à courte distance avec Sire Léon à ses côtés. Le chevalier était venu avec le rapport des gardes qui avaient interrogé la troupe d'artistes, qui se languissaient en ce moment même dans les cachots. Par les comptes seuls trois avaient été au courant de l'assassinat qui devait avoir lieu. En attendant que Merlin confirme que le reste n'avait vraiment rien su, les innocents seraient libérés pour s'en aller.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui troublait le prince, plutôt la raison derrière la tentative sur sa vie.

« Trop de vies sont perdues pour une haine si inutile, quelque chose que le roi Odin semble déterminé à ne pas apprendre. Son fils m'a défié en connaissant très bien les risques d'un duel. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y aura aucun acte de rétribution pour cela. Odin a perdu son fils, et je pourrais bien perdre mon père. Si ça doit arriver, alors je peux seulement espérer qu'Odin acceptera que je comprends son chagrin. Peut-être que ce sera suffisant pour calmer son chagrin et sa colère. »

Agravain le regarda avec sympathie, s'approchant de lui.

« Nos pensées vous accompagnent, Arthur. Sachez que, si je peux faire quelque chose. »

Arthur soupira.

« Vous savoir à mes côtés me réconforte. Merci. »

Noble et chevalier s'inclinèrent et partirent, sachant que c'était un renvoi. Merlin passa devant eux alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle du conseil, regardant prudemment Agravain pendant un moment avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le prince.

L'expression d'Arthur montra de l'espoir pendant un moment, espoir que les mots de Merlin anéantirent malheureusement.

« Il n'y a rien de changé. »

Le prince ferma les yeux de frustration et de douleur, tous deux le faisant parler hargneusement à son ami.

« Alors pourquoi Gaius et toi ne faites _rien _? »

Arthur s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit Merlin tressaillir, le magicien abaissant sa voix à un murmure pour que les gardes à la porte n'entendent pas.

« J'ai déjà essayé trois sorts, mais ils n'ont fait que lui faire gagner du temps. Il est stable, pour l'instant. J'ai monté quelques-uns de mes livres de ma chambre de travail, et Gaius les parcourt actuellement. Il a plus d'idée quant à ce qu'il faut chercher que moi, donc j'ai pensé que peut-être nous deux pouvions nous occuper d'une autre affaire. »

Arthur le regarda, curieux en dépit de son humeur.

« Quelle affaire ? »

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration.

« Depuis que j'ai mis ce sort sur Morgane pour lui faire oublier que je suis Emrys, j'ai dû planifier mes actions minutieusement pour ne pas lui donner de raisons de suspecter que je suis quoi que ce soit d'autre que le sorcier talentueux mais toujours bête qu'elle pense maintenant que je suis. Pour ce qu'elle en sait, ni Gaius ni moi n'avons les capacités de sauver le roi. Elle apprendra sa blessure mortelle, sans aucun doute, ce qui veut dire que je dois couvrir mes pas. »

Arthur sembla vouloir crier, demander pourquoi son ami perdait du temps qui pouvait être utilisé pour chercher un remède. Mais il se dégonfla, sachant que Merlin avait raison. Certaines choses étaient simplement trop importantes pour les ignorer, peu importe ce que les sentiments voulaient qu'ils fassent.

« Alors comment allons-nous faire ça ? »

Merlin se redressa, solennel.

« Vous allez sortir et 'consulter' un sorcier qui _a _le pouvoir d'aider le roi. Si Morgane a un quelconque espion dans la cité, elle devrait additionner deux et deux d'elle-même. »

Arthur souleva les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Merlin se tourna et soupira.

« Qui croyez-vous que vous allez consulter ? Chevauchez vers le nord jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez Friou. Elle vous mènera jusqu'à moi. »

Le magicien quitta la salle, sans aucun doute pour se faufiler hors de la cité, et Arthur le regarda partir avec un cœur chargé de conflit. Une part de lui voulait sauver son père _maintenant, _mais l'autre savait que Merlin et Gaius travaillaient toujours sur le 'comment' pour se faire. Une part de lui hurlait contre le fait que Merlin avait déjà les moyens de sauver le roi, puis il se réprimandait et reconnaissait que le magicien avait toutes les raisons du monde de refuser d'utiliser cette méthode.

Il était vrai qu'Uther avait joué avec le pouvoir du Miroir de la Vie et de la Mort, en demandant de l'aide à Nimueh pour gagner un enfant. Tant de plus que juste Ygerne avait payé le prix en sang pour cela. Aucun Grand Prêtre, n'importe où, utiliserait jamais ce pouvoir pour l'aider à nouveau.

Il laissa une heure passer avant de se diriger vers les écuries, trouvant son cheval déjà préparé et laissé pour lui. Il chevaucha vers le nord, comme indiqué, suivant un chemin particulier qu'il savait que Merlin avait induit dans ces directives.

Arthur trouva Geleaffriou à environ deux miles de la cité, ou plutôt elle le trouva. C'était aussi bien que son cheval soit entraîné pour ne pas craindre la magie ou des créatures magiques, ou la monture aurait pu le désarçonner de terreur lorsque la vouivre descendit de nulle part pour atterrir dans un bruit d'ailes disgracieux. Elle pouvait voler maintenant, mais était loin d'être élégante en le faisant.

Friou croassa pour le saluer, marchant vers le prince et le cheval et fourrant sa tête dans les genoux qui étaient maintenant au niveau de ses yeux. Arthur secoua la tête avec amusement devant l'invitation flagrante pour un câlin, obligeant le reptile adolescent avant de la pousser légèrement.

« Mène-moi à Merlin. »

Elle croassa de nouveau, remuant les ailes avant de se détourner du chemin pour s'enfoncer dans une partie plus dense de la forêt. Cinq minutes plus tard à peine, Arthur se trouva dans une petite clairière avec une cabane en bois construite sur un côté, proche des rives d'un filet à peine assez large pour être appelé ruisseau.

Friou laissa échapper un gazouillis gloussant, une salutation qu'elle réservait entièrement à Merlin. C'est alors, en entendant cela, que le magicien émergea de la hutte devant un Arthur soudainement très surpris.

Merlin le regarda par-dessus le blanc de sa barbe et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa robe rouge, soulevant ses sourcils amincis sur son visage ridé. Il sonna aussi irritable qu'il le semblait.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me fixer. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu comme ça avant. »

Friou marcha jusqu'à lui, blottissant sa tête dans l'avant de sa robe. Merlin était toujours Merlin pour elle, peu importe à quoi il ressemblait, ses pouvoirs de Seigneur des Dragons l'identifiant à elle indépendamment de son âge physique.

Il retourna distraitement l'affection, alors même qu'Arthur descendait de son cheval et s'approchait, semblant confus.

« Alors pourquoi te donner la peine de te vieillir à nouveau ? Quel est le but ? Il n'y a personne ici pour le voir. »

Merlin renifla, poussant Friou sur le côté, commençant à marcher et gardant sa voix basse.

« Le but, c'est que nous n'en savons rien. J'ai construit cet endroit il y a un certain temps juste au cas où, pour donner un peu plus de preuve qu'une simple histoire qui dit que vous avez rendu visite à un vieux sorcier pour un conseil. » Il emprunta un chemin en pente à travers les arbres, grimaçant à cause de ses os et de ses articulations endoloris. « Si jamais elle ou quelqu'un d'autre devait vous suivre, cet endroit pourrait être important pour l'écarter de la vérité. »

Arthur le suivit, gardant le rythme de son 'vieil' ami et commençant à sourire à une pensée amusante.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas marcher plus vite ? Tu as couru plutôt vite quand je t'ai chassé de mes appartements la première fois que tu as fait ce sort. »

Merlin le regarda de côté, grognant avec irritation.

« Attendez simplement jusqu'à ce que _vous _ayez quatre-vingt ans et voyez à quel point _vous _marchez vite ! J'ai à moitié envie de vous faire me porter. Peut-être qu'être talonné comme un cheval, pour vous faire accélérer, vous fera arrêter de vous amuser à mes dépens. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de perfectionner ce sort rien que pour vous divertir. »

Arthur arrêta de marcher, forçant le magicien à s'arrêter aussi.

« Tu l'as pratiqué ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils et opina.

« Une fois par semaine, depuis que nous avons repris le royaume de Morgane. A l'époque c'était comme si j'étais courbé au-dessus d'un tonneau quand je jetais le sort, et comme si j'étais pressé dans un espace incroyablement petit quand je revenais à la normale. Mais je suppose que mon corps s'y est habitué, puisque je le sens à peine maintenant. Je n'ai même plus besoin du matériel pour jeter le sort, juste l'incantation. Et la plupart du temps je peux changer à nouveau sans la potion, même si j'en porte toujours une dose sur moi juste au cas où. »

Il sortit un petit flacon de verre de sa poche, qui contenait un liquide bleu clair. Une fois qu'il l'eut montrée au prince, il la rangea.

Après avoir écouté l'explication, Arthur soupira.

« Je dirais que je ne peux pas croire que tu t'es donné tant de peine en secret, sauf que je sais que c'est exactement toi. Je pensais que tu avais réalisé que tu n'avais plus à tout faire tout seul. Ce n'est pas comme les jours avant que je sache pour toi.

- Je sais. » La voix âgée de Merlin sonna résignée, et il secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre vous aurait pu m'aider avec ce projet… Et j'ai décidé de me passer de Gauvain qui me taquine pour choisir de me transformer en un vieillard gâteux une fois par semaine. Ça a été assez mauvais qu'il me taquine parce que je suis un 'papa' tous les jours. »

Arthur rit.

« Oui, mais au moins tu peux le regarder être harcelé sans relâche par Friou en retour. Il aurait dû t'écouter quand elle était petite, quand tu l'as prévenu que ne pas lui dire de ne pas manger ses vêtements reviendrait le hanter.

- C'est vrai, il a appris à toujours porter sa cotte de mailles autour d'elle s'il ne veut pas avoir à repriser ses chemises. » Merlin regarda les bois, pensif. « Eh bien je pense que vous êtes resté ici suffisamment longtemps. Votre absence de la cité aura été remarquée par un quelconque espion maintenant. » Il agita une main ridée. « Maintenant allez-vous en, oust ! Je ne peux pas me faufiler dans la cité tant que vous n'êtes pas déjà revenu. Je veux me sortir de ces os douloureux avant que mes articulations cèdent. »

Le prince sourit et se tourna, _courant _le long du chemin juste pour irriter encore plus Merlin. Friou laissa échapper un autre petit croassement quand il passa devant elle et retourna à son cheval, des yeux grenat le regardant intensément avec une tête inclinée.

Il devait s'en émerveiller, combien une vouivre entraînée était amicale comparé à une vouivre sauvage. Eh bien, au moins amicale envers les amis. Il doutait qu'elle soit si décontractée avec un ennemi.

Il se tourna et chevaucha jusqu'à chez lui, le sursis de sa conversation avec Merlin laissant maintenant la place aux inquiétudes pour son père. Et que dire des 'espions' que Merlin avait sous-entendu dans la cité ? Morgane avait-elle quelqu'un qui les regardait ? Si c'était le cas, qui ?

~(-)~

Le cheval renifla alors que son cavalier le guidait, chargeant dans la forêt, la créature n'aimant pas l'obscurité de la nuit naissante, un moment où ses yeux devraient lutter pour voir où il allait. Mais le cavalier ne lui donnerait pas de répit, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à cette femme qu'il se dépêchait d'aller voir.

Agravain laissa son cheval attaché à l'arbre habituel, cheminant dans le ravin jusqu'à la demeure de Morgane. Faisant irruption à travers la porte sans avertir, il obtint pour réaction qu'elle attrape un couteau et le pointe sur lui, la sorcière le baissant en voyant qui c'était.

Son sourire contenait un peu d''excuses.

« En voilà une façon de saluer un vieil ami. »

Elle posa le couteau, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui. »

Il entra plus profondément dans la chambre, semblant plutôt content.

« Il fallait que je vous voie. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Meilleure que nous pouvions l'espérer. »

Son sourire la rendit curieuse, Morgane bougeant vers lui.

« Quelle est-elle ?

- Uther a été mortellement blessé. Il est sur son lit de mort. Gaius dit qu'il n'a que quelques jours à vivre. »

Morgane commença à sourire de malice.

« J'espère que mon visage le hante à chaque minute. » Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant. « Comment va Arthur ? »

Agravain répondit, confiant.

« Désespéré. Il a l'esprit qui s'égare, le pauvre.

- Nous frapperons pendant qu'il est vulnérable. »

Morgane commença à se tourner, mais fut stoppée quand le noble lui attrapa le bras. Son regard en réponse le transperça presque, Agravain se hâtant d'expliquer son geste.

« A la mort d'Uther, le royaume sera faible. Alors nous devons choisir notre moment avec grand soin. » Il lâcha prudemment son bras. « Qui sait quelles opportunités les prochaines semaines nous offriront ? De plus, il n'est pas encore mort, et Arthur a quelque chose à utiliser que son père n'envisagerait jamais. »

Morgane s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

« La magie… Si Gaius ou son précieux serviteur n'ont pas les talents pour sauver Uther, ça ne veut pas dire qu'Arthur ne connaîtrait pas quelqu'un qui les a. »

Agravain opina.

« Et pas plus tard que cette après-midi, il est sorti de la cité comme sur un caprice, et est revenu à peine une heure après. Il ne semblait pas être sorti pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il semblait planifier quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, bougeant sèchement vers sa cheminée et l'allumant d'un regard.

« S'il a l'intention d'utiliser la magie, alors nous ferons en sorte qu'il échoue. » Morgane prit un collier d'une de ses étagères, le faisant tomber dans le feu puis s'asseyant à côté des flammes. Elle sourit alors que les mots de sa malédiction franchissaient ses lèvres. « _Seolforpraed apringe winstra, apringe yfele, apringe wip ealle gode craefte_. »

Le feu rugit pendant un moment, puis elle cueillit le collier dans les charbons avec des pincettes et le tendit à Agravain.

Il haleta lorsqu'elle le fit tomber dans sa main, s'attendant à ce qu'il brûle et le fixant lorsqu'il ne le fit pas.

« Il est froid. »

Morgane se leva, auto-satisfaite.

« Il appartient au pouvoir de la main gauche. Vous glisserez ce talisman au cou d'Uther. »

Le noble regarda le pendentif.

« Quel sera son effet ? »

Elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Toute magie bienfaisante verra sa force inversée et mille fois décuplée… En tentant de guérir son père, Arthur va hâter sa fin. »

Agravain s'immobilisa, une lueur d'incertitude cachée dans ses yeux.

« Arthur ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il sera détruit. »

Morgane opina.

« Et un prince brisé fera un roi pitoyable. »

Agravain baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le pendentif, sa main tremblant avant qu'il le fasse glisser dans sa poche et parte.

~(-)~

Le prince s'appuya contre le pilier du lit, regardant alors que l'homme qui avait été le centre de son monde toute sa vie… gisait, mourant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se fasse de cette façon ? Son père lui avait été précieux toute sa vie, cet événement le blesserait toujours. Et pourtant savoir que son père avait su son plan de restaurer la magie dans Camelot, avait su que Merlin était un sorcier pendant tout ce temps et pourtant y avait tourné un œil aveugle. Il voulait qu'il vive encore plus pour cela. Il voulait montrer à son père combien ce futur pouvait être brillant.

« Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… J'ai encore tant de choses à lui dire. »

Gwen, qui s'occupait de la blessure d'Uther, leva les yeux sur Arthur. Elle comprenait la peine qu'il ressentait, ayant fait face exactement à la même chose quand son père était mort.

« Merlin et Gaius font de leur mieux. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose. »

Arthur se dirigea vers la fenêtre, baissant les yeux sur la cour où le peuple de la ville se tenait en veillée avec des bougies.

« Alors que dehors le peuple a commencé à lui faire ses adieux. Ils croient déjà qu'il va mourir, et se préparent au pire. » Il grinça des dents. « Ils peuvent perdre espoir, moi je refuse. »

Gwen vint à son côté, le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Pour tous ses mots de foi, les larmes qui détrempèrent l'épaule de sa robe parlèrent autrement. Il savait que même avec la magie de Merlin, les chances de sauver Uther étaient minces.

« Peu importe ce qui arrive, nous serons tous toujours là pour vous. Vous ne serez jamais seul. »

De l'autre côté du château, Merlin tourna la tête et regarda son bol d'observation lorsqu'il entendit cela. Il l'avait installé pour surveiller les appartements du roi, pour qu'il sache si l'état d'Uther empirait. Entendre le chagrin d'Arthur était déchirant dans ces circonstances, et il voulait que le prince puisse parler à son père autant qu'Arthur le voulait. Uther s'était repenti, même d'une petite manière, et Merlin ne doutait pas que s'il survivait, Arthur et lui entreraient dans une nouvelle ère de compréhension l'un de l'autre.

Proche, Liam regarda Merlin de son siège, un livre de sorts de guérisons dans la main alors qu'il aidait aussi pour chercher ce qui aiderait le roi. C'était dans des moments comme ça, des moments sans garde, où il était possible de voir combien de poids et de responsabilité le magicien portait.

« Il ne te haïra pas si tu échoues, Merlin. Que Uther vive ou non, Arthur restaurera quand même la magie dans les terres. »

Merlin sursauta, levant les yeux sur lui et soupirant.

« Serait-ce ironique pour moi que jamais pendant tout le temps où j'ai vécu à Camelot, je n'ai voulu sauver la vie d'Uther à ce point. »

Liam posa son livre sur la table proche, surpris.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'expression de Merlin devint distance, ses pensées se changeant en souvenirs.

« Nous en sommes venus à un niveau d'entente, lui et moi. Au début il me disait toujours de le laisser et de m'en aller, mais je restais et je lui parlais de la Fraternité et des choses qui étaient arrivées récemment. Pendant l'hiver dernier, pour la première fois depuis que Morgane l'a trahi, il a réellement commencé à parler. Il y a eu cette nuit où Gwen n'a pas pu s'occuper de lui, et j'ai offert de le faire à la place. Uther, il… Il a parlé des jours d'avant la Purge, quand il a rencontré Gaius et l'a pris dans son service comme Médecin de la Cour. » Merlin regarda son ami, semblant triste. « Puis il a commencé à parler d'Ygerne, et de la joie dans ses yeux quand elle a tenu Arthur pour la première et dernière fois. Il m'a vraiment parlé d'elle, Liam. Le roi qui méprise la magie, parlant à un sorcier de sa femme qui est mort à cause de ça. Morgane l'a brisé, oui, mais elle lui a aussi fait voir ses erreurs. Il a changé, il change encore, et je veux qu'il ait la chance de se repentir encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà commencé. »

L'apprenti médecin sourit à cela, reprenant le livre de sorts.

« Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde t'aime. Parce que tu es déterminé à essayer d'aider les gens à trouver le meilleur en eux-mêmes. » Il rit. « Regarde-moi. J'ai commencé comme un serviteur docile, et maintenant je m'entraîne pour être un médecin et un chaman, tout ça grâce à toi. »

Merlin sourit narquoisement.

« Sans mentionner le fait que tu as finalement demandé à Hana de t'épouser, même si tu retardes toujours le mariage _'jusqu'à ce que tu aies suffisamment économisé pour une maison dans la ville basse'_. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si tu veux une maison tu as seulement à demander à Arthur. Il t'en _donnerait _une. »

Liam lui donna un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

« Et je suis sûr que tu comprends aussi que certaines personnes _aiment _faire les choses d'elles-mêmes. Je veux avoir la satisfaction de la faire entrer par la porte de la maison que _je _lui aurai acheté. » Il commença à rougir, baissant les yeux et retournant son attention sur le livre. « Nous ferions mieux de continuer à lire. Nous pourrons parler plus après que nous ayons sauvé le roi. »

Tous deux opinèrent d'agrément, le seul son brisant le silence suivant étant le tournage des pages. Tant qu'il y aurait de l'espoir, ils continueraient d'essayer.

~(-)~

**Je vous laisse préparer les mouchoirs, les cordes et le reste pour le chapitre de dimanche...**


	23. 5) Un Jour Funeste - Partie 3

**Voici les ràr de Bergonis... Et des mouchoirs pour vous aider avec le chapitre**

**Colinou: Je suis absolument d'accord. Prends la fuite, Agravain, car une armée de lectrices furieuses et armées est à tes trousses!**

elizabeth49: Bonne idée, l'arbalète sera quand même plus efficace que les mouchoirs.

titesouris: Uther était pas tout blanc, mais il était certainement pas tout noir. En fait son problème c'est surtout qu'il est borné.

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 23 : Un jour funeste ~ Partie 3 ~

« Ça commence à devenir ennuyant. J'ai promis à Arthur de guérir le roi et je ne trouve même pas le bon sortilège. »

Le regard suppliant de Merlin était dirigé vers son mentor, qui venait d'entrer dans ses appartements pour trouver deux jeunes hommes baignant jusqu'aux coudes dans des tomes illégaux sur la sorcellerie. Ils avaient fait ça pendant presque toute la journée, tous deux fatigués et souffrant d'yeux fatigués. C'était aussi bien alors que Gaius avait enfin trouvé la solution.

Il tendit un livre de la taille d'une main avec une couverture gravée, qui ressemblait presque à un journal, et sourit.

« C'est parce que nous n'avons pas cherché dans les bons livres. Je me suis souvenu de cet homme et j'ai pensé que je pourrais trouver une copie de son travail dans le Hall des Archives. Heureusement pour nous il est plus connu pour être un érudit excentrique, et personne ici n'a réalisé qu'il avait aussi écrit ses recherches magiques là-dedans. Bien que je suis surpris que Geoffrey ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais là encore il n'a jamais lu beaucoup de livres sur la théorie médicale, certainement aucun aussi étrangement rédigé que celui-ci. Guillaume de Cambrie avait l'esprit qui battait la campagne, mais jamais on ne vit meilleur guérisseur que lui. »

Merlin attrapa le livre, ses yeux parcourant le texte sur la page ouverte.

« Gaius, merci. Venez, nous devons aller dans ma chambre de travail et préparer ça. »

Tous trois, Gaius, Merlin, et Liam, quittèrent la chambre, le presque-saut du dernier de la table principale brisant l'image montrée dans la cuvette pleine d'eau dessus.

Dans les appartements d'Uther, Gwen sursauta et s'arrêta, surprise, alors qu'elle nettoyait la table à côté du lit du roi, Agravain lui souriant pour s'excuser de l'avoir effrayée.

Il entra plus avant dans la chambre, souriant toujours.

« La journée a été froide, et la chambre est fraîche. Peut-être devrais-tu allumer un feu, pour éviter que le roi n'attrape un rhume. »

Gwen regarda la cheminée vide, incertaine, avant de poser son plateau.

« Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je reviens. »

Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour aller chercher du bois, Agravain la regardant partir avant de se précipiter aux côtés d'Uther. Une fois là, il sortit le collier maudit de sa poche et passa la chaîne fine par-dessus la tête du roi, plaçant le pendentif sous les couvertures du lit pour le dissimuler.

Levant ces couvertures jusqu'au menton d'Uther, Agravain se rapprocha, ses yeux s'étrécissant d'une haine longtemps contenue.

« Enfin, vous récoltez ce que vous avez semé, vieux _camarade_. »

Il s'assit dans la chaise près du lit, souriant agréablement lorsque Gwen revint avec le bois pour allumer le feu. Puis, après quelques autres amabilités, il partit. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire maintenant, c'était attendre.

Dans la chambre de travail, un peu gênés par une certaine vouivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive l'ordre d'aller à son lit dans le coin, les deux sorciers expérimentés et un jeune sorcier infusaient la potion décrite dans le livre. Merlin la mit ensuite soigneusement en bouteille, pendant que Gaius consultait le tome et l'avertissait.

« Tu ne dois te servir que de quatre gouttes. Une de plus pourrait lui être fatale. »

Merlin tendit le cou pour regarder la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il avait gribouillé l'incantation, grimaçant, sur les nerfs.

« J'espère juste que je n'oublierai pas spontanément le sort. Je ne peux pas regarder mes notes en le jetant. Je n'ai même jamais _essayé _ce sort auparavant. Et si ça se passe mal ? »

Liam lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le rassurant.

« Tu détiens probablement le record incontesté pour apprendre et jeter des sorts dès la première fois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Gaius opina.

« Tu dois avoir confiance en tes capacités… Bonne chance, Merlin. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à son mentor.

« Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Non, trop dans la chambre serait gênant. Liam et moi attendrons dans mes appartements. Les seuls qui doivent être là sont Arthur et toi. »

Merlin les regarda tous les deux, et Friou qui le regardait intensément depuis son coin, et soupira.

« Merci, je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il quitta la chambre de travail avec le cœur dans la gorge, ses nerfs flottant dans son estomac pendant que dans sa tête il n'était pas sûr de s'il voulait se ruer là-bas et en finir ou s'enfuir et se cacher. C'était sa vieille crainte d'Uther qui causait cela, il le savait, et cette partie qui voulait qu'il se dépêche était la partie qui voulait que le roi vive pour parler à nouveau à son fils.

Arthur était déjà aux appartements d'Uther lorsqu'il arriva, ayant été averti pour être présent par la voix désincarnée du magicien dans ses oreilles une heure plus tôt environ. Les gardes avaient été renvoyés et personne d'autre n'était là, le prince saluant Merlin d'une main sur l'épaule, tous deux inspirant profondément avant d'approcher le lit d'Uther.

Ils se tinrent chacun d'un côté de celui-ci, baissant les yeux sur son visage pâle et sa respiration superficielle. Merlin sortit la fiole de potion de sa poche, utilisant une baguette fine pour délivrer soigneusement précisément quatre gouttes dans la bouche d'Uther. Il sortit ensuite une poignée d'herbes de son autre poche, les tenant dans ses mains fermées.

Arthur le vit hésiter, et opina.

« Ça va… Je te fais confiance pour faire de ton mieux. »

Merlin prit une autre profonde inspiration, commençant à tirer le pouvoir dont il avait besoin, la liasse d'herbes qu'il tenait commençant à fumer dans sa pise. Puis vint l'incantation, lente et retentissante, pendant que Merlin bougeait doucement cette fumée sur la forme immobile du roi.

« _Efencume... aetgaedre, eala gastas craeftigegestricie pis lic forod._ »

Ses yeux se dorèrent, Merlin s'affaissant d'un pas en arrière à cause de la libération de tension. Arthur et lui regardèrent tous deux, attendant, espérant qu'Uther réponde.

Des moments agonisants passèrent, le silence presque insupportable. Et puis… Puis les yeux d'Uther s'ouvrirent, le roi prenant une inspiration profonde et surprise, Arthur s'abaissant immédiatement de soulagement.

« Père. »

Les yeux d'Uther passèrent de son fils à Merlin, le fait que la magie venait d'être utilisée sur lui clair à voir. Il l'ignora, tout comme il avait ignoré le non-respect de la loi par Merlin ces derniers mois. Tout ce qui importait était parler à son fils.

Il sourit.

« Arthur. »

Le prince avait les larmes aux yeux, sur le point de sauter et de crier de joie. Et puis ça arriva, le sourire d'Uther se changeant en grimace de douleur, une grimace qui devint un halètement torturé alors qu'il convulsait.

Le sourire d'Arthur disparut, choqué, ses mains agrippant les épaules de son père pendant qu'il regardait Merlin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Merlin commença à secouer la tête, aussi choqué que lui.

« Je n'en sais rien. Le sort a marché, ça ne devrait pas arriver.

- Fais quelque chose ! »

Merlin se dépêcha de se rapprocher, plaçant ses mains sur les couvertures au-dessus du torse d'Uther, le contact tactile lui disant seulement maintenant ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à distance.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il ôta la couverture, attrapant le pendentif sur sa chaîne et le fixant d'horreur.

« Ce n'est pas possible… _Non !_ »

Il l'ôta et le jeta au sol, attrapant sa liasse d'herbes à moitié brûlée pour jeter le sort à nouveau… Mais Uther s'immobilisa, les yeux élargis et aveugles, la respiration s'échappant de son corps dans un dernier soupir. Arthur ne pouvait pas bouger, et Merlin pouvait à peine trouver la force de vérifier le pouls du roi. Lorsqu'il le fit, sa posture entière s'affaissa et il se laissa tomber sur les genoux de défaite, avant de serrer les poings et de laisser échapper un cri furieux de déni.

De l'autre côté du lit, Arthur resta fixé et regarda le manège de son ami, tout étant irréel jusqu'à ce que son esprit comprenne ce que ça voulait dire.

« Il… Il est _mort _? Mais… » Un sanglot l'arrêta, les larmes remplissant ses yeux. « Mais, Merlin, il était réveillé… Il…

- Je l'ai tué… » Merlin leva la tête, ses yeux versant des larmes avec une expression de tourment alors qu'il levait ce qu'il avait jeté au sol. « Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, _j'aurais dû _le faire. C'est mon _travail _de trouver des choses comme ça ! » Il ferma les yeux de honte. « La lumière s'est changée en obscurité, la vie s'est changée en mort… J'ai jeté un enchantement de guérison puissant, et ceci l'a tourné en destruction pure. A cause de ça, je n'ai pas guéri son cœur… Je _l'ai _détruit. »

Il commença à se balancer où il était, tremblant et profondément choqué, pendant que de l'autre côté du lit Arthur se laissait aussi tomber sur les genoux et hurlait de chagrin et de remords.

C'est Gaius qui les trouva comme ça, ayant commencé à s'inquiéter parce que Merlin était parti depuis longtemps. Il avait haleté d'horreur quand Merlin lui avait montré le pendentif maudit, puis s'était rué aux côtés d'Uther même alors qu'il connaissait déjà l'issue. Gwen était arrivée peu de temps après lui, et quand en tant que Médecin de la Cour il l'avait confirmé, il regarda un Arthur engourdi et silencieux.

« Je suis désolé… Le Roi est mort. »

Les larmes d'Arthur affluèrent à nouveau, le prince fermant les yeux de douleur pendant que Gaius couvrait le visage d'Uther dans un sentiment de finalité. Pendant que Gwen consolait Arthur, le médecin se tourna vers Merlin. Le remettant sur ses pieds et le serrant fort.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Merlin. Tu as essayé, tu as fait la bonne chose, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a empoisonné. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, leur faisant face.

« Empoisonné ? »

Merlin prit une inspiration frissonnante, tremblant maintenant de furie plus que de honte.

« Gwen, est-ce qu'Agravain est venu ici aujourd'hui ? »

Elle opina lentement.

« Il y a quelques heures, il est venu rendre visite. Il a mentionné que la chambre était un peu fraîche, alors je l'ai laissé en compagnie du roi pendant que j'allais chercher du bois pour allumer un… »

Elle s'arrêta, commençant à secouer la tête, Arthur regardant maintenant Merlin.

« Mon oncle ? Merlin, qu'est-ce que mon oncle a à voir là-dedans ? »

Merlin et Gaius se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, avant que le premier baisse la tête de culpabilité. Disant quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire longtemps auparavant.

« Agravain est en mèche avec Morgane, et je le sais depuis des mois. J'avais des raisons de penser, ou au moins espérer, qu'elle aurait pu l'effrayer pour qu'il l'aide. Si c'était le cas, je voulais essayer de le sauver, de le ramener pour votre sécurité. » Il leva la tête à nouveau, son visage un masque d'émotion. « Je suis _tellement _désolé, Arthur. A chaque fois que j'essaye de vous aider avec votre famille, j'échoue misérablement. J'ai échoué avec Morgane, j'ai échoué avec Agravain, et j'ai échoué avec votre père. Je n'ai pu en sauver aucun. »

Arthur se leva et s'avança, Merlin tressaillant comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé avant d'être enveloppé dans une étreinte forte. Arthur ne le lâcha pas, murmurant furieusement dans l'oreille de son ami.

« Idiot, arrête de te blâmer ! Kilgharrah a raison, ton cœur _est _ta plus grande faiblesse, mais je m'en fiche. Parce que c'est ton cœur qui fait de toi ce que tu es, et je ne te voudrais pas autrement. » Il le lâcha, commençant à aller vers la porte, tremblant de rage. « Et maintenant excusez-moi pendant que je vais étrangler mon oncle.

- Non ! » Il fut stoppé par la main de Merlin sur son bras, se tournant pour le voir secouer la tête. « La violence n'est pas la réponse, Arthur. Ne vous abaissez pas à leur niveau. Nous avons besoin d'Agravain, parce que nous le connaissons et que nous pouvons garder un œil sur lui. Si vous le tuez, Morgane trouvera simplement quelqu'un d'autre à utiliser. »

Gaius opina, venant aux côtés d'Arthur.

« Mieux le loup que vous connaissez. »

Arthur se tut, écoutant et réfléchissant, puis prit sombrement sa décision. Il s'en tiendrait à leur conseil.

« Annoncez la mort de mon père. Dites au peuple qu'il est mort dans son sommeil, et qu'après un jour et une nuit de deuil, il sera laissé à son repos et je monterai au trône. » Il étrécit les yeux. « Et ne faites rien pour surveiller mon oncle, pas jusqu'à ce que je sois roi. Que Morgane et lui pensent qu'ils ont leur victoire. Qu'ils _pensent _que ça va me briser. Ils apprendront bien assez tôt qu'ils ont _tort._ »

~(-)~

Ce fut un jour de chagrin, le peuple se tenant dans les rues, les larmes aux yeux et se consolant les uns les autres. La cité était en deuil, tout comme leur prince l'était. Arthur refusa extérieurement tout contact ou conseil, laissant son oncle le penser bouleversé alors même qu'en secret la Fraternité se réunissait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de travail de Merlin, Friou ne cherchant pour une fois pas à obtenir de l'attention. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur perçante et la colère dans le cœur de son maître, et pouvait le voir écrit dans les expressions des quatre chevaliers et du prince. Si jamais ils devaient tenir un conseil de guerre, c'était le plus proche que leur groupe ait fait.

Arthur faisait les cents pas devant les amis rassemblés, l'expression dure alors que même maintenant il luttait contre son chagrin. Il aurait le temps pour ses larmes plus tard, mais en ce moment il devait se préparer pour avoir le temps de le faire.

« En aucune circonstance vous ne devez révéler à Agravain que vous savez pour sa trahison. Merlin m'a dit qu'il suspectait au moins que Gaius et lui le surveillent, mais pour ce qu'il en sait il est incertain pour le reste d'entre nous. Morgane lui a dit ce qu'elle se souvenait de nous, pour le prévenir, mais ça ne les aidera pas. Nous devons continuer comme si tout était normal une fois que je serai roi. Laissons-les se demander ce que nous savons et ne savons pas. Nous continuerons à les faire deviner. »

Gauvain fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelque chose.

« Alors est-ce que le fait que vous deveniez roi signifie que la loi contre la magie est abolie maintenant ? Je veux dire, Merlin aura beaucoup moins de problèmes pour sauver votre derrière s'il n'a plus besoin de s'occuper de se cacher. »

Ce fut Merlin qui répondit, d'où il était assis à côté de Gaius, de Liam, et de Gwen.

« Non. »

Elyan fit un pas en avant, confus.

« Mais _pourquoi _? »

Merlin soupira.

« Parce qu'abroger la loi maintenant, à un moment où Uther vient juste de mourir et où le royaume est en désordre, ne causerait que de la panique et du chaos. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement claquer des doigts et dire 'La magie est là de nouveau ! Et maintenant je vais vous la faire avaler et vous devrez l'acceptez.'… Si nous faisions cela, nous pourrions finir avec la moitié du royaume qui pense qu'Arthur est ensorcelé ou fou, et l'autre moitié qui le croit. Ça pourrait mener à une guerre civile. Morgane n'aurait pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour nous détruire, le royaume se détruirait lui-même. Arthur et moi avons discuté de cela il y a longtemps, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur la ligne d'actions à prendre lorsque le temps viendrait. »

Gwen les regarda, inquiète.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous _allez _faire ? »

Arthur se tint devant eux, la tête haute et les manières déterminées.

« Puisque je ne peux pas encore révoquer la loi… Je vais légèrement _l'altérer._ »

Des sourires sombres ornèrent bientôt tous leurs visages, la Fraternité retournant à ses occupations et tâches. Et cette nuit-là, alors qu'Arthur se tenait en gardien dans le Grand Hall où son père était maintenant installé dans l'état, Merlin dormit assis contre le mur de l'escalier hors de la salle. L'aube vint, son sommeil brisé par la lumière du soleil à travers des portes ouvertes et un sourire de gratitude d'Arthur pour sa loyauté. Le déjeuner fut suivi par la tâche solennelle d'Uther mis dans sa tombe sous le château. Le chagrin du matin se changea en célébration dans l'après-midi, lorsque les trompettes sonnèrent et que le peuple se rassembla dans la cour du château pour attendre les nouvelles de la cérémonie à venir.

Et à l'intérieur, dans un Grand Hall maintenant rempli de chevaliers et de courtisans et d'amis proches, un prince chemina majestueusement au centre vers l'estrade, s'agenouillant devant le trône alors que Sire Geoffrey de Monmouth tenait la nouvelle couronne du roi.

« Donnez-vous en ce jour votre parole solennelle, de gouverner les peuples de Camelot, selon les lois et les coutumes propres à chacun d'eux ? »

Arthur garda les yeux sur le trône, pour défier son oncle qui se tenait si près, regardant.

« Je donne ma parole solennelle.

- Userez-vous du pouvoir qui vous est choix, pour faire régner la loi et la justice en faisant preuve de miséricorde dans chacun de vos jugements ?

- Je le jure. »

Geoffrey s'approcha, ses mains baissant la couronne pour qu'elle repose sur la tête de l'homme allongé.

« En vertu du pouvoir que me confère la loi sacré, je vous fais, Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot ! »

Il se leva et fit face à la foule, dressé, fier et fort. Comme un seul ils commencèrent l'appel, leurs cris faisant écho en louanges et en gloire, les voix de la Fraternité s'élevant plus haut que toutes les autres.

Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie au Roi ! _Longue vie au Roi !_

~(-)~


	24. 6) Consolider les Forces - Partie 1

**titesouris : Série de smileys, c'est nouveau^^**

**Colinou : Tu as eu raison de ne pas t'y replonger... Oui on a toujours envie de tuer Agravain.**

**On dirait que la mort d'Uther a traumatisé toutes les autres^^ Pour vous réconforter, un sous-épisode que vous allez toutes adorer !**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 24: Consolider les Forces ~Partie 1~

"Arthur, cessez de tirer ainsi sur vos cheveux. Si vous continuez, un côté de votre tête va finir _chauve_."

Merlin regarda son ami avec une expression déconcertée, observant Arthur fixer la masse de rapports étalés devant lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se soulèvent pour venir l'enterrer. Quatre jours avaient passé depuis les funérailles d'Uther et sa montée sur le trône, et bien qu'il affiche une façade courageuse en public, en privé il était clair qu'il se sentait submergé.

Le nouveau roi leva la main gauche, sur le point de la passer de nouveau dans ses cheveux avant de s'interrompre. Il soupira

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Et si je fais des erreurs ?"

Merlin porta sa main vide à son front, l'autre tenant une liste.

"Arthur, vous dirigez ce royaume en tout sauf le nom depuis que vous l'avez repris à Morgane. Votre père ne quittait presque jamais ses appartements, et ne prenait jamais part aux réunions ou aux décisions ou quoi que ce soit. _Vous _avez fait tout ça, et vous l'avez bien fait. Camelot a prospéré pendant ce temps, et que vous ayez un nouveau titre ne change pas le fait que nous _savons _tous que vous pouvez le faire."

Arthur leva les yeux de son bureau, le visage indéchiffrable jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaisse sur son siège et ne fixe le plafond.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais sans toi pour me faire entendre raison..."

Il se redressa, interrompant le magicien avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

"Ne répond pas."

Merlin eut un grand sourire, avant de lever la liste en riant pour la lire.

"Eh bien, étant donné que je viens de pénétrer dans votre crâne épais, pour le moment, j'ai votre emploi du temps pour aujourd'hui."

Il commença à marcher en parlant, avec une calme maîtrise de lui-même qu'en cet instant Arthur ne pouvait qu'envier.

"Vous avez une inspection de deux chevaliers potentiels, pour commencer. Les Seigneurs Aragil et Narvan ont déjà reçu l'instruction de vous attendre au terrain d'entraînement. Après cela, vous avez une réunion du Conseil de la quatrième heure de la matinée à la cloche de midi. Cet après-midi, à partir de la deuxième heure, vous avez une réunion de votre 'conseil privé', pour intégrer son nouveau membre à ce groupe fermé de conseillers."

Il s'interrompit ici, ayant vu Arthur froncer légèrement les sourcils, pour laisser parler le roi. Il n'avait pas l'air très confiant.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de lui parler de la Fraternité ? Il a soutenu mon père pour bannir la magie pendant toutes ces années."

Merlin roula des yeux devant ce qui aurait dû être évident pour son ami.

"_Oui__._ Parce qu'il se trouve que c'est un vieil ami de Gaius, en qui il a confiance, qu'il sait aussi que notre Médecin de la Cour travaillait pour votre père en tant que sorcier, et n'en a jamais soufflé mot à personne. Nous avons _besoin_ de quelqu'un au Conseil, pour garder Agravain à l'oeil et le contrer quand il essaye de faire passer des choses lorsque vous n'êtes pas présent ou que vous êtes occupé ailleurs."

Arthur soupira, reconnaissant la justesse de l'argument.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite ?"

Merlin consulta sa liste, regardant la dernière entrée qui était en fait une heure, sans rien d'autre écrit à côté qu'une simple ligne cursive.

"A la moitié de la deuxième heure, ou à peu près, vous avez, euh..."

Il abaissa la liste, changeant de sujet.

"Enfin, je vous en parlerai plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez distrait à la réunion de ce matin.

- Merlin..."

Merlin feignit l'innocence devant le ton irrité d'Arthur.

"Quoi ? Si je vous le disais, vous n'arriveriez pas à penser à autre chose. Faites-moi juste confiance quand je vous dis que c'est quelque chose de bien."

Le roi lui adressa un long regard, secouant la tête avant de se remettre à lire les rapports en face de lui.

"Très bien, à ta guise."

Le sourire de Merlin s'adoucit, tandis qu'il reprenait ses devoirs habituels et emportait le plateau du petit déjeuner. Quand il revint, il aida Arthur à mettre son armure et l'escorta au terrain d'entraînement. Il le laissa là-bas, se retirant à l'intérieur pour préparer les appartements du roi pour la réunion privée prévue plus tard.

Arthur se servait encore de ses appartements actuels, puisque seulement quatre jours après la mort de son père, l'idée de déménager dans ces appartements plus sécurisés touchaient une blessure qui était encore trop sensible. Si et quand il déménagerait dans les appartements qui avaient appartenu à son père, on verrait plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pièce était prête pour la petite réunion qui s'y déroulerait plus tard, et Merlin descendit à son atelier pour passer du temps avec Friou. Tout comme Arthur avait des blessures au coeur en raison de la mort d'Uther, lui-même avait des cicatrices mentales qu'il gérait encore de son mieux. Il avait beau savoir, qu'il n'était pas responsable du fait que le sort soit allé de travers, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir tué Uther. Il savait que ce serait un fardeau qu'il porterait pendant un certain temps.

Assis contre sa vouivre, les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle lui lissait les cheveux comme elle lisserait ses ailes, il laissa son esprit dériver loin de ces pensées et se retrouva à réfléchir à ce dont il avait dit à Arthur qu'il le lui expliquerait plus tard. La réaction serait soit une explosion de 'pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit' ou une explosion de joie et de soulagement massifs.

Merlin soupira, tournant la tête pour regarder Friou dans les yeux. Parlant moins à l'animal qu'à lui-même, étant donné que son intelligence limitée signifiait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas grand-chose, à part qu'il était un peu inquiet et nerveux.

"Enfin, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant. Ils seront là dans quelques heures. J'espère juste qu'Arthur ne va pas paniquer, dit-il avant de hausser les sourcils. Cela dit Agravain va avoir une attaque, au moins. Si Morgane et lui s'imaginaient que la mort d'Uther allait affaiblir Camelot, ils vont avoir un choc."

Friou roucoula à ses paroles, caressant le côté de son visage avant de lui donner un coup de museau ; plus intéressée par un grattage de ventre que par ses réflexions. Il s'exécuta, souriant tout seul tandis qu'elle roulait sur le dos de plaisir comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était petite et mignonne, sa taille actuelle lui donnant l'air plutôt ridicule dans sa posture.

Il resta là à bêtifier avec elle, partant peu avant la cloche de midi pour aller chercher le repas de midi d'Arthur.

Ce dernier semblait de meilleure humeur pendant le repas, ou du moins avait évacué une partie de son stress en évaluant les deux chevaliers potentiels et assistant à ce qui n'était vraiment qu'une simple réunion du conseil. Merlin fit une note mentale de suggérer à Liam d'emmener un peu de beaume contre les bleus aux deux nobles, car il savait très bien qu'ils en auraient tous les deux besoin.

Arthur s'accorda un court répit bienvenu pour lire un livre, que Merlin fourra entre ses mains surprises en le faisant également s'asseoir près du foyer. Le magicien alla ensuite s'asseoir au bureau du roi, faisant pour Arthur ce que Liam avait autrefois fait pour le Seigneur Hargren. Arthur était assez stressé comme ça en ce moment, se sentait totalement dépassé, alors il allait lui prendre au moins une partie de son fardeau administratif.

Il commença à ranger les rapports en piles, se basant sur ce dont ils parlaient et leur priorité. Il s'occupa ensuite de tous ceux qui traitaient d'affaires domestiques, écrivant des réponses et des instructions sur comment y réagir, qu'Arthur pourrait lire, approuver, et signer plus tard.

Merlin finissait juste le dernier quand la cloche inférieure qui marquait les quart d'heures, sonna le troisième coup après la première heure de l'après-midi. Entendant cela, il se leva et alla chercher Arthur, lui retirant le livre des mains avant d'y placer un marque-page.

"Je vais chercher votre nouveau Troisième Conseiller. Réfléchissez à ce que vous allez lui dire. Gaius devrait être là dans quelques minutes, alors parlez-en avec lui si vous pensez en avoir besoin."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, le regard d'Arthur fixé sur son dos.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues les babysitters, Merlin. Je peux faire les choses moi-même."

Merlin marqua une pause à la porte, jetant un regard en arrière avec les sourcils haussés.

"Et même si vous le pouvez, je vais vous aider de toute façon. Alors autant arrêter de grommeler à cause de ça."

Le magicien sortit en riant, sachant qu'Arthur le taquinait au sujet de son discours d'encouragement mais était néanmoins reconnaissant pour son aide. Il laissa ensuite ce sourire se transformer en expression sérieuse mais composée, comme s'il faisait une course importante, ce qui pour être honnête était le cas. Cette course l'emmena à la Salle des Archives, et le conduisit à se dresser devant le noble vieillissant assis au bureau près de la porte.

Geoffrey de Monmouth sembla surpris de le voir, n'étant lui-même pas là depuis longtemps suite à la réunion du matin et son propre repas de midi.

"Je peux t'aider ?"

Merlin inclina la tête, avec un air d'excuse innocente en dépit d'un désir intérieur et immature de rire en pensant à ce qui allait venir.

"Désolé de vous déranger, mais le roi souhaite vous parler dans ses appartements, au sujet d'une affaire privée."

Geoffrey fronça les sourcils.

"Maintenant ?"

Un joyeux hochement de tête affirmatif.

"Ouaip, maintenant."

L'archiviste, pouvant difficilement refuser une convocation royale, se leva et accompagna Merlin à travers le château. Ils arrivèrent aux appartements d'Arthur pour découvrir que Gaius s'y trouvait désormais également, puis Merlin ferma la porte avant d'aller discrètement chercher le livre de silence sur la cheminée.

Geoffrey commençait maintenant à avoir l'air un peu perplexe, tandis qu'il traversait une partie de la pièce en direction du jeune roi.

"Sire. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?"

Arthur le regarda depuis sa place près de la fenêtre, la main reposant sur le dossier de la chaise presque blanche tant il s'y agrippait fort. Il était toujours tendu et incertain à ce sujet.

"Oui. Comme vous le savez, le Conseil aide à la gestion quotidienne du royaume. Cependant, tout comme mon père avait ceux dont il recherchait le conseil plus que d'autres, je vous ai à mon tour choisi pour rejoindre _mon_ conseil privé, pour me servir comme vous avez servi mon père."

Geoffrey sembla surpris et gracieux, inconscient du regard qui passa entre Gaius et Merlin derrière lui.

"Ce serait un grand honneur, Sire. Puis-je m'enquérir de qui d'autre vous nommez ?"

Arthur ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Merlin se dirige vers la table et ne tire sa chaise pour lui. Un regard silencieux lui intima de 's'asseoir avant de tomber'. Arthur s'exécuta, s'asseyant en tête de la table et désignant d'un geste les deux chaises situées à sa gauche. Gaius s'assit dans la première, tandis que l'archiviste prenait la seconde.

"Bien sûr. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Gaius en est un.

- En effet. Je suis son Second Conseiller depuis plus de deux ans et demi."

Geoffrey cilla, surpris.

"Deux ans et demi ?"

Son roi hocha la tête, les doigts d'une main pianotant sur la table avec une nervosité inconsciente.

"Je me prépare à cela depuis longtemps. Avec toutes les attaques et tentatives d'assassinats, la mort de mon père a toujours été une possibilité. J'ai trouvé sage de prendre des précautions, et savoir en qui j'aurais le plus confiance lorsque je deviendrais roi."

L'expression de Geoffrey laissa place à la compréhension.

"Ah. Très sage, Sire. Plus d'un roi dans le passé, est tombé en ruines faute d'être préparé."

Il regarda ensuite la chaise vide à la plus grande place d'honneur, celle à la droite d'Arthur. Il était curieux.

"Et qui est votre Premier Conseiller, votre bras droit ?"

Il y eut un long silence avant que Merlin, qui avait gardé ses distances, ne vienne à table. Il s'assit ensuite dans la chaise vide, et sourit joyeusement à l'archiviste.

"C'est moi."

Geoffrey le fixa, incrédule.

"Pardon? Je-je suis désolé, j'aurais pu jurer que tu venais de dire que c'était _toi _le Premier Conseiller du roi."

Arthur grimaça devant cette réaction, confirmant platement même s'il s'était entièrement attendu à ce que l'archiviste réagisse ainsi :

"C'est parce que _c'est_ lui."

Un autre silence suivit, que Gaius rompit en s'adressant discrètement à l'homme à ses côtés :

"J'ai bien peur que mon pupille ne soit coupable d'un certain subterfuge, Geoffrey. Il est _loin _de manquer autant d'intelligence que la plupart des gens ne le supposent. Ce qui a été d'un grand bénéfice pour Arthur au fil des ans."

L'archiviste désigna Merlin du doigt.

"Nul doute que ceci est quelque plaisanterie."

Gaius grimaça autant que l'avait fait Arthur, ses manières cajôlantes tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour encourager l'information à rentrer.

"Geoffrey. Il parle, lit et écrit en plus de _trente_ langues anciennes et modernes. Est versé dans une large partie des bases de l'art de la médecine, et a par sa propre initiative gagné un degré de connaissances considérable pour ce qui est de diriger et gérer un royaume. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. C'est, après tout, mon pupille depuis cinq ans."

Merlin souriait encore, même s'il eut le tact de garder l'amusement éloigné de sa voix. Il prit à la place un ton d'auto-dénigrement.

"Au moment où j'ai vraiment commencé à étudier sous la tutelle de Gaius, tout le monde avait déjà décidé que j'étais un idiot, et c'est en quelque sorte resté, expliqua-t-il avant de jeter un regard à Arthur. Cela dit... Est-ce que je peux dire que j'attends vraiment avec impatience le jour où je n'aurai plus à être votre serviteur ?"

Arthur lui sourit, haussant légèrement les sourcils.

"Eh bien il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et de temps, avant que je puisse officiellement annoncer ta nomination à _cette _position. Alors tu vas juste devoir supporter.

- Du travail ?"

La confusion presque plaintive de Geoffrey le rappela à leur attention, Arthur redevenant sérieux.

"Geoffrey, ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire reste dans cette pièce, et doit être traité avec le secret le plus absolu. Ai-je votre serment ?"

L'archiviste se raidit, hochant la tête. Une telle requête de son roi ne serait jamais refusée, pas même dans son état d'incertitude actuelle.

"Vous avez ma parole."

Arthur, croisant les mains sur la table, fit signe du menton à Merlin qui ouvrit le livre de silence et le plaça vers le bas au milieu de la table. Voyant la perplexité de l'archiviste, le roi expliqua :

"Ce livre possède un charme simple, qui lui permet de créer un sort pour contenir le son quand il est ouvert et placé correctement. Personne au-delà de cette table ne va pouvoir entendre cette conversation."

Geoffrey resta bouche bée de choc, commençant à se lever.

"De la _m__agi__e __?_"

Arthur leva une main.

"Asseyez-vous."

Geoffrey retomba lentement sur sa chaise, perdu, et Arthur le regarda solennellement.

"Mon père a longtemps cru que la magie était maléfique en elle-même. Quelque chose, jusqu'il y a deux ans et demi, je croyais également faute d'une meilleure expérience. Il a combattu la magie toutes ses années, tuant la majeure partie des sorciers qui voulaient juste être laissés en paix, au même titre que la minorité de mécontents et de meurtriers. Cela lui a valu de nombreux ennemis parmi les familles de ces victimes innocentes, qui n'avaient fait aucun mal, et à leur tour ces ennemis sont la source de la grande majorité des attaques contre Camelot depuis cinq ans et demi.

- Mais, Sire-"

Arthur l'interrompit, commençant à retrouver sa confiance maintenant que la conversation était arrivée jusque là.

"J'ai appris, par mon propre choix de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, que la nature de la magie est définie par ceux qui l'utilisent. Eux seuls choisissent qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, et je souhaite qu'elle soit utiliser pour le _bien_."

Il jeta un regard à Gaius avant de reporter son attention sur l'archiviste.

"Vous connaissez le passé de sorcier de Gaius. Eh bien je peux vous dire que depuis un certain temps il s'est remis à utiliser tout son art selon mes instructions, pour le plus grand bénéfice du peuple. De nombreuses vies ont été sauvées de la maladie, qui ne l'auraient pas été sans les petites sorcelleries qu'il a discrètement maniées, à un grand risque personnel."

Geoffrey, regardant Gaius et réalisant que c'était vraiment réel, parla ensuite avec une note de perplexité incertaine et effrayée devant l'audacité de ce qui était prévu.

"Vous allez révoquer la loi contre la magie ?

- Pas tout de suite, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules, avant de poser les bras sur la table. Ramener la magie de façon si soudaine, si vite après la mort d'Uther, causerait la panique et l'incertitude chez le peuple. Arthur compte laisser la magie revenir _lentement, _en commençant par altérer l'échelle des punitions pour sa pratique.

- C'était l'idée de Merlin, acquiesça Arthur. La pratique et l'usage d'enchantements, et l'association avec ceux qui en usent, ne sera plus punissable _que _de mort. Si la sorcellerie est utilisée pour faire le mal, alors l'individu sera exécuté. Cependant, pour des incidents comme recourir à la magie par désespoir pour sauver un être aimé de la maladie, ils seront à la place soumis à une amende ou envoyés faire des travaux forcés pendant un certain temps. Par conséquent, plutôt que la main lourde et sans discrimination de la brutalité, je manierai à la place la pitié délicate de la justice _appropriée_."

Ce fut à Gaius d'intervenir.

"Avec le temps, sous la nouvelle échelle qui évoluera vers des punitions de moins en moins dures, être coupable d'utiliser la sorcellerie pour de bonnes actions cessera de porter le même stigmate de préjugés que celui des mauvais enchantements. C'est à ce moment-là que la loi pourra vraiment être révoquée, sans querelle, peur, ou effusion de sang. Tel est l'objectif d'Arthur."

Geoffrey était clairement toujours perplexe, regardant de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve enfin la parole.

"Eh bien vous avez clairement réfléchi à tout cela. Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?"

Arthur devint sombre et solennel.

"Parce que nous avons besoin d'une paire d'yeux au Conseil, quelqu'un qui sait ce que je compte faire et comment je vais le faire."

Il regarda Geoffrey dans les yeux, ne détournant jamais le regard tandis qu'il révélait la terrible vérité.

"Mon oncle, Agravain, est de mèche avec Morgane. Il a mis sur mon père, l'objet malicieux qui lui a coûté la vie."

Il sortit une petite bourse de sa poche, qu'il renversa afin de faire tomber le collier maudit sur la table.

"Il a été enchanté pour inverser les effets de la magie de guérison. Lorsque Merlin a tenté de guérir le roi... au lieu de réparer les dommages, ce collier a fait en sorte que son sort tue mon père à la place."

Merlin ferma les yeux et inclina la tête, avec culpabilité quand ce fut expliqué.

"J'aurais dû chercher des enchantements sur lui avant de commencer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et quand j'ai réalisé, c'était déjà trop tard. Le mal était fait."

Geoffrey eut l'air outragé l'espace d'un instant, sur le point de se lever en appelant les gardes, jusqu'à ce que la main de Gaius sur son bras ne lui fasse remarquer l'expression attristée et solennelle sur le visage d'Arthur.

Le jeune roi lui fit à nouveau signe de s'asseoir, attendant que l'archiviste l'ait fait avant de parler.

"Lors de sa première blessure, avant de perdre conscience, j'ai appris de mon père qu'il savait pour Merlin depuis longtemps. Il _savait_ que je comptais ramener la magie à Camelot. Une partie de ses derniers mots a été pour me dire que j'étais libre de choisir mon propre chemin, pour moi-même et pour Camelot. Il m'a pour ainsi dire donné sa _bénédiction_, et j'avais espéré qu'il serait avec nous pendant encore un certain temps. Pour que je puisse parler de mon rêve avec lui... Sa mort n'est pas la faute de Merlin, pas plus que ce n'est la mienne pour lui avoir demandé d'utiliser la magie pour le guérir. Ce sont Morgane et mon oncle qui m'ont volé cette chance."

L'agitation de l'archiviste s'évanouissait, laissant place à un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

"Mais si vous savez que c'est un traître...

- Je vais le garder avec moi, afin de pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui, expliqua Arthur avant de regarder sombrement ses mains. Si je le bannis, Morgane ne fera que trouver quelqu'un d'autre à glisser parmi nous, et je préfèrerais qu'elle se concentre sur l'utiliser plutôt que d'envoyer quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous soyez au courant de cela. De tous les membres du Conseil, c'est vous qui avez le plus d'influence. Quand vous parlez, le reste écoute. Quand je ne suis pas présent, si Agravain essaye de faire passer des choses dont vous savez que je n'approuverais pas, vous devez le bloquer systématiquement. Je ferai savoir que lorsque vous parlez, vous parlez en mon nom."

Geoffrey se tut, les trois autres le laissant réfléchir. Son visage exprimait clairement le tourbillon de ses pensées, puis, de la même façon qu'un lac remué par le vent devient calme quand la brise cesse, il se détendit brusquement et laissa échapper une profonde respiration.

Puis il sourit, du sourire qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose pour contrer les ambitions politiques de quelqu'un.

"Après tout, c'est peut-être votre oncle, mais c'est _moi_ qui ai de loin la plus grande expérience et le plus grand savoir... Certainement, il est logique que je sois votre mandataire en votre absence, et non lui."

Merlin commença à sourire, sachant immédiatement que Geoffrey de Monmouth avait fait le choix de leur faire confiance et de les suivre.

"Vous commencez à saisir l'idée. Je savais que vous étiez la bonne personne à choisir. Je l'ai dit à Arthur, encore et encore. _Toute __l__a matinée__._"

Geoffrey regarda les gestes animées du jeune magicien tandis qu'il expliquait cela, la spéculation remplaçant désormais le scepticisme.

"Alors tu es un sorcier ?"

Merlin le regarda et leva fièrement la tête.

"Depuis le jour de ma naissance, dit-il avant de lever une main tandis que son expression devenait narquoise. Comment j'ai atterri à Camelot et au service d'Arthur, je suppose qu'on pourrait juste appeler ça le destin. Et pour information, quand la magie reviendra pour de bon dans le royaume, et que je ne serai plus le serviteur d'Arthur, c'est le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot que vous regardez.

- Toi ?"

Arthur donna un léger coup de pied dans les tibias de Merlin, l'avertissant de ne pas pousser les commentaires trop loin. Geoffrey s'habituait peut-être à l'idée de ce pour quoi il avait été recruté, mais il valait mieux lui laisser du temps pour s'y faire.

"Disons juste qu'il est _très_ doué en magie, et qu'il a une _très_ bonne réputation parmi certains groupes au sein de la communauté magique."

Il y eut un coup de trompette, annonçant qu'une délégation importante approchait de la cité. Entendant cela, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

"Qui ? Je n'ai reçu la nouvelle de l'arrivée de personne."

Merlin ne regarda délibérément aucun d'entre eux lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Vous savez que vous venez de mentionner ma bonne réputation parmi les soutiens de la magie... Eh bien ce sont ceux que j'ai contactés il y a quatre jours, qui approchent des portes de la cité."

Arthur se retourna et le regarda fixement.

"_Quoi __?_"

Merlin se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et désigna les bannières. Certaines arboraient le rouge et l'orange d'Ulwin, mais la majorité étaient d'un vert foncé coupé de gris pâle, le blason y figurant indiscernable à cette distance.

"Le Seigneur Chevalier Tarven d'Ulwin, le chef d'un groupe de sympathisants de la magie appelé la Conspiration, et ses alliés. Nellan, frère et représentant de la dirigeante du Clan des Druides Oristalla... Et le neveu du défunt Roi Herwen Gryphdawn. A savoir, le nouveau et légitime souverain d'Escetia: le Roi Fyrendir Gryphdawn."

Il se tourna vers Arthur, son visage un mélange de penaud et d'amusement.

"Je leur ai tous demandé de venir. Considérez que c'est mon cadeau de couronnement."

Les trois hommes le regardaient fixement, Arthur bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire.

"Merlin, pour une fois je me _fiche _que tu m'aies caché cela. Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber à un _meilleur_ moment. Une visite comme ça permettra vraiment de booster le moral du royaume.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé, répondit Merlin d'un air satisfait, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait... D'ailleurs, Fyrendir était catégorique lors de ses correspondances avec moi, qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à se lier à votre père et à la loi contre la magie. Il a des lois très _lib__é__ral__es_ à ce sujet, c'est-à-dire que les gens qui sont arrêtés pour de la sorcellerie non-maléfique sont simplement déplacés dans une autre partie du royaume où personne ne les connaît, et prévenus de mieux se fondre dans la masse à l'avenir. Il ne veut pas autoriser _ouvertement _la magie, pas avant que Camelot en fasse autant, mais elle n'est en aucune façon bannie. Le dernier message que j'ai reçu, disait qu'il avait commencé à chercher un Sorcier de la Cour qui convienne et voulait savoir si je connaissais quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser."

Arthur secouait la tête avec émerveillement.

"Geoffrey et toi, allez les accueillir à ma place. Je les attendrai dans la Salle du Conseil, où nous pourrons parler."

Gaius ramassa le livre qui était sur la table et le mit dans sa poche.

"Je vais garder cela. J'imagine sans mal que les sujets de conversation ne seront pas des plus légaux, si c'est _toi_ qui les a invités, Merlin."

Arthur prit sa couronne sur son bureau, la plaçant sur sa tête avec la légère maladresse qui venait avec l'absence d'habitude de la porter. Merlin l'aida ensuite à mettre sa cape, veillant à ce qu'elle tombe correctement avant que le jeune roi ne sorte de la pièce d'un pas royal, Gaius à sa suite.

Merlin et Geoffrey se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale, le second adressant de temps en temps un regard étrange vers l'autre. Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée, ils se dressèrent et attendirent en haut des escaliers. C'est là, avec une grande surprise intérieure, que l'archiviste observa ce qui était clairement les trois arrivants les plus importants saluer Merlin avec des sourires chaleureux, même si rien ne fut dit au-delà d'un courtois 'bienvenue, Mes Seigneurs' et 'nous sommes heureux d'être ici'.

Ils les suivirent tous deux dans le château, tandis que l'escorte du trio était dirigée la caserne où elle resterait pendant la visite. Geoffrey semblait toujours avoir du mal à croire que Merlin était responsable de la présence de ces gens, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Merlin donna aux gardes en-dehors de la pièce, l'instruction que la réunion ne devait être interrompue sous aucune circonstance...

Parce que, dès que les portes furent fermées, le plus âgé des trois visiteurs, bien qu'il soit habillé d'une façon similaire à celle d'un médecin, lança un sort au moment où _Merlin _fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser.

Nellan rit tout en le prononçant.

"_Hlemas widhinnan, ne gehoered begeondan. On thes frithgeard hie beoth dierne._"

Ignorant l'archiviste figé de surprise à ses côtés, Merlin regarda vers Arthur et Gaius, s'adressant au dernier.

"Nous n'avons plus besoin du livre. Nellan s'en est occupé."

Il sourit au druide, qui le lui rendit puis s'inclina profondément tandis que Tarven s'avançait pour agripper l'épaule du magicien... Merlin avait, dans ses convocations, déjà prévenu les visiteurs de ne pas prononcer un certain nom.

"Il est bon de voir que vous allez bien, Seigneur Merlin. C'est une occasion des plus favorables.

- Vous m'avez donné une grande surprise en me convoquant, Seigneur Merlin. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de venir assister au couronnement, mais certainement ceci est presque aussi bien."

Enfin, le grand roux des trois ébouriffa les cheveux de Merlin. C'était Fyren, non plus négligé, mais royal. Avec sa barbe immaculée taillée de près, et ses cheveux bien coiffés, sur lesquels reposait sa couronne. Il était très différent du serviteur pour lequel il se faisait passer le jour où Merlin l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

"Avez-vous rétréci, Seigneur Merlin ? J'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez plus grand."

Merlin renifla à ces mots.

"Je crois que votre couronne vous est montée à la tête, _Roi_ Fyrendir. Je travaille peut-être encore comme serviteur, mais n'oubliez pas que nous étions un jour tous deux au même niveau."

Arthur avait maintenant traversé la pièce pour les accueillir, l'air un peu perplexe devant toutes les révérences et les 'Seigneur' que Merlin recevait. Mais ce ne fut pas la meilleure partie pour Merlin, non, la meilleure partie fut quand Arthur arriva assez près pour voir convenablement l'autre roi...

...Et le reconnaître.

Il s'arrêta net, commençant à pointer un doigt choqué vers le Roi d'Escetia.

"Vous ? Mais vous étiez..."

Le Roi Fyrendir eut un large sourire amusé.

"Un serviteur du Seigneur Hargren ? Oui, j'ai joué ce rôle pendant un temps, tandis que j'attendais ma chance de reconquérir le royaume qui me revenait légitimement. Et maintenant... Maintenant nous nous tiendrons tous deux au même niveau. Car c'est pour cela, Roi Arthur, que nous trois sommes venus ici."

Il désigna le druide et le noble à ses côtés, qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses paroles.

"Escetia, le Clan des Druides Oristalla, et la Conspiration. Chacun d'entre nous est venu vous prêter allégeance ainsi qu'au brillant futur d'Albion."

~(-)~

**Merlin ne s'y serait pas pris autrement s'il avait voulu donner une crise cardiaque à Geoffrey et Arthur lol**


	25. 6) Consolider les Forces - Partie 2

**ça vous inspire pas tellement on dirait ce nouveau sous-épisode ! Ràr d'Abeille**

**Titesouris : Génial alors.  
Colinou : Super en effet**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 25: Consolider ses Forces ~Partie 2~

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre, personne ne bougeant. Pas un souffle tandis qu'Arthur les fixait, osant à peine espérer.

"Vous êtes venus me jurer allégeance ?"

Nellan hocha la tête, acquiesçant pour les trois.

"Eh bien, _officiellement_, il s'agit d'une visite d'Etat surprise du Roi Fyrendir, pour forger un traité avec Camelot. Un lien d'amitié et de confiance, comme celui que partageaient votre père et son oncle avant que Cenred ne s'empare du trône d'Escetia par un massacre."

Tarven prit la parole, pianotant légèrement sur le bord du dossier qu'il portait.

"_Officieusement_, je viens vous offrir l'assistance et les ressources de l'organisation que mon père a fondée. Et Nellan vient offrir les services de son clan en matière de conseils, ainsi que des liaisons pour vous.

- Les Oristalla sont strictement un clan 'attendons et observons les évènements'. Nous n'agissons que sous certaines circonstances, et nous n'interférons jamais avec ce qui est destiné à arriver, expliqua le druide en souriant. Cependant, vous pouvez nous demander des conseils, et nous serons également ravis de parler en bons termes de Camelot et de vous aux autres druides quand nous les croiserons."

Arthur jeta un regard à Merlin, cherchant une explication car il _savait_ que le magicien connaîtrait la réponse.

"Attendons et observons ?"

La réplique de Merlin fut affable.

"Ils notent les évènements des prophéties importantes quand ils se produisent, avec leur oracle pour les prévenir si quelqu'un essaie de faire dévier cette prophétie par une manipulation délibérée. Si un évènement violent est sur le point de se produire, mais n'est pas _censé _se produire, leur oracle leur dit et ils font en sorte que la personne responsable n'ait jamais l'occasion de mettre le désordre."

Gaius, remarquant la question visible dans les yeux d'Arthur, rejoignit le jeune roi.

"L'essentiel, ce sont les évènements qui sont 'censés' se produire, comme une partie d'un chemin prédit. Seriez-vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui, sans les épreuves, les difficultés et les chagrins que vous avez affrontés ?"

Arthur soupira; il comprenait.

"Non, je serais un crétin arrogant sans la moindre idée de comment être un bon roi."

Il regarda vers Nellan, toute idée de demander pourquoi ils avaient permis tant de souffrances, oubliées. Ce n'était pas à lui de remettre leurs méthodes en question.

"J'accepterai avec joie tout conseil que vous pourrez me donner. Si votre clan a un moyen de faire connaître son identité lors de nos rencontres, faites-le moi savoir afin que j'en informe mes alliés.

- En effet, il serait prudent pour tous les membres de la Fraternité de la Table Ronde, de savoir certaines choses."

Arthur sursauta à la mention de la Fraternité, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les visiteurs soient au courant, encore moins le Roi d'Escetia. Il regarda ensuite Merlin, fronçant les sourcils, et le magicien grimaça.

"Je les ai évidemment tenus au courant. Même s'ils agissaient tous indépendamment les uns des autres, aussi bien qu'ensemble, c'était important que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui se passe. Cela dit j'ai tenu certaines choses confidentielles.

- Comme quoi ?

- Agravain, pour commencer."

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, et c'est alors que Geoffrey, aussi surpris et dépassé que depuis une heure, s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Peut-être devrions-nous tous nous asseoir et commencer les discussions nécessaires. Car je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup à dire à Sa Majesté."

Ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table, Arthur assis en tête, Merlin à sa droite, et Gaius et Geoffrey à sa gauche dans les mêmes positions qu'avant. Nellan se retrouva assis à côté de Geoffrey, tandis que Fyren et Tarven étaient placés à côté de Merlin.

Tarven commença alors à faire passer un certain nombre de documents, chacun énumérant une partie différente des forces, vivres, alliés et bases d'opérations de la Conspiration. Grâce à Fyren, l'organisation avait vu une augmentation massive de leur puissance militaire depuis l'été précédent. Depuis, lui comme Tarven siphonaient discrètement un flot régulier de finances de son patrimoine. En plus de cela, Tarven lui avait officieusement donné la Forteresse d'Ascétir, qui à l'approbation de Camelot deviendrait un carrefour central pour les différents groupes.

Arthur acquiesça lorsque cela lui fut mentionné, plus qu'impressionné par l'échelle de l'organisation qu'on venait de lui révéler. Une qui avait été formée et maintenue juste sous le nez de son père.

"Je vais l'autoriser immédiatement, comme part du Traité entre Camelot et Escetia. Pour contrer toute objection de mon conseil, nous pouvons en faire un point de jonction, qui sera occupée par des hommes de nos deux royaumes. Et pour éviter des questions sur qui commandra la forteresse, nous autoriserons le Seigneur Tarven à choisir quelqu'un de convenable. Etant donné que c'est quelqu'un en qui nous avons tous deux implicitement confiance."

Fyren sourit pour marquer son accord, son attention se portant sur le nouveau visage autour de la table. Quand Merlin avait envoyé les convocations quatre jours plus tôt, Messire Geoffrey de Monmouth n'avait pas été 'au courant'.

"Cela me convient. Le conseil acceptera-t-il la proposition du Roi Arthur de cette façon ? Messire Geoffrey."

L'archiviste s'éclaircit la gorge, s'étant trouvé incapable de trouver quelque chose à ajouter à la conversation jusqu'à présent.

"Il y aura quelques doutes mineurs, certainement de la part du Seigneur Agravain. Cependant, comme mon Roi ma l'a demandé, je placerai ma voix pour le soutenir. Cela suffira à empêcher d'autres protestations."

Fyren acquiesça, satisfait, avant de s'adresser à l'autre roi.

"Alors c'est réglé. Quant au traité, vous pouvez y mettre ce que vous voulez du moment qu'il mentionne un soutien mutuel entre nos deux royaumes. Je vous fais confiance pour veiller à nos bénéfices à tous les deux."

Arthur eut un sourire pointu avant de donner un coup de coude à l'homme à sa droite.

"Merlin, je veux que tu passes cet après-midi à écrire le traité nécessaire ; Geoffrey pourra t'assister pour les détails minimes. Prépare deux versions. Une pour signer en privé, qui comprenne tout ce qui concerne la magie, et l'autre pour la cérémonie publique que nous donnerons demain soir."

Geoffrey commença à le fixer avec incrédulité.

"Vous voulez que _Merlin_ les écrive ?"

A côté de lui, Nellan plaça une main apaisante sur le bras de l'archiviste.

"Merlin est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, et nous lui avons déjà juré allégeance. Tout comme il a juré allégeance au Roi Arthur. Qui de plus fiable pour jouer les intermédiaires, que celui qui nous a réunis en premier lieu ?"

Geoffrey demeura silencieux un moment, avant de se renfoncer dans sa chaise avec un soupir.

"Je vois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer."

De l'autre côté de la table, Fyren eut un rire de compassion.

"Si ça peut vous consoler, nous avons ressenti à peu près la même chose le jour où le Seigneur Merlin s'est glissé dans le manoir d'Ulwin pendant le solstice il y a deux hivers. Même dans nos rêves, nous ne nous serions pas attendus à ce qu'il sorte ainsi de nulle part, pour demander une alliance avec nous."

Arthur haussa les sourcils à ces mots avant de se lever.

"Et j'imagine que ce doit être une histoire intéressante. Peut-être que le Seigneur Tarven et vous aimeriez me la raconter, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre affaire pressante aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons en discuter dans mon bureau, puisque je n'ai pas encore utilisé cette pièce. Il faut que je perde l'habitude de tenir le conseil privé dans mes appartements."

Gaius lui transmit le livre de silence qu'il avait toujours avec lui.

"Alors vous aurez besoin de cela. Je vais m'occuper d'en faire un autre cet après-midi, qui restera dans le bureau."

Ils se levèrent tous, cette première réunion étant clairement terminée. Gaius se rendit dans ses appartements, Nellan décida d'aller se promener après avoir ôté le sort de silence de la pièce. Geoffrey fut envoyé à la Salle des Archives par Merlin, pour préparer le matériel pour les documents des traités, et Arthur fut suivi par Fyren et Tarven.

Le dernier à quitter la salle du conseil, Merlin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant de soulagement que ça se soit si bien passé. Vraiment, c'était mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Une partie de lui s'était attendue à ce que Geoffrey soit réduit à l'incohérence par le choc des révélations précédentes, mais le vieil archiviste s'en était vraiment sorti en dépit de ce brusque changement.

Merlin sortit, se dirigeant vers le sommet du passage sur le toit est pour se détendre et s'éclaircir la tête sous les nuages qui menaçaient de pluie depuis le début de la matinée. Leurs grommellements de tonnerre, plus avertissement que véritable indicateur de tonnerre, avaient fait écho à son agitation intérieure jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermement repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Appuyé contre le mur, à regarder les forêts et les champs autour de la cité, il laissa maintenant cette tension disparaître dans le vent, tandis qu'il cherchait à voir ce pour quoi il avait choisi cette position. Ce fut peut-être une demi-heure plus tard qu'il entendit le doux frottement des chaussures de cuir sur la pierre, tandis que Nellan arrivait sur le toit et venait se dresser à ses côtés.

"Je m'étais interrogé sur votre décision, à toi et Arthur. Celle de ne pas ramener la magie d'un seul coup, mais de procéder avec la douce lenteur de l'eau gouttant dans une tasse. L'acceptation de Camelot envers la magie est actuellement une tasse presque vide. Mais avec chaque goutte, elle se remplira lentement jusqu'au bord, jusqu'à ce que le retour de la magie soit aussi simple que la transition entre la nuit et le jour."

Il regarda Merlin du coin de l'oeil, impressionné.

"Ton choix montre une grande sagesse et une grande compréhension, et le savoir que la patience est le chemin qui mène à tout."

Le magicien soupira, son regard toujours fixé sur les terres aux alentours.

"Et c'est là que Morgane se trompe tant. Elle est impulsive, impatiente, et prompte à la colère. Elle fait des choix sans entièrement considérer le futur, créant des oublis qui la font trébucher encore et encore. Elle est sa propre pire ennemie, et elle ne le sait même pas."

Nellan ne put que hocher la tête. Bien que son clan n'ait pas et ne puisse pas observer Morgane comme ils observaient le nouveau roi et son protecteur, ils _étaient _conscients de tous ses attentats récents à leurs vies.

"Alors, es-tu seulement monté ici pour réfléchir ?"

Merlin secoua la tête, doucement et avec un sourire.

"Non."

Il désigna un cavalier se dirigeant maintenant hors de la ville, vers les bois au sud-est.

"Parfois il est plus intéressant de regarder quelqu'un faire les choses en personne, que dans un bol de vision... Agravain, en route pour aller voir Morgane. Je suppose qu'il va lui donner la _terrible_ nouvelle. Quatre jours sur le trône, et Arthur se voit déjà offrir une puissante alliance. Elle va être _furieuse_. Son sabotage de ma guérison d'Uther était une autre impulsion, ça ne peut pas être autre chose, et ça s'est retourné contre elle. Oui, Uther est mort. Mais ça n'a fait que renforcer la position d'Arthur, au lieu de l'affaiblir."

Le druide ne pouvait pas le contredire. C'était vrai.

"Uther parti, ceux qui se tenaient dans l'ombre peuvent venir dans la lumière. Maintenant qu'Arthur est roi, il peut commencer à ramener la magie dans le royaume. Même s'il ne peut toujours pas utiliser ouvertement des sorciers devant son peuple, il est quand même libre à présent de les utiliser comme il souhaite loin des yeux indiscrets."

L'expression de Merlin devint solennelle, mais sans perdre l'espoir que lui apportait son souvenir.

"Uther lui a donné sa bénédiction... Arthur suit ce chemin, sachant que son père est mort en étant fier de lui, même s'il _a_ choisi la magie."

Le druide à ses côtés se raidit, avant de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder, choqué.

"Uther a fait quoi ? Mais, c'est impossible. Il détestait la magie plus que tout autre chose."

Le regard que lui rendit Merlin était réprobateur. Même s'il s'attendait à une telle réaction devant la révélation sur le père d'Arthur, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. Uther avait gagné le droit à un peu plus de respect.

"Mais il aimait son fils bien davantage. Uther était au courant pour ma magie depuis tout ce temps, depuis que Morgane le lui a dit quand elle était reine. Il m'a épargné parce qu'il savait que ma loyauté allait entièrement à Arthur, que je mourrais pour lui. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la douleur sur le visage de son fils s'il me faisait tuer... Il m'a épargné, Nellan. Même s'il savait qu'en le faisant, le retour de la magie serait inévitable. C'est le secret que lui et moi partagions, jusqu'à ce qu'il le révèle à Arthur avec ses derniers mots."

Nellan le fixait maintenant avec admiration.

"Uther t'a fait suffisamment confiance pour te laisser en vie ?"

Ses épaules s'affaisèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir émerveillé, secouant la tête avant de se redresser et de revenir au sujet.

"Eh bien je suppose que je vais te laisser à tes observations. Mais n'oublie pas, que tu as encore ces traités à écrire."

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur du château, trouvant Fyren debout à cet endroit. Le roi murmura tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, une admiration non-voilée dans sa voix.

"Il est vraiment quelque chose."

Nellan soupira, les faisant tous deux s'arrêter et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. Les escaliers étaient notoires pour permettre aux gens d'entendre des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas.

"Alors, vous avez entendu tout ça ?"

Le roi acquiesça, s'appuyant contre le mur extérieur des escaliers.

"Oui... C'est effrayant de penser à quel point il peut changer les gens, juste parce qu'ils le connaissent et le côtoient. Dire qu'il a même été capable de changer Uther."

Nellan s'assit sur l'une des marches, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et posant son menton sur ses mains croisées, réfléchissant.

"Il sera un dirigeant incroyable pour l'Ancienne Religion, même s'il lui reste encore à expérimenter une vraie position de direction. Il s'est toujours tenu comme la moitié d'une paire, avec Arthur, et ça suffira à amener la paix à Camelot. Mais pour élever Albion, ils doivent _tous les deux_ apprendre à se tenir comme dirigeants. Seuls et dans leur propre droit, et cependant toujours côte-à-côte. Arthur comme Roi d'Albion, et Merlin comme Seigneur de l'Ancienne Magie."

Les sourcils de Fyren se haussèrent avec curiosité.

"Seigneur de l'Ancienne Magie ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une position comme ça."

Nellan éclata de rire.

"Il n'y en a pas et il n'y en a jamais eu. Du moins pas encore... Mais j'ai le sentiment que d'ici peu, Merlin fera ses premiers pas dans cette direction."

Une main fut tendue vers lui, pour le remettre sur pieds. Fyren redressa le druide avec un sourire.

"Venez, Son Altesse veut en savoir plus sur le Clan Oristalla, alors j'ai dit que je viendrais vous chercher pendant que lui et Tarven finissent de parler de comment la Conspiration a été fondée. Il est certainement impatient d'en apprendre autant que possible sur notre petite communauté magique."

Nellan sourit, dissipant son sort de silence d'un claquement de doigts et reprenant leur descente des escaliers.

"Un roi qui plus que tout cherche à comprendre le peuple. Telle sera la clé pour la naissance d'Albion."

Il murmura ensuite dans sa barbe.

"Et c'est quelque chose que ses ennemis ne comprendront jamais."

~(-)~

Il y eut un crash et un bris de poterie, les fragments d'une jarre pleuvant au sol en contrepoint aigu au hurlement féminin de fureur qui les accompagna. Un autre objet vola dans les airs, cette fois une bûche de bois, le noble qui était venu la voir reculant d'un pas quand elle frappa le mur proche de lui asez fort pour se fendre en deux.

Morgane fit volte-face pour se tourner vers lui, incendiant Agravain du retard au point de le faire reculer d'un pas supplémentaire.

"_Qu'est-il arrivé à 'des opportunités dans les prochaines semaines'?!_ La mort d'Uther était censée affaiblir Arthur ! Il est censé être inexpérimenté, novice ! Comment a-t-il obtenu qu'Escetia vienne si vite vers lui ?!"

Agravain grimaça, levant les mains pour raisonner avec elle que ç'avait été hors de son contrôle ou de ses moyens de prédiction.

"Le Roi d'Escetia est arrivé avec le Seigneur d'Ulwin en escorte, ce qui signifie qu'il est fort probable que le Seigneur Tarven ait été en négociations avec lui pendant un moment. Ils avaient un autre homme avec eux, habillé comme un médecin mais qui se tient d'une façon étrange. Si ce que je soupçonne est vrai, le 'médecin' du Roi Fyrendir pourrait bien être en fait un magicien déguisé. Tout cela me frappe comme quelque chose qu'ils ont prévu depuis un moment. Quelque chose de prévu en secret pour le jour où Arthur deviendrait roi."

Morgane commença à faire les cent pas, crispant et décrispant les mains avec agitation, comme si elle voulait étrangler quelque chose à mort.

"Arthur veut ramener la magie à Camelot. Il doit avoir des alliés parmi les sorciers, autres que Merlin et Gaius, et il les a _faits venir_."

Agravain grimaça de nouveau quand un autre bout de bois frappa le mur, à trois pas de sa tête tout au plus, essayant de voir le bon côté des choses.

"Ses nouveaux alliés ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois. Le Roi D'Escetia va devoir gérer son propre royaume la majeure partie du temps, et les Druides sont pacifiques. Et si le Seigneur Tarven est vraiment un sympathisant de la magie, sa position demeure quand même inchangée puisqu'il est simplement le seigneur de l'une des provinces de Camelot. Ses forces appartiennent déjà au royaume, il n'y aura nul vrai gain pour Arthur de sa part."

Morgane se tourna vers lui, crachant de rage.

"Je _sais_ tout ça. C'est un inconvénient qu'il ait Escetia de son côté, mais avec des préparations soigneuses, lui comme le Seigneur d'Ulwin peuvent être évités, contournés."

Agravain l'observa se remettre à faire les cent pas, sourcils froncés.

"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si énervée ?"

Elle s'arrêta.

"Si cette homme que vous avez vu, le 'médecin', est vraiment un druide, alors il sera venu voir Arthur comme représentant d'un _clan_."

Elle avança vers Agravain, le coinçant contre le mur avec un doigt sur sa gorge.

"Et si _un_ Clan de Druides lui jure son soutien, même si ce sont des pacifiques et qu'ils sont inutiles au combat, _d'autres_ vont suivre."

Agravain déglutit convulsivement, sans bouger d'un pouce. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui l'inquiétait tellement.

"Quel mal est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils _évitent _le conflit, et refusent de se battre. Je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent lui servir à grand-chose."

Morgane abaissa son doigt, se détournant avec dégoût devant son ignorance.

"Vous êtes un imbécile complet... Si Arthur reçoit le soutien des Druides, de tous les Druides, il aura le soutien de presque _tous_ les disciples de l'Ancienne Religion."

Des yeux bleus comme la glace le clouèrent au mur avant qu'il ne puisse bouger de nouveau.

"Tous les Grands Prêtres qui ne sont pas druides suivront leurs frères là-dessus, et si les prêtres suivent, alors presque tous les pratiquants de la magie en feront autant _partout_. Vous ne voyez pas, ce sera juste le début. Ce ne sera pas quelque chose de rapide. Cela prendra du temps, des _années_, pour que les choses en arrivent à ce stade ; mais ça arrivera... Avec chaque jour qui passe, les sympathisants disponibles pour moi vont diminuer tandis que le nombre de ceux qui lui sont loyaux grandira. Seuls ceux qui sont déterminés à chercher vengeance pour la Purge m'aideront après ça, et ceux qui n'ont pas de magie mais sont assez faibles ou aveuglés pour que je les manipule."

Elle grinça les dents, réfléchissant.

"Des nouvelles au sujet d'Emrys ? La Cailleach était claire, Emrys est la plus grande menace envers moi. Si nous pouvons le détruire, les efforts d'Arthur cesseront de nous inquiéter."

Agravain s'éloigna enfin du mur, frottant de la main l'endroit où son ongle avait laissé une marque sur sa nuque.

"Aucune pour l'instant. Que voulez-vous que je fasse à Camelot désormais ?"

Elle s'assit dans la chaise près du feu, fixant les flammes.

"Continuez cette charade, et causez autant de problèmes que possible au conseil. Faites en sorte que Camelot soit instable, sans être découvert."

Ses yeux bleus et froids se tournèrent vers lui, lui perçant le coeur telle des lances de terreur.

"Et soyez prudent. Parce que si Arthur découvre avec certitude que vous êtes un traître, vous cesserez de m'être de la moindre utilité."

Agravain s'inclina et s'empressa de partir, l'air à la fois nerveux et angoissé. Ce n'était pas une bonne situation où se trouver pour lui, et il le savait.

~(-)~


	26. 6) Consolider les Forces - Partie 3

**Colinou : On a qu'à dire que des fois, Morgane a des œillères et que dans ses nuances de folies, elle distingue pas toujours tout. Emrys is my boss, devrait se faire faire ça en t-shirt les druides. **

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 26: Consolider ses Forces ~Partie 3~

Camelot était silencieuse, le son de la Grande Cloche marquant la fin de la journée. Mais aussi tard qu'il soit, même avec le peuple se dirigeant vers leur nuit de repos, ici dans cette pièce deux mains lissaient la cape rouge sur ses épaules et vérifiaient que la chemise et la veste dessous tombaient encore à la perfection.

Arthur demeura solennel tandis que son ami terminait les préparations, laissant le magicien déposer la couronne sur sa tête comme touche finale.

"Quand est-il revenu ?"

Merlin fit un pas en arrière, maintenant que son travail était terminé. Arthur était en tout point le roi fort. Fier, royal, et plein de défi.

"Il y a deux heures. Il est allé droit dans ses appartements et il n'en est pas sorti depuis. Je dirais qu'il a beaucoup de choses en tête."

Le roi lui jeta un regard.

"Tu as réussi à arranger ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Après avoir écrit ces deux traités, et demandé à Georg de changer les patrouilles pour moi. Oui."

Il haussa les sourcils avec amusement.

"Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai choqué Geoffrey en récitant les grandes lignes du traité dans les vingt-deux langues que je connais qui possèdent les équivalents pour une bonne traduction ? J'en aurais fait sept de plus avec une traduction partielle possible, sauf que ça prenait trop longtemps avec son regard choqué."

Arthur sourit à ces mots.

"Ne le pousse pas trop, Merlin. J'ai besoin qu'il soit capable de réfléchir. Et j'admets que je suis encore un peu agacé que tu aies le contrôle du Capitaine de ma propre Garde du Château."

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec auto-satisfaction.

"Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me servir du fait qu'il est l'homme de la Conspiration, et contraint de suivre mes ordres, contre vous. Votre vie est entre mes mains la plupart du temps de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait une grande différence. D'ailleurs, je lui ai seulement demandé de modifier les patrouilles près de la Salle du Conseil. Nellan m'a aidé à installer une illusion déplaçable pour qu'on puisse lui faire traverser le reste. Elle l'aime bien.

- Je sais que je ne le connais que depuis un jour, mais je peux dire que le contraire m'aurait étonné."

Arthur fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte, avant de s'y diriger.

"Allons-y. Je suppose que tu as ordonné à Georg de m'amener Agravain ?"

Le sourire de Merlin se fit rusé.

"Il ira le chercher dès qu'il nous verra entrer dans la Salle du Conseil. Les sorts de silence sont déjà en place, courtoisie de Nellan, mais lui et le reste de vos nouveaux alliés vont rester à l'écart. C'est _notre_ scène."

Arthur sortit de la porte, une sombre détermination dans son pas.

"Et je l'attends avec impatience... Même si une partie de moi a envie de s'enfuir."

Le magicien pouvait le comprendre, prenant la suite de son ami tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du conseil. Il avait tiré avantage des nuages de tempête de tout à l'heure, les épaississant avec son pouvoir afin de couper toute lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Le résultat était que tout endroit sans bougies ou torches était presque entièrement noir, et la pièce vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient avait été allumée de telle façon que seule la zone autour de l'entrée principale était entièrement allumée. La table avait été sortie de la pièce, et tout au fond le trône était à peine visible dans l'ombre, tout comme les zones derrière les colonnes de chaque côté. Il n'y avait pas de gardes devant les portes quand ils arrivèrent.

A l'intérieur, Arthur fit un signe de tête aux personnes assemblées ici, celles qu'il ne pouvait voir mais savait présentes dans les ténèbres. Merlin ferma les portes tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le trône, le magicien se plaçant ensuite derrière la dernière colonne à sa droite, et ainsi l'attente silencieuse commença.

Il fallut presque quinze minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, ouvertes par Georg avant que le Capitaine ne fasse fermement entrer un certain noble dans la pièce. Il les referma ensuite d'une poussée et monta la garde pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, tandis qu'un Agravain visiblement mal à l'aise essayait désormais de voir dans l'obscurité, les ombres incitant la peur comme elles étaient censées le faire.

Il déglutit nerveusement.

"V-vous souhaitiez me voir, Sire ?"

Arthur, sévère et les sourcils froncés, leva la main pour lui ordonner d'avancer.

"Approchez."

Agravain s'exécuta, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce quand la main levée d'Arthur indiqua qu'il était assez près. La voix d'Arthur ne monta pas d'un ton.

"Je crois que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là."

Agravain secouant la tête, l'air aimable à l'exception de la sueur commençant à perler sur son visage.

"J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, Mon Seigneur... Arthur, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ici si tard ?"

Arthur révéla autre chose dans sa main, le laisant tomber et pendre de ses doigts... Un certain collier qui fit pâlir Agravain lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

"Ne faisons pas comme si vous ignoriez de quoi il s'agit, étant donné que c'est vous qui l'avez passé au cou de mon père."

Arthur inclina la tête, les yeux étrécis.

"Comment se porte ma soeur ? Elle doit se sentir terriblement seule, à vivre dans les bois au sud-est de la cité."

Agravain déglutit à nouveau, essayant encore de nier alors même qu'un frisson de choc le parcourait. Le choc qu'Arthur ait au moins une vague idée d'où se trouvait Morgane.

"Vous devez faire erreur. Je vous donne ma parole, j'ignore absolument de quoi vous parlez.

- Alors ce n'est pas plus mal que votre parole ne signifie plus rien pour moi."

Arthur laissa tomber le collier, ignorant le cliquetis tandis qu'il frappait le sol de pierre.

"Vous êtes un traître et un lâche, et je sais que ma mère pleurerait de savoir que son frère est prêt à descendre si bas en son nom. Je connais les circonstances de ma naissance, et que ma mère en est morte. Mon père a fait des erreurs, oui, mais il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et pourtant aussi bien vous que votre frère, Tristan, avez cherché à prendre sa vie pour venger la mort de votre soeur? Que _vous_ ayez réussi ne lui apportera nullement la paix, mais au moins mon père et elle sont désormais réunis à Avalon."

Les épaules d'Agravain s'affaissèrent, sachant que le jeu était terminé. Il leva ensuite la tête, toute prétention de plaider l'innocence disparue.

"Je suppose que maintenant vous allez me faire exécuter. N'est-ce pas, Arthur ? Me faire disparaître ? Vous ne pouvez pas exactement tenir un procès public, pas quand vos preuves révèleraient également votre soutien de la magie."

Arthur se mit à sourire, un sourire qui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de son oncle.

"Non, parce que contrairement à vous je ne m'abaisserai pas à tuer ma famille à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire... Et parce que vous m'êtes plus utile vivant que mort."

Agravain se mit à rire.

"Alors vous comptez m'utiliser contre Morgane ? Vous perdez votre temps."

Le sourire d'Arthur ne disparut pas, sa confiance loin d'être ébranlée.

"J'en ai l'intention, mais pas comme vous le croyez... Sentez-vous libre de continuer d'opposer votre cerveau et vos plans contre ceux qui me servent; vous comme Morgane. Parce que je _veux_ qu'elle perde son temps à croire que vous lui êtes encore utile."

Il inspecta ses gants.

"Savez-vous ce qu'elle fait à ceux qu'elle ne trouve plus utiles, à ceux qui sont devenus une entrave ? Vous devriez demander à feu le Roi Cenred. Après tout, Morgane et Morgause l'ont laissé pourrir sur le sol de sa propre salle du trône, à ce que j'ai appris du nouveau Roi d'Escetia."

Au centre de la pièce, Agravain eut un mouvement de recul.

"Elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle m'a promis une position quand elle prendrait le trône."

Arthur eut un reniflement de dégoût.

"Alors vous faites ça pour la vengeance et le pouvoir... C'est aussi avec le pouvoir et la richesse que Cenred avait été acheté."

Le roi se renfonça dans son trône, détendu.

"Oh, et croyez-moi. Ne faites pas confiance aux promesses de Morgane. Elle vous trahirait, et vous ne lui soufflerez pas un mot de cette conversation... Pas si vous tenez à la vie. Parce que je peux vous assurer que je connais assez bien ma soeur, pour savoir que dès qu'elle apprendra que vous lui êtes non seulement inutile, mais un handicap... Elle vous poignardera le coeur sans une arrière-pensée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que me menacer de mort me fera taire ?"

Le regard d'Arthur le cloua sur place.

"Parce que vous êtes un lâche qui se cache derrière les plus forts que vous, alors même que vous cherchez à prendre l'avantage sur eux. J'ai rencontré plus d'un homme comme vous, et vous êtes tous les mêmes. Pleurnichards, terrifiés, et _impuissants_."

Agravain le regarda fixement, tremblant de peur et essayant de le cacher.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?"

Arthur adressa un signal aux ombres, quatre chevaliers, deux médecins, et une servante sortant des ténèbres pour former un cercle d'expressions dégoûtées autour du noble.

"Vous allez continuer de vivre ici à Camelot, et vous allez continuer de faire vos rapports à Morgane... Mais ne pensez même pas à essayer de vous enfuir."

De sa cachette, Merlin adressa un signal à l'espace derrière le trône d'Arthur,la silhouette roulée en boule de Friou se dépliant et sortant des ombres pour venir se dresser de l'autre côté du siège. Elle gronda et siffla avec véhémence au noble, tandis qu'Arthur faisait maintenant signe à Merlin de s'avancer.

Quand il sortit dans la lumière tamisée, Merlin s'adressa à la vouivre.

"_Eftgemyndge hine, Geleaffriou. Gif he swice, thu abethecest ond thu torendest hine._"

Friou grogna une fois, hochant la tête pour accepter l'ordre tandis qu'Agravain reculait d'un pas avec terreur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? Comment est-ce que vous avez une... _vouivre_ ?"

La réponse d'Arthur fut plate et indifférente.

"Les vouivres sont de lointaines cousines des Dragons, et il se trouve que Merlin est un Seigneur des Dragons. Et si j'ai correctement traduit ce qu'il a dit, il vient de lui dire que si vous essayez jamais de fuir Camelot et de vous enfuir, elle doit vous retrouver et vous déchirer en morceaux."

Il adressa un petit sourire à son oncle.

"Et je voudrais aussi vous prévenir, que si _elle_ ne vous trouve pas alors son oncle le fera. Et faites-moi confiance, son oncle est beaucoup plus gros que le mien."

Merlin rit sombrement devant cette obscure vérité, tout en drapant un bras sur les épaules de Friou d'un air détendu.

"Quand j'ai découvert que vous travailliez pour Morgane, quand j'ai mis vos nerfs à l'épreuve dans cette même salle, je vous ai posé une question silencieuse, Agravain. A laquelle vous n'avez pas répondu. Alors maintenant je vous la pose ouvertement. Qui craignez-vous le plus ; Morgane... ou _nous_ ?"

Arthur regarda royalement son oncle de haut depuis sa position sur le trône.

"Bienvenue dans la partie contre le _véritable_ Arthur Pendragon, sur un plateau qui est lourdement en ma faveur. Et si vous voulez garder votre pathétique tête sur vos épaules, ou éviter le bûcher, alors vous obéirez à cela. Continuez de nourrir ma soeur de petites informations, continuez de l'aider dans ses plans, mais n'oubliez jamais... Celui qui tient vraiment votre laisse et votre vie dans ses mains, c'est _moi_."

Arthur se leva, la Fraternité rassemblée faisant un pas de plus vers le noble pour l'intimider.

"Vous avez joué contre moi et vous avec perdu, mon oncle. Vous êtes désormais _mon_ pion."

Perceval et Léon s'avancèrent pour appuyer une main sur chacune des épaules d'Agravain, le retournèrent et l'escortèrent hors de la pièce jusqu'à ses appartements. Quand il fut parti, Arthur se rassit sur son trône avec un soupir.

Friou le poussa du museau, roucoulant pour le réconforter et Merlin la contourna pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

"Comme je l'ai dit. La violence n'est pas la réponse, et de cette façon vous avez quand même vengé votre père mais d'une façon différente. Agravain paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, en sachant qu'il vit désormais dans une prison dorée."

Gwen regarda vers eux, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

"Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de le laisser continuer d'aidMorgane ?"

Gaius la rejoignit, solennel.

"Si, mais c'est bien moins dangereux que l'alternative. Et n'oublie pas. Il est désormais dans les meilleurs intérêts d'Agravain de lui faire croire qu'il lui est utile même s'il ne l'est pas. Cette fausse information, qu'il lui donnera pour se protéger, va considérablement saper ses efforts."

Gauvain les interrompit, roulant des yeux devant leur conversation déprimante.

"Arrêtez un peu de vous inquiéter et regarder le bon côté des choses : nous ne sommes pas à sa place. Parce que je peux vous garantir que vivre à Camelot, sous notre surveillance à tous, va être un enfer qu'il n'oubliera jamais."

Les paroles d'Arthur l'interrompirent, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

"Il reste un danger, mais un danger contrôlable. Restez tous à l'affût d'activités suspectes, et faites-en part à Merlin dès que vous voyez quelque chose."

Il soupira et regarda ses mains, chacun conscient que c'était sa façon de leur donner congé. Ils partirent, chacun retournant dans sa maison ou ses appartements. Demain serait un grand jour, et ils auraient besoin de repos. Seuls Merlin, Arthur et Friou restèrent en place, le premier murmurant au roi :

"Le garder en vie mais le forcer à continuer d'aider Morgane, en lui faisant savoir qu'elle le tuera s'il ne le fait pas... Mais aussi le pousser à lui mentir sur son utilité, afin qu'elle devienne trop confiante et fasse des erreurs. Avec l'avertissement que s'il essaie de fuir la situation, il mourra de toute façon... Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à faire tout ça. Il reste votre oncle, peu importe ce qu'il a fait."

Arthur regarda son ami, maussade.

"Je ne garde pas grand espoir pour lui. Mais peut-être qu'en le forçant à se jouer de Morgane, tout en le gardant à mes côtés, je peux lui montrer par l'exemple le genre de roi que je serai. Peut-être qu'il réalisera ses erreurs, même s'il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne lui ferai plus jamais entièrement confiance."

Merlin soupira.

"Mais il est tout aussi probable qu'il en vienne à vous haïr autant qu'il haïssait votre père. Vous l'avez piégé, avec la mort des deux côtés. Il fait partie de la famille, mais il a pris part à un régicide; un crime qui par la loi de Camelot n'est punissable que de mort."

Il eut un petit sourire.

"Même si Friou ne serait pas réellement son bourreau. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne de mauvais habitudes."

La plaisanterie arracha un léger rire à Arthur, qui se leva et lui rendit son sourire.

"Merci, de m'avoir remonté le moral. On pourrait croire que depuis le temps, j'aurais appris que mes parents proches ont tous des problèmes avec la colère et la soif de vengeance. Je suppose que je suis vraiment l'exception."

Son visage se fit triste.

"Je pourrais aussi bien dire que je n'ai aucune famille maintenant, ou du moins aucune qui ne veuille pas ma mort."

Friou passa la tête sous son bras, roucoulant d'inquiétude pour lui, et Merlin lui mit de nouveau une main sur l'épaule.

"Mais vous _avez_ une famille, vous avez la Fraternité. Vous avez Gwen, qui vous aime, et vous m'avez moi... L'ami aussi proche qu'un petit frère, qui ne _vit_ que pour vous irriter."

Cette fois le rire d'Arthur était plus sincère, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

"A demain matin, et ne sois pas en retard. Sinon je mettrai mon 'petit frère' au pilori."

Il souriait en disant cela, clairement une plaisanterie, et Merlin lui rendit son sourire. Arthur allait très bien s'en sortir, et maintenant... Maintenant, lui, Merlin, devait faire passer en douce une vouivre adolescente de sept cents livres à travers le château.

Friou se blottit contre lui, inconsciente du problème qu'elle pouvait poser. Il faudrait un certain temps avant que son 'père' ne puisse se retirer dans son lit.

~(-)~

Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres de la pièce, la tempête de la nuit dernière désormais envoyée au loin avec juste un _petit_ coup de magie. Les cieux clairs étaient comme un présage pour le peuple de Camelot, qui même maintenant vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes avec la joie procurée par l'annonce d'Arthur ce matin-là.

Camelot et Escetia, unies de nouveau par l'alliance et l'amitié. La frontière est ne serait plus une zone de tension. Les bandits continueraient certainement de hanter ces zones, comme ils le faisaient partout, mais ce serait désormais sous la menace d'être surpris par des patrouilles de chaque côté. Ce qui rendait bien sûr Merlin très heureux, ravi de savoir que son village natal et sa mère ne résidaient plus dans des terres frontalières en conflit.

Il avait encore un léger sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il était assis là, à droite d'Arthur dans la salle du conseil. Il y avait un petit changement par rapport aux sièges de la veille, Nellan étant désormais à côté de lui, et Fyren et Tarven à gauche d'Arthur. Du Conseil de Camelot, seul Geoffrey était présent pour les 'représenter', ce qui n'avait soulevé d'objections de la part de personne... et certainement pas d'Agravain. Le noble tremblait toujours dans ses appartements.

Mais ici et maintenant, dans cette pièce et avec ces gens, la table était décorée de deux copies de chacun des deux traités. Avec tous les rubans, cires colorés, et sceaux nécessaires pour les rendre officiels. Il ne restait plus qu'à confirmer ce qui était écrit dessus.

Merlin se vit confier ce devoir puisqu'il avait écrit les traités, sa voix trahissant légèrement à quel point il était mal à l'aise.

"Le Traité d'Alliance, comme requis, établit que les Royaumes de Camelot et d'Escetia viendront chacun au secours de l'autre en temps de crise."

Il soupira.

"En enlevant toutes les formulations officielles ennuyeuses, ça énonce aussi tous les etceteras sur lesquels nous sommes tombés d'accord hier pour la Forteresse d'Ascétir. J'ai ajouté une chose, cependant. Une idée à moi."

Il regarda Tarven.

"Puisque vous avez la confiance et la haute estime des deux rois, vous êtes nommé pour servir d'officint dans tous les accords d'échange entre les deux royaumes. L'argent des taxes sur le profit reviendra quand même à Camelot de toute façon, et si vous êtes en charge de surveiller cela, ce sera plus facile pour vous de "ré-allouer" des fonds à nos autres projets sans que le conseil ici ne s'en aperçoive."

Arthur sembla satisfait tandis que le Seigneur d'Ulwin acquiesçait.

"Joliment fait. Bon argument, Merlin."

Geoffrey intervint à ce stade.

"Je dois admettre que Merlin m'a impressionné avec son travail sur les traités hier. Gaius n'a vraiment pas surestimé son éducation et sa connaissance, aussi sceptique que j'aie été. La seule chose pour laquelle il m'a fallu l'assister, ce fut pour l'aider à raffiner la formulation des documents."

Fyren haussa les sourcils à ces mots, souriant devant la perplexité de Merlin.

"Et le Traité pour la Magie, alors ? Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ?"

Merlin grimaça immédiatement, jetant un regard à Arthur avant de pousser un soupir.

"Celui-là était basique et facile, puisqu'il ne contient vraiment qu'une chose. Que toute future loi concernant le retour et l'usage de la magie, dans les deux royaumes, doit être ratifiée et approuvée par le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot... _Moi_."

Il dirigea un autre regard vers son roi, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

"Arthur a _insisté _là-dessus."

Fyren éclata de rire, souriant de la déconfiture de Merlin.

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Vous êtes le meilleur sorcier que nous ayons. Aucun des autres ne s'approche de votre talent ou de votre force. Et vous êtes le bras droit d'Arthur. Il _faut_ que ce soit vous."

Nellan, réfléchissant comme Fyren à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, hocha la tête.

"Au nom de mon clan, je puis dire que vous avez notre entière confiance en votre jugement, pour établir des lois justes afin de gouverner l'usage de la magie."

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de défaite, sa voix trahissant son déplaisir et sa réticence à cette tâche.

"Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir trouver le temps de fouiller dans les anciennes lois, avant de pouvoir commencer à préparer et écrire les nouvelles."

Le druide à ses côtés se mit à rire, les remarques de Nellan prenant un ton plus que taquin.

"Et ensuite vous devrez les montrer aux autres sorciers en qui vous avez confiance, en discuter, puis aller les amender... Et ensuite vous devrez recommencer, juste pour vous assurer qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse être globalement déplaisant pour la communauté magique."

Merlin ne put s'en empêcher. Au diable la dignité, il se cogna sur le front sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

"Et je jure que vous en ferez partie. Si vous devez vous moquer de mes souffrances, vous pouvez m'y rejoindre."

Cela fit rire toutes les personnes présentes, même Geoffrey laissant échapper un sourire. Quels que soient les doutes qu'il ait eu la veille, quand on lui avait présenté pour la première fois cette autre facette d'Arthur et ses alliés, ils avaient maintenant disparu.

"Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons dire dans ce cas, que les termes des deux traités sont acceptés. Peut-être pouvons-nous désormais observer les formalités ?"

Arthur acquiesça la tête, comme l'autre roi.

"Entendu."

Il sortit de sous sa cape une boîte de la taille de sa paume, et la déposa devant Merlin.

"Tiens, tu vas avoir besoin de ça."

Le magicien, qui s'était redressé, jeta un regard au cube de bois élégamment gravé qu'il saisit.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Regarde."

Arthur observa avec un petit sourire tandis que Merlin ôtait le couvercle de la boîte, révélant la poignée de bois en forme de noeud d'un sceau. Le magicien en sortit ensuite le sceau qu'il retourna, avant de regarder fixement le dessin concave d'un griffon assis gravé dedans, et de le tracer du doigt.

"Mon propre sceau ?"

Arthur commença à sourire largement.

"Si tu le regardes attentivement, tu verras que c'est la même taille que le mien. Et le griffon est posé de telle façon que quand on les apposera côte à côte, ton griffon et mon dragon seront face à face. Tu te tiens comme mon égal, après tout, et ceci est ton premier acte officiel de Sorcier de la Cour. Même si seuls les gens dans cette pièce et la Fraternité sont au courant."

Merlin sursauta, avant de le regarder fixement.

"Mon premier acte officiel ?"

De l'autre côté et à l'autre bout de la table, Gaius se mit à rire.

"Je crois que vos subtilités viennent de lui échapper, Sire... Merlin, il est en train de dire que ta position n'est plus 'officieuse'. Tu _es_ le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot, même si tu devras rester le serviteur d'Arthur pour l'instant pour le cacher."

Il y avait des sourires tout autour de la table tandis que le Traité pour la Magie était poussé devant le magicien sonné, avec une plume, de l'encre, et un bâton de cire rouge ainsi qu'un ruban assorti.

Arthur eut un sourire narquois.

"Tu vas devoir attendre pour faire l'autre, jusqu'à après la fête de ce soir, même si j'aimerais te le faire signer devant la cour. Habitue-toi, parce que chaque rapport qui viendra maintenant, de la Conspiration, ce sera _ton _travail de décider de la réponse et de l'écrire."

Merlin demeura immobile quelques instants supplémentaires, avant de finalement pousser un soupir exaspéré et de secouer la tête. Il saisit la plume et la trempa dans l'encre, avant de signer obstinément 'Merlin Emrys' sur le document à l'aide d'un alphabet obscur, qu'il plaça sur la ligne du haut puis avec une touche soigneuse de magie, grava une ligne assortie sur le côté droit du parchemin voisin.

Il saisit ensuite la cire et le ruban, plaçant le bout de soie coupé à la fin de sa ligne signée avant de tenir la cire au-dessus.

"_Se weax amylten._"

Le bout de la cire s'adoucit et fondit, Merlin en faisant une large flaque sur le bout du ruban. Il saisit ensuite son nouveau sceau, vérifia qu'il était dans le bon sens, et appuya fermement dessus.

Il le releva pour laisser l'image parfaite d'un fier griffon, assis dans une pose reflétant celle du dragon qui fut bientôt apposée en un autre sceau rouge à ses côtés. Deux sceaux supplémentaires les rejoignirent, placés en-dessous. Le griffon aux ailes déployés et tenant un soleil de Fyren, pressé dans de la cire verte, et le blason de famille de Tarven pressé dans une cire orange.

La scène fut reproduite plus tard dans la soirée, dans la large salle à manger devant les membres réunis de la cour. Des acclamations s'élevèrent quand Arthur et Fyrendir levèrent leurs poings à l'unisson pour conclure la signature, Agravain se joignant à contre-coeur aux acclamations après un regard incendiaire provenant des yeux étrécis des Chevaliers de la Fraternité.

Et puis, après la fête, le noble se retrouva avec un goût encore pire dans la bouche quand Arthur le fit regarder Merlin ajouter sa signature runique et son sceau aux documents, dans l'espace prévu à cet effet à côté du sien.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent le noble eut un mouvement de recul, quand une main tomba sur son épaule et qu'un Gauvain souriant lui murmura dans l'oreille d'un ton plaisant :

"Surveillez vos arrières. Parce que si jamais vous causez à Merlin ou Arthur de se faire tuer... La vouivre de Merlin ne sera pas la seule à vous pourchasser."

Il s'éloigna pour donner à Merlin une claque sur l'épaule, le magicien, les rois, et leurs alliés souriant tous avec solidarité. Et Agravain ne put que se tenir là, au bord de leur monde de lumière. Impuissant et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

~(-)~

**"On pourrait croire que depuis le temps, j'aurais appris que mes parents proches ont tous des problèmes avec la colère et la soif de vengeance." C'est totalement ça lol**


	27. 7) Aithusa - Partie 1

**Voici donc l'épisode 4 avec les ràr de Colinou (tout le monde a disparu ou bien ?)**

**Salutations à Mai96 qui rejoint l'équipe comme correctrice, et au revoir à Abeille qui la quitte.**

**titesouris : Friou fait l'unanimité maintenant, elle est adorable. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on adore toutes la saga ^^ Bienvenue au club pour Agravain**

Aithusa ~ Partie 1:

Tel un murmure, le vent soufflait doucement dans la grotte, faisant vaciller la flamme des bougies qui étaient éparpillées autour des formes endormies des druides. La brise passait doucement sur leurs visages, faisant se balancer la corde qui descendait parmi eux depuis le haut.

L'homme qui avait lancé la corde s'en servit pour descendre, regardant furtivement les hommes et les femmes endormis avant de se diriger à la hâte vers le fond du refuge. Là, il ouvrit sans faire de bruit le coffre qui contenait les trésors du clan, et après avoir fouillé dedans il trouva la boîte qu'il cherchait.

Il regarda à nouveau par dessus son épaule, inquiet, et il retourna la boîte, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir. Sa main trouva bientôt le symbole qui tournait sur le côté, et le haut de la boîte s'éleva, révélant l'artefact qu'elle contenait.

L'homme saisit la spirale métallique, dont les bords étaient recouverts de runes et dont l'extrémité s'ouvrait en deux. Impressionné, il sortit une spirale en or presque identique de ses poches, et réunit une extrémité de l'une avec une extrémité de l'autre.

Elles fusionnèrent dans un éclat de lumière dorée, chaque spirale ayant à présent une extrémité fusionnée et une autre encore ouverte. Une fois la dernière partie trouvée et jointe, les trois formeraient un triangle en leur milieu.

Son moment de succès fut interrompu quand le bruit de pas sur la pierre le fit sursauter et se tourner. Tous les druides de la grotte étaient réveillés, debout et le dévisageant, leur chef étant le seul encore assis tandis qu'il observait l'intrus.

L'homme se tourna et fuit à travers la foule des druides qui apparurent encore comme sortis de nulle part le long de son chemin pour sortir de la grotte et dans les bois, et aucun d'entre eux ne fit mine de l'attraper. Et pourtant, ils le suivaient toujours comme son ombre, jusqu'au bord d'une crevasse. Il s'arrêta alors et se retourna pour regarder la foule qui s'était rassemblée silencieusement derrière lui. A nouveau, le chef était là, son expression solennelle sous ses cheveux gris. Le voleur se saisit de l'un des druides comme otage, portant un couteau à sa gorge tandis que le chef cessait d'avancer et levait la main.

« Cela ne vaut pas la peine de sacrifier la vie de qui que ce soit. »

Le voleur lui lança un regard noir, sans libérer son otage.

« Vraiment ? Cela m'a coûté vingt années de la mienne ! »

« C'est inutile. Vous ne trouverez jamais la troisième partie du Triskellion. »

Le voleur eut un sourire narquois.

« Ah, mais vous vous trompez… Je sais déjà où est ce morceau. »

Il hurla soudainement et poussa son prisonnier devant le chef du clan, se retournant et courant pour sauter par-dessus la crevasse. Il réussit tout juste à atteindre l'autre côté, aucun des druides ne faisant un pas pour arrêter sa fuite. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas ne soit qu'un souvenir silencieux.

« Nous avons gardé notre partie du Triskellion durant quatre cents ans. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé le prendre, Jenrad ? »

Le chef, le Grand Prêtre Jenrad, se tourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé. Sa voix était calme et son attitude résignée.

« S'il connaît véritablement l'endroit où se trouve la troisième partie, alors ses pas le mèneront à Camelot et à son protecteur. Et si quelqu'un doit entrer dans le Tombeau d'Ashkanar, c'est Emrys. En cherchant le dernier morceau du Triskellion, cet homme va sans aucun doute attirer dessus et sur lui-même l'attention d'Emrys.

OoOoO

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte les réveilla, les nuages qui avaient été menaçants toute la journée déversant à présent leur pluie sur la cité dehors. A l'intérieur, où il faisait chaud, le vieux médecin et son protégé avaient essayé de dormir, mais tous deux étaient désormais éveillés, le premier se dirigeant vers la porte des appartements tandis que le second observait à travers les trous de la sienne.

Gaius l'ouvrit, révélant un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux courts et sombres et au comportement suspect. Un homme qui se mit à parler dès qu'il le vit.

« Bonjour, Gaius. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de moi. »

Le médecin l'observa d'un regard froid.

« Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien… Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

L'homme sourit, montrant ses vêtements trempés.

« S'il vous plaît. J'aurais bien besoin de me sécher auprès de votre cheminée. »

Gaius le fit entrer, remarquant que son visiteur ne faisait pas un geste en direction de l'âtre.

« Tu es bien culotté d'oser revenir ici. Tu m'as laissé dans de beaux draps. »

Les excuses de l'homme ne furent pas très convaincantes, son intérêt étant plutôt porté sur l'observation de la pièce elle-même.

« Oui. Désolé pour ça… Que puis-je dire ? Être exécuté ne me plaisait pas vraiment. »

Il se tourna et affronta le regard désapprobateur de Gaius.

« Ne prétends pas que tu appuyais Uther. »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Quelques secondes qui rendirent clair le fait que ce ne serait pas un échange de civilités. Réalisant cela, l'homme sortit un paquet de tissu de sa poche, l'ouvrant pour faire apparaître la paire dorée de spirales fusionnées à l'intérieur.

Gaius fut immédiatement intrigué, s'approchant pour regarder tandis que l'homme expliquait.

« Inutile de vous fatiguer les yeux, Gaius. C'est le Triskellion d'Ashkanar. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Laisse-moi voir. »

Gaius le prit de ses mains, l'emmenant jusqu'à une table et attrapa la loupe laissée là. Il examina ensuite les runes dessus en utilisant l'outil, pensant à voix haute.

« C'est une langue druidique. Les runes sont regroupées en unités de trois, c'est rare.

Le visiteur sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Inutile de les déchiffrer, je l'ai fait. Elles guideront le porteur au Tombeau d'Ashkanar. »

Gaius cessa son inspection pour se tourner et faire face à l'homme, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que suspectait le vieil homme.

« Oui. Nous connaissons tous deux la légende. Nous savons tous deux ce qu'il a caché là. »

Gaius acquiesça, sévère.

« Un œuf de dragon. Et tu es venu le voler ? »

Derrière la porte, les yeux de Merlin s'étaient écarquillés, et le sorcier écouta avec attention ce qui suivait.

« Je ne dirais pas voler. »

Gaius lui rendit l'artefact.

« Tu oublies une chose. Il te manque une partie du Triskellion. »

« Oh non, je sais où ce trouve ce morceau. »

Il jeta un œil au sol, et regarda ensuite Gaius.

« Dans les souterrains sous vos pieds. »

Merlin continua d'écouter tandis que son mentor refusait d'aider un tel acte, attendant jusqu'à ce que le visiteur soit poussé à s'en aller et qu'il déclare qu'il serait dans la taverne de la ville basse avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Quand Gaius le vit, le sorcier se mit à parler.

« Qui était-ce ? »

Le médecin soupira, répondant à la question.

« C'était un de mes élèves, Julius Borden. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, le Seigneur des Dragons en lui remontant à la surface.

« Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de l'aider ? C'était peut-être notre seule chance de sauver les dragons. D'aider Kilgharrah à préserver les siens ! »

« Borden n'est pas un homme à qui l'on peut faire confiance. »

Gaius restait lugubre.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'assister ou refuser, il est de ton devoir en tant que sorcier de la Court, et en tant que Seigneur des Dragons, de consulter ceux qui ont autorité en la matière. Ceux que cela affectera, et dont la permission te sera nécessaire si tu veux entrer dans les souterrains. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Merlin s'effaça pour se transformer en un regard entendu.

« Kilgharrah et Arthur, bien que je ne pense pas que notre roi apprécierait d'être réveillé à cette heure de la nuit. »

Gaius soupira et secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas, va parler avec celui que tu peux voir. Les gens ont moins de chance de remarquer Kilgharrah si tu lui parles maintenant de toute façon. »

Merlin se tourna et retourna dans sa chambre, pour revêtir bottes et veste avant de sortir à nouveau.

« Un jour, je réussirai à avoir une nuit de sommeil convenable. »

Gaius l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte en souriant.

« Peut-être… Je vais laisser une bougie allumée pour ton retour. »

Merlin sourit à ces paroles, même s'il ressentait à présent un frisson d'exaltation le parcourir… Un œuf de dragon ! Si c'était seulement possible ! Si ça l'était, Kilgharrah ne serait plus le dernier de son espèce.


	28. 7) Aithusa - Partie 2

**Colinou: "se tourna et affronta le regard désapprobateur de Gaius". Je crains que la tentative d'humour de Borden ne soit pas très appréciée de son auditoire.**

titesouris: Avec toutes les nuits qu'il a passées à espionner Morgane/protéger Arthur/sauver Camelot/faire de la magie/frôler la mort, Merlin va devoir rester pas mal de temps dans cette bulle.

Aithusa ~ Partie 2 :

Merlin observa le ciel après avoir lancé son appel, à la fois impatient et inquiet de parler à Kilgarrah. Impatient de transmettre la bonne nouvelle, et inquiet qu'en faisant cela le dragon puisse l'informer que la légende d'Ashakanar n'était que cela… Une légende, un mythe. Si c'était le cas, ce serait un coup terrible pour tous les deux. Une grande douleur au souvenir de tout ce qui avait été perdu.

A ce moment Kilgarrah apparut, descendant depuis les cieux pour atterrir dans la clairière qui le connaissait si bien.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin ? Je sens que tu es anxieux au sujet de quelque chose, mais aussi exalté. Que veux-tu me dire ? »

Merlin leva les yeux pour le regarder, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Un homme est venu à Camelot, pour voir Gaius, disant avoir deux morceaux du Triskellion d'Ashkanar. Il recherche le troisième, qui est dans les souterrains de Camelot, pour pouvoir entrer dans le Tombeau d'Ashkanar et récupérer là…un œuf de dragon. Il dit qu'il veut le libérer, mais Gaius m'a avertit que ce n'est pas un homme à qui l'on peut faire confiance. »

Kilgarrah était devenu silencieux, et puis, soudainement et d'une manière pressante, plein d'espoir.

« Je n'ai jamais osé rêver d'un tel moment, Merlin. Jusqu'à présent, je croyais que l'œuf ne serait jamais trouvé. Que je serais le dernier de mon espèce. »

Le regard de Merlin s'emplit d'espoir à son tour, et il se mit à sourire.

« Alors la légende est vraie ? »

« Oui. »

Kilgarrah leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, avant de baisser à nouveau le regard vers le Seigneur des Dragons devant lui.

« C'est une chance _unique_, Merlin. Tu _dois_ retrouver l'œuf. »

« Je sais. »

Merlin hésita, causant le froncement des sourcils du dragon.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« La troisième partie du Triskellion se trouve dans les souterrains de Camelot. Je vais avoir besoin de demander la permission d'Arthur pour poursuivre cela. Et il y a toujours le fait que Gaius dit qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Borden. Cela sera risqué. »

Kilgarrah le dévisagea, la colère l'envahissant ainsi que la frustration en voyant commet le jeune homme accordait une importance aussi exagérée à la permission d'autres personnes dans certaines situations.

« Merlin, tu es un _Seigneur des Dragons_. C'est un don, transmis par ton père. Il a renoncé à tout ce qu'il avait pour me sauver. Que penses-tu qu'_il_ dirait ? »

Merlin tressaillit, honteux, tandis que le dragon continuait de le supplier calmement.

« L'œuf abrite le _dernier_ de mon espèce. Je t'en _supplie_, Merlin, au nom de ton père. Promets-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le secourir. »

A ses pieds, Merlin redressa les épaules, son attitude devenant posée et déterminée. Une telle requête ne pouvait et ne serait jamais refusée.

« Je vous le promets. »

Il quitta la clairière et retourna au château, où il lutta pour trouver le sommeil le reste de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment où il pourrait parler au roi. En arrivant avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner, il trouva Arthur déjà éveillé et habillé, et le roi remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose semblait troubler son ami.

« Tu as l'air pensif. Rien de grave, j'espère. »

Merlin posa le plateau sur la table, s'installant dans la chaise en face de celle d'Arthur, et le roi s'approcha, prit place dans sa chaise et commença à manger.

« Un homme est venu voir Gaius hier soir, prétendant posséder une partie de la clé du Tombeau d'Ashkanar. Le dernier morceau se trouve dans les souterrains de Camelot, et il voulait son aide pour l'obtenir.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Un chercheur de trésors ? J'imagine que Gaius a refusé. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Il l'a fait, mais seulement pour que je puisse consulter à la fois vous et Kilgarrah avant de prendre la moindre décision. Gaius dit qu'on ne peut pas croire les promesses de Borden, mais Kilgarrah a confirmé que le trésor qu'il recherche existe vraiment… Et j'ai promis à Kilgarrah que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le récupérer. »

Cela éveilla l'intérêt d'Arthur.

« Et quel est ce trésor en fait ? »

« Un œuf de dragon. »

Le roi s'étouffa, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction tandis que Merlin expliquait.

« Il existe une légende selon laquelle Ashkanar aurait caché un œuf dans sa tombe, il serait enfermé dedans depuis quatre cents ans. En sécurité et à l'abri des hommes, protégé de ceux comme votre père qui l'auraient détruit… Je ne peux pas simplement le laisser là, Arthur. En tant que Seigneur des Dragons, je ne peux pas dire non à la demande de Kilgarrah de lui amener sa famille.

Arthur reposa sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge, clairement absorbé dans ses pensées, avant de sourire au sorcier.

« Et en tant qu'ami, je ne peux pas te refuser cela non plus… Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Borden ? As-tu un plan pour t'occuper de lui ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Il y a toujours une possibilité qu'il soit sincère à propos de ses raisons pour rechercher l'œuf, qu'il veuille libérer ce qu'il croit être le dernier dragon. Si c'est le cas, voler les morceaux du Triskellion qu'il a déjà ne me plaît pas vraiment. Donc… »

Il leva les sourcils, haussant les épaules.

« J'ai l'intention de _'voler'_ le dernier morceau pour lui, et de le lui donner à condition que je puisse aller avec lui au Tombeau. Au cas où il essaierait de faire quelque chose, vous et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde pouvez nous suivre d'une courte distance. Je vous laisserai des traces à suivre. »

« Bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses avoir des ennuis avec un seul homme non-sorcier. Même dans ton sommeil, tu es capable de te protéger. »

Arthur réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête.

« Ce plan m'a l'air bon. Il comprend des risques mais ils sont acceptables. Tu as ma permission pour le mener à bien. Je vais prévenir nos amis qu'il faut être prêt à partir dès que toi et Borden quitterez la cité. »

Il retira une lourde clé de sa ceinture et la lui donna, c'était la clé de la dernière porte des souterrains. Non pas que Merlin en avait besoin mais c'était tout de même un soutien clair.

Merlin l'accepta et se mit debout.

« Merci, Arthur. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Son expression rayonnait de gratitude pour cette faveur, le sorcier se dépêchant de sortir de la chambre et se dirigeant immédiatement vers les souterrains. La première unité de gardes 'spécialement choisis' était arrivée d'Ulwin suite à la signature du traité avec Escetia, et ces hommes avaient été immédiatement placés au niveau des zones les plus sensibles des souterrains.

Cela voulait dire que Merlin pouvait ouvertement entrer dans les souterrains en passant devant les gardes, qui le saluèrent juste respectueusement et ne firent aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Même s'il avait ouvert le portail avec la magie, et non la clé, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait bronché. Cela signifiait aussi que Merlin pouvait regarder tout ce que contenaient les souterrains sans avoir à s'inquiéter en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour écarter les objets gênants sur son chemin.

Il fallut presque une heure de recherche, des boîtes et des boîtes de bijoux et de bibelots pris aux disciples de l'Ancienne Religion. Puis, finalement, il ouvrit une dernière petite boîte et découvrit une spirale métallique couverte de runes à l'intérieur.

Merlin se saisit de la dernière partie du Triskellion, sentant avec admiration son poids dans sa main et le picotement de sa magie sur le bout de ses doigts. Il la rangea rapidement dans sa poche et quitta les souterrains, avant de ramener la clé à la chambre d'Arthur qui était à présent absent, puis il s'arrêta à sa chambre pour récupérer une autre chose qu'il attacha autour de sa taille.

Son épée, celle que le père de Gwen lui avait donnée, était un poids rassurant à sa ceinture. Si Borden était du genre à brandir un couteau en découvrant ce qu'il transportait, il aurait alors une surprise. Merlin reçut quelques regards étranges de gens qui le virent avec tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues, mais la plupart secouaient simplement la tête, l'air amusé. Après tout, qui allait croire que le roi l'avait réellement entraîné à utiliser une épée ?

Il entra dans la Taverne du Soleil Levant, se glissant sans se faire remarquer à travers la foule des habitués à l'intérieur et prenant les escaliers vers les chambres. Trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait ne fut pas difficile, tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut passer sa tête à l'intérieur de chaque chambre une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réaction.

Et quelle réaction se fut, une main se cramponnant au col de sa chemise avant de le pousser et de le plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte… Une longue dague pointée sur son cou.

Borden le regardait d'un air à la fois nerveux et inquiet.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Merlin baissa le regard vers le couteau, se préparant silencieusement à élever un mur de pouvoir entre lui et son cou si cela si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Je suis là pour vous aider… Je connais Gaius, et j'ai entendu ce que vous lui avez dit hier soir. Je veux voir un œuf de dragon, si ça existe vraiment. »

Borden fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ? »

« Non. »

L'homme ouvrit la porte, se préparant pousser Merlin à l'extérieur.

« Eh bien va-t-en. Il n'y a rien qu'un garçon tel que toi puisse faire pour m'aider. »

Merlin se dégagea de son emprise, passant derrière lui en l'évitant pour retourner dans la chambre, souriant de satisfaction.

« Même si je suis le serviteur personnel du Roi Arthur et que je peux vous faire entrer dans les souterrains ? »

Borden, sur le point de se lancer et de l'attraper à nouveau, s'arrêta net dans ses pas.

« Tu es le serviteur du roi ? »

Merlin plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa partie du Triskellion.

« Exact. »

Borden regarda fixement la spirale dorée, plissant les yeux et faisant un pas en avant en brandissant sa dague.

« Donne la moi. »

Avant qu'il puisse faire un autre pas, la main droite de Merlin saisit son épée, il la brandit et d'un même mouvement fit tomber la dague de la main de l'autre homme.

« Seulement si vous acceptez de m'emmener avec vous au tombeau, et je ne vous donnerai cette partie qu'une fois que nous partirons d'ici pour y aller. Ce n'est pas beaucoup demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Borden jeta un œil au bout de l'épée maintenu sans sourciller à hauteur de son torse.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu sais réellement comment utiliser cette chose ? Tu n'es qu'un serviteur. »

Merlin eut un sourire narquois.

« Je suis le serviteur du _roi_, et il m'a lui-même entraîné… Quel assassin croirait que le serviteur est capable de l'étriper ? »

Le moment tendu s'allongea entre eux, avant que Borden ne range finalement sa dague et ne hoche la tête.

« Bien alors, marché conclu. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. »

Merlin marcha jusqu'à la porte, tenant toujours son épée même s'il ne la pointait plus sur l'homme. Il rangea ensuite le Triskellion dans sa poche dans un geste délibérément exagéré, puis hocha une fois la tête, et descendit les escaliers.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrai à l'aube. »

OoOoO

« Tu es _sûr_ que nous devons boire ce truc ? »

Gauvain regarda le contenu de la coupe, l'une des cinq alignées sur la table de l'armurerie. De l'autre côté des étroites fenêtres, une aurore fallacieuse venait de rendre le ciel gris, et à l'intérieur Merlin les regardait tous l'air résigné.

Il soupira.

« Écoutez, si je dois vous laisser des signes que Borden ne doit pas voir, alors ils doivent être magiques. Si vous n'_avez_ pas de magie, alors vous avez besoin d'aide pour pouvoir les voir et les suivre. »

Il pointa du doigt les coupes.

« Cette potion vous permettra de voir les traces de magie pendant trois à quatre jours, et Arthur a la flasque qui en contient plus si cela dure plus longtemps. Donc allez-y, cul sec. »

Gauvain saisit la sienne, de même qu'Arthur et les autres, accordant à Merlin un autre regard.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu es autoritaire parfois ? »

« Non, mais pour une chose pareille je serai aussi autoritaire que je le dois. Je _vais_ retrouver cet œuf. »

Il se tourna pour sortir de l'armurerie, leur faisant un signe de la main en sortant.

« Je démarrerai la piste juste à l'extérieur de la cité. Essayez de rester à moins d'une demi-heure derrière moi. »

La porte de l'armurerie se referma, ce qui laissa un roi et quatre chevaliers tenant les coupes remplies du liquide douteux. Ce fut Arthur qui se lança.

« Eh bien je lui ai bien accordé mon soutien pour ça. Santé. »

Il leva la coupe pour porter un toast, puis avala la potion en une fois. Il regarda ensuite dans la coupe vide d'un air surpris.

« Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Encouragés par cette déclaration, les autres l'imitèrent, et se mirent aussitôt à tousser et à grimacer de dégoût.

Elyan le fixa du regard.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas mauvais ? »

Alors seulement Arthur s'autorisa à grimacer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce à quoi je m'_attendais_. »

Gauvain avait l'air de vouloir vomir.

« Alors vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit _pire_ que ça ? Comment avez-vous pu boire ça en gardant une expression neutre ? »

Arthur se dirigea vers la porte, sa voix sans relief.

« Comparée à celle que Merlin et moi avons bu pour le sort sur Morgane, celle-ci est bien pâle en comparaison. »

Dehors, dans les rues, le magicien en question avait un sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il s'imaginait la façon dont il s'attendait à ce que les autres réagissent à sa potion. Mais il ne laissa pas le sourire durer longtemps, passant à une expression plus neutre et sérieuse tandis qu'il rejoignait Borden et son cheval à l'extérieur de la taverne.

Tous deux partirent sans un mot, Borden dévisageant Merlin et son épée, et Merlin jouant l'indifférence. Ce fut seulement après avoir dépassé les portes de Camelot qu'il se mit à parler, en donnant son morceau du Triskellion à l'homme.

« Voilà. Maintenant dépêchons-nous et trouvons ce tombeau. Libérer ce dragon pourrait être intéressant, mais je suis sûr que cet endroit renferme d'autres objets de valeur aussi. »

Borden prit la pièce avec un air presque ennuyé, se disant que l'intérêt de Merlin dans ce voyage était pour l'or et la richesse. Son attention se fixa sur l'artefact, et il y attacha le dernier morceau, il n'accorda aucune attention à la petite flasque que son compagnon de voyage sortit de sa veste et dont il but une gorgée.

Merlin avala la mixture, sans être perturbé par la brûlure des herbes enchantées tandis qu'elles descendaient le long de sa gorge. Prenant exemple de ce que Morgane avait fait pour suivre la piste de Gwen, il avait lancé sa propre, unique version du sort. Il n'y aurait pas une banale lueur dorée facile à reproduire derrière lui. Non, chacun de _ses_ pas serait une marque sur le sol. Placée là dans une couleur argent nettement délimitée, qui mettrait des jours à disparaître.

Le Triskellion à présent complet et brillant légèrement quand il était pointé correctement vers ce qu'il ouvrait, tous deux prirent la route. Le cheval de Merlin laissant une ligne d'empreintes de sabots invisible derrière lui.

OoOoO

« Vous savez, quand il a dit qu'il laisserait des 'signes', je pensais qu'il voulait dire qu'il dessinerait des runes pour nous de temps en temps. Mais _ça _? »

Cinq hommes en armure traversaient la forêt à cheval, suivant l'immanquable piste de traces de sabots qui brillait clairement pour leurs yeux. Au début, tomber dessus avait été une surprise, mais à présent d'autres pensées faisaient leur apparition.

Perceval haussa les sourcils, marmonnant doucement.

« C'est comme s'il nous faisait une blague. Il n'y a aucune compétence dans le fait de suivre une piste parfaite et intacte. »

« Oui, c'est comme s'il nous narguait. »

Gauvain s'affaissa sur sa selle, secouant la tête tandis qu'Arthur roulait des yeux en les regardant.

« Ou alors il fait _peut-être_ tout simplement quelque chose de sensé, et s'assure qu'il n'y pas la _moindre_ chance que nous perdions sa piste. Nous sommes censés surveiller ses arrières. Pour être là au cas où il aurait besoin de nous. »

Léon se pencha à nouveau vers la piste argentée, dégageant sa cape qui s'était accrochée à la branche d'un arbre.

« Eh bien, je ne vois vraiment pas comment l'un de nous se retrouverait perdu derrière. Il fait plus sombre et ces choses sont à présent encore plus faciles à voir. »

Arthur leva la main, signalant une halte.

« Ce qui veut dire que tous deux sont probablement en train d'installer un campement. Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit. »

Il regarda l'un des chevaliers.

« Elyan. Partez en éclaireur pour voir à quelle distance de nous se trouve Merlin. Léon, dessellez les chevaux. Gauvain, vous allez chercher du bois, et Perceval, vous préparez une zone pour que nous campions. »

Gauvain descendit de son cheval, regardant le roi.

« Et que fera Son Altesse en attendant ? »

« _Moi_, je préparerai notre dîner. »

Ils échangèrent un regard en entendant cela, pensant tous la même chose. Arthur ? Cuisiner ? Il suffit de dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils reçurent un court moment plus tard. Un peu de leur viande séchée, mise dans la marmite avec des morceaux de racines séchées pris dans leurs affaires, et une généreuse poignée d'herbes fraîchement récoltée. Le ragoût ainsi cuisiné fut ensuite épaissi en ajoutant du pain du voyage émietté. C'était chaud et nourrissant, et sans aucun doute délicieux. Tellement qu'après seulement quelques bouchées, Perceval ressentit le besoin de demander.

« Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner ainsi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que cela faisait partie de vos cours pour être prince. »

Arthur sourit, riant doucement.

« Merlin m'a appris les bases, après la fois où j'ai offert à Gwen de cuisiner pour elle et où il a découvert que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment cuisiner quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un poulet. Je pense qu'il s'est dit que je mourrais de faim si je me trouvais un jour dans les bois sans qu'il soit là pour faire les choses pour moi. Alors il s'est assuré que je savais comment cuisiner quelque chose d'acceptable en utilisant les provisions que la plupart des chevaliers transportent quand ils sortent patrouiller ou en recherches. »

Gauvain avala une bouchée du ragoût, agitant sa cuillère.

« Eh bien, les miracles sont toujours possibles. »

Arthur haussa les épaules joyeusement.

« Merci, Gauvain, de vous proposer pour nettoyer les bols et les pots une fois que nous aurons fini. »

Le chevalier resta bouche-bée tandis que les autres riaient, avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à se gaver de nourriture. Entre les bouchées, si on écoutait attentivement, les mots 'grenouille' et 'lit' pouvaient être perçus.

Arthur haussa un sourcil en entendant cela, souriant pour lui-même.

« Je ferais attention au sort de Merlin si tu fais ça… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête du serviteur du Roi Alined. »

Il y eu encore des rires, tandis qu'à environ vingt minutes de marche de là, Merlin et Borden s'étaient assis pour prendre un repas identique.

L'homme observait le serviteur d'un air interrogateur, alors même qu'il posait sur le côté son bol à présent vide.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de venir avec moi ? Je doute que Gaius soit ravi que tu sois parti ainsi. »

Merlin haussa les épaules, prenant une autre gorgée d'une fiole plus petite de l'intérieur de sa veste. Pour annuler son sort afin que tous les déplacements qu'il ferait à présent n'embrouillent pas ses amis le matin venu.

« Être un serviteur est ennuyeux. On nettoie les sols, on fait la lessive, on apporte les repas. J'ai aussi pour rôle de polir les armures, d'affûter les armes, tout en essayant de ne pas me découper les doigts en le faisant. Arthur est un homme bon, mais ça devient tout de même pénible. J'imagine que je voulais un peu de sensations. »

Borden haussa les sourcils et sourit légèrement.

« Alors tu es entré par effraction dans les souterrains, en a volé le morceau du Triskellion sans être repéré, et décidé de venir avec moi ? Tu as une notion _étrange _des sensations. Si tu y retournes un jour après cela, tu seras sûrement exécuté. »

Merlin fit un grognement incrédule, remarquant spontanément :

« Pas vraiment. Gaius aura dit à Arthur qu'il m'a envoyé dehors chercher des herbes rares pour lui, et que je serai absent pour quelques jours. Le roi sera ennuyé, il se plaindra à moi quand je reviendrai, et il oubliera ensuite en l'espace d'une journée. Et ça c'est _si_ je reviens. Mon retour dépend de ce que nous trouverons d'autre à part cet œuf. » Il bailla. Prenant le temps de détendre ses membres puis posant la tête sur son sac de couchage. « Bon, eh bien je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Il avait peut-être l'air détendu, mais il était en fait allongé sous sa couverture, gardant son épée juste à côté de sa main. En voyant cela, Borden le regarda avec méfiance avant d'aller se coucher aussi. Leur destination était la même mais leur but en apparence différent. Si Merlin n'était pas vraiment intéressé par l'œuf, et ne voulait que l'or et les bijoux, alors ils n'étaient pas réellement en compétition l'un avec l'autre.

Bientôt le feu se changea en cendre et s'éteignit, seuls les sons de la nuit les entourant. Mais ensuite, tandis que la lune commençait à descendre doucement vers l'horizon, Merlin se dressa éveillé en entendant le chuchotement d'un esprit tentant de toucher le sien.

_Emrys…_

La voix derrière le chuchotement était vaguement familière, le magicien se mit silencieusement debout et la suivit tandis qu'elle continuait son appel. A peine à une centaine de pas du camp qu'il partageait avec Borden, il pénétra dans une clairière et se trouva entouré de druides, reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux.

Merlin inclina la tête avec respect pour le saluer.

« Grand Prêtre Jadren. Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Jadren sourit, hochant la tête.

« Oui, nous connaissons ta quête. Un morceau du Triskellion que ton compagnon détient nous a été volé il y a quelques jours. »

Merlin fronça les yeux, comprenant la situation. Ses mots furent une constatation, et non une question.

« Et pourtant vous l'avez laissé partir. »

Le Grand Prêtre soupira.

« Quand il a révélé qu'il connaissait le lieu où se trouvait la troisième partie, j'ai su que vos chemins se croiseraient. Mais bien que le Triskellion mène à un grand trésor, prends garde. Ashkanar était un homme sage. Il savait qu'un jour des hommes viendraient, cherchant à perturber son repos… Le Triskellion n'est pas seulement une clé, c'est aussi un piège. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre de piège ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais les légendes sont très claires. Tu dois prendre garde, Emrys. » Merlin demeura silencieux, mais hocha la tête pour accepter l'avertissement. Son mouvement pour se tourner et partir fut arrêté par les derniers mots de Jenrad. « Il y a une autre chose que l'on dit. 'Ce ne sera que lorsque le chemin à suivre semblera impossible que vous l'aurez trouvé.' »

Les druides se mirent à s'éloigner, laissant Merlin debout là, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à son campement. Et là, allongé dans son sac de couchage, son esprit réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris… Inconscient du regard qui l'observait : le regard plissé et suspicieux de Borden qui se trouvait tout près.


	29. 7) Aithusa - Partie 3

**Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fais les ràr^^**

**titesouris : J'ai la flemme de vérifier, mais je suis sûre qu'Arthur a déjà pensé à un plan...**

**Colinou : Je suis bien d'accord, j'avais moins apprécié leurs taquineries dans cet épisode...**

**Chapitre 29 : Aithusa ~ Partie 3**

Le jour suivant avança surtout dans l'ennui, à suivre la lueur du Triskellion et pas grand-chose d'autre pour passer le temps. Borden était devenu plutôt silencieux, non pas qu'il ait été quelqu'un de bavard avant, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la journée et qu'il prit son arbalète accrochée à sa selle, se tournant pour faire face aux bois, qu'il se mit à parler.

« Je vais nous trouver quelque chose de frais. Fais un peu plus de ce ragoût pendant que je serai parti. Ca ira bien avec un lapin ou deux. »

Merlin lui offrit l'un de ses sourires les plus amicaux, commençant à rassembler des branches pour allumer un feu.

« Pas de problème. »

Borden s'enfonça dans les bois, vers l'est dans la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, mais laissant le Triskellion derrière et à la vue de Merlin qui cuisinait. Merlin ne le vit pas jeter un œil en arrière, sur ses gardes, et il ne remarqua absolument pas non plus qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner à l'ouest… S'il l'avait vu, il aurait su qu'il devait prévenir les autres.

Mais même les plans les mieux préparés peuvent être ruinés par une étincelle de suspicion, et cette étincelle renvoya Borden dans les bois. Et ce fut là, à seulement une courte distance derrière, qu'il trouva un groupe de cinq chevaliers de Camelot préparant leur propre campement pour la nuit.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe avec dégoût.

« Volé dans les souterrains, hein ? Dis plutôt que le roi te l'a _donné_ pour que tu puisses le conduire à l'œuf. Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Il mit la main dans le sac à sa taille, posant son arbalète et sortant une fronde à la place. Il plaça ensuite une petite poche d'herbes en tissu dans la lanière de l'arme, la tirant pour qu'elle soit bien tendue et attendant une opportunité… Leur tirer dessus avec l'arbalète ne ferait que créer de l'agitation.

Vint le moment où Arthur tourna le dos à la marmite pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le léger bruit d'éclaboussure de quelque chose qui atterrissait dans le ragoût qu'elle contenait. Borden les laissa alors à leur repas, confiant dans l'idée qu'ils ne l'embêteraient plus à nouveau… Et que le serviteur qui s'était joué de lui ignorerait que ses alliés étaient pour ainsi dire morts.

Il se mit à faire demi-tour vers le campement et Merlin, tandis que derrière lui les chevaliers et Arthur commençaient à manger leur repas. Et ensuite, moins de trois minutes plus tard, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds quand son amulette se mit à s'animer sous sa chemise.

Merlin la sortit, et vit que le symbole d'épée de Léon commençait à briller. Il hésita, se demandant s'il pouvait risquer de les rejoindre, mais ce fut ensuite suivi de la même réaction de la part de la masse, de la dague, de la hache… et du dragon.

Il se tourna pour suivre ses empreintes de pas argentées et celles de son cheval, courant le long de la ligne qu'elles formaient et passant proche de Borden sans que lui ou l'autre homme ne le sachent. Tout ce que chacun savait était, pour Borden qu'il trouva le campement et le Triskellion sans surveillance, et pour Merlin qu'il trouva ses amis inconscients et ayant du mal à respirer.

Il alla d'abord vers Arthur, posant ses mains sur lui. N'ayant pas besoin de plus de preuves que la nourriture à moitié consommée pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous été empoisonnés.

« _Ic pe purhhle pinu licsar._ »

La respiration d'Arthur se calma immédiatement lorsque le sort le purgea du poison, et Merlin se déplaça rapidement pour soigner le reste des chevaliers. Il laissa ensuite son écharpe sur le torse du roi. Comme un message disant ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il voulait absolument qu'ils le suivent le plus vite possible dès qu'ils se réveilleraient. Le magicien courut ensuite pour retourner à l'autre campement, trouvant exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le cheval et le sac de Borden avaient disparu, de même que le Triskellion… Une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui, il ne savait pas que son désormais ex-compagnon de voyage pouvait suivre ses indications.

Merlin ferma les yeux, projetant ses sens aussi loin qu'il le put vers la direction dans laquelle ils avaient voyagé. A la recherche de la tangible sensation de la magie de l'artefact, celle qu'il avait sentie quand il avait pour la première fois tenu l'une de ses parties dans les souterrains de Camelot.

« _Awreon se mearcpaeth._ »

Il ouvrit les yeux, un léger scintillement vert, comme la lueur du Triskellion, apparaissant sous ses yeux. Il monta ensuite sur la selle de son cheval, lançant le hongre à toute vitesse vers l'homme qui avait pris l'artefact, et laissant une piste argentée derrière lui. Gaius avait raison, Borden n'était _pas_ quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait accorder sa confiance.

Le chemin à travers les arbres était droit comme une flèche, Borden choisissant la vitesse comme moyen de s'échapper puisqu'il ignorait qu'il pouvait être suivi. Il abandonna son cheval aux abords d'une petite rivière, utilisant apparemment les rochers comme pour effacer ses traces, mais trahi par le fait que le scintillement vert révélateur conduisait dans la grotte de laquelle la rivière émergeait.

Merlin s'approcha de cette falaise, apparemment une impasse, et se souvint de ce que Jadren avait dit. 'Ce ne sera que lorsque le chemin à suivre vous semblera impossible que vous l'aurez trouvé.'

Il entra dans la grotte, éclairant l'obscurité d'une orbe de magie jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à une autre sortie devant. Passant à travers le torrent d'une cascade, le sorcier à présent trempé se mit à grimper la colline la plus proche avant de s'arrêter, surpris et admiratif.

C'était une vaste tour dans une petite vallée, isolée des terres qui l'entouraient. D'une base carrée, elle s'élevait fière et grande en un sommet pointu en haut duquel la statue d'un dragon aux ailes déployées tendait vers le ciel. Et puis, sur la colline devant lui, disparaissant entre les arbres autour de la tour, Merlin vit la silhouette du fuyard qu'il poursuivait.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et il gronda littéralement avant de crier vers les cieux, ses appels à Kilgarrah emportés par le vent tandis qu'il courait vers le bas de la colline en direction du tombeau. Borden n'aurait _pas_ l'œuf. En tant que dernier Seigneur des Dragons, lui, Merlin, ne le permettrait _jamais_.

Au devant de cette poursuite et inconscient de celle-ci, Borden atteignit la base de la tour et passa son entrée, prenant les escaliers en colimaçon pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte. Un large symbole circulaire l'attendait là, avec un emplacement prévu pour placer le Triskellion. Et il avait tout juste mis la clé en place et tourné le symbole quand Merlin arriva en bas des escaliers, en dessous de lui.

« Ne l'ouvrez pas ! »

Borden jeta un œil derrière lui, mécontent d'avoir été rattrapé, et ouvrit la porte malgré tout… Mais il ne franchit le seuil que pour être asphyxié par les vapeurs d'un brouillard et le gaz que les têtes de trois gargouilles de pierre libérèrent juste après.

Merlin couvrit sa bouche et son nez de sa veste, tendant la main vers la menace, tandis que Borden s'étouffait et tombait au sol.

« _Prosm tohweorf !_ »

Le brouillard fut à nouveau banni vers l'endroit d'où il était venu, et Merlin monta les escaliers et vérifia l'état de l'homme étendu par terre. Il était vivant et respirait, mais il était inconscient, et Merlin ramassa simplement sa torche là où elle était tombée et était restée.

Il commença à monter vers le haut de la tour, entendant à l'extérieur le son d'ailes annonçant l'arrivée de Kilgharrah. Merlin ne prendrait aucun risque pour cela, et il savait que le dragon non plus. Ils seraient tous deux présents pour avoir le dernier mot dans cette affaire.

Merlin continua de monter, et monter, jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge dans un grand hall avec des colonnes, où juste devant lui se trouvait un piédestal portant un simple œuf bleu en forme de larme.

Il le fixa sous l'éclairage de la lumière que laissaient passer les petites fenêtres de la chambre, une lumière brièvement devenue ombre lorsque le dragon à l'extérieur passa en volant devant. C'était à peine plus grand que la longueur de son avant bras, beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait étant donnée la taille de Kilgharrah, mais au fond de son cœur il savait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Tout Seigneur des Dragons, même un qui n'avait rien vu de tel auparavant, pouvait reconnaître un œuf de dragon.

Merlin lâcha la torche et s'en approcha, prêt à le retirer de son lieu de repos, lorsqu'une voix essoufflée se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Donne le moi ! »

Il se tourna pour voir Borden debout là où l'entrée des escaliers émergeait du sol, et il le regarda d'un air noir avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le prendre. »

Borden se tint simplement là, reprenant toujours son souffle qui lui avait été retiré par le brouillard, s'accrochant toujours à son avidité.

« Donne le moi, et nous en partagerons l'usage. »

Merlin secoua la tête, sortant son épée et la tenant prête.

« Non, il doit être libre. »

« Ne sois pas idiot ! » Borden descendit les deux marches entre l'entrée et les escaliers, avançant en direction du piédestal et étendant ses bras sur les côtés. « Pense au pouvoir que cela nous apportera. Aux terres que nous pourrons dominer, aux richesses. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. »

Borden continua d'avancer, essayant toujours de le convaincre.

« Avec ce dragon sous nos ordres, nous vivrons comme des rois. » Sa voix devant plus forte, emplie d'amertume et de colère pour la vie qu'il avait menée, quelle qu'elle soit. « Nous serons libres de faire ce que nous voulons ! »

Le cri de colère de Merlin fendit l'air, le Seigneur des Dragons en lui prenant vie à nouveau.

« _Les dragons ne peuvent pas être utilisés ainsi !_ » Sa voix devint calme, solennelle… Dangereuse. « Ils ne doivent pas être enchaînés mais libres de parcourir le monde. »

L'homme n'entendit pas l'avertissement dans ces paroles, refusant encore d'écouter.

« C'est une opportunité pour toi. Ta chance d'échapper à ton existence _dénuée de sens_. Ton existence de _moins que rien_. »

Merlin ne remua pas, ses yeux reflétant ce qu'il dit alors par ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas ma vie qui est pitoyable. C'est la vôtre… Gâchée, pour rien. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Borden fasse un brusque mouvement en avant et attrape la torche oubliée, l'agitant comme une arme tandis que Merlin restait fermement entre lui et l'œuf.

« C'est _moi_ qui ai assemblé le Triskellion. C'est _moi_ qui ai trouvé le chemin qui nous a conduits ici. Le dragon m'appartient à _moi_. » Il tendit la main. « Maintenant donne le moi. »

Merlin secoua la tête, ne reculant à présent que pour tenir à distance de l'œuf l'homme qui agitait à présent sa torche, œuf qui se trouvait dangereusement proche de ses attaques. Il bloquait avec facilité les assauts de la torche avec son épée.

« Non. »

« Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter, mon garçon. »

« Les dragons sont des créatures magiques et elles n'appartiennent à aucun homme ! Ils sont là pour le bénéfice de tous. »

Borden cessa ses attaques, fixant Merlin avec dédain.

« Qu'en sais-tu, _toi _? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un valet ! »

Il y eut un rugissement assourdissant, et le jet d'une flamme à travers l'une des petites fenêtres quand Kilgharrah cessa ses rondes en entendant le conflit et s'agrippa au côté de la tour avec rage.

« Tiens la promesse que tu m'as faite, Merlin ! »

Borden observa tandis que ce qu'il apercevait d'un museau écailleux était remplacé par un œil doré qui le regardait méchamment, et il recula sous le choc.

« Un dragon ? Mais comment ? »

Merlin se tint fier, les yeux plissés.

« Parce que j'ai répandu le mensonge de sa mort pour le protéger… Je suis le dernier Seigneur des dragons et je vous avertis… _Laissez cet œuf en paix._ »

Borden hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à l'œuf avant de bondir à nouveau avec sa torche. Merlin répondit en projetant sa main et sa magie vers lui, observant tandis que celui qui l'avait attaqué était projeté à travers la pièce et tombait sur le sol.

Merlin ignora l'homme qui grognait, rengainant son épée et marchant jusqu'au piédestal pour soigneusement soulever l'œuf. Mais au moment où il le fit, le tombeau tout entier se mit à trembler et ses murs se mirent à se fissurer et à se briser. A ce moment, Borden leva aussi la tête, se tournant pour voir avec horreur que la sortie vers les escaliers s'écroulait. Ses yeux passèrent ensuite à Merlin, qui courut vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle les serres de la patte d'un dragon se glissaient pour les mettre, lui et l'œuf, à l'abri.

Il se leva, se mettant à avancer péniblement vers le Seigneur des Dragons, l'implorant.

« Ne me laisse pas là ! _Emmène moi avec toi !_ »

Il fut forcé de s'écarter quand une autre flammèche traversa la fenêtre à côté de celle où Merlin avait été récupéré, la voix de Kilgharrah pleine de colère et de dégoût.

« Les hommes méritent leur destin par leurs actions, et tu as _sans aucun doute_ mérité cela pour le tien. »

Seigneur des Dragons et œuf à l'abri entre ses pattes, Kilgharrah prit son envol depuis le côté de la tour, s'en éloignant tandis qu'elle s'écroulait entièrement jusqu'au sol. Il se posa ensuite sur les terres en dessous, où cinq chevaliers étaient arrivés en suivant la piste argentée de Merlin après s'être réveillés.

Arthur se précipita vers l'endroit où Kilgharrah avait atterri, préoccupé jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Merlin être déposé sain et sauf au sol.

« L'œuf ? »

Le magicien se tourna, un sourire de pure joie ornant son visage, et l'œuf bleu serré dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai. Je l'ai vraiment, Arthur. » Il leva les yeux vers Kilgharrah. « Est-il toujours en vie ? »

Le dragon sourit avec allégresse.

« Il peut vivre plus de _mille_ ans. »

Arthur les regarda tous les deux, empli de fierté à l'idée d'être là pour assister à cela.

« Alors tu n'es plus le dernier de ton espèce. »

Kilgarrah le regarda en riant.

« Il semblerait que non. »

« Quand va-t-il éclore ? »

Les autres chevaliers s'étaient à présent approchés, c'était Léon qui avait posé la question. Une question à laquelle Kilgharrah répondit doucement.

« Les premiers dragons sont nés de l'Ancienne Magie, et c'est d'eux que tous les autres descendent. Mais contrairement à ceux qui étaient là avant eux, ceux qui suivirent ces premiers dragons peuvent être libérés de leur œuf par une seule chose. »

Arthur fit un pas en avant.

« Laquelle ? »

Le regard de Kilgharrah se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin, qui le lui rendit avec surprise en entendant la réponse.

« Les jeunes dragons étaient appelés au monde par les Seigneurs des Dragons. Seuls eux avaient le pouvoir de les faire sortir de leur œuf. En tant que _dernier_ Seigneur des Dragons, cette tâche solennelle te revient, Merlin. »

Merlin se tint debout, ses yeux s'écarquillant, avant de soigneusement poser l'œuf sur un morceau de tronc proche. Il recula ensuite, tous les regards posés sur lui.

« Comment puis-je le faire sortir ? »

Les mots de Kilgharrah furent presque un soupir.

« Tu dois donner au dragon… un nom. »

Parmi les chevaliers, les questions de Gauvain à ce sujet lui valurent un coup de coudes dans les côtes de la part d'Elyan, tandis que Merlin prenait une longue inspiration et fermait les yeux. Il se tint ensuite debout là en silence, comme à la recherche de quelque chose en lui… jusqu'à ce qu'un unique mot franchisse ses lèvres.

« …_Aithusa._ »

L'œuf trembla, et Merlin ouvrit les yeux au moment où l'inspiration d'un chevalier frappé de stupeur coïncida avec le craquement de la coquille et un petit museau qui en écartait un morceau plus grand, le bébé dragon réitérant ses petits grondements en le faisant.

Kilgharrah lâcha un soupir.

« Un dragon blanc, est en effet une chose rare et adaptée. » Merlin s'approcha du nouveau-né d'un pas, des larmes de joie dans les yeux tandis que le dragon adulte continuait. « Car dans la Langue des Dragons, tu lui a donné le nom de lumière du soleil. » Le nouveau né s'amusait à mettre les restes de sa coquille en miettes en utilisant son nez, apparemment inconscient des émotions de ceux qui l'observaient. « Les naissances de dragons ont toutes un sens. Parfois le sens est difficile à voir, mais cette fois je pense qu'il est clair. » Kilgharrah sourit. « Un dragon blanc est de bon augure pour Albion… Pour toi, pour Arthur, et pour le royaume que vous construirez ensemble. »

Merlin riait d'exaltation à présent, tout comme Arthur et les chevaliers souriaient avec admiration devant ce moment… Le petit Aithusa à présent libre de sa coquille regardait son Seigneur des Dragons avec curiosité. Merlin souleva doucement le bébé, le serrant dans ses bras, empli d'autant d'admiration que d'espoir. Ces petits yeux lui rendirent son regard, puis l'enfant effleura le nez de Merlin du bout de son museau.

Arthur rit, s'approchant de la paire.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, bien que ce ne soit pas surprenant. Tu sembles avoir un don pour attirer les bébés reptiles magiques. »

Merlin sourit à ces paroles, haussant les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » Il avança jusqu'à Arthur, le prince se retrouvant soudain avec un paquet d'écailles blanches et d'ailes dans les bras. Un paquet qui leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à inspecter son menton. « Eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'il t'apprécie aussi. »

Arthur se tint debout, droit, son expression identique à celle que porte chaque homme la première fois qu'il tient dans ses bras un bébé… et craint de le faire tomber. Ce ne fut que l'inspection curieuse d'Aithusa de sa cotte de maille, mâchouillements inclus, qui lui permit de se détendre.

« Alors, comment cela va-t-il se passer pour lui maintenant ? Vas-tu l'élever, Merlin ? Tu as fait du bon travail avec Geleaffriou. »

Le magicien secoua la tête, récupérant Aithusa et se dirigeant avec lui vers le vieux dragon.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon rôle de l'élever. Il doit être élevé par sa propre espèce, sa famille… par Kilgharrah. »

Kilgharrah prit appui en arrière sur ses hanches, acceptant le nouveau né quand Merlin le plaçait dans une patte avant gigantesque.

« Aucun mot n'est suffisant pour exprimer ma gratitude pour cela, Merlin. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je prendrai grand soin de lui. » Le dragon se redressa et prit son envol, ses mots trouvant le Seigneur des Dragons. « Appelle moi à présent seulement si tu le dois vraiment, car mon temps sera passé auprès du petit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, car quand Aithusa sera prêt et assez âgé pour te voir à nouveau, je te le ramènerai. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, Merlin ramassant les morceaux de l'œuf et les rangeant avec soin dans son sac. Et ce fut là, alors qu'il avait presque fini, que les regards se tournèrent tous pour dévisager Gauvain avec étonnement pour sa remarque étrange qui suivit.

« Alors cela signifie-t-il que Kilgharrah est un 'papa' à présent aussi ? »

Merlin secoua la tête avec un amusement incrédule, tandis qu'Arthur roulait les yeux et se dirigeait en direction de la pente, vers le chemin de la grotte qui allait en direction de la vallée. Il n'y avait que Gauvain pour penser à une telle question dans un moment comme celui-ci. Que Gauvain.

Leur retour à Camelot resta marqué par leur joie et leur succès, aucun des résidents ne se doutant que la 'patrouille' pour laquelle leur roi était parti n'était qu'une ruse. Et pourtant Gwen, Liam et Gaius les accueillirent à leur arrivée, connaissant cette vérité Merlin se hâta de rejoindre son mentor pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Tous les joyaux, tous les trésors ils ne font pas le poids… Un nouveau dragon, un _dragon_ _blan_c… Aithusa. »


	30. 8) Des Retrouvailles - Partie 1

**Abeille étant partie, c'est Mai96 qui prend sa place pour les ràr... En commençant sur un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire !**

**Colinou : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !**

~(-)~

**Chapitre 30: Des Retrouvailles ~Partie 1~**

Les rues étaient encombrées dans la ville haute, serviteurs, nobles et artisans s'affairant à leur routine quotidienne comme d'habitude. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était nuageux, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de pluie, bien que le sol soit juste assez humide pour que la poussière de la route ne soit pas envoyée en l'air par le passage de tant de pieds.

L'homme interrompit sa marche, vérifiant les enseignes peintes au-dessus des portes des ateliers à la recherche de celle qu'il cherchait. La route avait été longue depuis Mercia, dans une charrette à peine assez grande pour les biens de sa famille et ses deux enfants, tandis que lui et sa femme partageant le temps passé à conduire ou à marcher chaque jour. Mais maintenant ils étaient là, à Camelot. L'argent qu'ils avaient amené avec eux veillerait à leur sécurité et à leur nourritude dans le cottage qu'ils louaient désormais dans la partie la moins chère de la ville haute. Mais même ainsi il était temps de trouver du travail, et il savait précisément à quel homme il allait demander.

Des yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'un sourire quand il trouva enfin l'atelier qu'il cherchait, le menuisier à l'intérieur le saluant avant de prendre et de lire la lettre offerte.

Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il eut terminé.

"Ouais, mon frère en Mercia vous a mentionné. Il a dit que vous travailliez dur."

Le visiteur sourit, ses yeux dansant sous ses cheveux blonds.

"Et il m'a dit que vous aviez récemment perdu votre associé qui faisait les fines engravures sur vos oeuvres. Il est parti en Escetia ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il désigna sa poitrine du pouce.

"Donnez-moi un après-midi et je vous montrerai mes talents. Je peux vous assurer que vous aurez du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre aussi doué que moi pour les engravures détaillées."

Le menuisier commença également à sourire devant le défi contenu dans la vantardise, avant de glousser. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

"Comme si vous aviez besoin de faire vos preuves avec une réputation comme la vôtre. Dès que la rumeur se répandra que vous êtes à Camelot et travaillez avec moi, les clients vont affluer à nos portes."

Le blond d'âge moyen haussa les sourcils, un sourire rusé aux lèvres.

"'Nos' portes ? Alors je suppose que je suis engagé.

- Ouais, et vous pouvez commencer par finir les commissions que mon bon à rien d'ancien associé m'a laissées."

Les deux menuisiers se mirent au travail, tandis qu'au marché la scène se répétait mais sans lettre de recommandation. Deux femmes se tenaient à un étalage chargé de chandelles, un étalage qui bourdonnait déjà des femmes de chambre de dames nobles, qu avaient été envoyées acheter les produits parfumés que leurs maîtresses préféraient.

Hana sourit à la femme à ses côtés, qui déballait déjà les chandelles qu'elle avait amenées avec elle et les déposait sur l'étalage assiégé.

"Vous arrivez au bon moment. Depuis que Maîtresse Guenièvre a commencé à recommander mes chandelles il y a quelques mois, j'arrive à peine à trouver le temps de suivre la demande. Mon fiancé me gronde parce que je reste debout trop tard pour fabriquer des chandelles à vendre le lendemain."

Sa nouvelle associée sourit, jetant un oeil au marché bourdonnant d'activité.

"Est-ce qu'il travaille ici ?"

Hana secoua la tête, passant de la monnaie à la servante devant l'étalage.

"Il est l'apprenti du Médecin de la Cour, dit-elle en levant fièrement la tête. Et il se forme pour le remplacer quand le temps viendra pour Gaius de se retirer. Ce ne sera pas avant un moment, cela dit. Notre Médecin de la Cour a toujours bon pied bon oeil et l'esprit acéré."

La femme à ses côtés se redressa avec surprise.

"Le Médecin de la Cour ? Pourriez-vous peut-être m'aider à lui demander de venir voir mon fils ? Il tousse depuis que nous sommes sortis de Mercia. Pas fort, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser."

Hana sourit immédiatement et acquiesça.

"Bien sûr. Je vous le présenterai dès que le marché fermera pour la journée. S'il n'est pas trop occupé, il devrait pouvoir venir voir votre fils demain, Lillian."

La femme, Lillian, sourit à son tour.

"Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a encore tant de bonnes personnes à Camelot. Cela fait si longtemps que notre famille a quitté Ulwin et déménagé en Mercia. C'est bon de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé."

~(-)~

"Quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui ?"

Merlin continua de manger son petit déjeuner, observant son mentor préparer son sac pour ses rondes de la journée. Il avait ajouté quelques remèdes qu'il ne prenait pas d'habitude.

Gaius s'interrompit dans ses préparations, jetant un regard à son pupille.

"Un nouveau menuisier est arrivé en ville hier, et son fils a une toux persistante. Hana m'a envoyé sa femme, et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais venir jeter un oeil à leur garçon durant mes rondes."

Il se tourna vers Liam, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et balayait le sol.

"Liam, attrape-moi cette bouteille de teinture sur l'étagère du haut et mets-en un peu dans une fiole. Tu sais laquelle je veux dire. Celle que j'utilise pour soulager la congestion dans la poitrine."

Avec un hochement de tête, l'apprenti se dirigea vers le bon placard et sortit la teinture correcte avant d'en verser dans une fiole comme demandé. Il regarda ensuite Merlin, et fronça un peu les sourcils devant son étrange regard de joie.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse tellement."

Le magicien, songeant à une lettre de Tarven qu'il avait reçue deux jours plus tôt, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Rien d'important. Je me demandais juste comment j'allais taquiner Arthur aujourd'hui."

Cela lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Gaius.

"Merlin, tu es peut-être son ami et son Magicien de la Cour, et tu es toujours content pour Aithusa, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être une irritation constante."

Merlin roula des yeux.

"Allons, vous savez qu'il apprécie notre badinage autant que moi,et ça nous évite de penser à Aithusa. Puisque Kilgharrah m'a dit sans équivoque qu'il voulait que je le laisse tranquille pour s'occuper de lui pendant un moment. Cela en tête, il faut bien que je nous occupe. Nos boulots seraient ennuyeux si on ne faisait pas en sorte d'égayer les choses. C'est ça ou finir déprimés à vie.

- Et le fait que je sache qu'Arthur trouve tes remarques sarcastiques amusantes, est la raison pour laquelle je ne te gronde pas plus souvent à leur sujet."

Gaius saisit son sac et fit signe à Liam.

"Suis-moi, nous avons du travail."

Ils sortirent de la pièce, inconscient du large sourire qui apparut brusquement sur le visage de Merlin tandis qu'il finissait rapidement sa nourriture. Un sourire devant son succès dans sa tentative de les distraire de continuer à lui demander pourquoi il était vraiment amusé, et ce qu'il cachait. En effet, pour eux, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire ce matin. Ils allaient prendre des nouvelles des patients dont les maladies requéraient plus d'une visite, progressant lentement à travers les quartiers résidentiels de la ville et s'occupant de ceux qui venaient les chercher dans la matinée.

La nouvelle amie d'Hana était leur dernière visite de la journée, afin que Gaius puisse passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaiterait pour diagnostiquer et soigner le fils de la femme sans devoir s'inquiéter de retarder autre chose. A ce stade Liam commençait à s'ennuyer, à part suivre Gaius pour l'observer et apprendre de lui durant sa ronde, il n'avait généralement pas grand-chose à faire. Et puis il y avait les maisons comme celle-là, où un enfant était calme et l'autre avait un excès d'énergie.

Il se retrouva coincé dehors avec la fille de neuf ans, Sarah, qui insista pour qu'il joue à attraper la balle avec elle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être présenté à la mère, pas quand Gaius avait fermement suggéré qu'il occupe l'enfant tandis que lui s'occupait de son frère de 13 ans, Luke, plutôt déconcerté.

Liam était toujours coincé là, lançant la balle en osier tressé à la petite fille, quand la cloche du déjeuner sonna et le père de la fille arriva, descendant la rue.

Sarah se retourna et le vit, lâchant la balle pour courir vers lui avec joie.

"Papa !"

Son père éclata de rire, la soulevant dans ses bras avant de la reposer avec un sourire. Il lui tordit ensuite le bout du nez avec ses doigts.

"Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'aider ta mère à faire des bougies ?"

La petite fille sauta sur place, ses boucles blondes flottant dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Uh uh, Maman m'a dit de rester dehors pendant le Médecin de la Cour guérit la toux de Luke, dit-elle avant de montrer Liam du doigt. Il lui a dit de 'm'éviter les ennuis'."

Son père se redressa pour regarder Liam, de l'amusement dans la voix.

"Et je suis sûr qu'elle vous a bien occupé. Sarah est difficile à contrôler depuis qu'elle a appris à marcher."

Son sourire disparut légèrement, quand il réalisa que l'apprenti médecin le fixait bizarrement, totalement silencieux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Liam continua de le fixer, un flot d'émotions contradictoires l'envahissant. Espoir, doute, joie, peur d'imaginer tout cela. Tout était là quand des paroles hésitantes quittèrent sa bouche.

"êtes... êtes-vous Alan Morranson?"

Le froncement de sourcils de l'homme s'accentua, l'apprenti médecin portant une robe devant lui étant très différent de son souvenir d'un garçon de sept ans enthousiaste et en braies.

"C'est moi... Est-ce que je vous connais ?"

Liam devint blanc.

"L-Le Seigneur Hargren m'a dit que tu avais déménagé, et qu'il ne savait pas où Lillian et toi étiez partis."

Ce fut au tour du père de Sarah de le regarder fixement, le menuisier d'âge moyen ne reconnaissant que maintenant le jeune homme devant lui. L'espoir, et pourtant la peur de se tromper, brillaient dans ses yeux.

"C'est impossible... Liam?"

Liam acquiesça, laissant enfin apparaître un sourire tandis que son frère lâchait sa fille et se jetait sur lui. Chacun serra fortement l'autre dans ses bras, tous deux commençant à rire et à pleurer tandis qu'Alan marmonnait dans l'épaule de son frère.

"Quand tu as disparu après que tout le monde soit mort, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. A la fin j'ai pensé que tu devais être mort."

Chacun repoussa l'autre à bout de bras, et Liam expliqua :

"J'ai atterri par hasard chez le Seigneur Hargren, après avoir quitté la bande de voleurs avec qui je vivais. Il m'a recueilli et formé pour devenir son assistant et son serviteur, mais tu étais déjà parti et il ne savait pas où te trouver."

Alan regarda son frère de haut en bas.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air d'un serviteur en ce moment."

Liam avait l'air un peu dérouté quand il raconta les bases de ce qui lui était arrivé.

"J'ai servi le Seigneur Hargren jusqu'à sa mort, et je me suis retrouvé à servir le Seigneur Tarven ensuite. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec moi, cela dit, l'ambiance était trop inconfortable, alors il m'a envoyé à Camelot en me recommandant au Roi Uther. J'ai été nommé serviteur titulaire quelques mois plus tard, grâce à un ami que je me suis fait ici, et c'est aussi grâce à cet ami que je suis maintenant en apprentissage pour être médecin."

Il se redressa fièrement.

"Tu as devant toi le seul et unique apprenti de Gaius, le Médecin de la Cour de Camelot."

Alan le fixa, incrédule.

"Un voleur, un serviteur, et maintenant un médecin ? Si papa était là il dirait que tu as toujours été du genre à ne pas suivre une route directe.

- Papa ?"

Alan baissa les yeux vers la petite fille perplexe de neuf ans qui tirait sur sa manche, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules avec joie.

"Sarah, voici ton oncle, Liam."

Elle cligna des yeux devant l'apprenti médecin.

"Oncle Liam?"

Liam, bouleversé de bonheur, acquiesça et tendit la main pour lui ébourriffer les cheveux.

"Ouaip, c'est moi. Et maintenant que je le sais, je vais m'assurer de tous venir vous voir chaque semaine."

Cette annonce lui valut le sourire le plus brillant qu'il ait vu sur un enfant, Sarah sautant partout en hurlant d'excitation tandis qu'Alan gratifiait Liam de quelque chose qu'il voulait faire à son petit frère depuis longtemps.

Le résultat fut que Gaius sortit de la maison pour voir ce qui causait tout ce raffut, et se retrouva témoin de Liam tenu en cravate par un homme d'une trentaine d'années bien musclé.

Il s'avança avec outrage.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon apprenti ?"

Liam agita frénétiquement les mains de sa position, riant tout en expliquant :

"Tout va bien ! Tout va bien !"

Sa tête fut relâchée, lui permettant de se redresser.

"Gaius, voici mon frère ! Alan !"

Lillian, qui avait suivi Gaius à la porte, sursauta de surprise.

"Liam ?"

Elle s'éloigna de la porte, avant de se mettre à courir et de se jeter sur lui comme l'avait fait Alan. Elle entreprit ensuite de fondre en larmes et en sanglots.

"Tu es vivant ! Oh, Liam, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'avais aucune idée que Samer ferait ce qu'il a fait, et quand je pense à ce que tu as dû ressentir en le trouvant comme ça avant de t'enfuir... Quand j'ai découvert que tu avais disparu le lendemain matin, nous t'avons cherché et cherché et cherché. Où étais-tu passé ?"

Un éclair de culpabilité assombrit l'expression de Liam, sa main caressant les cheveux de sa belle-soeur tandis qu'elle continuait à sangloter dans l'épaule de sa robe.

"Je suis retourné à pied vers ce qui restait de Tadoras, convaincu dans ma tête que Maman, Elias, et Helen seraient là-bas... Qu'ils arriveraient à réveiller Papa."

Il ferma les yeux.

"Quand je suis arrivé là-bas et que j'ai vu les ruines carbonisées, et enregistré que j'étais seul et que tout le monde était mort, j'ai juste craqué. C'est là que Kalem et les autres m'ont trouvé, la bande avec qui j'ai atterri. Je suis resté avec eux, même toutes les fois où nous sommes passés par Ulwin, trop coupable de m'être enfui pour pouvoir vous faire face, à Alan et toi. Alors j'ai observé à distance, suivi la bande jusqu'à ce que Gavin perde complètement la tête."

Alan se raidit sur place.

"Tu étais dans la bande de Gavin ?"

Liam acquiesça, tandis que même Lillian le fixait à présent.

"Il a complètement perdu la tête, quand Kalem m'a fait quitter la bande, on est partis pour retourner à Ulwin. C'est là que je lui ai enfin parlé de toi... On était censés arriver devant ta porte et te surprendre. Mais on est arrivés et on a appris que tu étais déjà parti depuis une semaine. Kalem a aidé le Seigneur Tarven à trouver Gavin et à s'occuper de lui après ça, mais j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide et il m'a protégé. Ce qui l'a fait arrêter pour sorcellerie. Hargren m'a recueilli après qu'il ait été envoyé ici, à Camelot, pour être exécuté."

Liam n'était pas le seul à montrer de la culpabilité, car Alan fit alors un pas en avant et entoura sa femme et son frère de ses bras.

"J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Si seulement j'avais attendu un peu plus longtemps, j'aurais été là pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison."

Il soupira, relâchant les deux.

"Bien, c'est décidé. Gaius et toi êtes invités à souper avec nous ce soir, et 'non' n'est pas une réponse acceptable."

Son sourire revint, Liam heureux que son frère accepte facilement l'histoire, et qu'il ait le tact de ne pas insister sur le sujet, manifestement douloureux, de Kalem.

"Est-ce qu'on peut en inviter deux de plus ? Hana va me réprimander si je ne l'amène pas, et ce ne serait pas juste si le pupille de Gaius, Merlin, devait se retrouver à souper tout seul. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il m'a valu ma position de titulaire, et mon aprentissage aussi."

Alan haussa lentement un sourcil.

"Et qui est Hana ?"

Lillian le rejoignit, lui serrant le bras avec un sourire.

"Elle est la fabricante de bougies dont je t'ai parlé, celle qui m'a présentée à Gaius pour que je puisse le demander de venir voir la toux de Luke. Elle m'a dit que l'apprenti de Gaius, c'est-à-dire Liam, était son fiancé."

Alan adressa un grand sourire à son frère.

"D'accord, ce soir on aura beaucoup à se dire."

Finalement il fallut plus d'une heure avant que Gaius ne réussisse à finir le travail qu'il était venu faire ici, prescrire à Luke un sirop de trèfle rouge et de thym pour soulager sa poitrine, et l'ordre sévère de ne pas sortir sous la pluie. Rien de tout ça ne dérangea le vieux médecin, cependant, pas en voyant à quel point son apprenti était joyeux. En fait Liam souriait toujours comme un glorieux lever de soleil quand ils retournèrent dans les appartements du médecin pour découvrir que Merlin avait fait cuire et servi la soupe pour eux.

Quand il vit le sourire de Liam il se mit à rire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Alors, ça t'a plu de rendre visite à ton frère ? D'après l'air sur ton visage, je dirais que oui."

Le sourire de Liam disparut, le laissant bouche bée de surprise.

"Tu le savais ? !"

Le magicien riait toujours.

"Privilège d'être Sorcier de la Cour, et celui qui reçoit tous les rapports 'inhabituels' du Seigneur Tarven. Il a vu et reconnu Alan quand il s'est arrêté à Ulwin pour la nuit il y a quatre jours. J'ai reçu le message de Tarven disant qu'il se dirigeait par ici, avant-hier, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser la surprise."

Liam l'incendia du regard avec irritation.

"Oh, espèce de..."

Il désigna un bol de bois sur la table près de lui.

"Fleoge!"

Le bol vola à travers la pièce, propulsé par l'enchantement, et Merlin l'arrêta à quelques pouces de son visage sans dire un mot. Il s'en empara ensuite avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Gaius soupirait et secouait la tête devant leurs bêtises.

"Liam, tu sais qu'on n'utilise pas la magie pour lancer des objets ici. Et Merlin, ne l'encourage pas. Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'évanouisse parce qu'il s'est dépassé comme la dernière fois que vous avez 'joué à la bagarre'. J'aurais cru qu'expliquer une fois à Arthur, pourquoi son amulette s'est déclenchée au beau milieu d'un conseil pour dire que Liam était inconscient, te suffirait. Liam travaille le mieux quand les sorts sont accompagnés de matériel, et même ça il n'en maîtrise que les bases. Tu ne l'aides pas en lui apprenant des sorts 'purs' comme celui-là, alors qu'il a du mal à les jeter ne serait-ce qu'une fois avant de devoir se reposer."

Merlin grimaça à ces paroles, tout comme Liam, qui sous l'effort de lancer le bol avait commencé à transpirer. Merlin avait commencé à lui fabriquer en secret un objet de concentration pour l'aider, mais il était encore loin d'être complet, et même avec son aide la magie de Liam ne s'améliorerait pas beaucoup. Le seul sort avec lequel il avait vraiment eu du succès jusqu'ici, c'était celui pour allumer bougies et feux en se servant d'une plaque de bronze rectangulaire longue comme le doigt, couverte de runes qu'il gardait suspendue sous ses robes. Il pointait le bout étréci vers ce qu'il voulait allumer, et disait 'forebearne' comme le ferait Merlin. La différence était que Liam devait plonger la plaque dans une mixture spéciale d'herbes et d'huiles tous les deux mois, ou l'effet de l'aide-sort perdrait son effet. Sans ça, les seules choses qu'il pourrait allumer de façon fiable seraient l'huile et le petit bois très sec. Les bougies et le bois humide étaient au-delà de ses compétences.

Le magicien soupira, déposant le bol et s'asseyant pour manger sa soupe.

"C'est promis, je trouverai le temps de l'aider à travailler là-dessus. Mais entre mes nouveaux devoirs de Sorcier de la Cour, et courir partout en faisant en sorte de rendre visite à Friou tous les jours, même quand j'utilise la magie pour tricher dans mes corvées de serviteur d'Arthur il me reste toujours très peu de temps pour autre chose. Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de commencer à fouiller dans les vieilles lois sur la magie."

Gaius avala sa cuillère de soupe, réfléchissant.

"Est-ce qu'Arthur a réussi à choisir un deuxième serviteur convenable ?

- Non, répondit Merlin en roulant des yeux. Avec tous les nouveaux gardes qui sont arrivés d'Ulwin, il n'a pas eu le choix et doit attendre un peu pour demander à Tarven de lui envoyer un nouveau serviteur à qui on puisse parler de moi en toute confiance. S'il en fait venir un maintenant, si vite après le reste, les gens vont commencer à poser des questions. Arthur s'obstine, et ne veut même pas envisager d'en faire la requête avant au moins quelques mois."

Il trempa un morceau de pain dans la soupe, qu'il mâcha et avala avant de poursuivre.

"Alors je l'ai contourné et j'ai envoyé une requête au Roi Fyrendir, à la place."

Liam haussa les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Arthur va te crier dessus quand il s'en apercevra."

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"Fyren m'a promis d'envoyer l'un de ses meilleurs serviteurs ; un qui soit aussi formé pour faire l'assistant. Le nouveau se chargera d'amener à Arthur ses repas de midi et du soir, et de s'occuper de la lessive et des draps et toute cette sorte de choses. Je continuerai de lui amener son petit déjeuner, et de m'occuper de toutes les armes et de l'armure d'Arthur. Et je continuerai de l'accompagner en patrouille aux rares occasions où il y va... Mais au-delà de ça, le nouveau nous servira à tous les deux de coursier. Alors au lieu de perdre un temps précieux à traverser le château pour amener les rapports au clerc spécial, ou aller chercher des bougies, ou du papier, ou de l'encre ; j'enverrai juste mon collègue le faire."

Liam gloussa.

"Je parie que tu es impatient."

Gaius regarda de l'un à l'autre.

"Eh bien corvées ou pas, et courses ou pas, vous feriez mieux tous les deux de vous dépêcher et de finir votre repas. Après tout, nous sommes censés aller souper avec Alan et sa famille ce soir, et toi, Liam, tu dois encore le dire à Hana."

La réaction fut immédiate, Liam avalant le reste de sa nourriture en un éclair avant de se ruer à travers la porte. Merlin n'était pas loin derrière, bien qu'il parte à un rythme bien plus lent. Il avait une vouivre à entraîner pendant une heure.

~(-)~

**J'ai une requête : dites-moi quand vous avez deviné que c'était Alan qui revenait ? Le titre ? Le fait qu'il soit menuisier ? Les cheveux blonds ? Sa femme qui fait des chandelles ? Le prénom Lillian ? Ou la mention d'Ulwin ?**


End file.
